The Malfoy Remission
by shaunahwang
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after the Second Wizarding War. There are new changes, both from the war and for the unusual situation of eighth years for the term. Hermione feels alone, having lost her parents to a car accident while Ron and Harry have decided to start their careers before her. Little does she know, someone else is also returning to Hogwarts, changing fate.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione slowly looked up at the new Hogwarts. It remained about the same as it had in her dreams and memories. However, it _was _noticeably bigger, and didn't look as ancient. She sighed, wondering why on earth she had come back to obtain her NEWTs, without Ron or Harry. She would be the only eighth year at school this year.

Looking outside the window, aboard the Hogwarts Express, she ran her mind through the last few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. True, now that Voldemort was finally defeated, life could move on and the whole world would finally feel at ease. However, the joy of this news was marred by the fact that her parents… were also gone. After removing the spell she had cast on them, Hermione allowed Wendell and Monica Wilkes to remember that they were Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and that their daughter was safe. But then… after a couple of days, while Hermione was at the Ministry of Magic, she received the horrifying news that they had gotten into a car crash.

Hermione had rushed to the hospital, but by the time she got there, they had already passed away. Harry had come immediately when she contacted him, understanding the pain of losing parents. However, her boyfriend, that Ronald Weasley, was abroad visiting his brother Charlie in Romania, and couldn't make it back to London until the funeral. Hermione had been numb during the whole service, holding both Harry and Ron's hands and not really hearing anything. Afterwards, both boys had to return to the Ministry and continue Auror training. Harry was much more comforting, murmuring consoling words the whole time, while Ron just sat there, looking at her worriedly. After Harry had left though, Ron stayed behind and informed her that although they were now together, he had to really concentrate on his Auror studies, and wished her the best of luck for her year at Hogwarts, directing her to just Owl him, as visits could not be possible for their busy schedules until the winter holidays.

So Hermione had spent the rest of summer taking care of everything her parents had left behind, selling the house, cleaning everything out, and putting into storage everything that was valuable. She couldn't bear to take anything from the house that reminded her of them, and resolved never to speak of them again. It was as if a part of her soul had been permanently buried, and she was more than impressed by Harry's ability to speak freely of his lost loved ones. But then again, they had died when he was a baby, and Hermione had always had her parents up until now.

Sighing again, she looked out the window, watched as the train slowly stopped. She was at Hogwarts again. But this time, she felt so alone, and dreaded the year ahead of her, instead of looking forward to everything, as she had for the past six years. She slowly got up and used her wand to float her trunk down from the overhead racks, along with Crookshanks, who was snoozing in his cage, and exited her compartment. "This is the first time I've ever been by myself for a whole train ride," she thought. She wove her way through the excitement of the other students, whom were all speculating on how Hogwarts was going to be run this year, and from now on. When she stepped onto the platform, she made out Hagrid's massive form, and hurried over.

"Hagrid!" she called, feeling a tired smile begin to spread on her face. Hagrid turned toward her, and an energetic smile filled his face. "Hermione!" he shouted. "And Crookshanks! C'mere! I actually have a special message from Headmistress McGonagall for you!" Hermione finally reached him, rather curious to find out what the special message was. Hagrid handed her a scroll of parchment and said, "Good to see you again, Ms. Granger. Listen, I'm so sorry about your parents…"

"Hagrid," said Hermione."It's fine. I see your hut looks like it's had work done over the summer…"

"Oh yes," beamed Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "I did it meself, I did. The outer wood has been replaced, and… oh wait! Your carriage has arrived." He announced.

Indeed, a black carriage arrived… pulled by a thestral! Hermione blinked. She could see them now? "Oh right…" she thought. She had witnessed several deaths during the Battle of Hogwarts. It made sense that she could see the creatures now. Though she knew they weren't harmful and she shouldn't be prejudiced towards them just because of the death association, she felt uneasy inside. They just reminded her of all the deaths she had witnessed when she looked at them. She tried to turn her mind away from those dark thoughts. Noticing the cover was up on the carriage, she looked up at the sky. The clouds were looking stormy and she knew it would start raining anytime. Crookshanks had woken up, and was also looking nervously at the skies.

As if reading her thoughts, Hagrid said, "You'd best be getting in, Ms. Hermione. You don't want to get that message wet!" he said, motioning to the scroll Hermione was still holding. "Or Crookshanks, for that matter." He chuckled. "I've gotta get to the firs' years. And also, the Headmistress told me that there's also another eighth year that's to take this carriage wi' ya. A last minute enrollee."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Who?" she asked, very curious. She could have a companion for the year! Crookshanks's ears flattened.

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "But really, get into the carriage, Hermione," as raindrops started to fall. "You'll find out soon enough!" With that, he waved, and strode off, calling "Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!"

Hermione smiled, happy to see Hagrid, and eagerly looking forward to seeing who she would be interacting a lot with for the year. She climbed into the carriage with her trunk and Crookshanks's cage, which settled down on the seat across from her, and noticed that the carriages seemed larger than they had previously. She sat down and unrolled the scroll from McGonagall, while listening to a purring Crookshanks, who was pawing the bars of his cage. She decided to let him out before reading the message, and as soon the cage door swung open, Crookshanks eagerly leapt out onto the floor, then straight onto Hermione's lap. Stroking his fur gently, she began to read.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am very pleased to have you back at Hogwarts this year and immensely admiring of your tenacity to earn your NEWTs. However, seeing as you are going to be an eighth year student, special exceptions will be made for you and the other eighth year student._

_Firstly, your living quarters will not be in the Gryffindor tower this year. During the rebuilding of the castle, we added an extra "Special Purpose" dormitory for you and your classmate's use. You each will have your own bedroom but will share a bathroom and common room. The portrait you should look for as your doorway will be one of a certain Lady Montecino, and the ghosts will help you find your way there. The password is currently "House Unity," I believe. _

_Secondly, as you probably already know, Ms. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Zacharias Smith are this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. However, the staff and I agree that the eighth years should have the highest leadership position this year, so we have created the titles of Senior Boy and Senior Girl for you two. The Head Boy and Head Girl will report to you, although their other job descriptions remain the same. This post is not meant to be a burden, but as a way to make you feel like you actually are attending your seventh year without intruding on the seventh years' planned year._

_Thirdly, as much as it pains me to say this, I think it would be best for you and the other student to not come to the start of term feast tonight. This is because you and the other student were both part of the war and we don't want to create a stir among the students during the first night, since you two are both quite known now. The house elves will bring you plenty from the kitchens, and you can come to the Great Hall tomorrow morning. _

_And lastly, Ms. Granger, there is a reason why you have not been told who your schoolmate will be for the rest of the year. However, please note that you will share all the same classes and breaks, since you are indeed the only eighth years. When you find out, treat him as you would Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. House Unity will be the most important aspect of the school from now on, and it would behoove you to get along with the person you will be spending most of your time with this year._

_Wishing you a successful term,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

If Hermione had been curious before, she was now truly perplexed. "Who could this person be?" she thought. Whoever it was, she was determined to follow Professor McGonagall's wishes and make friends with him. "It can't be that bad," she mused, "After all that I've been through."

As she sat thinking, Hermione's thoughts drifted back to Ron and Harry, wishing they were here with her. Perhaps she should have just taken Minister Shacklebolt's offer to immediately join the Ministry, doing whatever she wanted, after all. And Ron, goodness knew she would miss him! Now that they were finally together, after all those years of pining for him, they were to be separated until the holidays. Add on the fact that her parents were gone, and Hermione knew the term wouldn't start out at its best. "Stop it, Hermione!" she mentally snapped at herself.

Just then, the carriage door opened. In floated another trunk, which settled itself next to Hermione's. Draco Malfoy came into view, and Crookshanks hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione let out an involuntary gasp in spite of herself. _Draco Malfoy, the twitchy ferret? Come back to Hogwarts for eighth year? _Malfoy, likewise, stood there, gaping at her. After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to clamp together his lips, and stiffly climbed into the carriage, with Hermione still staring at him.

As he sat down, Hermione heard him mutter, "I guess I should've figured you would come back, too, Granger." Hermione didn't reply. It was as if her mind had been frozen, and she had only felt this way one other time in her life: the first time she had seen Ron and Lavender kiss. Meanwhile, Crookshanks had leapt off her lap to the floor again, then, straight back into his cage. As he pulled shut the cage bars, he stared at Malfoy with his lamp-like eyes, clearly suspicious.

Finally, Hermione tore her eyes away from the boy sitting next to her, and tried to regain her wit. After another eternity, she said, "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you." in a small voice. She realized she was trembling. _Why on earth am I trembling?_ she inwardly questioned herself. She hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed, and hurriedly stuffed the message she was holding through the bars of Crookshanks's cage, ignoring his protests.

The rest of the carriage ride passed in silence, with the exception of the pitter-patter of raindrops and Crookshanks's occasional mew and the chewing of paper. "_Oops," _Hermione thought. When they reached the main entrance, Malfoy quickly said, "_Locomotor trunk."_ and sharply exited the carriage. Hermione cast the spell on her own trunk and Crookshanks's cage as well and also conjured up a thick blanket with a hole for the handle to cover Crookshanks's cage. Her cat purred in appreciation for the protection against the rain, seeming to forgive her for the intrusion of the scroll, although it _was _already in shreds.

Just then, the carriage door closest to Hermione opened. Malfoy appeared again, this time, holding an elegant umbrella, his trunk floating next to him. "Are you coming or not?" he smirked.

Hermione flushed, not realizing how much time she'd taken up. "_But then again,_" she thought, "_he didn't have to wait for you…"_ With a shock, _she realized he had opened the door for her. _However, she kept her head held high, and merely replied, "I had to cover Crookshanks's cage. He doesn't like getting wet." With that, she hopped out of the carriage and under the shade of Malfoy's umbrella, Crookshanks and her trunk trailing behind her.

As the two trudged up behind the rest of the students, Malfoy drawled, "So… did McGonagall tell you anything about this year? Where are we sleeping? How are our schedules going to work?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, "Well-" before being cut off.

"Are we the _only _two eighth years?" he asked, his disgust evident in his tone.

Hermione, though used to much worse from him, still felt as if she had been slapped. The war was over, wasn't it? Wasn't it time to lay down the stupid prejudices?

However, she kept her face straight, and snapped back, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" with as much venom as she could.

Through the mist, Hermione could finally make out the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick waiting among the throng of crowding students inside. When they passed through the entrance, Malfoy closed the umbrella and placed it on top of his floating trunk, as Nick delightedly exclaimed, "Hermione! How wonderful it is to see you again! And of course, your friend." He bowed to them both, his head in severe danger of rolling off his neck.

Hermione flushed yet again, saying, "Yes, it's great to be back, and even better being able to see you. But Malfoy… we're not friends." She finished off.

Nick raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled merrily. "That's all good, because now you two will have the chance to develop a long-lasting friendship throughout the year!"

Hermione, horrified at Nick's reply, sneaked a look at Malfoy's face, expecting a look of utmost terror.

However, Malfoy's face remained polite, and he calmly said, "We'll see." to the ghost.

"Excellent!" Nick beamed. "Now, let's get you to your new dorm, and then you can have dinner!"

"What?" Malfoy looked utterly confused. "What new dorm? I'm in the Slytherin dorms, aren't I?"

Nick swiveled his head to Hermione. "I thought the Headmistress sent you a message about this arrangement?"

Hermione flushed a third time, stammering, "Y-y-yes… I received Professor McGonagall's message…" _Oh Dear Lord, _she thought, staring at her shoes. "B- but… I, er, forgot to tell Malfoy about it." She finished lamely, sneaking another look at Malfoy.

He shrugged, and Nick seemed to accept this as well, immediately explaining most of the contents of McGonagall's message to Malfoy. When he finished, Hermione anxiously waited for Malfoy's reaction to having to share a dorm with her for the rest of the year. She prepared to cringe.

Surprisingly, Malfoy only stated, "I understand." in response, and followed by "Shall we go then?" His face remained unreadable, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. This was going better than she thought possible. Perhaps the year wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Nick broke into her thoughts, saying, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I expect both of you two are quite tired." and turned around, gliding deeper into the castle.

Hermione and Malfoy both followed, walking side by side, their luggage floating behind them. As they approached the rest of the student body, Nick veered off to a door on the right, which was already open, and headed up the staircase that was inside.

As the staircase was too narrow for both of them to be walking side by side, Malfoy slowed down, and let Hermione and her luggage go in first. "_What on earth just happened?"_ Hermione wildly thought, as Malfoy let his trunk float ahead of him and closed the door gently with a wave of his wand. _"Did Malfoy just behave like a gentleman?"_

When the trio reached the top of the stairs, after exactly ten flights, they found themselves on a landing that was wide enough for a group of ten, and in front of a portrait of a very beautiful woman. "_So this is Lady Montecino?" _Hermione thought, in between pants. "_What a change from the Fat Lady!_ _And what a trip," _she looked back towards the stair case. "_I guess I'll be exercising a lot more than I thought this year!" _However, she groaned inwardly when she thought of the daily textbooks she would have to carry all the way up and down stairs. She thanked her lucky stars there was the wonderful concept of magic to allow her to float things around. The woman smiled at seeing them, and asked cheerfully, "Password?"

Nick turned to Hermione and said; "Er- the Headmistress told me it already, but I forgot…" he trailed off, looking at Hermione abashedly.

Hermione smiled, and said, "That's quite alright, Nick." She turned to the portrait, and stated "House Unity."

Lady Montecino nodded, saying "That is correct," and swung open. Neither Hermione nor Malfoy were ready for what was inside.

The room was circular, and everything was white. White walls, white curtains, white carpets, white chairs, white doors… However, all the furniture just seemed so… modern? Muggle-like?

As the trio stepped in, Nick started to recite the details of the new dorm in his best realtor voice.

"Yes, yes, quite a change from tradition, isn't it? Now, the portrait is at the northernmost part of the room, so on the east wall; we have, actually, not wall, but a window. Right now, the curtains are drawn because there's not much to look at outside, but tomorrow morning, draw them open, and you will get a burst of the morning sunrise and a fantastic view of the Quidditch pitch."

Hermione gawked. The curtains covered the whole eastern curve of the dorm, from ceiling to floor! "That's… a lot of window…" she said weakly.

Nick chuckled, noting her expression. "Not to worry, Ms. Granger. It's one-way glass! From the outside, the tower still looks like stone, so you won't be disturbed by pesky Quidditch players."

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She liked her privacy immensely, thank you very much!

"Now on the western side," Nick continued, "is a lot more wall, save the curtained French doors. Those lead to a stone balcony outside. There is awning, as well as a table and lounge chairs. The Headmistress wanted to include a special luxury for you eighth years!" Nick grinned.

Malfoy, as if in a trance, finally moved, walking to the curved couch, behind a fashionable glass coffee table with white wooden legs, and sat down. His trunk settled on top of one of the two chintz armchairs that were on either side of the couch. Hermione followed, settling in the other armchair, while Crookshanks's cage and her trunk gently thudded to the floor beside her.

From this angle, she and Malfoy were both facing the portrait door, as well as the two mini-fireplaces, one on each side of the door, as if mirroring the two armchairs on either side of the couch. Malfoy asked, "So, this is our common room?"

"Ah yes," said Nick, gliding around them to hover behind the couch. "And these mini-fireplaces are all the newest fashion in interior design, and look what they can do once lit!"

Hermione and Malfoy both aimed their wands at their respective mini-fireplaces, and called the incantation to start a fire. Behold! The fire changed colors constantly, like a rainbow was burning!

"It's lovely, Nick!" Hermione gasped. Even Malfoy nodded his head in appreciation. Nick beamed. "I knew you two would like it! Now, look behind you."

The pair turned around and saw three doors at the back of the common room. "This is the southernmost part of the tower, and where your rooms are. The door in the middle leads to the bathroom, which, in my understanding, you two will be sharing. The doors on either side lead to your respective bedrooms, which you can choose for yourselves. There are doors connecting to the bathroom inside your rooms as well, so you don't have to walk outside to the common room every time you need to go to the loo."

Malfoy immediately said, "I want the room on the left." sneering at Hermione, as if daring her to challenge his choice. She, although annoyed by his rudeness, didn't really mind his comment, as she had already mentally claimed the room on the right for herself. "Fine," she said, with a roll of her eyes. "Can you at least let Nick finish first?"

"Oh, that's quite all right, Ms. Granger. I was about finished anyways. I really need to get down to the Sorting, now. The house elves will bring you two foods as soon as the feast starts. Start settling in, I guess!"

Malfoy, without another word, got up and dragged his trunk into his room, closing the door behind him. To compensate for his lack of manners, Hermione jumped up, and thanked Nick vigorously.

"It's all good, it's all good, Hermione." chuckled Nick. "You can go to your room now, too. I know you're secretly dying to see how it looks!" With that, and a wink, Nick glided out of the portrait hole, which automatically swung shut behind him.

Grinning, Hermione grabbed the handle of her trunk in one hand and the handle of Crookshanks's cage in the other, and walked into her new home, the one she wouldn't have to share with Ferret Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like walking into a winter wonderland. Everything seemed as if it were covered in snow! The room itself was rather small, with only a bed, a nightstand, a tall shelf, and a wardrobe. However, there was a large window with a sill and snow lace curtains, perfect for receiving owls.

_The design really is timeless and graceful though, _Hermione thought. _I truly can imagine making a fresh start here, and put the past behind me. _She wondered if Ferret Boy was feeling the same way. _Nope, I don't think he possesses that sort of brain capacity. _Smiling like a refugee who had finally found a safe haven, Hermione exhaled, and started to unpack, ready for her new life.

First, she put the trunk down at the foot of the bed, with Crookshanks's cage placed right beside it. She opened the door of the cage, and Crookshanks streaked out like a bolt of lightning, his bottlebrush tail held out high. He immediately leapt onto the creamy white covers of the bed, laid down again, and purred, seeming to like the room immensely as well.

For the next half-hour or so, Hermione added color to her new home, literally, because her belongings were the only things in the room that weren't white. The shelf was perfect for putting all her books, parchment, quills, and other school belongings on, as well as her shoes. The white wooden nightstand came with a little white wooden chair and mirror, and had a drawer underneath for storing personal belongings. The surface became the new home to a framed picture of her, Ron, and Harry, as well as her wand. The wardrobe was actually quite large, having drawers at the bottom for Muggle clothes such as jeans and T-shirts, and also for other things such as undergarments, pajamas, and socks. Above the drawers were double doors that were a little less than one and a half meters tall, whose insides came with built-in hangers and provided a wonderful storage for her robes.

As Hermione stood tiptoe to hang her last pair of school robes up, she remembered the dress robes at the bottom of her trunk. In the letter Professor McGonagall had sent out during the summer, she had surprised everyone by saying that a new tradition, an annual Valentine Ball, was to be started this year. Everyone was required to bring dress robes, whether they wanted to attend at the moment or not, for minds could be changed throughout the year, and this was another way to promote House Unity, the most important aspect of the new Hogwarts.

So Hermione retrieved the dress and started hanging it up along with her other robes, not being able to admire it, although it was quite a lovely dress. The only thing she could think about was the Yule Ball from fourth year, and how the Triwizard champions had been required to start off the dance. Would the Head Boy and Head Girl start off for this ball? She couldn't quite imagine Ginny Weasley and Zacharias Smith waltzing. _Or worse, _she thought, _the Senior Boy and Senior Girl?_ The thought was truly horrifying, and her only hope was that Malfoy hadn't reached this conclusion as well. She could just imagine him saying, "_ME? Touch that filthy creature? NEVER! So don't even think about dancing!" _Not that she cared, of course. Malfoy was Malfoy, and she was sure that living with him would make it even easier to ignore him, once she got used to it.

Seeing that all her clothes were out of her trunk, and the only things left were her bags of toiletries, Hermione shut the double doors, gathered up the bags in her arms, and closed the lid of her trunk. Crookshanks watched her with those lamp-like eyes of his as she marched off to the bathroom, his tail thumping on the duvet.

The bathroom was just as blindingly white as the rest of the dorm, and smelled just as fresh. On the right side were two other tiny rooms, separated by a thick wall that was wide enough to have stainless steel bars for hanging two fluffy white towels (one of which was currently missing), and another pair above those for washcloths, and with each room having doors that locked. The door of the room closest to Hermione was ajar, and she could see a toilet inside, so that room was for the loo. The room next to it and closer to Malfoy's room was closed, but judging from the sound of falling water that was coming from it and the missing towel, that was the shower, currently being used by Ferret Boy himself. On the opposite side of the bathroom from where Hermione was standing was the doorway into Malfoy's room, and as the door was open, she could see that he was rather slow and messy at unpacking, his trunk still half full, and with the unpacked contents dumped on the floor.

On the left side, the bathroom door that was visible from the common room was closed as well, and separated two sinks that had large mirrors above them. The farther one was obviously for Malfoy, who had unceremoniously scattered all his toiletries onto the sides of the sink, and the closer one was obviously for Hermione, complete with a white rose hand soap standing next to the taps. Underneath Hermione's sink was a cabinet that housed two shelves that were tall enough even for the largest of Hermione's shampoos and conditioners to fit into. So she took everything out of the bags and put them on the top shelf, and put all the bags on the bottom.

As she finished and was closing the cabinet door, the shower room door lock clicked and in the next moment, Malfoy stepped out into the bathroom, his wet blond hair tousled so that it looked like a model's. Hermione didn't know why, but for some reason, just being in a bathroom with Ferret Boy made her blush furiously. Maybe it was the fact that he was, admittedly, a boy, and a she was a girl, or maybe it was because his pajamas just made her want to giggle.

He wore a dark gray v-neck shirt that was tight enough and thin enough to display his rather well-developed abdominal muscles, and floor length cotton pajama bottoms that were dark green with a pattern of golden Snitches embroidered all over it. _Oh Dear Lord. _Hermione thought. _ Am I paying attention to Ferret Boy's clothes? No not even- AM I PAYING ATTENTION TO HIS BODY? _She panicked. By wanting to make a fresh, new start, she hadn't really meant to take it to the point of checking out this loathsome cockroach. _Snap out of it! _She reprimanded herself.

Malfoy, who hadn't paid her the slightest bit of attention after coming out, was busy hanging his towel back onto the bar on the left, making sure it didn't touch Hermione's on the right, and that the corners were perfectly even. _What an arse. _She thought.

Suddenly, he whipped his head around, saw her blush while staring at him, registered this in his little mind, and smirked.

"You know, Granger, it's not like I'm wearing lingerie or something, so you can calm yourself down. That's right, just slow down that little heart rate."

Hermione regained her composure at hearing his sarcasm. She exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, turned back around, and tried to brush off this embarrassment by washing her hands. The sound of the water relaxed her, and she found her wit again, cheekily replying, "I pity the poor creature that actually _will_ see you wearing that… erm, stuff."

With that, she turned off the tap, dried off her hands with the hand towel that was hanging on her side of the wall next to the common room bathroom door, and marched back into her room, closing the door behind her. She then closed her room door, and flung herself back-first onto her bed, right next to Crookshanks, who did NOT appreciate the bounce.

_Well THAT was awkward, _she thought. _But not humiliating. _she consoled herself. Just then, the voice of Lady Montecino rang through the room. "Three kitchen elves are here with dinner!"

Hermione jumped up and opened her room door, and saw that Malfoy had already raced across the common room to open the portrait entrance. The three kitchen elves came in bearing trays of food, one with soups and salads, another with main dishes, and the last with desserts. A large basket full of silverware, plates, bowls, napkins, and a little silver bell floated in after them, and set itself on the glass coffee table after the elves had set down all the trays.

"Enjoy!" the three simultaneously squeaked, and hurried out of the room. The last one, before closing the portrait, sang out, "Ring the bell when you're done!" and disappeared.

Malfoy, without so much as a glance at Hermione, sat down on the couch, grabbed a plate, and started loading it with food. _Should I take a shower first or spend an awkward dinner with "it?" _she thought_. No, it's probably better to eat first. Knowing him, he'll finish eating before I'm done showering, ring the bell, and go to bed doubly satisfied, his tummy full, and his mind happy from knowing I went to bed hungry. _Sighing, she grabbed a bowl, being careful not to touch that little silver bell, and served herself some clam chowder.

She grabbed a spoon and sat down on the couch as far away as possible from the ferret, who was stuffing himself like a pig. It reminded her of… and without thinking, she said aloud, "You look as disgusting as Ronald when you eat."

Malfoy froze, mid-bite.


	4. Chapter 4

With his eyes bugging out slightly, Malfoy asked incredulously, "Did you just compare _me_ to the Weasel?"

Hermione was horrified at what she had just said. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" she gasped.

Malfoy snickered, and remarked, "Well that's a first, you not thinking, isn't it?" and went back to his food.

Hermione, too, fixed her attention back onto dinner, glad that Ferret Boy hadn't taken too much offense. As she sipped her soup, she decided to press her luck a little bit more.

"So, Malfoy, what do you think being Senior Boy and Senior Girl will be like? Don't you think we'll be pretty much stealing all the glory from Ginny and that Smith?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it, myself. A chance to abuse power must never be wasted, even if it _is _to be shared with someone like you." Malfoy said, smirking. "And honestly, we'll be doing the Head Boy and Head Girl a favor. I'm betting Weaslette will rip out Smith's throat before the end of the first week."

"GINNY," Hermione snapped, "Would _never_ embarrass Gryffindor House with such a lack of civility. And you never know, Smith might have grown up a little, too." _Ahh, who am I kidding? _she thought. _I wonder why McGonagall made him Head Boy, anyways…_

Malfoy, as if reading her thoughts, snorted and said, "RIGHT. Like _that'll _ever happen."

The pair continued to eat their dinner, lapsing into silence, with the exception of the clinking of silverware.

"Damn it," said Malfoy abruptly. "They forgot to bring us our bloody drinks." He leaned over and rang the silver bell.

"Draco!" exclaimed Hermione. "The elves said to ring that AFTER we finish dinner! And I am nowhere NEAR done!"

Malfoy just shrugged, but then suddenly snapped his head toward her.

"Since when were we on first-name terms?" he asked suspiciously.

"I- I- I- er, I don't know. I don't know why I just said that." admitted Hermione, confused. "Maybe…"

"What?" asked Malfoy, his eyes curious, with no sign of disgust. _What was happening?_

"You _are _being a lot nicer than usual." said Hermione in a small voice.

"Well, the war's over. I've ended my prejudice over blood," drawled Malfoy slowly. "That doesn't mean that I like _you _as a person, though."

"That's quite alright. The feeling's mutual." retorted Hermione, hurt. "Although I never thought someone as stubborn and as horrible as you could go against your beliefs…" Immediately, she regretted adding that second bit. _He hasn't been horrible in a long time…_

"You don't know what I've been through," said Malfoy coldly. "When _your _family is forced to do Voldemort's bidding, forced to watch him kill and torture, and threatened by him constantly with death, we'll see if you and your family change all of their ideals."

A pang of shock hit Hermione. _Family… well, hers was gone. _

"Maybe," replied Hermione, on the verge of tears. "Except my parents are dead."

A look of horror appeared on Malfoy's face. "Oh Lord… I'm so sorry… I hadn't any idea… I shouldn't have overreacted." he mumbled, looking ashen.

"It's alright," whispered Hermione. "You didn't know."

"It was still out of line," he replied, his voice barely audible. In a clearer voice, he added on, "I'm sorry. Maybe we _should _try to make peace, so we won't unintentionally offend each other like this all year long." he looked doubtful, waiting for her reaction.

She blinked, and asked, "Do you think it's possible… for _us _to be friends? After all we've been through?"

Malfoy immediately backed off, saying, "I mean, we don't have to, it was just a thought…"

"No! I didn't mean that I don't WANT to try… but it _will_ be kind of difficult, given our past history, won't it?"

"Let's start over then." Draco extended a hand cautiously. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione debated internally for a bit. _Could this really be happening? _But, ready to give anything a chance, she grasped his hand. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, too."

Just feeling his hand… it wasn't cold and rough, as she had been expecting. It was soft, warmer than her own hand, and truly expressed the hope of a bright future.

As Malfoy let go she felt as if something inside her had changed. _Yes, maybe it IS time to make peace. Especially if he thinks of it, first._

"Well, now that we'll be calling each other by first name, I guess I'll have to call you _Hermione _now..." He rolled her name around in his mouth, as if it were foreign. The look on his face was as if he tasted something sour, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"What?" she demanded. She had always thought her name was pretty, and special, too!

"It's… a mouthful, truth be told." he grinned at her. "Any way to shorten it?"

"I'm sorry," teased Hermione, "if every word containing more than two syllables is difficult for you to pronounce. However, I can't tolerate 'Hermy,' at all. To me, that will always be the shortened version of 'hermaphrodite.'"

Malfoy snorted. "Actually, what about 'Mione?' That's a bit more respectable, isn't it? Wait, no, that sounds too much like 'Mine-y.'"

As he said "Mine," a thrill shot through Hermione, for some unknown reason.

"How about something that rhymes with that, instead? Whiny?" he chuckled.

"Right. Because that's so much more respectable than 'Hermy.' Well, what about you? Can you accept me calling you Draco?"

"I don't see a problem," replied Malfoy, innocently, though his gray eyes were still bright and mischievous.

"Actually, that's a mouthful, too." said Hermione sarcastically. "What about 'Drake,' instead?"

"No way!" Malfoy protested. "Too common! I'm one of a kind!"

"Well, your ego seems to still be the same," laughed Hermione. "Alright. I guess we'll have to be Whiny and Ferret then!"

Malfoy groaned. "That was fourth year, ages ago! Aren't you ever going to let that go?" he asked hopefully, pouting his most convincing face.

That look just made Hermione giggle. "Never," she said, sweetly.

"Fine, fine. I will allow you to call me Drake, if you allow me to call you Mione." he sighed, defeated.

"I thought 'Mione' made you uncomfortable?" Hermione teased.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I was kidding, woman."

Hermione's heart rate accelerated just a tiny bit. _He doesn't mind calling me something that sounds like I belong to him!_ Of course, they _were _just friends…

Lady Montecino's voice rang out suddenly. "The kitchen elves are here!"

This time, Hermione beat Draco to the door. The elves filed in, and Draco told them, "Oi! You forgot to bring us something to drink, idiots!"

The elves looked horrified. "Sorry, sorry! Our apologies! What would you like? Pumpkin juice? Butterbeer? Firewhiskey?"

Hermione interrupted before Draco could reply. Glaring at him, she said kindly to the elves, "We'll just have a pitcher of water and two goblets. That's all, thank you!"

At that, one of the elves bowed, and quickly ran out the portrait hole, while the other two elves began to clear the coffee table off.

"What was that?" a very annoyed Draco sneered. "And aren't you still eating? You barely finished your soup!"

"The joy of our conversation has made me lose my appetite." snapped Hermione. "Now, _Drake._ If we want to make this friendship work, you'll have to adjust your attitude just a _tiny _bit. For starters, let's employ some basic manners, shall we? It was just a small mistake on their part! And it can be rectified immediately, so _be nice."_

Draco rolled his eyes. "They're just _elves, _Mione."

Irritated, Hermione scoffed, "Ugh, you really _are _just like Ron."

In a sing-song voice, Draco stated, "Once again, comparisons to the Weasel are _not _appreciated!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "And we'll also have to work on your giving people you don't like derogatory names."

"Why, look who's talking! Aren't you the one who once called me a, quote, 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach,' unquote?"

Hermione laughed, remembering the time she had punched him. "Well, you were one, back then. But Ginny and Ron are _not _weasels, so you shouldn't call them that." she said, seriously.

"Will you be satisfied if I just say I'll try?" asked Draco hopefully.

"Well, it's a start," Hermione said.

Just then, the third elf came back with the goblets and water. The other two elves had finished removing the food and had wiped down the coffee table, so as soon as the third elf set down the drinks, all three of them hurried back out of the portrait hole.

"Wow, they must be super embarrassed." smirked Draco while pouring water into both goblets.

As Hermione waited, Crookshanks came out of her room and cautiously leapt onto the chintz armchair next to her side of the couch, still observing Draco suspiciously.

Setting down the pitcher, Draco sneered, "Good Lord, Granger, did you sit on its face? It's practically squashed!"

Glaring at Draco, Hermione reached over and picked up Crookshanks, stroking his fur. "Crookshanks doesn't like you, either." she said, stiffly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it _that _rudely," said Draco, breaking a grin. "I'm working on it! Give me time!"

"And, you called me by my surname again," Hermione pointed out.

"I know, I know, I'm trying!" He sounded like a little boy, but Hermione liked it. She was seeing the more innocent and vulnerable side of her former enemy, and it was comforting, since she, too, could lower down her guard around him.

"Anyways, cheers!" said Draco brightly, picking up a goblet, and mock-toasting her, before taking a swig.

Hermione, smiling, picked up her goblet, too.

The rest of the evening was enjoyable enough. Draco told her about what was happening at home. His father was trying to regain the family's social position and former glory by helping the Ministry hunt down Death Eaters in hiding. He also revealed that the Ministry had taken away half of the Malfoy Fortune, instead of sending his family to Azkaban. So now his mother was being very careful with the family finances, although it was pretty much unnecessary, for half of the fortune was still enough for them to live on for the rest of their lives, even taking up a part-time job as a seamstress for Madam Malkin just in case. Finally, he admitted that he had always wanted to be friends with Hermione, but the fact that back then, his parents would never have allowed it, coupled with her friendship with the detestable Potty and Weasel, made him helpless to and frustrated, and so he took it out by insulting her, and becoming jealous.

Hermione was extremely flattered by that last bit, and in return, admitted to Draco that she had always considered him highly intelligent, far more than Ron or Harry. Eventually, after many jokes, much laughter, and nostalgic reminiscing of past school years, Hermione had warmed up enough to discuss with Draco her parents. He was very quiet and sensitive, listening carefully. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't feel the need to cry, because his attention made her feel protected, like he was a doctor listening to her problems. Even Crookshanks grudgingly accepted the fact that Draco was now on par with Harry and Ron. At least he didn't bite him when he apologized later for making fun of his face and when he scratched him behind the ears.

Finally, they got to the subject of Ron and Harry. She told him how they were off somewhere for Auror training, and admitted that she missed Ron deeply.

"So, you two are finally together?" asked Draco, quietly.

"Yes, we are. Although it doesn't feel like it right now. I haven't heard from him for a while, but Harry hasn't written, either, so I'm assuming they're very busy." She added on, "So, why are you back at Hogwarts? Do you really want your NEWTs that badly?"

"Actually, my parents pushed me into this. My father thinks that me getting my NEWTs will prove to the community that our family actually _is _capable of hard work, and my mother thinks it will help me in making a good marriage match."

Seeing the look of shock on Hermione's face, Draco said, "My parents don't care about blood status, anymore, like I said. They just want me to continue the Malfoy line as soon as possible. In fact, they expect me to get married within a year after graduation. The fact that our family was almost obliterated during the war really shook them, and all they want is for me to settle down and raise a large family, ensuring heirs, blah blah blah…"

"And how do you feel about that?" asked Hermione, quietly.

"I don't know." Draco grinned again. "I'd rather not think about it right now. I think these kind of things will just happen on their own."

"I agree." said Hermione sleepily. Then she yawned, in spite of herself.

"I guess it's time for bed." said Draco, standing up and setting down his goblet. "Get a good night of sleep! Class starts tomorrow." he winked, and went into his room.

After a moment, Hermione, too, set down her goblet. Crookshanks took that as his cue to get off, and so Hermione followed him back to her room. She took a quick shower, and then collapsed onto bed, not wanting to move. _I haven't felt this happy in a long time. _she thought. Crookshanks mewed next to her face, reminding her that the covers were there for a reason.

"All right, all right," she grumbled, settling under the blankets. Crookshanks wormed his way into her arms, and soon, Hermione drifted off to sleep, her mind finally at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up to the lovely sound of an argument.

"Malfoy, you _have _to come to the meeting! McGonagall told us it was mandatory for both you and Hermione!"

_Ginny? _Hermione thought, blinking her eyes open.

"And we don't even have classes today, so you don't have any excuse." floated in Zacharias Smith's unpleasant voice.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Draco. Hermione could just hear his sneer, even though she couldn't see him at the moment. "What about the fact that maybe I don't _want _to?"

After this point, all three parties started arguing at the same time, so nothing that was said was discernible to Hermione's ears anymore.

With a groan, she sat up, yawned, and padded over to the door. When she opened it, Crookshanks streaked out, curious to see who the newcomers were.

Ginny and Zacharias, wearing not their school robes, but just casual clothes, stood facing her, behind the couch, glaring at something sitting on it, which was evidently Draco.

"What's the matter, guys?" asked Hermione groggily. "Isn't it a bit early in the morning to be fighting?"

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny, running around the couch to hug her. "I'm so sorry I didn't try to find you on the train yesterday! Smith and I had to sit with all the prefects."

As the two walked over to where Zacharias was standing, he said stiffly, "Nice to see you again, Granger." in a tone that proved he didn't mean it at all.

Draco, sprawled on the couch, with Crookshanks next to his head, snapped, "Her name's _Hermione, _Smith. Show some respect towards the Senior Girl."

Ginny stared, her mouth slightly open. "How do you even know how to pronounce her name?"

"I'm Head Boy!" Zacharias protested pompously.

Draco ignored him. "I learned, duh. It's something every human being has to experience, don't you know?"

Ginny snorted. "Right. Emphasis on the 'human being' part."

Zacharias, glaring at Malfoy, again whined, "I'm Head Boy!"

"We heard you the first time." Draco sneered. "And quit looking at me. It's disgusting."

"I can look wherever I want!"

"You can close your eyes forever, all I care."

Hermione decided it was time to intervene, in case things got truly ugly. "So, why were you three arguing earlier?"

Ginny replied, "Professor McGonagall wants to hold a meeting after breakfast with just us four. She said all seventh years, and including you and Malfoy, won't start classes until tomorrow. Apparently, there are going to be big changes in procedures this year, and she wants to discuss everything with us."

"Oh," said Hermione. "So Draco, why don't you want to go?"

Before he could reply, Ginny interjected, "And you just called him by his first name, too, Hermione! What's going on around here?" she asked, bewildered.

"She and I called a truce." said Draco calmly. "Simple as that. We're _friends _now, you know."

Ginny turned towards Hermione again, an alarmed look on her face.

"I'll explain later." said Hermione hastily. "Draco, we're going. You'd better be ready after I'm done changing. Come on, Ginny, I want to show you my room!"

With that, the girls retreated to Hermione's room, leaving the boys, (including Crookshanks), in the common room.

Before Ginny could shut the door, however, Hermione heard Zacharias comment, "Wow, she looks hot in her pajamas, doesn't she?" followed by Draco saying, "Yes, just like you'll look like when I shove my wand up your ass."

As Hermione went to shut the bathroom door, too, Ginny put her hands on her hips, clearly demanding an explanation.

"Smith is so vile," said Hermione, trying to buy herself time.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Hermione. And you _are _kind of just wearing a tank top and short-shorts."

Hermione blushed. Why couldn't Smith just have kept his thoughts to himself? Look at Draco… he hadn't said anything. But then again, maybe he had figured their truce would've been broken had he said something that inappropriate. And, he _was _Draco Malfoy, after all. No one was as hot as he in his mind.

"Well, to make a long story short, Draco and I kind of decided to start over last night. We both realized that spending a year in such close proximity hating each others' guts would probably not be the best approach to take. He's really changed, Ginny. He hasn't called me 'Mudblood' once."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to forgive him just like that, after all these years?"

Hermione debated internally… she wished to tell Ginny what Draco had said, but decided against it. She wanted to respect his privacy. "He said some… pretty personal things that convinced me he wanted to turn over a new leaf. And he listened to me, too, when I told him about… my parents…"

Ginny hugged her arms, and sighed, saying, "Just be careful, Hermione. If he really has changed, I'll treat him as you do, but remember, his new self might wear off, after a while."

"I'll try to remember," grinned Hermione. She started changing into a blouse and jean shorts.

Meanwhile, Ginny was looking around. "You have to share a _bathroom _with him?" she asked, disgusted.

"It's actually not that bad, Ginny," began Hermione. Seeing the look of disgust still on her friend's face, Hermione explained, "We each have our own sink, and there are separate rooms for the toilet and shower. We pretty much don't have to wait on each other at all."

"Awkward…" muttered Ginny, but she decided to drop it. While Hermione was in the bathroom washing up, she asked Ginny, "Have you heard from Harry recently?"

"Nope," Ginny replied sadly. "I'm sure he and Ron's owls will be making an appearance within the week, though. God, I really want to know where they are."

"Me, too." said Hermione. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

"Wand." Ginny reminded her. After Hermione grabbed her wand, she stuck it in her front pocket, and hid it underneath her blouse, so that she could feel the warm wood against her skin.

Ginny opened the door, and the girls went back into the common room.

Surprisingly, both Draco and Zacharias were still in one piece, and were in fact sitting on the couch talking to each other civilly. Crookshanks purred when he saw the girls, lounging on Draco's lap.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny suspiciously. "Honestly, I've already dealt with an unexpected surprise this morning, and I don't need another one."

"Well," drawled Draco, "since we're going to be working together a lot this year as the student leadership of Hogwarts, it's probably best to try and cooperate, isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Zacharias.

Ginny sighed. "All right. If Hermione can put up with it… so can I."

Hermione gave Ginny an encouraging smile. "Excellent. Let's go then!"

As the four of them filed down the staircase, Crookshanks leading the way, they managed to make almost-friendly conversation with one another. Crookshanks ran out the main entrance when they opened the door to the tower, presumably to hunt some breakfast. When the rest of them went into the Great Hall, Draco and Hermione simultaneously stopped, confused.

The Great Hall looked almost the same as before, but there was just one change: the platform where the High Table was. Before, the platform had been accessible by three steps up a mini-staircase that spanned the length of the platform. Now, there were two platforms. The first mini-staircase led to a smaller platform that held two small tables standing side by side, facing the rest of the students, each for two people, it seemed. Then a second mini-staircase behind the first platform led to the larger platform, where the High Table was stationed.

Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Yeah, I forgot to mention, McGonagall said those two tables are for us: one for me and Smith, and the other for you and Malfoy."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, I guess McGonagall will explain after breakfast!" replied Ginny.

After Zacharias explained what Ginny had just told Hermione to Draco, the four of them trudged up to the platform. _This is going to be awkward, _thought Hermione. Luckily, they were early, and the Great Hall was at the moment almost completely empty. None of the teachers had arrived yet, and only one or two students from each House sat at the tables below.

So Draco and Hermione sat down at one table, while Ginny and Zacharias sat down at the other. Both girls sat on the inside of the tables, so that they were next to each other.

However, breakfast passed mostly in silence. All of them were chewing thoughtfully, wondering what McGonagall's meeting would be about.

As more students arrived, Hermione grew more and more uncomfortable. They would stare at all four on the platform, but would additionally point to Hermione and whisper excitedly.

Draco, as if sensing Hermione's discomfort, patted Hermione's hand hesitantly, and whispered, "Just ignore them, Mione. They'll stop eventually." As he said this _with his hand on hers_, Hermione felt a surge of warmth shoot through her, and gratefully replied, "Thanks, Drake." _Why does he always make me feel that way? _she wondered.

The owl post arrived, and, as expected, no letters from Ron or Harry came. _Damn, _Hermione thought, _I forgot to renew my Daily Prophet subscription! Well, I guess I have the rest of the day to do it._

After breakfast, when the rest of the students filed out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall came to stand in front of the small tables.

"Good to see you again, Professor." said Hermione warmly, while the best Draco could manage was a respectful nod.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." she acknowledged. "Let's all go up to your common room, shall we?"

She briskly turned around and started walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Zacharias were right on her heels. When they arrived in front of Lady Montecino's portrait, she immediately let them in, after Professor McGonagall announced her identity. She went in first, and sat down in one of the chintz armchairs. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny sat on the couch, while Zacharias claimed the other armchair.

Wasting no time, Professor McGongall immediately said, "This year will set the precedent for future years at Hogwarts, so listen up closely, you four."

Hermione, who was wedged between Draco and Ginny, leaned towards McGonagall slightly.

"First off, this common room will be the living quarters of the Head Boy and Head Girl starting next year, if it works well this year." Looking at Ginny and Zacharias's disappointed faces, she said, "I'm sorry you two won't get to use them this year, but we had to have a trial year first, and since Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy seemed the most suitable for the experiment, we decided to let them try it out. But don't worry; I'm sure they will let you two spend as much time up here as you want."

"Secondly, since the newest and foremost policy of this school is "House Unity," you four will be sitting up on the platform during mealtimes. This is so the highest leadership at this school will seem to belong to no House, so that House rivalries will become less emphasized. The students that hold the highest position at school will seem more neutral, and hopefully, your examples will be followed by the rest of the students. Next year, it will be just the Head Boy and Head Girl that will sit up there, though, since we won't be having a Senior Boy and Senior girl anymore."

"Lastly, the Valentine Ball. As you may have already suspected, you four will start off the dance with each other, so it _is _mandatory for you to attend. I hope you all brought your dress robes, in any case. Now, Mr. Smith and Ms. Weasley, have you established patrol times with the prefects?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny answered. "We worked everything out on the train ride yesterday."

"Excellent." said McGonagall. "As I told the seventh years yesterday, you will receive your class schedules tomorrow." she said to Draco and Hermione. "So you can enjoy the rest of the day off. But I warn you, come prepared tomorrow. This year will not be easy." she said grimly. "Are there any other questions?"

"I have one." said Zacharias. "So who's in charge for real, the Head Boy and Head Girl, or the Senior Boy and Senior Girl?" _Of course you would ask that. _thought Hermione, internally rolling her eyes. Next to her, Draco sneered.

Professor McGonagall replied, "You have the same rank, but your duties will not be the same. You and Ms. Weasley are to lead the prefects, as is tradition. This year, the Senior Boy and Senior Girl will be in charge of promoting House Unity, such as organizing frequent events to bring the Houses together. Next year, both duties will belong to the Head Boy and Head Girl, but since it is new this year, we decided to split them up."

Looking at the others, she asked, "Are there any other questions?"

They shook their heads no, and so she bid them good morning, saying she had to head back downstairs. After she left, the four of them chatted politely for a bit longer, especially about the Valentine ball, until Zacharias and Ginny decided it was time to return to their own common rooms and check up on the other houses.

As the portrait door swung shut behind them, Draco turned to face Hermione, and asked, grinning, "So, what do you want to do today?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "And why do you ask that?"

"Well, we ARE friends now, aren't we? And friends do EVERYTHING together!" Draco said sarcastically.

"I didn't think we were _that _good of friends…" Hermione muttered. "But whatever. In any case, do YOU have anything in mind?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade to shop and have lunch there. Afterwards, we can come back and explore the new parts of the castle until dinner."

"Hmm." said Hermione. "That's actually not too bad of an idea. But we have to do this _together?_" she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to know each other, okay?"

"All right," laughed Hermione. "But we'll have to check if it's all right with Professor McGonagall, won't we?"

"Before you woke up, Smith and Weaslette told me we could go whenever we wanted. They had already apparated there and back before coming to our tower."

"Ginny," automatically corrected Hermione, though she felt another thrill run through her when he said, "our tower." She, however, dismissed it.

Instead, to avert his suspicion, she asked worriedly, "But nobody's allowed to apparate in and out of Hogwarts! It's so dangerous! And how would McGonagall have found the charm that allows only certain people to apparate in and out?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Mione. Smith said side-along apparition doesn't work, so how dangerous could it be? And who cares about how McGonagall managed it. Just appreciate it!"

Hermione bit on her lip, and Draco waited for her reaction. "Well..." she said. "I guess it could be possible…"

Draco jumped off the couch. "Okay then! Now that you're done being my mother, let's go! See you at the Three Broomsticks!" With that, he disappeared with a little "pop."

Hermione took a deep breath. _Are you sure about this? _she asked herself. _This probably isn't the best idea… but it will be the most fun I've had in ages!_

Making up her mind, she envisioned the Three Broomsticks, and apparated.

The usual horrible sensation of apparition was still there, but it was barely noticeable. She landed in front of the Three Broomsticks, exactly next to Draco.

"To think, another step to the right, and I would've been squashed." teased Draco.

"Oh, shut up." said Hermione, equally playful. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I haven't had candy in the longest time," Draco said wistfully. "Honeyduke's?"

"That's exactly where I wanted to go!" exclaimed a surprised Hermione. _What a coincidence! Okay, now, calm down._

So the two walked towards Honeyduke's , with Hermione feeling slightly ashamed. _She was with Ron, wasn't she?_

They spent the whole morning until lunchtime there, buying sweets and daring each other to eat the most disgusting candies. Hermione manfully swallowed a cockroach cluster, just imagining it as another source of protein, while Draco, after much mocking and playful insults to his manhood from Hermione, ate an acid pop. The resulting hole was quickly repaired by Hermione, and after that, the two left Honeyduke's laughing like madmen and lightly hitting each other amid guffaws.

Draco suggested a new café for lunch, called My Bloody Mary, and Hermione looked at him quizzically, asking why they didn't just return to the Three Broomsticks instead.

Looking at his feet, Draco replied, "Well, I don't think Madam Rosmerta will be happy to see me after… you know… what I did in sixth year." He looked utterly ashamed, and Hermione internally cursed herself for not being more sensitive and observant.

She tentatively reached out and touched Draco's right arm as the two walked in silence. "Hey. It's okay. I completely understand. Don't feel bad; I should've remembered."

Draco looked at her, his face defeated. He didn't even seem to notice her touch. "You must feel secretly ashamed to be seen with me, don't you? I mean, what would people think? The heroine Hermione Granger walking around with the Death Eater Draco Malfoy."

Aghast, Hermione very nearly shouted, "No! No! Absolutely not! Honestly, Draco, the war's over. You and your family have been cleared of all crimes, and I thought we had agreed to start over! Truly, I enjoyed talking to you last night, and what we were doing at Honeyduke's was a wonderful experience, too! Don't say things like that." she felt like crying, hearing his tired voice.

What she said seemed to make him feel better, though. "Thanks, Mione. Let's just go to lunch, then." Crooking his right arm, he used his left to gently move her hand down to rest above his elbow, and they walked this way until they reached My Bloody Mary, at which Draco opened the door for her.

The whole time, Hermione felt that her heart was going to jump out of her throat. _What is wrong with me?! _she wondered. To make things worse (or better), he lightly put his hand on her back when she was going in, as if making sure she would get safely in the door. _And why'd he do that? _she almost freaked out.

The inside was, like their dormitory, one color: red. The tables were made of red wood, the chairs were painted red, and even the lights were tinted the lightest shade of red.

"Whoa," Hermione said as they slid into a booth facing each other, "I can see why this café is called 'My Bloody Mary' now!"

"I'm glad you were able to realize this," Draco smirked. "Honestly, I never guessed that until you mentioned it!"

Hermione laughed. _His smirk really was adorable when he was just teasing. _She decided she wasn't going to try to stop herself from her internal commentaries from now on, or else it was going to be a _very_ _long _year.

The waiter arrived with menus, and Hermione and Draco both asked for butterbeers. They went back to conversing as they had before, and Hermione was immensely relieved that the misunderstanding on the way to the café seemed well forgotten.

They ordered lunch a bit later, with Hermione asking for a small salad and Draco a serving of fish and chips. The food was wonderful, and they left My Bloody Mary feeling very content.

They apparated back to Hogwarts and immediately started to try and find their old classrooms. Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic were located exactly where they had always been, but the pathways leading to them had been altered a bit. However, it wasn't as if they would be in danger of getting lost on the way to class tomorrow. Hermione desperately wanted to see who the new Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers would be, and it was all Draco could do to keep Hermione from peeking into the classrooms.

"Oh please, please, PLEASE let me just slip in for a little bit, Draco! I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as I don't draw attention to myself!"

Draco snorted. "Right. Because Hermione Granger would never draw attention. It's not like she's super famous or something."

"Please, please, PLEASE! I'll only be a moment!"

Draco chuckled. "Why don't you just wait until tomorrow? You'll survive until then, I'm sure. Why is it so important to you? It's not like you absolutely have to know…"

"But I WANT to!" Hermione cried desperately, trying to push past Draco, who was blocking the doorway to the Transfiguration classroom.

Draco sighed, and said, "Whiny, let's go outside and get some fresh air. You look like you're going to burst from wanting to go in."

"That's because you won't LET me in!" said Hermione as she again tried to get past Draco.

Without another word, Draco grabbed her by the hand, and started dragging her outside.

"Let go! Let go! I promise I'll never do it again if you let me just this one time!" They had almost reached the main entrance, and Hermione still had not calmed down.

Desperate, and not thinking, Draco said, "Why don't we go and visit Hagrid instead?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Draco regretted it.

But Hermione stopped struggling immediately. "Great idea, Drake! Let's go!"

Now it was her turn to drag Draco around.

As they slid down the grassy slopes towards Hagrid's hut, Draco protested vigorously.

"I was just kidding, just kidding, for God's sake! I can't go! The oaf hates me!"

"Oh, hush." reprimanded Hermione. "You said yourself it was time to start over, and Hagrid can forgive anyone. Don't be such a baby!"

Draco whimpered the whole way there, and Hermione realized that she was holding his _hand. _It felt easy and natural, however, like she was holding Ron or Harry's hand. She really didn't give a second thought to it. _Now this is friendship._ she thought, ignoring Draco's pleadings.

When they finally reached the front of Hagrid's hut, Hermione knocked on the door, Draco's hand still in her iron grip. She dragged him forward so that he was standing next to her as they heard Fang barking behind the door. When it finally swung open, Hagrid's beaming face changed to a shocked one as he asked, "Hermione, what the bloody Hell is_ he_ doin' here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco muttered, "Yeah. What the bloody Hell _am _I doing here?"

Hermione said tentatively, "Hagrid, Draco wanted to visit you. Maybe he has something he wants so say to you?"

When Draco said nothing, she nudged him with her shoulder, but he refused to look at anywhere but his feet.

"Well," Hagrid finally broke the tension, "I figure it must be important enough fer _you _ter be holding his hand, Hermione."

Hermione quickly let go, and Hagrid chuckled. Draco had no reaction, still observing his feet. "Why don't yeh two come on in? We'll discuss this o'er a nice cup o' tea."

Hagrid pushed open the door more with his free hand, the other hand restraining Fang, who was desperately trying to reach Draco and Hermione.

When Draco made no sign of moving, Hermione sighed, grabbed his arm, and dragged him in. She sat him down in one of the chairs at the table, and then slid into the seat across from him. As Hagrid closed the door, he let go of Fang, who bounded straight for Hermione. After a friendly lick, he went straight for Draco and slobbered all over his trembling legs.

Hagrid chuckled, and set about pouring water into the kettle over the fire. "Methinks Fang likes yeh, Mr. Malfoy."

"I think so, too." said Draco in a voice that was barely audible. _At least he finally spoke. _Hermione thought. Fang, tall as he was, had sat down and was now just laying his head on Draco's lap.

Silence remained until Hagrid set down the tea tray and poured three cups of tea, or actually, one bucket and two cups of tea. He sat down onto his chair with a thump, and quickly stood up again.

"Sorry, I forgot, I also made a fresh batch of rock cakes this mornin'." He brought out a tray of rock cakes, poured them onto an enormous plate, and set it on the table, sitting down again.

"Well, now, don't be shy. Help yerselves!" Hermione took a sip of the tea, and so did Draco. Neither of them touched the rock cakes, however.

Silence ensued, until finally, Draco said in a small voice, "Professor Hagrid… I'm sorry. For everything." There was no eye contact, but the words hung there in the air.

Hagrid studied Draco carefully. "And why are yeh sorry?"

Hermione held her breath as Draco replied, "I've realized how horrible my parents and I were to people we didn't like. They've changed their views, and so have I. Since Hermione and I became friends, she's even helped me to tolerate Smith and… Ginny Weasley. I would like to start over like that with everyone."

Hagrid continued to study Draco. Hermione thought she would explode from all the suspense.

Suddenly, Hagrid burst into smiles, and exclaimed, "Why, o' course yeh can! There's ne'er been a better time ter turn over a new leaf!" But then he turned stern. "O' course, since our Hermione's going to be stuck with yeh for the whole year, wi'out Ron or Harry by her side, I'm gonna need ter do a thorough questioning on yeh."

"That's fine." said Draco, seeming relieved. Hermione finally exhaled, glad that the danger was past.

And so Hagrid began interrogating Draco, much as a father would interrogate his daughter's boyfriend. _Poor Draco. _thought Hermione. But later, she realized that Draco and Hagrid were actually bonding, as the interview was occasionally punctuated by laughter from both parties.

The afternoon wore on, and Hermione just listened to the pair talk and relaxed, as if she were here with Harry and Ron again, just like old times. When it was time to start heading back for dinner, Hermione felt completely at ease, and so did the other two, it seemed. Hagrid insisted Draco take the whole plate of leftover rock cakes, and put them in a sack for him to take back to the castle. Fang gave both Draco and Hermione a farewell lick, and he and Hagrid stood in the doorway of the hut, seeing the eighth years off.

As Draco and Hermione made their way back up to the castle, Hermione said, "You know, you don't have to eat those. Unless you intentionally want to lose teeth."

Malfoy smirked, and said, "I know. Just don't tell Hagrid! You wouldn't, would you?"

But Hermione just laughed, and they finally made it to the front entrance.

Crookshanks sat there, as if waiting for them to return. The trio headed up to the tower, where Crookshanks jumped up onto an armchair and curled up, beginning to snooze. _He must have had a fun day, too. _Hermione smiled internally, and she, too, sat down in an armchair, and stretched.

Draco had discarded the sack of Hagrid's rock cakes on the floor beside the coffee table, and was in his room rummaging for something. He came back out with, ink, parchment, and a quill, and sat down on the ground. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle, and started scribbling something onto the parchment.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I'm writing a note for the house elves to throw the rock cakes away when they come up here to clean tonight," replied Draco, not taking his eyes off the parchment.

Finally, he stood up and placed the note carefully on top of the sack, and turned to face Hermione. "Ready for dinner?"

"You bet I am!" said Hermione, jumping up off of the couch.

The two made their way down to the Great Hall, and realized that everyone else was pretty much already there, so they were late.

As Draco and Hermione took their seats at their special table, Ginny, who was halfway done with her dinner, leaned over and asked Hermione, "So, why were you two late? And what'd you guys do all day?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Gin, I'm starving. Do you want to come over to our common room after dinner and talk about it then? Oh, and of course, Zacharias is also welcome, as well."

Ginny nodded, seemingly satisfied with this proposal, and said, "Sure thing. And I'll pass the message along to the idiot."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head, and wondered if Ginny and Zacharias were ever truly going to be friends. Draco, who had loaded his plate to the maximum, was stuffing himself. _I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry. _Hermione thought.

She started eating her food, and reflecting over what had happened during the day. Towards the end of the meal, however, a timid-looking first-year boy holding a quill, ink, and a scrap of parchment made his way up to her and Draco's table, and shyly asked, "Hello, you're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled wearily, her thoughts broken, and replied, "Yes, yes I am. Could I help you with something?"

The boy blushed scarlet, looked at his feet, and asked quietly, "Could I have your autograph?"

Hermione blinked, surprised, and stammered, "Why, o-o-of, of course!" The boy held out the items he had brought up with him, and Hermione quickly signed the parchment for him.

The boy looked ecstatic, saying a "Thanks so much!" before snatching up his belongings and scampering back to his friends at Gryffindor table.

Ginny looked at Hermione's astonished face, amused. "Don't worry, you're not the only one. I had a couple come up to me and ask the same thing today." she comforted Hermione.

Zacharias, however, added on, "But Hermione, I think it'll be worse for you, since you were actually on the run with Potter last year."

Ginny elbowed him, telling him to shut up.

Draco, on the other hand, asked quietly, "Are you all right, Mione?"

Hermione finally came back to earth, and replied, "Why of course. Haha, I don't know what got into me. It wasn't as if Voldemort had come back to life. I guess I'm just used to that kind of stuff happening to Harry instead."

Draco smirked. "Well, you'd better get used to this too, since, I believe, you'll be the next Harry Potter this year."

Hermione groaned. People were staring at her general direction again, since the boy had rejoined his schoolmates. "Let's go. I've lost my appetite. Are you done?"

"Sure." Draco replied, standing up. "Let's go!" he motioned to Ginny and Zacharias.

Ginny, who had finished, quickly followed Draco and Hermione, while Zacharias looked sadly at the last few bites of his pie, sighed, and stood up as well.

They made their way out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible, avoiding the stares of the other students. When they finally stepped into the common room, Malfoy quickly excused himself to go take a shower, Zacharias slumped into the armchair that was Crookshanks-free, and Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch to talk.

Ginny started off with bombarding Hermione with questions about what she and Malfoy had been doing the whole day. Hermione answered evenly and calmly, telling Ginny about Hogsmeade and Hagrid freely. Ginny's eyebrows almost shot up into her hair when Hermione relayed to her about what had happened at Hagrid's. But other than that, she had no other reaction besides nodding deeply.

After she was done answering Ginny, Hermione asked her about what she and Zacharias had done that day. Ginny replied by saying that they, too, had gone exploring the castle, but after lunch, each returned to their respective common rooms. She had chatted and caught up with her other Gryffindor friends for a bit before setting off for the Ravenclaw common room to visit with Luna.

"Oh! And the newest gossip pertaining to you and Malfoy is that Jimmy Peakes is planning to ask you out, and Astoria Greengrass has intentions for Malfoy!"

Hermione snorted. "Well too bad for Jimmy, right? I'm already with Ron." although she wasn't too sure about that last part. "And as for Astoria, you'd better report to Draco about that, since he might be interested. He _is _single, after all." she said, somewhat bitterly.

Luckily, Ginny didn't notice, as a loud snore from Zacharias Smith shook the room.

"What a pig," Ginny said, disgusted. "He stuffs himself and then passes out."

Hermione smiled as Ginny got up and went to wake him up rather unpleasantly. When Zacharias came to, she turned around and said to Hermione, "I'm going to get him back to his dorm, since it actually is kind of late. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." replied Hermione, laughing as Ginny dragged Zacharias out of the common room by his ear, ignoring his protests.

As soon as the portrait door swung shut behind then, the bathroom door creaked open.

"Are they gone yet?" whispered Draco through the crack.

Hermione, rather amused that Draco had chosen to hide instead of attempting to converse with Zacharias, decided to be funny, and said, "No. Stay in there."

She could almost feel him roll his eyes before he opened the door completely. "Did you even shower?" she asked.

Draco sneered, "Yes, why yes I did. I'm not the kind that wastes time, you know. I just hung out for a while longer after I was done."

Hermione laughed. "Sure, sure. But you were doing so well today! Especially with Hagrid."

"Yes, but I already had to deal with Smith in the morning today, so my patience has been worn thin when it comes to him. Maybe tomorrow." Draco sat next to her on the couch.

"Hmmm." said Hermione, trying hard to not stare at him in his pajamas again.

Then there came a tapping noise from her room. Hermione, perplexed, dashed in, with Draco on her heels. It turned out that there was an owl at the window… And it was Pigwidgeon!


	8. Chapter 8

"Isn't that Weasel's owl?" Draco drawled as Hermione opened the window to let Pigwidgeon in. He was carrying four letters in his beak. He hooted happily as Hermione petted his head, but nearly dropped all the letters, for they were way too much for an owl his size. "Yes, he belongs to RON." Draco rolled his eyes. "He must really miss you to send you four letters."

"Right. Four letters in four months. That's so much. And I'm not sure that all of them are for me."

Pigwidgeon hooted again, and louder, so Draco quickly shut the door to prevent Crookshanks from coming in. Hermione took all the letters out of Pig's beak. "See, Drake, I was right."

"Aren't you always?" Draco asked sarcastically, coming back beside her.

"This one's from Harry to me and this one's from Ron to me. The others are from Ron to his mother and Harry to Ginny."

"Why did Potty use Weasel's owl to send you and Weaslette letters?"

"Hedwig was killed by Voldemort. She sacrificed herself to save Harry during his escape to a safe-house last year."

"Still Saint Potter, isn't he?" Draco drawled. But Hermione could hear the feeling in his voice, and so ignored the vibe.

She put the other two letters back into Pig's beak, and after another pat on the head, he took off through the window again. Draco closed the window as Hermione sat down against the wall and used her wand to open Harry's letter. Inside was a thick fold of parchment, as well as a miniature statue of a man with a beard. Draco, after closing the window, sat down next to Hermione, but did not care to look at the contents of Harry's letter. Hermione gave him the little figurine, which he happily examined, and started to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? It's been horrible not having you around to help with every little thing we don't understand. Auror training has been much easier than I thought it would be, and although I'm really not supposed to let anyone know, you and Ginny are the reason where I am today, so I figure it's safe to tell you guys that we're in Albania. Our task is to visit the forest where Voldemort was hiding and clear it of any Dark magic he might have left behind for a Death Eater to use and continue his legacy. The leader of our group is John Dawlish, who you might remember. The other group members comprise of me, Ron, Neville, and Dawlish's wife Jane._

_Jane's presence has been the only problem so far. Dawlish isn't exactly young, as you know, but Jane is hardly older than us. She graduated from Hogwarts only 5 years ago, as a student from Ravenclaw. I've heard that she's related to Zabini's mother on one side, and that could explain why she's attractive to many males. I also have a private theory that she could be related to Fleur on the other side. Anyways, Dawlish has been increasingly paranoid whenever another man tries to talk to Jane, and it makes sense, since Jane herself is highly flirtatious. I swear, that woman could flirt with herself for several days. I don't know, but it seems like Jane will become a celebrity by the time we leave here. Entire villages have stopped breathing upon seeing her._

_I'd much rather have you or Ginny on the team though. Jane has the intelligence of a rock, and only God knows why she and Dawlish got married. Although, I must say, with his unnatural paranoia over Jane combined with the number of times he's been Confunded, he has been taking a step back. Or maybe it's because he's spent too much time with that stupid woman. Neville is just terrified of her, and can't stand being near her. Ron, though, amiable as he is, seems to be the only one apart from Dawlish in our party that can converse with her without wanting to kill himself. _

_On the actual Auror training, there's not much to report. We're basically just performing spells in all parts of the forest where Voldemort was rumored to live. Dawlish says that this, combined with being able to sneak around and change our appearances so that the Muggle villagers won't see us as our true selves all the time and become suspicious, is enough to make us full-fledged Aurors! This is why I truly think he's losing it. We've done absolutely nothing dangerous, threatening, or pressuring. But, I'm not complaining. I just wonder when Kingsley will force this old fool to retire. _

_I'm sorry I've been so negative throughout the course of this letter. I just really miss you and especially Ginny! Anyways, the little statue is of Skanderbeg, who is Albania's most important icon and national hero. I thought you would appreciate the history involved with him, as I can imagine you scurrying off immediately after reading this to the library to look up what Skanderbeg did. I'm honestly counting off the days until the holidays come, when I get to become a certified Auror after all this rubbish, and when Ron and I can come home. You'll be coming to the Burrow for Christmas, right? Ron will be ecstatic. Just imagine: the three of us together again like before!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S – Who are the Quidditch captains this year?_

Hermione smiled throughout the course of reading Harry's letter. Dear, dear Harry. So honest and insightful! There really wasn't anything that escaped his notice. The sweetness of his letter brought her back to the beginning of their school days, and she realized, once again, how dreadfully she missed him and Ron. She could only imagine what Ginny must be going through, as Harry's letter to her would probably be even more emotional.

But who was this Jane Dawlish? If she had graduated five years ago, then she would've been at school with her! Hermione couldn't recall anyone from Hogwarts so beautiful that people would give her Fleur-treatment during her school days. But, it didn't seem important, so she shrugged it off. Hermione debated for a little bit before asking Draco, "Hey, do you want to read Harry's letter? I'm sure it'll interest you."

"What? Potty interest _me? _Fat chance." Draco sneered.

"Well there's a question he asked me that I don't know the answer to, anyways. It's about Quidditch…"

At the sound of Quidditch, Draco couldn't resist but reluctantly take the letter and begin reading it. Hermione burst into laughter on the inside, making mental note that any boy, even Draco, could be persuaded through something Quidditch-related.

Next, she opened Ron's letter, which was noticeably thinner, and contained no souvenir. His handwriting was almost as illegible as before. Sighing, she scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Auror training's been bloody hard even till now, and I can't wait until it's over! I miss Mum's cooking; the food here is almost inedible! Dawlish is the leader of our expedition, and he's completely useless. He makes us do all the work while all he does is flirt with his wife, Jane. She's nice, but how he managed to persuade her to marry him, I don't know._

_Jane is fantastic. She's the one that motivates everyone, comforts everyone when they're down, and actually makes intelligent talk. Harry and Neville have been rude to her, but I guess they don't like her just because she's stupid Dawlish's wife. She reminds me of you since she knows so much! When I talk to her, I feel as though I'm talking to you again._

_I'm sorry I can't tell you where we are. It's top secret, and I'm sure you'd understand, always being the responsible one and everything. I miss you, and see you at Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her head. _Harry could trust her when Ron couldn't? What on earth was happening?_

"Yeah, I don't know who the Quidditch captains are yet. But I think I'd like to try out for the team- Hermione? Hello?"

Hermione couldn't answer. She just handed Ron's letter over to Draco, who took it apprehensively, raising his eyebrows at her.

As the seconds ticked by, it felt like hours to Hermione. She couldn't think straight. _And who the Hell is this Jane woman? Why does he like her so much?_

Draco said, "Hermione… I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…"

"How? How can this be a misunderstanding? He just doesn't trust me, that's all. Harry can trust me, but my boyfriend can't. You can trust me, but my boyfriend can't.

Tears started running silently down her face. With a concerned look, Draco produced a handkerchief from the tip of his wand, and gently wiped away the moistness.

"Hey. It's okay. You'll be fine. Just write him back and clear it up. I'm sure he didn't realize what he did. After all, it seems to me that he and Potter have grown apart. And Jane… I've met her before. Potter's right; her intelligence quotient is possibly negative. And she's not nearly as pretty as you are." He dropped the handkerchief and his wand, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

Hermione noted his gentleness, and cheered up slightly at his words. He really was a good friend.

"Tha- Tha- Thanks, Drake." she blubbered, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

Draco gave her a final pat on the back, and stood up, pulling her with him. Hermione's legs wobbled a little beneath her, but Draco's hold was firm, and she regained her balance. Before she could think, she had grabbed him in a strangling hug.

"Need… oxygen…" Draco gasped. Hermione slackened her grip and moved her head back to look at him, then blushed. They were literally nose to nose. Draco gave her an awkward pat on the head, and said, "Anytime, Mione."

He gently stepped back, and said, "Get some rest, and don't dwell on this. You need to be full of energy to tackle tomorrow, so go shower and sleep. You're Hermione Granger; you can face anything, and always overcome it in the best way possible."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Drake. Good night."

"Good night." he whispered back as he slipped back to his room through the bathroom. Hermione heard him close the door on his side. She did as instructed and showered and cleaned herself up. But when she was about to climb into bed with Crookshanks purring loudly on her pillow, she sighed, and padded over to the window again.

Looking outside wistfully, she said to no one in particular, "Someone help me. Ron's changed, and I don't understand how I'm feeling about Draco."

She slid down to the exact spot where she had been sitting a while ago, and thought, _This is going to be a long night._


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up looking at the ceiling, and felt the softness of her mattress beneath her. _What the… wasn't I sitting under the window?_

Slowly, she sat up, and yawned. _Maybe I actually crawled up to bed before passing out…_

Her feet plopped onto the ground, right next to Crookshanks, who promptly darted under the bed, terrified.

"Sorry, kitty. Didn't see you there." said Hermione as she raised her arms to stretch. She dressed in her school robes and then went into the bathroom. Draco's door was still closed, and she wondered if he was up yet. _Oh! Maybe he was the one that put me to bed! _Hermione thought. She smiled, wondering how she hadn't woken up when he levitated her onto her bed.

Looking into the mirror, she was immensely relieved that her eyes weren't swollen or even red. She pushed all thoughts of Ron out of her mind. She would respond to the letters, still sitting on her nightstand, after dinner. She quickly brushed her hair and washed up, wanting to look fresh for the first day of class. Then she went back into her room, where Crookshanks, who had resurfaced, was waiting next to the door. She grabbed her book bag and wand, and walked into the common room.

Her jaw almost dropped. The room was drowning in the softest, most pure, golden light! She could only wonder how she managed to miss this yesterday, but maybe it was because of the commotion caused by Ginny and Zacharias. However, the sunlight streaming through the eastern side of the room made her feel like she was on the star itself! The Quidditch pitch was very visible, and she could see Hagrid's hut, too. The grounds looked like a rippling bright green sea, and the lake was sparkling like a diamond. _It's beautiful! _she thought.

Then Hermione frowned. _Where's Draco? _His bedroom door was still closed and she wondered if she would be intruding if she went in to wake him up. _Well, he's been in my room before. But then again, I was conscious at the time. _She internally debated for a moment longer, and decided he would probably be more upset with her if she just let him oversleep.

She dropped her belongings on an armchair, and then gently knocked on his door. When no sound was returned, she opened his door, peering in. The famous mop of pale blond hair was nowhere to be seen. But a lump under the covers told Hermione that Draco was wrapped cozily inside his blankets. Cautiously, she sat down on the edge of his bed, and grabbed what most resembled his ankle.

Squeezing gently, she sang, "Wake-up, Drakey! Don't be late for the first day of class!"

What she got, she wasn't expecting in the least. Draco, whose head was resting on the headboard, sat bolt upright. He let out a yelp as his skull collided with the part of the wood that jutted out slightly at the top of the headboard, and a frightened Hermione jumped up.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Draco at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide, hair rumpled, making him look slightly crazed. "MY HEAD'S RINGING!" He starting rubbing the top of his scalp with both hands and winced repeatedly, while managing to glare at Hermione at the same time.

However, Hermione could only stand there with her hands over her mouth, staring at Draco. He looked so much like an angry teddy bear that she couldn't help but start giggling, not even trying to control herself. "Good- ha ha- good- good morning- ha- Drake! Ha ha ha- s- sorry about- ha ha- tha- ha ha ha- that! Great peals of laughter were emitted as she fought to regain her composure.

Draco scowled. "Nice to see you're feeling better," he sneered, "but good Lord, what kind of a wake-up call is this? My ankles are highly sensitive, y'know."

Hermione stifled her remaining giggles, and said, "I really am sorry, truly. Does it hurt?" she asked, suppressing a smile.

"Of course not," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "I rather enjoy knocking my head into wood when I wake up in the morning. It's the best sensation in the world." He continued to massage his scalp, but the wincing had stopped. "Ow." he added, obviously in exaggeration.

Hermione replied, as seriously as possible, "Well, hurry up and meet me in the common room. The sun's pretty high up, and we should be heading down to breakfast soon. I can't wait to see our schedules!" Without another work, and ignoring the look of disgust on Draco's face, she skipped out his room, and shut the door quickly.

Crookshanks was scratching at the portrait entrance, so she let him out first, then flung herself onto the couch. _Poor Drake. _she thought, still amused. _What a way to start off the day! And to think, I was going to thank him for tucking me in last night! Well, I guess that'll have to wait until later. _She lounged on the couch, admiring the view through the window, and replayed the humorous scene again in her mind. _That's a keeper! _she thought giddily.

A few minutes later, Draco's door swung open. His school things swinging from his hands, and his pale hair neatly combed, the boy stomped in grumpily, to Hermione's increased amusement.

Deciding to try to make him feel better, she said, "Thanks, Drake, for scraping me off the ground yesterday night. I must ask, though; how did you manage to levitate me without waking me up? I'm usually a very light sleeper!"

Draco chuckled. "I didn't use magic. When I came into your room to see if you still needed a shoulder to sob onto, I accidentally left my wand in my room. Seeing that you had passed out stone cold onto the floor, I just carried you straight to your bed and dumped you onto it. You looked wonderfully pathetic; I was almost tempted to wipe the drool of your chin."

Hermione sat in stunned silence. _He… carried me? As in held-me-in-his-arms-against-his-chest held me? _She remembered to breathe again. The best comeback she could manage was, "Ha… ha. I don't drool in my sleep." She glared at him to draw his attention away from her momentary lack of guard.

"You're right," Draco smirked, thankfully not noticing her blush from a moment before, "I lied. You don't drool, but you sure do snore like a duck."

Hermione gasped. "I do not!"

"How do you know? Have you heard yourself sleep?"

"No- yes! Yes I have!"

"Right. Well, I was kidding again, anyways."

"You were?"

"About the duck part, sure." he conceded. "But you still, erm- breathe deeply?" he faltered, seeing the murderous look on Hermione's face. "Who's hungry?" he added weakly.

Without another word, Hermione grabbed her things and strode out of the common room. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs when Draco finally caught up with her. "What took you so long?" she asked curtly, without bothering to turn around.

"Someone needed to apologize to Lady Montecino for your lack of manners when storming out the common room." he muttered. "Anyways, are you mad at me?"

Hermione couldn't hold it anymore. She turned around, displaying a brilliant smile, and said, "Who could be mad at _you, _my dear ferret?" And with a playful punch to his shoulder, she dashed down the rest of the staircase, pushed open the already agape bottom door, and sprinted for the Great Hall, Draco right on her heels.

Her book bag thumping against her side, Hermione had almost reached the entrance to the Great Hall when she felt someone's arm catch her round her waist, forcing her to walk.

"And just where do you think you're running off to?" Draco's husky voice murmured into her ear. "At that speed, you could steamroll any unsuspecting first-year. How could you do it? After they've just survived their first day of school?"

Hermione elbowed his ribs playfully, while internally hyperventilating from their obvious closeness in public. "To breakfast. I'm hungry. Is there a problem?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and they were walking inside the Great Hall, where he let go of her, making her feel disappointed again. She really didn't care about Ron at the moment.

They had arrived even earlier than yesterday, for neither Ginny nor Zacharias were there yet. They were almost alone, save for Madam Hooch and the pair of first-year Ravenclaw girls Hermione had surpassed on the way into the Great Hall, who were busy reading this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

As the two sat down at their table, Ginny and Zacharias strolled into the Great Hall with Luna, who waved at Hermione before settling at the Ravenclaw table to talk to the first-years.

"Morning!" Ginny said brightly, taking her seat.

"Hey!" Hermione replied. Draco just deeply nodded.

Zacharias yawned as his salutation, which earned him the evil eye from Draco. He gulped, then added on, "Everyone sleep well?" nervously.

"Of course." replied Hermione smoothly, raising an eyebrow at Draco, who decided to drop it and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So Draco," said Ginny, munching on some toast, "Are you going to rejoin Slytherin's Quidditch team? I heard one of my teammates say that Harper, the Slytherin Captain, is ready to welcome you back with open arms should you desire, without a tryout."

"I was just thinking about that last night, actually." replied Draco seriously. "I don't even know where my Nimbus is, though." he admitted.

"Aren't you also on the team?" Zacharias asked Ginny, as if he had been deaf to the last ten seconds of conversation.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, idiot. I'm Gryffindor's Captain."

"Congratulations, Gin." Hermione said warmly, while Zacharias stared blankly, as if he couldn't comprehend what Ginny had just said. "I'm sure Harry will be ecstatic when he finds out."

Ginny smiled. "You got letters last night, too, huh?"

"Look, Draco, there's Harper!" Hermione pointed, hastily avoiding answering Ginny's question.

"Oi, Harper!" Draco called, catching the dark-haired boy's attention. "C'mere!"

Harper, surrounded by his friends and about to sit down at the Slytherin table, shyly came up to Draco and Hermione's table.

"Hey man." Draco greeted, trying to ease the uncomfortable boy. "Congratulations on the Captaincy. Listen, about Quidditch…"

"Malfoy." Harper said abruptly, but shyly. "Can you be Captain for me? I can't do this."

Draco's eyes widened, clearly shocked. "Of course not! I haven't flown in ages! And you were picked, not me!"

"I haven't flown in a while, either." Harper countered. "Besides, you have the most experience out of anyone here, and you're Senior Boy. You should be Captain as well."

"Harper, you're a damn good Seeker, and as for my being Senior Boy, well, it's just another reason why I shouldn't be Captain. My hands are already full."

"Malfoy," pleaded Harper again, "I'm begging you, mate. Just let me try out for Chaser, that's all I'm asking. I really need to work on my grades this year, and my heart isn't really into Quidditch. I'm only playing for my dad, since he's a Quidditch fanatic."

At the mention of the boy doing something only because his father wanted him to, Draco's heart softened. "All right," he said, as Harper breathed a sigh of relief. "But you'd better clear this up with McGonagall and Hooch first, and fill me in on the details later this week, is that clear?"

"It's your world, Captain." beamed Harper. "Thanks again!" He nodded respectfully to Hermione, Ginny, and Zacharias before returning to join his friends, who instantly crowded around him, presumably to question him all about his audience with the Senior Boy.

"So, I guess this means we'll be playing each other this year," Ginny said slowly.

Draco didn't respond, his brow furrowed, thinking deeply. Hermione patted his shoulder encouragingly. "You'll be brilliant, Drake." she murmured.

Zacharias finally piped up, "Wait, so you're _Captain _for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, Weasley? You can't be. You're just a girl!"

Hermione could see Ginny's hand twitching, and was immensely proud when she didn't attack Zacharias with her famous Bat-Bogey Hex.


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess he'll still be doing commentary for Quidditch games?" Draco asked Hermione, who nodded, darkly, glaring at Zacharias. "Then I hope Weaslette will seriously injure him, like before."

Hermione grinned. "I doubt she will, Drake. She's the Captain now and Head Girl to boot."

"Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed anyways." Draco chuckled. "Isn't Smith also Hufflepuff's Captain? I'd almost forgotten."

"Yes, it seems so. I guess it's almost as if he's forgotten it himself, too, since he's not boasting about it."

Professor McGonagall came to stand in front of the two tables again, holding four bundles of parchment. "Good morning, students. I have the schedules for each House's seventh years, excluding yours. I need you to hand these out first and then I'll have yours ready for you. Mr. Malfoy, here's Slytherin." she handed Draco the top bundle.

"Ms. Granger, Ravenclaw." Hermione started to untie the string holding her stack together.

"Ms. Weasley, Gryffindor. And Mr. Smith, Hufflepuff." she finished freeing her hands of papers.

Turning around, she drew her wand out of her pocket, and magically amplified her voice. "Good morning, students! May I have your attention, please?"

A sea of heads turned their direction, and she continued. "I hope all you underclassmen enjoyed your first day of school yesterday. Now, today the seventh years start, so when those of you who are still lacking schedules finish breakfast, please come up to the Senior and Head tables to obtain them. Mr. Malfoy has Slytherin, Ms. Granger has Ravenclaw, Ms. Weasley has Gryffindor, and Mr. Smith has Hufflepuff. That will be all."

As she returned back to the High Table, de-amplifying her voice, while Luna came up to Hermione. "Good morning, Luna." Hermione greeted warmly. "Here's your schedule. I hope we'll have some classes together!"

"Hello Hermione!" Luna replied brightly. "I hope so, too. It's so nice to have friends at school!" With that, she skipped off the platform, allowing the Ravenclaws in line behind her to move forward.

Ten minutes later, the Great Hall had been practically deserted. Both students and teachers were off to class, but Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Zacharias stood patiently in front of the High Table, waiting for Professor McGonagall to finish inspecting their schedules for any mistakes.

"Now, you four will have all your classes together, since you technically don't belong to any House. It was possible to put you four into a group of your own, since you're all taking the same classes, thank goodness. Your breaks are the same, and you'll have interacted with each House by the end of the week. Any questions?"

Hermione asked tentatively, "Professor, you mentioned the other night about Draco and I organizing events to promote House Unity? What did you mean by that?"

"Any activity that brings at least two Houses together will work. For instance, since we'll be having a Valentine Ball in February, you could organize a waltzing class for every Friday evening, with every student who attends earning ten points for their House. Each student should be partnered with someone of a different House, so that they come into contact with people of all ages and Houses."

Hermione nodded, starting to brainstorm even more ideas for these types of activities.

"Professor," Draco started, "Erm, I sort of… relieved Harper of his Captaincy this morning." he finished nervously.

Professor McGonagall stared. After a long pause, she sighed. "I was afraid this would happen. Harper didn't seem ready, but he was the only one with enough experience after you. But I didn't want to push this on you since you're Senior Boy… Ms. Weasley and Mr. Smith were in the same situation, too. So do you think you're up for this?"

Draco inhaled deeply, looking at Hermione. She smiled encouragingly, so he breathed out, and said, "Yes."

Professor McGonagall looked relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You _were _the first choice, so I'm glad the Captaincy belongs to you now. Any more questions?"

The four shook their heads no, so Professor McGonagall bid them good day, and bustled out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess that settles that." said Ginny. "I hope you won't take it too hard when Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup, Draco."

"No way. This is Hufflepuff's year." interjected Zacharias.

Draco rolled his eyes, and replied, "Wouldn't dream of it, Ginny. C'mon, guys, let's get to class."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Hermione could only remember the more important bits. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Phorces, who was a little too serious on his subject, but competent. Professor Slughorn was still teaching Potions, and he had invited her, Draco, Ginny, and Zacharias to all future Slug Club parties. The new Transfiguration teacher was Professor Rhyllian, who seemed like a younger version of Professor McGonagall, and was also the new Head of Gryffindor.

Other than that, Hermione didn't really notice much because she was focused on the class work. However, the homework load was much lighter than she thought it would be. Only an essay each from Phorces and Rhyllian, and a new charm to work on for Flitwick.

So Draco and Hermione left dinner feeling very content with their first day of class and walked back to their common room, with Crookshanks leading them. Hermione sighed as she dropped her book bag onto her bed. The time had come to reply to the letters.

She picked them up from the nightstand, rummaged for ink, parchment, and a quill from her book bag, and went back to the common room. Draco was already working on Rhyllian's essay, with his things spread out on the coffee table. Hermione sat down next to him, spread out her own things, and began to write.

Harry's letter seemed easier to address, so she composed a reply for him first. All she had to do was comfort him about putting up with Dawlish and his wife, and tell him how much Ginny missed him. She could write on and on, but knowing she couldn't put off Ron's letter forever, she closed it after two pages of her condolences.

Next came Ron's letter. She decided she would write only this:

_Dear Ron,_

_Where are you again?_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Satisfied, she rolled up both pieces of parchment and tied them neatly. She also filled out the _Daily Prophet_ subscription form she'd grabbed earlier, and then stood up.

"Hey, Drake. I'm going to the Owlery to send these off. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, don't take too long. Come back soon to help me with this essay." he replied deftly, not looking up from his scribbling.

Hermione smiled as she trotted downstairs. _He's so diligent. I've never seen that kind of work ethic in either Ron or Harry. He's actually very smart. I wonder how I never noticed!_

These were the thoughts preoccupying Hermione's head as she climbed up to the Owlery. As she stepped into the abode of birds, she could see that the sun had almost set through the windows, and the hallways had been pretty much empty on her way up. She shivered involuntarily. It felt uncomfortable to be alone in the coming darkness. She felt uneasy, and realized she had forgotten her wand in the dormitory.

It was almost as if she had a sixth sense about impending danger. While Hermione was fastening her letters to a large barn owl's leg, she didn't quite notice a shadow lurking among the droppings in the far corner.


	11. Chapter 11

As the owl flew off with her letters, Hermione watched the last rays of sun disappear. She turned to leave, and discovered Jimmy Peakes was leaning by the doorway.

"Hello, Jimmy." she said cautiously. His expression seemed strange… but she had remembered him as a happy and innocent boy on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during Harry's time as Captain. However, right now, he seemed completely different.

"Hello, Hermione." he replied deeply. "I think we should talk."

Hermione was confused. _Talk about what? _But she honestly was starting to get creeped out by Jimmy's disturbing manner, and instead said, "Sorry, but I've really got to be heading back. Loads of homework. Maybe another time?" and began heading for the door.

Jimmy moved quick as lightning, blocking the doorway before she had even crossed half the distance. "I just wanted to ask you a question." he said, smiling maliciously at Hermione's obvious discomfort. "I figured if I want to replace Ginny Weasley as Captain for Gryffindor, I'd better have someone important on my side. And, I guess, I'd like to date you, in any case."

Hermione was bewildered. _Is he mad Is this how boys ask out girls these days? _"Sorry, but I'm already dating someone else. And there's no possibility of you replacing Ginny as Captain. Not only does she have more experience, but she's also older."

"She spent all of last year rebelling against Snape and not giving a care to Quidditch. Why should she have the Captaincy?" he asked, angrily.

"Look, I don't understand Quidditch, and I certainly don't understand the way you're acting right now. Move aside immediately, before I start taking points from Gryffindor."

"You wouldn't. That's your House, too, and I'm content to stay here all night if that's what it takes to get what I want."

"As Senior Girl, I technically belong to no House, so I will take points. Last chance."

"Go ahead." he grinned evilly, drawing out his wand. "I WILL get the Captaincy, and you, for that matter. I've always thought women ought to be obedient to their betters, and I think it'll be alright to teach my future girlfriend a lesson."

Hermione was terrified. _What in Heaven's name is wrong with Jimmy? Is he under the Imperius Curse or completely insane? _Trying to buy herself some time, she said, "Jimmy, no! Why are you acting this way? Ginny and I have never done anything to you. Don't do this."

"You two and Harry Potter and the rest of his cadre were the reason why Hogwarts was so messed up last year, and why so many of students got killed. Especially my friends. Ritchie Coote. Colin Creevey. Sound familiar? If Potter hadn't returned to Hogwarts last May, would there have been a battle there? No. The Dark Lord was right, and so were the Death Eaters. Potter used everyone else as a shield so he could hide and be the coward he is. This will be my own personal form of revenge."

"Listen, Jimmy." Hermione pleaded. "Taking out your anger and resentment on me won't change Ritchie and Colin's fates. In fact, think of what they would say if they could see you right now. Do you think they would be proud? As Gryffindor students, they would hardly be in support of your vindictive ways. Think about it."

For a moment, Jimmy lowered his wand as Hermione's words struck him. It was perfect timing, as Draco silently Stupified him from behind. Jimmy crumpled to the ground, and Draco jumped over him, pulling Hermione to his chest.

"You stupid, stupid, idiotic, unbelievable girl! How could you leave the dormitory without your wand? Have you lost it?" he asked furiously, although he was rubbing the back of her trembling figure. "Are you alright?" he said more gently.

"I'm fine." said Hermione, feeling immediately safer with Draco's presence. "But what about Jimmy? What if he hit his head when you Stunned him?"

"Who cares?" asked Draco, exasperated. "You should be thinking about how to thank me properly, instead of worrying about that pathetic moron." He stepped back, but still had his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked with much concern, searching her face. "Why was his wand raised at you?"

Hermione replied quietly, "I'll tell you about it in the common room. I want to get out of here first. Please"

"Alright," Draco agreed, "But what about that thing?" he asked, shooting Jimmy's unconscious form a murderous look.

Hesitantly, Hermione said, "Give me your wand."

Draco looked very confused, but gave it to her anyways. It felt warm in her hand, and almost as familiar as her own wand. Momentarily distracted, she asked simply out of curiosity, "Did you win its allegiance back? After Harry returned it to you?"

To her surprise, Draco actually laughed out loud. "Yes, yes I did. I'll tell you the story sometime. Potty was quite amusing."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused, but she proceeded anyways. "_Obliviate_." she whispered, pointing Draco's wand at Jimmy's head. When she deemed that about an hour's worth of memory had been erased, she raised the wand, and handed it back to Draco, who looked at her incredulously. "I really do hope he'll be all right. And thanks, Drake. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I'd probably be scraping what was left of you off the opposite wall right now." Draco sneered while he tucked his wand back into his robe pocket. "C'mon. Let's get back."

The two walked back to the tower in silence, and when they were in the common room, Hermione quickly sat on the couch, and said, "Tell me the story of your wand first. I need to clear my thoughts before I can explain to you." she said, shivering a little.

Seeing her so frightened, Draco decided to indulge her. Sitting down beside her, he first lit the mini-fireplaces to make her feel warmer and safer, then started. "Back in May, after the war was over, my parents and I were resting in the castle and watching the celebrations. We also stayed as a mark of respect to those who had fallen in battle. My mother was exchanging her first words in years to my Aunt Andromeda and consoling her over Tonks's death when Potty came up. He thanked my mother openly, for all those nearby to hear, for saving his life. Father was so stunned that Potty would do something that kind for us that tears actually started to trickle down his face."

"That was the only time I'd ever seen my father cry. Anyways, Potty turned to me afterwards, and told me that he knew where my wand was, and would be happy to take me to it. So I followed him outside, when he suddenly grabbed my arm, and Apparated, dragging me along. I still don't know where he took us, but it was a deserted field of some sort in the country. He drew out my wand from his pocket, and told me since he had won its allegiance from me, I would have to win it back the old-fashioned way for it to truly belong to me."

"At the time, I hadn't any idea what he was talking about, so he just rolled his eyes, and started taunting me, saying I was a poor runner as well as weak, and started running across the field, trying to get me to chase him. As I ran after him, the taunts got worse, and you knowing my competitive nature, I began to really sprint after him as he dangled my wand from his hand while running backwards."

"I finally caught up to him. Man, he was fast! I tried to grab my wand from him, but Potty just kept whipping it out of my reach every time I almost had it. I eventually managed to wrestle it from him, and when it was securely in my grasp, it shot out sparks. Now I knew what Potty was talking about. He just stood there, panting from the run, but grinning. At that moment, I knew we had finally struck a true friendship. From playing tag."

Hermione had been listening in rapture, but laughed at the end. Then she said indignantly, "Why didn't you or Harry ever tell me this? And I thought you still hated him after all this time we've been together, especially when you call him 'Potty'."

Draco smirked. "It's more of an affectionate nickname now." Then more seriously, he said, "Now, it's your turn."

So Hermione gave Draco a precise account of what had happened in the Owlery, starting when she had seen Jimmy lurking at the doorway, to when Draco had Stunned him. She told him what Jimmy had been saying, and Draco's brow furrowed.

After she finished, Hermione said quietly, "He was right, in a way, wasn't he? If we hadn't come back to Hogwarts that night, there wouldn't have been a battle, and so many lives would've been saved."

Draco shook his head, disagreeing. "It was going to happen anyways. Potty told me about the Horcruxes after we Apparated back to Hogwarts. He didn't fully explain, and we haven't kept in touch, but I know that they were essential prerequisites needed to be destroyed in order to kill the Dark Lord. Without coming to Hogwarts, you guys could theoretically have caused more deaths, since V- V- Voldemort would have had more time to murder others."

Hermione felt a stab of pain when she heard Draco still stammer over Voldemort's name. _He really was traumatized, _she thought sadly.

After a moment of pondering in both people, Draco finally said, "So why did you erase his memory? He should've been punished for this. Drawn and quartered at the least."

Hermione sighed. _Boys. _"Drake, he's been hurting. He lost his closest friends in one night, and with his somewhat abnormal hormones right now, he must have just lost it for a moment. I think he deserves a second chance."

"Y'know, at this moment, I feel Weasel and I would actually be on the same side in saying Peakes deserves something other than a second chance, but I won't push for it if forgiveness is truly your choice." Draco replied, irritated. "But he'd better not utter another word to you about dating, even if he doesn't remember his first disastrous attempt to ask you out." he added on coldly.

"Hey, it's okay. No harm, no foul." teased Hermione, feeling better from hearing his protectiveness spoken out. "Now, let's tackle those essays."

With each other's help, the two brightest students of their age finished the two essays in three hours, which put them at around eleven o' clock when they were done. Hermione showered first tonight, while Draco practiced Flitwick's charm. When it was Draco's turn to shower, Hermione then perfected the charm. Although it was near close to midnight when both were in pajamas, neither wanted to go to bed yet.

They decided to draw up more ideas for the "House Unity" concept. While Hermione was using her wand to inscribe on a large scroll of parchment the details of the first waltzing class on Friday night in the Great Hall, Draco conceived the idea of a "Quidditch Good-Luck Party" before every game. Both teams would be required to attend a party thrown by their opposing Houses working together to encourage team spirit as well as fair sportsmanship. Hermione thought it was a wonderful idea, bringing the Houses together through the most popular activity offered at Hogwarts.

However, since she knew nothing about Quidditch, she suggested that Draco himself plan it out on paper first. As she was making the sign-up sheet for the waltzing class, Hermione almost made Draco faint by saying she had also thought up another idea that was Quidditch related.

"What if each player on both teams at the Good-Luck Party gave the opposite team's member a present? For example, if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are playing each other, Ravenclaw's Keeper could exchange gifts with Hufflepuff's Keeper, and Hufflepuff's Seeker could exchange presents with Ravenclaw's Seeker!"

Draco blinked several times. "You know what Keepers and Seekers are?" he asked, genuinely astonished.

Hermione glared. "Those were Ron and Harry's respective positions!" she said indignantly. "I know a lot more about Quidditch than you think!"

"Oh yeah?" Draco smirked. "What do the Chasers do?"

"Erm," said Hermione, suddenly a lot less confident. "They're the ones that use the stick-thingies, right?"

Draco chuckled. "Aaaang. Wrong answer. Try again next time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But do you think that it could work out?"

"I think it has a kind of chance to backfire on us." replied Draco seriously. "I can just imagine the players sending each other prank items that could injure, like the Zonko or Weasley products. That could quickly turn the fun into ugliness." Seeing Hermione's disappointed look, he added, "But, we could definitely try it. We'll probably just have to take some extra precautions and have Filch inspect them first."

Hermione smiled. "Great. I'm glad I could contribute." Rolling up both the announcement sheet and the sign-up sheet she had finished making, she yawned, and said, "Well, g'night Drake. Don't stay up too late. We should wake up a little early to practice Flitwick's charm again, and also post copies of the waltz class notices and sign-up sheets in each House's common room tomorrow morning."

Draco smiled back. "It's a plan. I'm almost done, anyways. See you tomorrow morning!"

As Hermione closed her bedroom door, and then her bathroom door, she wondered as to how she had been so lucky to find someone as beautiful, inside and out, as Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a most wondrous feeling to wake up happy and smiling. Hermione couldn't recall the last time she had felt it.

The first rays of sun were shining through the eastern window as she joined Draco in the common room. The encounter with Jimmy seemed like it had happened ages ago. She wondered how he would seem this morning. She was glad they weren't going to breakfast right away.

"Did you sleep well?" she nonchalantly asked Draco, who was practicing Flitwick's charm and had just finally performed it perfectly.

"I think that question would be better directed at you, considering the events of last evening." he scowled. His tone turned more gloating though. "Try and beat that last one I just did! It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

Grinning, Hermione drew her wand from her pocket, and executed the charm flawlessly.

"Challenge accepted. Challenge a success. Better luck next time, Drakie!" she teased, throwing him one of his own famous smirks.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "You just wait. One day I'll catch up. And then we'll see who can have a smug expression."

Hermione smiled wider and picked up the waltz class notice and sign-up sheet from the coffee table. "Well, that one day could take several more years, or decades, for that matter, so I think I'm going to be fine for a while."

Without another word, Draco stalked out of the common room, to Hermione's amusement. "He's not a morning person today, I guess." she said to Crookshanks, who was sitting on the floor, tail swishing, lamp-like eyes still fixed in the direction where Draco had departed. "Let's play 'Chase the Ferret!' You'd like that, wouldn't you, Crookshanks?" He gave her a strange look before standing up.

So Hermione and Crookshanks caught up to Draco at the bottom of the staircase. As they stepped into the foyer, Crookshanks rubbed Hermione's leg and then Draco's before dashing off to the grounds again.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Draco grumpily, though it was obvious he was just playing along from his act in the common room.

Hermione thought for a little bit. "Slytherin, I guess. It's by the dungeons, right? We'll plan our route from closest House to farthest."

"Good idea." he said. "So what's next?"

"Hufflepuff. It's by the kitchens. Then Ravenclaw. I think it's on the fifth floor. So Gryffindor will be last."

"How do you know where all the Houses are located?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Let's just say I've read _Hogwarts, a History."_ said Hermione slyly. "C'mon. Let's go. We should get this over with before other the students get up and watch us over our shoulders. That could get kind of awkward."

The entire task took them only twenty minutes total in the end. They worked as a team, with Draco whispering "_Geminio_" to make copies, and Hermione neatly using sticking charms to post the notices and sign-up sheets to each common room's bulletin board.

Afterwards, they ate an early breakfast, just the two of them, (thank goodness because it meant no Jimmy), in the Great Hall, and headed back upstairs.

"Y'know, I've been thinking." Draco started.

"That's a first." teased Hermione.

He ignored this. Banter was becoming more and more normal for them. _Hopefully this intimacy can come to include Ginny and Zacharias._ Hermione thought_._

"We should give our tower a name." Draco continued. "But what?"

"Maybe Head Tower." Hermione suggested. "Since it's going to be the tower for the Head Boy and Head Girl after this year."

"Nah. Too plain. It needs to be special, something to match its uniqueness."

"We could name it after Lady Montecino." Hermione tried again. "Kind of like it's her tower, since she lets people in and out."

They had reached the doorway to their staircase. "I like it." said Draco. "Montecino Tower. Very pretty. And unlike any other tower name."

"It sounds like you're speaking a foreign language, being so nice." Hermione teased as they climbed the staircase. "House Unity."

"Correct." Lady Montecino replied, and swung open. "Good morning."

"Good morning." they replied simultaneously.

"Say, we haven't checked out the balcony after all this time." noted Hermione, as Draco flung himself onto the couch.

He groaned. "Are you telling me to get up and go inspect it with you?"

"Of course not." said Hermione sweetly. "I was going to go see it by myself, actually, knowing I'll have the wonderful feeling of seeing it before you. Have fun on the couch, all by yourself. Don't die of curiosity!"

She drew open the curtains covering the French doors, and opened both at the same time. Behind her, she could hear Draco muttering something about "Stupid reverse psychology" and "damn women." She smiled. He was adorable when he got outsmarted.

Hermione could smell the fresh air outside. She stepped out of her shoes and socks and onto the balcony, shivering a little to feel the cool, smooth wood beneath her bare feet. Draco likewise came onto the balcony barefoot, although he didn't shiver. The sun wasn't visible from here because of the awning, and the sky was a pale blue tinged with pink.

All the furniture was made of wood and painted white, just like inside. There were four reclining chairs clustered around a white wicker table that had a white umbrella attached at the middle, although it was closed at the moment. That was only the center of the entire balcony though. Hermione thought it was a little too spacious to be called a balcony.

As though he could read her mind, Draco commented, "This isn't really a balcony. It's more like a small deck. But, not complaining!" He settled into one of the reclining chairs. "This field below us is right outside the Great Hall, did you know? We'll be able to watch whoever comes in and out of the castle entrance!"

Just then, Lady Montecino's voice rang through the open French doors. "The Head Boy and Head Girl seek an audience!"

"I'll get it." said Hermione, flitting back through the doors and common room. "Coming!" she called.

She freed the doorway and let in Ginny and Zacharias, who had brought their breakfast up here. "We saw the sign-up sheets." said Ginny excitedly, as Hermione led them onto the balcony. "Everyone's so excited!"

"Really?" murmured Hermione as she took their breakfast and put it onto the wicker table so they could also take off their shoes and socks. "I didn't think it would be that popular!"

"People were at each other's throats trying to fight for a spot on the sign-up sheet in Hufflepuff." reported Zacharias. "It was only fourth years and above, though. The younger students seem to value life a little bit more."

"Gryffindor's sign-up sheet is already filled up." said Ginny, nibbling on a muffin. "We can go check on the status of all the sheets in each House during our break time today. I think it's after lunch today. By the way, who's going to teach the class? I know you, Draco, and I can waltz since we all went to the Yule Ball, but what about Zacharias?"

"Well we don't real need four teach-" Draco began, before being interrupted by an indignant Zacharias.

"Of course I know how to waltz!" he spluttered angrily. "The noble family of Smith has practiced the art of dance for centuries! We're descended from Helga Hufflupuff herself!"

"Calm yourself." said Draco sharply. "There's no need to get your wand in a knot. So you can waltz, very good. Anything else we should know before we offend you again?"

"I prefer the sophistication of the quadrille." Zacharias continued haughtily. "For that is the most elegant dance, and reserved for the more, er-_ upper-class _wizards and witches."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So Hermione and Draco. Do you guys want to take this on by yourselves, or do you want our help as well? Either way is fine with us." Zacharias made a disparaging noise that clearly indicated he didn't agree.

Before Draco could answer her question, or attack Zacharias, Hermione replied, "Drake and I would love any extra help! Your expertise will be quite invaluable. After all, you survived a whole night of Neville's dancing, didn't you?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes. He really is a most dreadful dancer, but at the time, I was so ecstatic about even being able to attend the ball that I didn't mind. The jealousy of my friends got me through the night. What about you? Did Viktor dance well?"

Realizing that Draco was listening closely for her response, Hermione replied quickly, "Fair enough." and changed the subject. "So, the class is set for Friday night from eight to nine in the Great Hall. That seems awfully soon. It's already Wednesday!"

"Why don't we practice tonight and tomorrow night?" asked Ginny. "Once we get into the hang of it, we'll be fine. We can't practice much after this week, since Draco, Smith, and I will have to coordinate Quidditch team tryouts next week and then start practice after that."

"That's a good idea." said Draco. "We could all do homework together up here in the common room so we can work faster, and then use the extra time to practice."

"You mean I have to dance with _her?" _asked Zacharias, horrified.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Look, you moron. I won't exactly enjoy it, either, but as Head Boy and Head Girl, we've just got to grit our teeth and just do it, all right? We have responsibilities."

"_This _isn't really our responsibility." Zacharias whined. "McGonagall said it was for them." He motioned his head towards Draco and Hermione. "Do we _have _to dance? We could just go around and correct people while they do the actual modeling."

It was Draco's turn to respond. "Of course you don't have to dance with Ginny." he said poisonously. "I'm sure all your high-class upbringing would totally condone your refusing a lady's request to dance."

Before Zacharias could respond, Hermione said, "Why, look at the time! We've got to get to class soon! C'mon, Ginny. Let's let the boys figure this out and you can help me get my stuff."

Ginny, though obviously wishing to see if Draco and Zacharias would fight, with the desired result of Zacharias getting sent to the infirmary for the rest of the day, humored her best friend. They pulled on their shoes and socks, and went to Hermione's room. Hermione shut both doors, and turned to Ginny. "We have to talk."

"Alright, shoot." said Ginny, sitting onto Hermione's neatly-made bed. "What's wrong? Did you accidentally walk into Drakie in the bathroom while he was naked? she snorted.

Hermione's face bruned. "Har har." she said. "Wait a moment; you just called him 'Drakie.' I didn't even think you could move past 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret' until recently."

Ginny shrugged. "You were right. He's more than decent right now. I think the three of us can become true friends this year. He's an angel compared to Smith, in any case, who can't even make intelligent conversation with me. Anyways, I'll call Draco whatever you call him now, since he can call me what you call me."

"Wonderful." said Hermione, genuinely happy that progress was being made.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ginny. More cautiously, she added, "Is it about Ron?"

"No, no." said Hermione. "But I do want to talk to you about that sometime later. There's something more important and alarming I need to confide to you about first."

Ginny became suspicious. "More important than Ron? Is it about Draco then?"

Hermione blushed in spite of herself. "We can talk about that some other time, too."

Now Ginny was very curious. "What? Wait a minute, what's going on?"

Trying to cover up her tracks, Hermione said quickly, "It's about what you said the other night. About Jimmy Peakes."

"Jimmy?" asked Ginny, her brow furrowing. "So what about him?" Then, her eyes widening, she asked, shocked, "Did he actually ask you out?" in a hushed voice.

"Well…" Hermione began. Then she launched into a full account of what had happened, excluding who she was sending the letters to. However, she included Draco's heroic rescue, and how she had erased Jimmy's memory afterwards.

"I think you need to be more careful, anyways." Hermione finished softly. "Jimmy seems to harbor major resentment towards you for the Captaincy, so watch out."

Ginny didn't say anything. "That bloody bastard." she said quietly. "I never thought I'd ever say this, but Draco's right. Jimmy needs to be reported."

"But Ginny, you know why he did it. We should give him another chance and see if he improves. Maybe once you form the team and show that you're a wonderful and fair Captain, he'll get over it. Also, I erased his memory, so he even maybe forgot that he wants to hurt us." Hermione said hopefully.

Ginny looked uncertain. "He should at least be punished…"

"I think waking up on the floor with your face full of owl droppings and not knowing what you were doing for the past hour or so is terrifying enough." said Hermione dryly, and Ginny finally laughed. "He's probably shocked enough from that experience to lay low for a while. I know I would if it were me."

"Alright. I'll trust you then." said Ginny promptly. "But next time it happens, you promise you'll turn him in?"

"Of course." replied Hermione sincerely. "Now we really should be heading off to class, or we might have a chance of being late if those two seriously harmed each other."

Ginny sniggered, and both girls gathered up their book bags and wands. When they stepped out into the common room, they saw Draco and Zacharias standing at the portrait hole, waiting quietly, and remarkably, in one piece.

Upon seeing the girls, Draco nodded deeply at Zacharias, who sighed, and then said in a somewhat strangled voice, "Ms. Weasley, could I have the honor of your hand for a waltz or two this evening?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her eyeballs almost popping out, but Ginny kept walking towards them. Hermione wondered vaguely if she was going to hit or even hex Zacharias.

Instead, Ginny stopped right in front of Zacharias, and said, "Sure thing, princess. Now let's get to class." She stepped through the entrance, and started heading downstairs without a backward glance.

Zacharias, confused as to whether he had done well or not, looked at Draco for an answer. Grinning, Draco gave him the thumbs up, and said, "Not bad. I think you guys can try for being friends now. Go catch up with her."

Zacharias followed Draco's instructions, and hopped out the portrait hole. Draco, still grinning, turned to Hermione. "You look like you're in shock."

"I think I am." she replied faintly. She managed to unglue herself though. "But I'll live."

She stepped up next to him, and said, "I think it's about time all of us became friends."


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday's classes past as smoothly as they had on Tuesday. In the morning, during Potions, Professor Slughorn issued Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Zacharias invitations to his first Slug Club formal dinner on Saturday night.

"Hope to see you all there! Especially you two, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley. We'll have lots to talk about!"

Hermione and Ginny were reluctant to go, while Zacharias was very pleased and excited he had been invited. Draco, on the other hand, said, "I'd rather eat cockroach clusters. There's no bloody way I'm going. We have to arrange Quidditch tryouts, remember? Who's the Ravenclaw Captain again?"

"Trevor Birch. He's sitting over there, the blond." answered Ginny promptly. "He's not bad, but he's a major kiss-up to all the teachers, especially Slughorn. He's a pretty-boy, too. A lot of girls in my year like him. They always talk about his 'piercing blue eyes.' Eugh."

"I seem to remember he fancied Gilderoy Lockhart at one point." remarked Draco innocently. "Anyways, are you going, Ginny?"

"Maybe. I guess it depends on how much homework we have and how exhausting the waltzing class is."

"I think we should go." said Hermione. "But just to this first one. Only as a sign of respect, you know what I mean?"

Zacharias added his two cents, "I've heard the parties are absolutely amazing! There's no I way I'm NOT going. Why don't you want to go, Draco?"

"It's a waste of time." said Draco sullenly. "Even sleeping is more productive."

"He does have a point there." agreed Hermione. "With Quidditch, NEWTs, and our leadership duties, it'll be hard to also fit in extra social time throughout the year."

"Yeah, and they're not as fun as you think, Smith." Ginny added darkly. "Most of the people invited are only there because of their familial connections, no matter how insipid they really are."

"Connected people are always fun to meet! High-class society is what I strive for." replied Zacharias happily.

"I'm only going to the first one," Draco maintained, "because Hermione's right."

"Me, too." agreed Ginny.

"You guys are no fun." Zacharias pouted, as his potion started overflowing.

* * *

"I think Draco's catching up to you, Mione." said Ginny as she helped herself to mashed potatoes during lunch. "His potion was almost as pristine as yours."

Hermione giggled. "Remember our conversation from this morning, Drakie?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course. How could I forget? You admitted to me that I'm an infinitely better wizard and that you'll always look up to me, literally and figuratively."

Hermione scowled while Zacharias snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Very funny." she said.

Trevor Birch came up to their tables. "Hello, I'm Trevor Birch, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." he introduced himself. Before either girl could protest, he had grasped a hand from each, and kissed it lightly. Hermione could hear a deep rumble from within Draco's chest, which stopped when she kicked him from underneath the table. Zacharias, despite his so-called "upper-class" upbringing, was shocked as well, his mouth hanging open.

The audacious Ravenclaw Captain then extended his hand to Draco, who sneered, "What is this, the eighteenth century?" Another swift kick from Hermione had Draco shaking Trevor's hand vigorously.

After an awe-struck Zacharias shook hands with the newcomer, the point of the meeting was established. "I've come to discuss the Quidditch tryout schedule." he announced. "They'll start next week, as Professor McGonagall probably already told you. I know from your notices and sign-up sheets that next Friday evening's unavailable because all Houses are involved. Could we each choose a day between Monday and Thursday?"

"That sounds good." said Ginny quickly, so Draco couldn't make another snide remark. "Gryffindor can take Monday."

"Hufflepuff can have Tuesday." added on Zacharias.

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who didn't respond at first. Hermione could tell that he was thinking furiously, probably trying to pick the day that Trevor wanted more. Hopefully, it wasn't obvious to everyone else. _Way to make a good first impression, Drake. _she grumbled silently.

Through narrowed eyes, Draco looked directly at Trevor, and said, "Slytherin will take Thursday."

Trevor didn't seem the least bit fazed, much to Draco's chagrin. "Great, Wednesday will be perfect for Ravenclaw. Well, see you all around. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the waltzing class." He said the last part with his gaze trained on Hermione, who looked away and decided to concentrate on her pork chops. She crossed her fingers that Draco could keep his temper.

As Trevor walked down back to his table, Draco drew out his wand.

"No!" yelped Hermione, snatching it out of his hand. "Honestly, you can't just jinx anyone that doesn't strike your fancy."

"He's really nice." said Zacharias. "He shook my hand! How high-class!"

"Zacharias." said Ginny, glaring at his giddiness. "Shut up."

"He's such a prat." said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes he is." comforted Hermione. "And so is Zach. But you haven't hexed _him_ yet, have you?"

"At least Smith doesn't _know _how stupid he is." sighed Draco. "But you're right. He's not worth it."

"There you go." said Hermione, smiling and handing him back his wand." Raising her voice so the others could hear, she said, "C'mon guys, let's back to the Montecino Tower. We should get as much homework done as possible during break so we can have time tonight to waltz."

They all got up, and started walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall. "Montecino Tower?" asked Ginny curiously. "Montecino as in Lady Montecino?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "What? Does it sound bad?"

"No…" said Ginny slowly. "But I don't think that name's going to stick."

"Why?"

"Because after you and Draco graduate, people are obviously going to name it after you two, since you guys were the first ones to use it."

"Well, I'm fine with them changing it after we're gone. It would just feel so weird to call where you live after yourself!"

"What about Draco's home?" asked Zacharias. "Isn't it called 'Malfoy Manor,' mate?"

"Yes, but that's different." said Draco evenly. "I didn't name it after myself. Some stupid, narcissistic ancestor of mine did."

They all laughed, reaching Lady Montecino's portrait. They headed straight for the balcony, and with lively chatter, occasional death threats, and much laughter, they did their homework as a team.

* * *

During dinner, Hermione couldn't help but feel excited. _I'm going to be dancing with Draco Malfoy in just a few minutes! _she thought, savoring her delicious shepherd's pie.

Professor McGonagall appeared in front of their tables.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Smith, I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad news." said Professor McGonagall. "Your father just contacted me through the Floo Network. Your mother has been hospitalized at St. Mungo's. It's not very serious, but she seems to have contracted a mild case of the Vanishing Sickness. Your father wishes for you to spend the rest of the evening by her side, but only on the understanding that you will return for class tomorrow morning. Do you understand?"

Zacharias looked dumbfounded. "Has my mother been treated already? Can I Apparate from here straight to St. Mungo's?"

"Your father said that she is recovering well, but wants to see you, nonetheless. If you've been to St. Mungo's before, all you have to do is imagine it in your head, and yes, you will appear there."

Zacharias looked uncertainly at his "friends," who were giving him sympathetic glances. He turned to Ginny. "So sorry about this, Ms. Weasley. Can we reschedule our dance for tomorrow night?"

Ginny replied gently, "That's fine. Go to your mum, Zach."

Draco and Hermione nodded their support, and Zacharias then thanked Professor McGonagall, who returned to her seat. "See you tomorrow, I guess." he said, bidding them farewell, and he vanished.

"And then there were three." said Ginny glumly. "Ready to dance twice as much, Draco?"

"I'd be honored." he replied gallantly. "Although I do feel sorry for Smith. He'll be missing out on the time of his life." he added, chuckling.

The trio finished their dinner quietly, and then headed for Hufflepuff's common room to check up on the status of the sign-up sheet for waltz class. It was full, and Hermione gladly folded it up and put it safely into her book bag.

Slytherin House was a whole different story, however. It was completely blank, looking fresh and new. Draco looked irritated.

"Figures that my House would embarrass me when it came to something like this." he sneered. Harper came up to them. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Can I call in that favor now?" asked Draco dryly. "Have this sign-up sheet filled with names by dinner tomorrow. I don't care how you do it, but I want to see names. Got it?"

Harper looked uncomfortable. "Listen, nobody wants to go… as one fifth-year put it, she'd rather slit her wrists."

"I don't care." Draco snarled. He was getting impatient and losing his temper again. Hermione and Ginny knew better than to stop him in his domain, so they just watched him get his way, as usual. "I'll be here for the list tomorrow. I want every damn spot filled in."

With that, he turned on his heel, and stalked out of the common room. Hermione and Ginny shot a helpless Harper sympathetic glances before following Draco out.

Draco's robes were billowing behind him as he headed for Ravenclaw Tower. Ginny and Hermione caught up to him on the third floor, and Hermione scolded Draco for being so harsh on Harper.

"It's not his fault." she protested.

"The least he could've done was to put his own name on." snapped Draco. "After what I did for him, he should've helped me back, maybe gotten a few of his buddies on board, as well. Once several boys sign up, the girls will follow in packs. Useless git." he fumed.

"He does have a point." Ginny conceded as they stepped into Ravenclaw's common room. "I'm sure Harper purposely avoided it."

Luna came running up to them, followed by Trevor Birch. Hermione suddenly realized she'd rather have another encounter with Jimmy again, rather than be subject to Trevor's creepy stares and then feel Draco's irritation. Luna greeted them all enthusiastically, even Draco, who had never really been acquainted with her. Truth be told, Hermione could tell that he found her manner of speech and quirkiness rather amusing. However, he scowled when he saw Trevor, and stepped forward to partially shielded Hermione with his right side. She could swear he knew exactly how she felt around Trevor, or about anything, for that matter.

"Everyone's terribly excited about the waltz lesson." said Luna dreamily. "I signed up, and so did Trevor. It was all filled up by lunch, and it was mostly fourth-years and above."

Hermione, looking for an excuse to get away from Trevor, said quickly, "That's wonderful, Luna! I'll go collect it. Be right back, guys!"

With that, she left the rest of the group to the part of the wall where many Ravenclaw students were crowded at.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Coming through!" called Hermione, to no avail. The chatter stemming from the crowd's excitement was very loud, and no one paid her any attention.

Just as she was preparing to force her way through, a loud voice behind her commanded, "Hey! The Senior Girl is here! Be quiet and make a path for her!"

It was Trevor Birch. The assertion and power in his voice immediately induced the Ravenclaws to calm down and step back, and Hermione thanked him politely, if not briefly. As she was taking down the sheet, he stepped next to her, asking, "So, Hermione, right?"

Before she could respond, Draco was at her other side. He deftly removed the sheet and shoved it into the pocket of his robes. "Come on, Mione. We have to get going to Gryffindor and finish this up if we want to finish Professor Sinistra's charts on Neptune tonight."

He tugged her away quickly, and she gave the disappointed Trevor a fake guilty look. They rejoined Ginny and Luna near the entrance of the common room. "Let's go, Ginny." said Draco urgently, motioning his head slightly at Trevor, who was watching them closely.

"I've heard he fancies you, Hermione." reported Luna serenely, and Hermione groaned as she reclaimed Ravenclaw's sign-up sheet from Draco. "Today, he even asked me for your name during Herbology."

Hermione groaned again. "Well, if you talk to him again, could you mention at some point that I'm not interested? Thanks."

Ginny giggled. "He isn't bad to look at, but he seems he could be a younger version of Cormac McLaggen."

"Thanks, Ginny." said Draco. "Are you coming or not?"

"I think, since Zach's gone, I'm going to stay here with Luna to do homework." replied Ginny. "You two go on to Gryffindor. I'm sure you guys can practice waltzing better without me around." she winked.

As Draco went to open the door for Hermione, Ginny whispered, "You'll have to tell me about the Ron and Draco situation sometime. I won't forget!"

Thus a flustered Hermione followed Draco to Gryffindor Tower. _Why is Ginny reacting this way?_ she thought confusedly.

Gryffindor's sign-up sheet was filled up as well, and as Draco and Hermione headed back to their common room, Hermione asked causally, "So, are we still waltzing tonight? Or shall we just call it a day and wait for Ginny and Zach tomorrow?"

Draco chuckled as they reached Lady Montecino's portrait. "House Unity." he stated. As the pair stepped in, Crookshanks streaked past them like a ghost. Hermione wondered how he always knew when they were going to retire to the dormitories. Draco asked, "Are you trying to get out of it, Hermione?"

"Of course not." she blushed. "I was just wondering, since it was just us two…"

"Are you scared?" he smirked. "Or are you just that bad at dancing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm showering first." she said over her shoulder as she marched off.

When she came back to the common room, Draco was studiously working on the Astronomy charts.

"Your turn." she said, while sitting down with her own homework.

"Be prepared to be astounded when I come back." he drawled, and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione tried to control her racing heart beat while she started her homework. She took a quick glance to see how far Draco was. _Merlin's beard, he's more than halfway done. _she thought, horrified. Being competitive, it took all her of willpower to not copy his charts simply so she could get ahead.

She had just reached the halfway point when he came back out. Once again, the sight of him in pajamas made her blush, although she should've been used to it by now. _Maybe it's because you'll be in really close contact with him in just a few moments. _she thought, starting to hyperventilate.

To shake it off, she complained loudly, "How did you get so far already? Neptune's supposed to be really hard for research!"

Draco smirked, sitting down next to her, his face inches from hers. "You do realize that you took a much longer shower than I did, don't you?"

Hermione couldn't think of a reply. How stupid she felt right then!

Noticing her embarrassed expression, Draco decided to comfort her rather than tease her further. "Don't worry, Mione, you're still at the top of the class. Now, how's about that dance you promised me?"

He stood up, bowed, and extended his hand toward her. She took it, mumbling, "I never promised you anything." He led her to the open space around the furniture, which made a large circle around the center of the common room. They could twirl around the room over and over again.

Suddenly, but gently, he pulled her close to him. Hermione's breath caught as they started dancing, at first only doing the basic steps, without any rotations or spins.

He led her deftly, gracefully, confidently. She felt like she was floating in his arms, and thought she would faint when she realized their chests were pressed against each other. Luckily, Draco probably noticed her discomfort, and decided to perform a spin.

It was a most exhilarating feeling to dance with Draco Malfoy. Time itself seemed to stop, and she felt she was experiencing something surreal. Timidly, she decided to murmur, "You do waltz wonderfully, Drake."

"It's easier to waltz when you're dancing with someone you like." he whispered huskily into ear, and drew her close again. This time, she didn't mind. Instead, she lightly leaned her head onto his collarbone, and felt the strong and steady beat of his heart. She felt his cheek press into her hair, and heard him inhale deeply.

"Lily of the valley." he murmured. "You smell… mouthwatering."

Hermione giggled. "I love being told I could possibly be edible." she whispered into his chest.

"Hermione," he said huskily, "I really like you… and I'm glad we're friends."

She knew he was saying this for her benefit, so she wouldn't have to feel conflicted between him and Ron, well, at least not on the outside. She realized how deeply she'd fallen for Draco Malfoy, who had held her steady, both literally and figuratively, for what seemed like an eternity, although it had really been only three days. Hermione remembered one of her favorite lines from _Sense and Sensibility_. _"__Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others."_ With Draco, she had managed to fall in love in shorter than even that of Marianne's expectations.

Without explaining to him, Hermione felt as though Draco knew why she couldn't end her current relationship right now. He knew Ron was in Albania and might lose focus if Hermione told him how she really felt, and he respected Hermione enough that he could wait for her, even if it was for Weasel's sake.

_That bastard. _he thought, slowly revolving Hermione on the spot. Crookshanks watched them lazily. _He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't appreciate her. He doesn't LOVE her. _Absentmindedly, he rubbed her back lightly with his hand.

Hermione felt as if she could do this forever. She didn't care about Ron anymore. Not at all. She knew exactly the depth of his feelings for her with that one letter, and truth be told, she felt liberated. With Ron, she would always have to be the one to carry him, to take responsibility for him, to teach him.

Draco was a whole different story. He would protect her from the littlest things. He would teach her what she couldn't understand patiently. He could love her.

Thus the young couple danced into the night, each feeling the unspoken love that had been developing since the first night, wondering how on earth it could have happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione felt very warm and cozy. Her eyelids cast a golden glow. _Is the sun brighter today? _

Her eyes fluttered open. The source of the light was the eastern window, where the curtains were still drawn open and the glory of the sun shined through the enormous pane of glass, illuminating herself on the couch and… Draco, whom she was currently lying on.

She gasped and lifted her head up, nudging his chin in the process. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly, his eyes blinked open as well. He looked at her confusedly, but then smiled shyly. "Good morning. I didn't see this coming, did you?"

Hermione smiled back timidly as well. "Hi. I don't even remember falling asleep. Sorry about this."

She started to get up, careful to not press on any part of him for support. He saw her struggling to not touch him, and cupped her elbows, sitting up and pushing her along.

Realizing she was now practically sitting on his lap, she blushed further and scampered off, noticing that they were in their pajamas, and to any person, this could look very inappropriate.

"I can't deny, it was rather pleasant waking up holding a beautiful girl in my arms." Draco smirked, standing up. He stretched and yawned, while Hermione blushed even more furiously.

"Drake…" she started, trying not to meet his eyes. "I enjoyed it, too. But it can't happen again. Not until…"

She didn't finish her sentence, as Draco had closed the space between them in two long strides, and hugged her tightly.

"I know, I understand. If it's Weasel you're worried about, I have no problem in understanding. I can wait for you, for one year, for ten, or even for a hundred. You're worth it."

Hermione smiled into his chest. She loved how he was talking to her as if it was about something far more serious than just entering a relationship, and yet was so sweet and sincere.

"It'd probably also be awkward if Professor McGonagall found out, too. I think the whole 'letting the Head Boy and Head Girl have their own dorms' would be discontinued for next year."

Hermione took a step back, but didn't break the embrace. "Thanks, Drake. My heart is yours, and always will be, but I can't express it any more than this, because I knew that if Ron felt the same way about someone else, and I found out he was doing couple-like things with her, I would be heartbroken that he'd be dishonest like that."

Draco rubbed her back gently. "But aren't you going to his house for Christmas?" he frowned.

Hermione bit her lip. "I know, and I still haven't worked that part out yet. But we can cross that bridge when we get to it, right?"

Draco smiled. "Right. Let's go change now. Judging by how high the sun is, we're going to be a bit late to breakfast if we don't get going soon."

They were walking into the Great Hall a few minutes later, giving each other secret and shy smiles as they walked to their tables, their pinkies almost touching.

They bid Ginny good morning, and she could tell immediately that something had happened while they were waltzing last night. However, she said nothing, only raising her eyebrows at Hermione when Draco wasn't looking and giving a small smile.

Hermione, feeling a bit nervous, tried to distract her best friend by asking, "So, where's Zacharias?"

"He should be here any moment," replied Ginny, her eyes still curious. It was clear she wouldn't be pulled off-topic by anything, not even a chance to make fun of Zacharias's tardiness.

"We only have ten minutes until class starts." said Draco, not looking up from the oatmeal he was shoveling into his mouth.

"Is that concern I hear?" asked Ginny, pretending to be astounded, her jaw dropped for an extra effect.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're friends now, right?"

"Of course." Ginny smirked at Hermione. "Friends."

Just then, Zacharias Apparated in front of Ginny, who gave a little shriek, and everyone in the Great Hall turned towards them.

Draco roared with laughter, and even Hermione gave a small smile to see her best friend look so dumbfounded.

Zacharias looked at Ginny brightly, and said nonchalantly, "Sorry, Gin." before turning to the student population. "It's okay, everybody. I'm back. You guys can go back to breakfast now."

He calmly sat down at his seat and helped himself to a piece of toast. Ginny seemed frozen, and moved not a muscle.

"I think she's gone into shock." Draco drawled, looking amused.

Hermione scooted her chair over. "I think she's stopped breathing, too." she added on, looking worried.

"This toast is good. I mean, like, really good." said Zacharias, munching happily.

That finally did it. Ginny snapped back to reality, glared at Zacharias, grabbed her books, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess it's about time to go anyways." Hermione sighed. "C'mon guys, let's go."

"Ready when you are," said Draco, grabbing his book bag and standing up. Zacharias looked sadly at what was left of his wonderful piece of toast.

"Me, too." he said glumly. "Can I at least take my toast to-go?" he asked as they strode out of the Great Hall, ignoring everybody's stares.

"I'd worry more about, say, producing a good Shield Charm when you walk into History of Magic, if I were you." Draco chuckled.

Hermione said sadly. "And I thought things were getting better."

"No, no. You misunderstand, Hermione." Draco laughed. "I don't think Ginny's actually mad. And Zach, you were just teasing her, right?"

"As if I would waste my time planning such trivial things." replied Zacharias haughtily, although they could see that he was just pretending to put up a disdainful air.

"She's probably glad of this chance to get him back _real _bad." Draco concluded, amused. "I'm looking forward to this." Zacharias just rolled his eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything. Her brow only furrowed in worry, and Draco took her hand in his.

"Drake, stop it!" she whispered urgently, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"It's okay, it's just Smith. The idiot has the observation skills of a rock." he whispered back.

"But someone might see us!" she panicked, and her voice rose a little higher than it should have.

Zacharias looked at them suddenly, but luckily, Draco had dropped her hand a split second before. "What are you two whispering about?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're placing bets on how many days you have to stay in the infirmary." Draco said promptly, showing no sign of guilt or embarrassment, but instead giving a mischievous smile. Hermione knew better, though. Inside, he was truly disappointment, and to tell the truth, so was she.

"I think you'll be stuck in there for a week. Hermione says at least two." he laughed when Hermione protested she had said no such thing.

"I think you'll be fine, Zach." she said very seriously, swatting at Draco, who deftly avoided the impact of her hand on his arm. "Just be prepared. Draco and I will be there to help you if things really get out of hand." she added comfortingly.

"I'll do no such thing." Draco muttered, earning himself a severe look from Hermione. Luckily, Zacharias didn't hear.

As they entered Professor Binns's classroom, Hermione could swear that all three were holding their breaths. They each had their wands out, but Draco and Hermione both hid behind Zacharias. If anyone should be hexed first, it would be him, since he had started all of this. Hermione could hear him muttering "_Protego_" over and over again under his breath, as if he wasn't sure of his Shielding ability. Beside her, Draco sniggered almost inaudibly.

They crept into the classroom. Ginny sat at a desk, innocently reviewing her notes. She didn't even look up when the three of them sat down in their seats next to her cautiously. Five minutes passed in silence until Professor Binns started class.

Class was almost interesting today, but Hermione could barely concentrate. Her thoughts were focused on preventing Ginny from trying something stupid, preventing Zacharias from unintentionally provoking her, and preventing Draco from _intentionally _provoking her.

However, she didn't need to worry, because Ginny didn't say a word to any of them, or at least not until the end of Herbology class right before lunch. As Draco and Zacharias scurried out the classroom, Hermione patiently waited for Ginny, hoping this would be her chance to lecture to her friend about the benefits of forgiving and how revenge would only make things worse.

She was wrong. Before she could start talking, Ginny had already asked, "So, what's going on between you and Ron? And where does Draco fit into all of this?"

Hermione bit her lip. _Damn, she still hasn't forgotten. _she thought miserably. "Gin, let's have a girlfriend fix during our break period, all right? We can ditch the boys and talk in your dorm."

"Okay, okay." laughed Ginny, as they walked out the classroom. "And don't worry, I won't be getting Smith back for a while. I need to wait until both he and Draco have let their guards down."

Hermione frowned. "Ginny… you're Head Girl. Be careful. I wouldn't try anything more funny than what Zacharias did to you. I'm surprised he even got away with it, since he basically showed off his Apparition privilege in front of the entire school."

Ginny shrugged. They had entered the Great Hall. "Who cares?"

As they sat down to lunch, Professor McGonagall came in front of their tables again. "Good afternoon, Professor." they chorused.

"Hello, students." she said warmly. "I need to talk to you on one specific of the waltz class tomorrow night. Music. Have you planned on how that will work?"

The four were silent. "Erm, Professor… is music actually necessary?" asked Hermione timidly. "Draco and I practiced last night without any, and it was fine."

"For one couple, it is alright without any music. However, with so many people, you will undoubtedly need some pulse." Hermione could've fainted when Professor McGonagall said "Couple."

"That's fine. We can go to Hogsmeade during the break and find something, I'm sure." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Very well." replied Professor McGonagall. "But remember to return to school on time!"

After promises from all four students that it wouldn't be a problem, she returned back to the High Table.

"Let's go now." said Draco, looking at three finished plates. As usual, Zacharias looked sadly at the remains of his food, and sighed. "Can we at least get a snack at Honeyduke's?" he pleaded.

"We'll go there now." said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Meet at the entrance of the Honeyduke's, alright?"

After nods from the others, he Disapparated first. A moment later, they were all standing in front of the entrance to Honeyduke's. "Make it quick, Smith." Draco snarled, as Zacharias disappeared into the store.

"I've never seen a music shop here." Hermione confessed.

"Dominic Maestro's Music Shop is right down the street." Draco pointed to the left.

"Have you been there before?" Hermione asked.

"No. Music is lacking among my many talents." Draco replied, unabashed.

"Harry and I went there before." Ginny piped up. "There was an enchanted harp he was fascinated with. He said it brought up many memories of his first year."

Hermione bit her lip. _Our first adventure together. _she thought sadly. Suddenly, despite her newfound feelings for Draco, Hermione realized she still missed Harry and Ron dreadfully.

Zacharias came back out, his arms laden with bags and bags of candy.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Ginny asked, disgustedly. "You'll make yourself sick."

"At least you're talking to me again." Zacharias beamed. "Licorice wand, anyone?"

They all declined, and watched in horrified amazement as he shoved three into his mouth at the same time. Shaking their heads, they started heading up the street.

When they arrived at Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, a bright flash of light blinded them all.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Rita Skeeter and her camera man, plus a horde of other reporters behind her. It was almost Hermione's worst nightmare come true, after failing all of her classes, of course.

The bright flashes from the photographers made her feel as if she would have a seizure. The blood was boiling in her head, and she started to swoon.

Then steady but gentle hands were there to support her, and they guided her inside Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. Draco cursed under his breath, muttering, "That stupid woman." Ginny firmly shut the door behind them, leaving Zacharias to deal with the army of reporters.

Hermione could finally see straight again. Blinking, she murmured dizzily, "There are paparazzi in the Wizarding world, too?"

Draco chuckled. "That would be them, yes."

"I didn't ever see them following Harry." Hermione said, confusedly. She felt slightly awkward standing there in Draco's arms, but he let go soon. However, none of it was missed by Ginny, who was watching closely for her reaction.

Trying to distract her, Hermione asked, "Are we just going to feed Zach to the wolves? Rita Skeeter and her lot might tear him to pieces!"

"Who cares? The bloody git's enjoying it." said Ginny flatly. "Look, there's that harp Harry and I saw!"

The three of them casually strolled over to the softly strumming harp. The shop was devoid of anything except for instruments, many of them playing softly by themselves, as if showing off for the non-existent customers. As they stepped in front of the harp, an old man with a long white beard to rival that of Albus Dumbledore's popped out of nowhere.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to my shop!" he greeted them enthusiastically, grabbing each of their hands for a quick shake. "I'm Dominic Maestro, and music is my passion! How can I help you lovely young people today?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, grinning. Dominic Maestro could've been a cute grandfather of some little girl, and he vaguely reminded Hermione of Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, though much more sweet.

Ginny said, "Good afternoon, sir. We're looking for a music player of some sort. We need it to be able to play waltzing music in both slow and fast thee-four time signature."

Draco and Hermione gaped at Ginny. However, she ignored them as Dominic exclaimed, "Then you've arrived at the right instrument! This harp is a graceful work of art that should suit your needs. All its tunes are to an entrancing three-four beat, and you can speed it up," he drew a wand from his pocket, and said, "_Propero_." The music sped up, the strings on the harp moving as if they were vibrating.

Dominic flourished his wand again. "and slow it down. _Retardo._" The music went back to its original speed. Hermione and Draco nodded appreciatively, but Ginny asked sharply, "What about volume?"

"Not a problem, miss." beamed the little old man. He pointed his wand at the golden harp again. "_Quietus." _The music became almost inaudible. "Of course, if you want it to stop playing entirely, you just have to cast '_Muffliato_.' Otherwise, this harp will perpetually perform."

"And the charm to make it play again?" Ginny enquired.

"_Sonorus_." Dominic squeaked, and the music went back to his original volume.

Just then, Zacharias came bursting into the room, his cheeks red with excitement. However, he shut the door quickly, pointed his wand at the knob, and muttered "_Colloportus_" to lock it.

He strode over to the little group, and stuck his hand out to Dominic Maestro. "Zacharias Smith." he announced himself pompously. The little man shook his hand nervously. "I'm Dominic Maestro. Why'd you lock my door?"

"Sorry, sir. A group of paparazzi headed by Rita Skeeter is waiting outside. I'm trying to hold them off for a bit, so we can buy what we need and get back to Hogwarts."

Dominic stared at him through his spectacles, wide-eyed. "I see." he replied gravely. "But can't they just unlock the door anytime?"

Ginny snorted. "If any of them had brains, I'm sure they could. But we really should get out of here before they figure it out. Do you guys like this harp?"

Draco and Hermione nodded their assent, while Zacharias protested that he hadn't had enough time to form an opinion. Ginny snapped at him to shut up, and Draco asked, "So, how much for it?"

"This little beauty's going to be sold for no less than five hundred Galleons. What say you?" he asked.

"We'll take it." said Draco nonchalantly. The other three students gasped. "Draco!" exclaimed Hermione. You can't possibly have that amount of money on you right now!"

"Actually, I can." he grinned. He fished inside the pocket of his robes, and took out a black velvet pouch bearing the Malfoy Crest. "It just so happens that I have a pouch for Galleons, a pouch for Sickles, and a pouch for Knuts. There are five hundred coins in each. It's my spending money for each year."

Hermione, Ginny, and Zacharias just gaped as Draco poured the contents of the pouch slowly onto the counter next to the harp. "Count them." he ordered Dominic Maestro with an air of indifference.

Dominic Maestro stuttered nervously, "O- O- Of course, there's n- n- no need to, Mr. Malfoy. I trust your word c- c- completely."

"Good." said Draco, sounding bored. "Let's get back to Hogwarts, before those dolts come in."

Dominic Maestro suddenly came to his senses. "Thank you for your business!" he bowed deeply.

Draco grabbed one side of the harp. "Zacharias, come get the other side."

Zacharias obeyed immediately, scurrying over and doing as instructed.

"We Disapparate to my dormitory on three." said Draco warningly. "One, two, THREE!"

Ginny and Hermione were left with Dominic Maestro and the sounds of the paparazzi trying to get in.

"That's a nice young man you've got there." remarked Dominic, looking straight at Hermione. "Very generous, although he puts on an air of arrogance. He looks at you as if you were the most beautiful diamond in the world. You're very lucky to have someone like that, young lady."

Hermione blushed furiously as Ginny chortled. "He's not my boyfriend…" she muttered. "That is to say, we're not in a relationship."

Dominic looked confused for a moment, and then abashed. "I'm sorry…" he began.

"No, no. It's fine!" said Hermione. "He's just a very sweet and kind FRIEND." She emphasized the last word for Ginny's sake.

Dominic Maestro bowed yet again. "As you say, miss. Now, you two better follow those young gentlemen, because I think those nasty people are about to break in."

As he said it, the door finally swung open, and in poured reporters and cameramen.

"Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger! The heroine of "The Golden Trio!" Can we have a quote on the new Hogwarts?"

"Ginny Weasley! The girlfriend of Harry Potter! Do you know of his current whereabouts?"

Hermione gave a quick "Thanks" to Dominic before she and Ginny Disapparated and landed behind the couch in Montecino Tower.

Draco and Zacharias had set the harp on the coffee table, and Draco was showing Zacharias its various settings. They didn't look up as Hermione and Ginny strode over.

"Well, hello to you, too." Ginny said grumpily.

"Poor Dominic." Hermione fretted. "I do hope he survives the interrogation."

"Those fools finally got in, didn't they?" Draco snickered. "About time."

"I think Dominic's more grateful to us than he is annoyed." Ginny said. "There was no one in there when we went in, and now, look! There are dozens."

"They weren't very nice people." Zacharias added.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Smith." Draco rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do about those vultures from now on? They seem to have improved their stalking skills. How did they know we were going out today?"

"I don't know…" Hermione said slowly. "Maybe they all pulled a Rita Skeeter and transformed into bugs?"

Draco chuckled. "I doubt it, but good theory. What are we going to do in the future? You and Ginny seem to be major targets." He laughed at Zacharias's open envy.

"A Disillusionment Charm would probably be out best bet." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Or maybe a Bedazzling Hex?"

Hermione nodded. "Too bad we don't have Harry's Invisibility Cloak, though."

Draco knew that thinking about Harry would only lead to thoughts of Ron, so he tried to change the subject. "Should we leave the harp here, or leave it in the Great Hall?"

Hermione's eyes flashed excitedly. "I know! We can go ask Professor McGonagall about it. And then, we can also make sure she reimburses you for your generosity."

Draco groaned. "Just drop it, Mione. It's not that big of a deal."

"Right. Five hundred Galleons really isn't anything. Nothing at all." Ginny and Zacharias chortled.

"Fine, let's go then." Draco replied sulkily, heading out the door.

"We'd better hurry. Out next class is in about fifteen minutes!" Ginny called.

Hermione made sure they were all carrying their book bags, for another trip up to Montecino Tower could really consume their precious time.

In a few minutes, they were in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Er, does anyone know the password?" asked Hermione timidly.

"No need for a password from you four." the statue spoke.

Zacharias jumped and gave a little yelp, to which Ginny threw him a dirty look.

"Why?" demanded Draco. "The last time you didn't ask for a password was on a certain night in May, when you were crumbling."

"The Headmistress said the Senior Boy, Senior Girl, Head Boy, Head Girl or all of the above are allowed to visit her whenever they need. Just remember to knock on the doors first." he jumped aside, and Draco shrugged, cautiously climbing the winding staircase.

When they reached the great oaken double doors, Draco knocked loudly and clearly.

"Come in." immediately came Professor McGonagall's voice, as if she were expecting them.

Draco and Zacharias each pushed a door and let the girls go in first. _I wonder how Draco taught Zacharias to be an actual human being._ Hermione thought. Then she shuddered. _Maybe I don't want to know…_ Draco was wonderful and she loved him deeply, but when it came to relations with other people, they had different methods of socializing.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, writing a letter. As they approached her, she didn't even look up. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked bluntly.

As Ginny began to recount all that had happened on their trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione was again struck by her musical knowledge. _I really must ask her about that later. _she made a mental note to herself.

Looking around the room, Hermione's gaze fell onto the portraits of the previous Headmasters. She saw Dumbledore snoozing in his frame. She thought he looked like an older version of Dominic Maestro in his sleep, very sweet and harmless. Then her eyes fell onto Snape's portrait.

He was wide awake, and as their eyes met, Hermione felt the urge to go speak to the man whose death she had witnessed. She realized he was the first one who had given her the ability to see Thestrals.

Without thinking, and forgetting that she was here to talk to Professor McGonagall about Draco's latest act of idiocy, she walked over slowly to Snape's portrait.

"Hello, Professor." she said quietly. The rest of the people all fell silent, realizing what Hermione was doing.

Snape's expression was unfathomable, and his black eyes glittered. "Hello, Miss Granger."

"How are you doing?" she blurted. _How stupid of me. He just died a couple of months ago. _

"Fine, Miss Granger. It is a privilege to be able to reside here after death in my first home."

_He sounds like Harry. _"You were really brave…at the Shrieking Shack. I'm glad Harry made sure your portrait was put here."

"Yes, and I do hope someday, you'll find the same courage yourself." his eyes shifted towards Draco, who was looking at the bookshelves on the opposite wall.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione almost inaudibly.

"Love him, before it's too late."


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Hermione, bewildered.

"Don't make the same mistake I did." replied Snape softly, looking miserable. "Make sure he knows how you feel. If you don't, he'll eventually slip away, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Thank you." Hermione said simply, thought not quite understanding his words. She heard the murmurs of the group behind her start up again. "I should get going. It was nice seeing you, Professor. And again, thank you for your words of wisdom."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. Take care."

Hermione walked back slowly to Professor McGonagall's desk, where she was saying, "…just bring the harp down before the waltzing class starts tomorrow evening." She slipped in quietly and stood closely to Draco, not caring on how it would seem to everyone else.

However, no one said a thing. They didn't even mention her walking over to talk to Snape's portrait. Hermione felt slightly awkward, and decided to back on track by saying, "Professor McGonagall, Draco paid five hundred Galleons for that harp, and insists that it's his gift to the school. Shouldn't we…"

"Of course, Miss Granger. Thank you for telling me. Mr. Malfoy, follow me."

"Where?" he asked nervously, giving Hermione an annoyed look, which she smiled sweetly back at.

"To Hogwart's treasury, of course." Professor McGonagall said as if it was obvious.

"Hogwarts has a treasury…?" Zacharias started.

"Yes, in the Headmaster or Headmistress's office, there's a door that leads to a storage room full of the school's annual allowance from the Ministry of Magic. It says so in…"

"_Hogwarts, a History. _Of course you would, Hermione." Ginny teased.

"Can I go with you to see it?" asked Zacharias, jumping up and down. "That is so cool!"

Everyone else stared at him. It was like watching a large, blond, and rather ugly puppy begging for treats.

Looking through her spectacles, Professor McGonagall said rather reluctantly, "Right this way, boys…" before sweeping off to a door on her right.

Zacharias followed faithfully behind her, right on her heels. The puppy resemblance was getting more obvious every moment. Draco gave Hermione another exasperated look before following suit, as well.

Ginny and Hermione giggled softly. "Who knew Zach had this side of him?" Hermione asked quietly, and Ginny laughed some more.

They waited patiently for the rest of their party to return, and looked out the window behind Professor McGongall's desk, which had a view to rival that of Montecino Tower's window.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the oaken double-doors. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. _Should they let them in? _Ginny called out, "Erm… come in?"

The doors swung open, and to Hermione's horror, in came Trevor Birch, dragging Jimmy Peakes by the arm, with Professor Flitwick and Professor Rhyllian following closely behind.

"Professor-!" Hermione squeaked, but there was no need to call, for Professor McGonagall and the boys had returned a moment after the new arrival had come in.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" asked Professor McGonagall, wondering how serious the situation could have been to draw teachers away from their classes.

"I caught this one trying to force his way into the Senior Boy and Senior Girl's dormitories." said Trevor proudly, looking at Hermione's face. "I tried to make him stop, but he started to attack me. By the time I had him backed to the bottom of the staircase, other students had heard the commotion, and went to find teachers, since the Senior Boy, Senior Girl, Head Boy, and Head Girl were away."

"Thank goodness he was there!" said Professor Flitwick. "This boy had already torn up the portrait of Lady Montecino when he was trying to go in!"

"I object!" cried Professor Rhyllian furiously. "My student tells me that he had just reached the portrait before Birch found him. He says when they were dueling, Birch was the one that shot a wayward curse that hit the portrait."

"Enough!" said Professor McGonagall. "Birch, what were you doing at the Senior Boy and Senior Girl's tower in the first place?"

"I saw Peakes open the bottom door and run up. As a prefect, I followed him to make sure he wasn't up to any good." Trevor replied smugly. Hermione felt sick and wanted to throw up. His gloating was worse than what Draco's former self combined with Zacharias's former self could have produced together.

"Now, Peakes. What were you doing? Didn't you have Potions after lunch?"

Peakes said nothing, studying his shoes and clenching his fists.

Professor McGonagall finally made a decision. "We will get to the bottom of this later. Right now, I will go to Lady Montecino's portrait to see the damages inflicted there. When she is fixed up, I will ascertain the truth and exactly what happened. As for the rest of you, head back to your classes. I don't want any of this to be spread more than it should be."

The group murmured answers of submission, and started to file out of the door. Trevor Birch finally let go of Jimmy's arm, and marched over to join Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Zacharias. Draco made sure that Trevor couldn't stand anywhere near Hermione.

"Hey, guys. We have the next class together! Ready for Ancient Runes?"

Only Zacharias answered, and even his reply was quiet and reserved. Hermione was still in shock from seeing Jimmy again, Ginny was trying to comfort her, and Draco seemed bent on murdering Trevor with his death glare.

"I don't know what's wrong that little creep." said Trevor loudly, as soon as Jimmy was out of earshot. "He was mumbling gibberish when I found him trying to hex his way into your dormitory. Something about 'I have to see her, I have to see her.' He wouldn't even look at me when I confronted me. He just –bam!- out of nowhere, just tried to jinx me. Luckily, I was quick enough to dodge it, not even trying to hit him back. I couldn't bear to curse a boy who is obviously mentally handicapped."

"Very heroic." Draco snarled, boldly putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder, as if he was Ron or Harry. "Now if you'll excuse us, Hermione here is rather scared of disturbing events, and needs time to recover calmly, not listen to your wonderful story-telling. Good day."

With that, he steered Hermione to another hallway, an alternate route to their Ancient Runes classroom, with Ginny at their side, and Zacharias hurrying along in their wake.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione didn't say much for the rest of the day. At least not during classes, anyways. Ancient Runes was exceptionally awkward, mostly thanks to Draco. He alternated between worried glances at her to murderous glares at Trevor all class long.

At dinner, Hermione didn't eat anything, although Draco threatened to force-feed her if she didn't ingest something. Hermione's only attempt to pacify him was to take a sip of the pumpkin juice he had poured for her.

Ginny seemed to understand Hermione's present feelings, and was quiet as well. Even Zacharias understood that something was not quite right, and kept his scruples to a minimum. After dinner, they all headed up to Montecino Tower, not sure of what to expect.

Lady Montecino's portrait was gone, as suspected. In its place was that of Sir Cadogan's. The inhabitant of said portrait was busily yelling at Crookshanks, who in turn was swiping at the gilded frame.

"What villain are ye, furry creature? How dare ye trespass upon my lands! Ye dare challenge Sir Cadogan? Back, ye abominable filth, back I say!"

Ginny grinned first, and even Hermione gave a small smile, remembering her third year. "Hello, Sir Cadogan. Remember us?"

Sir Cadogan stopped yelling at Crookshanks. "Why, of course! The friends of Harry Potter, one of my worthier rivals. How could I forget? Come right on in."

He swung open and the four friends and Crookshanks stepped in. Draco and Zacharias headed straight for the couch, and collapsed in them. Crookshanks hopped onto an armchair to curl up, but Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, as if having a mutual understanding. Now was the time.

"Aren't you guys going to sit down?" asked Zacharias curiously. "It's been such a long day. Surely you guys are tired?"

"Draco," said Hermione, speaking her first word since she had left Professor McGonagall's office. "we need a girlfriend fix. Can you and Zach manage without us for about an hour?"

Zacharias exclaimed, "An hour?!" while Draco just looked suspicious.

"We'll make it quick." said Ginny as she hurriedly pulled Hermione to the French doors of the balcony. She shut the doors quickly after they were outside, and muttered "_Muffliato!" _to make sure the two boys wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly, when both girls had sat down on the deck chairs. "I'm worried about Peakes too, but you look terrified."

Hermione waited a moment before she spoke. It was as if she was afraid of the words that were going to come out of her mouth. "What if… my memory charm didn't work? What if Jimmy still remembers everything that happened at the Owlery, and now hates me even more than he had before? Now he might not just be after us; he might be after Draco, too!"

Ginny's brow creased, but she said reassuringly, "Hermione, you're the most accomplished witch at this school. There's no way you made a mistake in casting a spell, even if it wasn't with your own wand. Anyways, even if it didn't, I think the blow Draco dealt to him was enough to clear some of his memory." she chuckled. "I can't believe I thought he liked you."

"That's what I don't understand, either." said Hermione. "He did mention it at the Owlery, but he was mostly bent on harming me. It's almost like he had a split personality…"

"I guess sometimes hate overcomes love." Ginny sighed. "Not that I think he loved you." she giggled at Hermione's raised eyebrows. "I think he's having an internal conflict between trying to win your affections and avenging his friends. Honestly, we shouldn't be this worried. Professor McGonagall's investigating this now. She'll take care of whatever issues he has."

Hermione grimaced. "Maybe, but I still feel like what happened to Lady Montecino is my fault."

"Nonsense." said Ginny. "When Sirius terrorized the Fat Lady, Harry thought it was his fault, too, remember? I'm sure either him or Birch accidentally hit her when they were dueling, and she'll recover soon. It's not like they were fighting to kill."

"The world may never know." replied Hermione darkly. "Speaking of Birch, why didn't you ever mention how… dislikeable he is?"

Ginny shrugged. "He wasn't as bad before. He reminded me a little of Cormac, as I said before, but this guy actually has brains since he's in Ravenclaw. I guess his intellect is majorly attracted to yours, or maybe you're the biggest crush he's ever had."

Hermione frowned. "I've just never heard of him before. Come to think of it, I've never even seen him in the hallways before. Surely he would've been with Luna at some point?"

"Luna said he used to follow Cho Chang around like a little puppy. But apparently she turned really nasty after Harry rejected her last May. Rumor has it that she lashed out at everyone in Ravenclaw, including her friends, publicly humiliated Trevor, and burned her Hogwarts diploma. I guess she realized what a fool she was to have lost Harry, and Trevor realized that he couldn't just stalk and boast. He's taking the initiative and trying to act mature."

"Great going, Cho." Hermione muttered. "Thanks for setting this creep on my trail."

"He is rather bold." Ginny said thoughtfully. Then she turned excited. "Can we talk about your Draco-Ron situation now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I need a moment to gather my thoughts on that. Share with me on how you came to possess your fantastic music expertise first."

Ginny laughed. "Charlie took Music while he was here at Hogwarts. I used to be fascinated just seeing the ink on the pages. I would listen in rapture as Charlie explained the concepts of 'time signature' or 'key signature.' But when I got to Hogwarts, none of my friends were interested, and I gradually lost interest too."

"That's such a shame, Gin." said Hermione ruefully. "I'm sure Harry would've loved to hear your musical talents."

"I'm saving it as a surprise when we get married, so don't tell him yet!" Ginny replied playfully.

"I can imagine you and Harry getting married someday in the near future…" said Hermione wistfully.

Ginny noticed this. "Why? You can't see you and Draco getting married?"

Hermione gasped. "Ginny! I'm dating your brother at the moment, in case you've forgotten!"

Ginny grinned. "I know. I'm not stupid, Mione. Especially to be blind to the obvious."

"What obvious?" asked Hermione carelessly, although she secretly wanted to hear everything Ginny had to say on the matter.

"You and Draco are in love." she replied simply. "Ron or no Ron, you can't deny it. I didn't see it coming either, but he's changed. Am I right?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ginny… this is your brother we're talking about…"

"Ron might be my brother, but you're also my sister, Hermione." said Ginny firmly. "Frankly, I never thought Ron was best for you anyways. I know you had the hugest crush on him, but it's not love. Maybe if Draco hadn't changed, I would've continued to give your relationship with him minimum support, but now, I just can't. You and Draco are perfect for each other. I can see you two talking about things you're both interested in. I can see him supporting you on your 'S.P.E.W' madness. I can see you comforting him when he's feeling depressed. I can see you two growing old together, sitting on a couch, holding hands and reading books. With Ron, I can only see you taking care of him. He'll only cover the basics. Draco can be your everything."

Hermione almost stopped breathing. "Ginny… that was a beautiful speech. Truly. I can't seem to find my breath anymore."

Ginny gave a small chuckle. "I'm just expressing my feelings, sis."

Hermione smiled. "But you've never talked this way about Ron or me, or about you and Harry…"

Ginny giggled. "Well of course! It's difficult to express my relationship with Harry. Personal topics are always more ineffable, don't you know? And with your relationship with Ron, well, let's just say, I think I have some Seer blood."

Hermione giggled. "But what am I going to do?" she asked, suddenly morose. "I can't just tell Ron now I want to end it. First of all, Draco and I have only been like this for about three days. Second of all, Ron's in the middle of Auror training, and I can't help but think this event might distract him from his studies. And third of all, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. I don't think Ron would ever forgive me or him if he ever found out who I've left him for…"

Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't know how Ron would take anything anymore. Mum sent me a letter after I Pigwidgeon stopped by, and she said he's changed so much. She says Jane Dawlish might be corrupting him, and wants me to convince Harry to take care of Ron more. Did you get a letter from Ron?"

Hermione nodded. "And from Harry, too. Ron wouldn't even tell me where he is."

"Mum said he wouldn't tell her, either. And then Harry just flat out told us! It's unthinkable!"

"I just don't know how I'll ever end it." Hermione concluded sadly. "I've been longing for him all these years, when the person I've really been looking for has been at my side through it all. I couldn't do it the next time I see him; it'll be Christmas, and he'll just have come home. If not now, or then, when?"

"Christmas." said Ginny firmly. "Do it on New Year's Eve, so you can start the 1999 year fresh and new, ready for Draco."

Hermione sighed. "You're right, you're right. But it just sounds impossible."

"Don't worry, sis, I'll be there for you." reassured Ginny, hugging Hermione tightly. "Now let's get back in, and dance."

"Dancing." Hermione mumbled, getting to her feet.

They went back into the common room, but there was only the golden harp gently strumming on the glass coffee table.

"I wonder where they went." Ginny mused. "Aha. Let's check Draco's room."

"Gin-" Hermione began, but Ginny had already opened Draco's door.

"Would you two lover birds come on out? We've got dancing to do, and if you need a little more 'couple time,' you can come out here and do- ARGHHH!"

Ginny fell on her bottom as Zacharias swooped over her head. "I'M FLYING!" Hermione dove for cover behind the armchair nearest to her, and Draco came running out of his room, leaping over a stunned Ginny and pointing his wand at Zacharias.

"_Liberacorpus_!" he shouted. In a flash, Zacharias was on the floor, groaning from the impact of his body onto the ground, but at the same time, laughing from the success of his latest stunt.

Draco ran over to Hermione. "Are you all right?" he asked her as she clutched him for support. Standing up, she said, "I'm fine, but we should probably check on Ginny. I didn't think Zach would be silly enough to scare Ginny twice in a day… but maybe he has a death wish or something."

Draco smiled wryly, looking at Zacharias rolling on the floor, his giggles becoming feeble. "I'll go prepare him for what's surely coming for him. You go take care of Ginny."

With that, the pair split up. Hermione helped Ginny up. "Gin… are you all right?"

Ginny merely replied, "I will be, as soon as I unleash Hell on Smith." as she rubbed her bottom. Giving a wicked grin, she called out sweetly, "Smithie. Ready to waltz?"

Draco had yanked Zacharias off the ground, and was scolding him for levitating himself so senselessly. "… don't know what you were thinking. One moment we're having civilized conversation, and the next you're on the ceiling! I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny…"

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat. "Let's put this behind us and dance, shall we?"

Draco immediately shut up, and strolled over to Hermione, holding out his hand. In his best imitation of Zacharias, he asked pompously, "May I have the honor of this dance, milady?"

Hermione giggled and took his hand. Likewise, Zacharias asked Ginny for the waltz, to which she sweetly replied, "How could I refuse?"

The rest of the evening was spent as Ginny stomped on Zacharias's feet with as much venom as possible, with Draco and Hermione spinning effortlessly around the room, to the lullaby of the golden harp.


	19. Chapter 19

_Lord Voldemort's cruel laugh sounded in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Hermione stood, frozen by the Body-Bind Curse, at one end of the room. Lord Voldemort himself stood in the middle of the room, while Ron and Draco were separately bound and gagged at the other end. Each boy sat whimpering in their respective corners, and Hermione was helpless to free either one of them._

"_You must choose!" the Dark Lord said in his high, cold voice. "Neither can live, while the other survives. Choose! Before they are both lost."_

_Hermione wailed, a sound of pure anguish. "Let them go! I love them both!"_

"_Last chance!" called Voldemort's clear voice, piercing as icicles. "You can either save one or lose both. But I warn you, if your next reply is not a name, they both die."_

_Hermione choked a sob. "Take me… instead." she whispered, summoning every last bit of courage her Gryffindor heart held. _

_Voldemort's red eyes widened maliciously. "How brave! How noble! Just what I would expect from a worthless Gryffindor Mudblood. Very well then, AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

In a burst of green light, Hermione woke up screaming. In a flash, Draco had run through the connecting bathroom, his wand lit, his eyes wide.

"Hermione!" he called anxiously, running to her side. "Stop screaming! Stop! Shhh. I'm here. Don't worry, it was just a nightmare."

Thick, hot tears flooded down Hermione's face, onto her shaking form. She couldn't move, couldn't hear Draco's soothing murmurs. Without another word, Draco crawled onto her bed as Crookshanks sprang off, unable to bear the wetness of Hermione's giant pearls.

He pulled her up into his arms, hugging her tightly, and she finally responded by clutching at his strong, muscular arms, trembling. Draco used one hair to stroke her sweaty hair, and the other to massage one of her arms. "Hush, darling, hush. Nothing can hurt you. I'll take care of you." Hermione just cried harder, terrified of how real that nightmare was, how close she had been to losing two of her most beloved.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco murmured softly, now massaging her back instead. Hermione just buried her face into his neck, choking out a muffled "Not really."

"That's all right, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep. I'll stay right here with you until you're asleep. Heck, I'll stay here all night just to protect you. If you want me to."

"Stay." Hermione ordered, momentarily resurfacing from Draco's sweet, peppermint-scented neck. "I need you." She snuggled back into his chest as he slid them both down onto the pillows. "Do I make you feel safe?" he asked softly, pulling her close and resting his chin onto her forehead.

"Safer than Gringotts." Hermione mumbled, as she finally calmed down, hearing the steady beat of Draco's heart.

"That's not saying much, seeing as how you managed to successfully break in and get out a few months ago." Draco chuckled, relieved that Hermione could speak more than three syllables at a time again.

"Hmm." she replied, as she drifted off to sleep, in the arms of her one, true love.

* * *

It was morning again as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She felt warm and cozy, her head steadily rising up and down. Then she remembered she was in bed… with Draco.

But this time, unlike yesterday morning, she didn't freak out. She didn't even lift her head, just kept it there, wanting to memorize this blissful feeling. _I'm home. _she thought contentedly. She was deliberating about whether to sleep in a little more when Draco's stomach suddenly rumbled.

_I guess that's his cue to wake up and start the day. _she thought disappointedly. Sure enough, Draco yawned, and said amusedly, "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione rolled out of his embrace, but continued facing him. "Hello, Drake. How did you know I was already awake?"

"Gut feeling." he replied, grinning. "I just know things." he added matter-of-factly. Then his expression changed to one of concern. "I should check just to make sure: Have you recovered from last night's fright?"

Hermione scooted close to him again and hugged his neck. "I'm fine." she whispered into his ear. "Thank you for last night. You're always there for me. I don't know how to thank you."

"No need, it's always a nice feeling to know you're needed." Draco whispered back, nuzzling the crown of her head. "You can thank me by just letting me hold you a little while longer."

"You come at an awfully low price." Hermione teased, and they both laughed, before lapsing into silence, each lover trying to memorize the rate of their significant other's breathing.

It seemed as if only a few moments had passed before Draco's stomach growled again, but in reality, another thirty minutes had snoozed by. "I guess we really do have to get up." Hermione sighed, getting up and stretching.

Draco, still sprawled on the pillows, watched her as if she was the goddess of beauty herself. As she opened her wardrobe, he propped himself up on one elbow and asked, "What was it about?"

"What was what about?" asked Hermione, purposely trying to buy herself some time to avoid a surely awkward conversation.

"Your nightmare." he replied simply. Crookshanks resurfaced from underneath Hermione's bed and hopped onto the covers again, rubbing himself against Draco's legs and then settling on top of his ankles.

"Oh." Hermione bit her lip, purposely making a show of browsing through her robes, although they all looked exactly the same. "Umm… a certain someone I never thought would come back from the dead somehow managed it?"

She heard him sigh. "Are you thinking about…?"

"Let's get to breakfast." Hermione said, turning to face him at last. The look on her face might have convinced him to drop it, or maybe it was because her face might've been swollen from crying.

"Okey-doke." said Draco. He got up from her bed and stepped in front of her. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. _I shouldn't be keeping things from him. _she thought miserably. However, he leaned towards her, his cheek a hairsbreadth from hers. "Tell me when you want, if you ever want to. I understand." With that, she felt his lips brush against her temple, and in a flash, he was gone, closing his bathroom door.

Hermione felt in shock again. She stood very still for another eternity, feeling the greatest rush of feelings she had ever felt in her life. Nothing could compare to what had just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione could've stayed standing there for another hour, another day, another week, another year, or even for the rest of her life. Luckily, Crookshanks was the one that brought her back to her senses, scratching on her bedroom door loudly to go relieve himself.

She let him out and then changed quickly. She zipped in and out of the bathroom, grabbed her things, and raced out into the common room, where Draco stood standing casually at the portrait door, which was still open from Crookshank's departure.

As Hermione trotted up to him, he looked at her, and smiled, taking his hand out of his pocket and offering it to her. Hermione hesitated for a moment, an image of Ron's face from her nightmare enveloping her mind.

But everything was forgotten as soon as Draco, sensing her confusion, wrapped his arm around her shoulders anyway. "Just put him out of your mind, Hermione. There's no point in thinking about him now. He can't do anything about it, and to tell you the truth, I don't think he would mind that much."

Hermione grimaced. "It just feels wrong, like I'm being unfaithful." They were walking down the staircase slowly, and Hermione was glad for the abundance of steps.

Draco replied when they were almost at the bottom, however. "How much faith do you think he has in you? Enough that he can tell you where he is? Even Potter can do it, and yet he can't. I think what you're doing is justifiable."

Hermione bit her lip, and then sighed. Draco's logic was sound, and she agreed wholeheartedly when he spoke out the doubts that had been bothering her.

Thus the couple walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand. Ginny and Zacharias were already eating breakfast, and didn't even look up when the other two sat down. Both were concentrating on writing letters, no doubt to their families, and their plates were empty, goblets still half full.

However, it seemed that both sides had made peace, since Ginny wasn't shooting Zacharias death glares, and Zacharias wasn't cowering to his side of the table. Hermione pulled out her Herbology notes and studied them, nibbling on her muffin. Beside her, Draco was forking in slice after slice of bacon.

The morning classes flew by, partly because it was a Friday, and partly because no one could stop talking about the waltzing class in the evening. Hermione and Draco were interrogated by group after group of students about what to expect, and the questioners were disappointed by the simple response, "You'll see."

During lunch, Hermione's usual queue of fans wanting her autograph for family or friends outside of school doubled, and she wouldn't have been able to eat a thing, if not for Draco bellowing at them all to "Scram!" during the last ten minutes of the meal.

The four spent their break period studiously writing essays, filling in charts, and memorizing facts. They worked so well together and kept each other on task that they had five minutes to spare in the end, and decided to bring the harp down to the Great Hall and keep it behind the High Table.

Hermione and Ginny waited patiently as Draco and Zacharias set down the harp in the corner, and Ginny beamed at Hermione, whispering, "Glad you finally made a move, sis." Hermione just blushed.

Suddenly, a voice behind her said, "Hello, Miss Hermione. May I talk to you for a moment?"

Both girls spun around to face a towering Trevor Birch, who was standing directly in front of Hermione. It was almost inappropriate, for their faces were mere inches apart. Hermione wished Draco was here to protect her. She could barely face Cormac McLaggen in sixth year, and this boy was far worse.

Ginny replied for her first. "Sure, Hermione would love to have an audience with you. Let's do it right now."

Trevor stared at her, a look of disgust on his face. "I meant in private, sorry." he sneered. "I wouldn't want to speak with a filthy blood traitor like you."

Hermione gasped, shocked. She knew Trevor to be a self-absorbed moron, but she didn't know he was one of those blood supremacists.

Ginny pursed her lips, her lips almost invisible. Her hand crept into her pocket, but Draco was restraining her arm in the next second. His nostrils flared, his skin snowy white on Ginny's tanned and freckled arm.

Trevor took this chance to draw out his wand, and pointed at the trio. Zacharias bustled over and drew his own wand as well. He put his arm reassuringly around Hermione's shoulder as Draco gave a curt nod, and started steering her out of the Great Hall, his wand still aimed at Trevor.

Draco said clearly, "Ginny, let's go. We need to get to class. He's not worth it. We can deal with it later."

Ginny remained frozen as a statue, and Trevor grinned, training his wand back and forth between Draco and Ginny.

Draco started pushing an unmoving Ginny sideways, never taking his eyes off of Trevor's wand arm. Hermione and Zacharias watched from afar with bated breaths.

Finally, Trevor stowed his wand away sharply. "That's all right. Granger and I can talk later, perhaps during the waltz class. I don't need to put up with this riffraff."

At this, Draco let go of Ginny. "And who do you think you're calling riffraff?" he sneered, pulling out his wand.

However, this proved an unwise move, for Ginny charged Birch straightaway. She tackled him front on, and the two collided on the stone floor, wrestling vigorously.

Draco burst with laughter, as Ginny had the obvious upper hand, tearing Trevor's hair from his scalp. Chuckling, he stowed his wand away, and then hoisted Ginny up.

Birch was still rolling on the ground. "She's killed me. She's killed me." he kept moaning.

Draco gave a heaving Ginny a friendly pat on the back, and said "That was absolutely beautiful. Almost as gorgeous as the time Hermione punched my face in our third year."

Ginny gave a small grin, fixing her hair, and picking up her school belongings again. "He deserved it. I only hope I get to do it again in the near future."

With that, they joined Hermione and Zacharias at the doorway. They were a peculiar sight, for Hermione's mouth formed an "O" as she stared at them, while Zacharias shook with silent laughter, clutching Hermione's arm for support.

As the four headed off to class, Zacharias finally spoke, saying, "Man, I would pay big money for that to happen again, just so I can take a picture."


	21. Chapter 21

The four friends giggled through all the afternoon classes, except maybe for Hermione, who was still mildly upset over the whole Birch thing.

During dinner, however, everything came loose. It was Friday night and many had a waltzing class to look forward to. Only a few people had the nerve to come up to Hermione for her autograph during the meal, for Draco's outburst was still fresh in the minds of the student body. Draco and Zacharias had a drinking contest, and to everyone's astonishment, Zacharias chugged down half a goblet more of pumpkin juice than Draco.

Hermione had briefly feared another argument until Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and then drank four glasses of pumpkin juice without batting an eye. It seemed that after this show, Draco and even Zacharias respected and perhaps feared Ginny even more.

After dinner, there was an hour to spare before the anticipated event. While the boys lounged on the couch plotting ways to incapacitate Birch without getting caught, Ginny consoled Hermione as the latter fretted over what they should wear to the waltz.

"Ohhh, I can't believe I didn't include a dress code on the notice." Hermione wailed, pacing back and forth, Ginny following her, trying to calm her down. Crookshanks watched with what seemed like an amused look while the boys ignored her momentary craze. Draco's reasoning was that if she just rambled long enough, eventually, she would get tired and shut up.

"Hermione, relax. I don't think it really matters. Some will probably show up in their school robes, and others in casual clothes. Some nutters might even show up in some ridiculously low-cut dresses."

"But Ginny, the girls should probably come in heels of some sort and the boys in dress shoes, or else it won't really do much good. Anyone can dance with sneakers!"

"I'm not so sure." Ginny replied quietly, shooting a look at an animated Zacharias, who was talking about sabotaging Birch's Quidditch captaincy. "It's the first one, anyways. Shoes or no shoes, it's still going to a success. Anyways, we four will be wearing the right shoes, and everyone else will catch on and know next time."

Hermione clasped and unclasped her hands. "Maybe you're right, Gin. We look nice enough. It shouldn't hurt to have a little faith in the intelligence of the rest of the student population."

"Yeah. I can't believe you bullied us into wearing this stuff." Zacharias complained from his spot, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. Hermione had insisted they wear ironed shirts tucked into respectable trousers, as well as wear dress shoes.

Zacharias had cried and whined when Ginny dragged him off to Hufflepuff Basement to change, but when she questioned his "high-class" upbringing, he sulkily slouched up to his dormitory as Ginny timed him in another attempt to taunt him.

Draco, on the other hand, had acquiesced at Hermione's first suggestion as they strolled out of the Great Hall. Hermione secretly thought he wanted to show off his very noticeable build and had gladly taken the opportunity. As she hobbled around the common room to get used to high heels again, Draco had taken quite a while to change in his room. She didn't expect Zacharias and Ginny to be back anytime soon, knowing them to fight over almost anything, and decided to change into a skirt quickly, wanting to show Draco that two could play at this game.

As she sat in her room, she rubbed some Muggle lotion at her now very visible legs. The skirt she had chosen frilly and puffy, easy for dancing. It was a simple lavender color, and clung gracefully to her hips. She had just put the bottle of lotion on her nightstand when Draco knocked politely on the bathroom door.

"I need your advice, Miss Granger. It's about matching colors, and I thought you'd be a better judge on that than I would be."

Hermione's pulse raced, and she stood up, ready to take action. Or so she thought. "Come in." she called, fighting to keep the excitement out of her voice. The door opened, and in stepped Draco, wearing nothing but his boxers. He held two shirts still on their hangers in one hand, and a pair of tan trousers in the other. "Which shirt should I wear?"

Hermione almost fainted clean on the spot. And although she didn't, she did sway slightly. "The right one." were the only words she managed to get out before she sat down suddenly on her mattress. Her mind was torn between wanting to drink in more of this delicious sight of his abdominals, and trying not to drool like an idiot.

Draco's smirk finally changed to an expression of concern, and he cautiously inched deeper into Hermione's bedroom. "Are you alright, Mione?"

Hermione gave a shrill squeak, and said, "Draco! Stop right there! Right now! Do NOT take another step closer to me. This looks incredibly wrong. Just. DON'T MOVE!"

Hermione was panting now, and shying away from Draco, who had found his grin again. "All right, all right. Keep your hair on! Just answer the question."

Hermione looked at the shirts in his hand, and ignored his muscular chest. "The beige one." she said at last. With that, she bolted out of her room, (as fast as one can bolt with high-heels on), as Draco laughed merrily.

In the common room, Hermione slumped into an armchair, and rubbed her temples lightly. _So much for my plan. _she thought. She wondered how Draco always managed to astound her so, especially when she was trying to get him first. However, she resolved to hold her head high, and act as if nothing had happened. Flirtation had been abandoned.

So when Ginny and Zacharias finally arrived, Hermione was calmly relaxing in her seat, stroking Crookshank's back. Draco came out soon after, and this brought them back to where they originally were: plotting against Trevor Birch and worrying about clothes.

"Don't be such a wuss." Draco replied to Zacharias's complaint. "You'll live through it."

Ginny sighed. "We should get a clock in here. It's always so hard to tell the time. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade again tomorrow?"

Hermione grimaced. "As long as that Skeeter woman doesn't stalk us, I'm all for it."

"Well, let's get going then." said Zacharias, obviously wanting to get the dance over with, just so he could change out of his clothes. He held out his arm for Ginny, and she lightly took it, and they stepped out of the common room first.

Draco looked at Hermione carefully. She looked at anywhere but him, but he could tell she was fighting a smile. He walked over to her and extended his hand. "Could I have the honor, Miss Granger? I'm awfully sorry about our little encounter in there." Pausing to delight in Hermione's blush, he went on after a moment. "It was very inappropriate and uncalled for. Allow me to make amends?"

Hermione finally looked at his face, and it was all over. The pleading look on his face was that of a begging angel, and she knew there was no way she could resist that. Who could?

Their hands finally met, and Hermione whispered, "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Professor McGonagall was waiting for the two pairs of students as they stepped into the foyer of the castle. Seeing them show the familiarity they were displaying made her smile. Although it was very thin and small, it was a sign of approval nonetheless and probably concealed her greater joy that was buried inside.

"You all look splendid. I don't know how you did it, but somehow, you managed to convince the other students to dress nicely for once, instead of in those ripped and tattered shreds they call 'clothing' these days."

She motioned towards the closed double doors of the Great Hall with a slight flick of her head, where, indeed, stood a mass of well-dressed students, chattering excitedly.

Hermione beamed. _Oh, what was I worrying about. _she shook her head at her foolish fretting. Zacharias led Ginny behind Professor McGonagall as she headed towards the crowd of students, and Draco led Hermione behind them.

As soon as the queue saw the five people glide towards them, a hush fell over, and a path was immediately made so they could get to the doors. Hermione saw that many of the boys had started to offer their arms to the girls around them to follow Draco and Zacharias's examples. Although she was pleased that they were making an impression, her thoughts fell slightly when she remembered that most couples would have to be split up so that the Houses would be mixed.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the doors to the Great Hall opened. She headed up toward the High Table and took her seat, announcing that she would stay to observe the first class. The boys went to fetch the harp as Ginny and Hermione stood observing the room, which was clear of all the House tables and looked very enormous with the vacancy.

As Draco and Zacharias set the harp down in front of their pair of tables on the second level, Ginny pointed her wand at it and set the necessary volume and speed for a tune that was perfect for a beginner class of waltzers.

Hermione looked at the double doors, and saw that several students were deliberating about coming in or not, with some students having one foot inside the Great Hall and the other foot still in the foyer. She went towards them, and they all backed out shyly.

Holding out her arms in a gesture of friendliness, Hermione called, "It's all right. Come on in, everyone!"

In the next second, she wished she hadn't said that. The mass of students started pushing and shoving to get in, and when they did, they poured in so quickly it was as if a human river was flooding the Great Hall. Hermione barely escaped with her life as she sprinted back as fast as possible (as one can when in high-heels) to where the rest of the group was standing.

Draco and Zacharias snickered at her rather adorable hobbling, while Ginny glared at them and gave the panting Hermione a hand to lean on when she had reached safety. Patting her on the back, Ginny remarked, "Can you believe it? It's half an hour early to when we should be starting, and these people are at each other's throats already. Unbelievable."

"Let's just hope they don't dance like they enter a room." Draco drawled, amused at Zacharias's exaggerated shuddering. Already, the room was being divided into four separate quadrants: one for Gryffindor, one for Slytherin, one for Hufflepuff, and one for Ravenclaw.

Hermione groaned inwardly when she saw Trevor Birch with a group of girls drooling over him standing in the Ravenclaw group. His golden blonde hair was gelled and teased up, and maybe to some that looked dashing and attractive, but to Hermione, it was not.

She thought this new fashion was useless and even a little hideous. His hair was basically in spiky points that looked almost dangerous to touch, and she preferred the naturalness of Draco's smooth, pale blonde hair. Although it was like a haystack when he woke up in the morning, after he had changed and brushed up, not a strand was out of place.

"You know," Ginny mused, suddenly remembering. "We never picked up the Slytherin sign-up sheet."

Zacharias laughed. "I think Drake's intimidation of Harper basically filled up the sign-up sheet in less than an hour. Look at all the Slytherins! I'm almost positive that there are a several more of them than any other House."

"Or maybe it's because some of them look like they're part troll." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, who had to purse her lips in order not to laugh, for Draco's sake.

"Anyways, I don't think we'll be needing to take roll, since we don't have Slytherin's sign-up sheet and I don't think Hermione brought the other Houses' sign-up sheets either, did you, Mione?" Draco asked.

When Hermione confessed she hadn't, it was agreed upon that they would just go with the flow and make it up as the evening progressed. Hermione, who actually hated unorganized and unplanned events, decided to take a step back and let someone else take charge for now. Ginny and Zacharias likewise felt the same way, and looked at Draco expectantly.

He was prepared, and as Hermione was soon to find out, he was really a great leader, almost on the same level as Harry. Once all the arrogance and disdain melted away, he was the epitome of charisma and charm itself.

He didn't even need to magnify his voice to command the attention of the room. He simply called out in his normal speaking voice, and silence ensued. Maybe it was because he had used to be feared by all in the school for being that untouchable, unattainable, infamous, and groomed boy, Draco Malfoy, but now, Hermione was almost sure that it was because of the respect he had garnered for becoming both Senior Boy and Slytherin Captain, as well as his pleasing countenance, graceful manners, and well-behaved conduct during classes, breaks, in the hallways, and at mealtimes.

"All right now, listen up! Each person will be dancing with someone of another House for the evening, so you will be split up right now and paired with your partner. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, start pairing up. Slytherins and Ravenclaws, do the same. Go!"

Although slight grumbles could be heard, especially from Draco's own House, the students grudgingly started merging the groups, with many boys carefully eyeing the opposite House's girls as if they were cattle, and after selecting who they believed was the best-looking girl, carelessly offering their arms to her. Hermione felt disgusted by such narrow-mindedness, and even nauseated when she saw the pouty looks on some girls after their boyfriend or date had to leave them for a girl from another House. _Merlin's Beard, it's just a class, not a party!_

When all the couples had been formed, Draco became suspicious, as there seemed to be a perfect balance of boys and girls and some of the couples didn't look completely disturbed by touching someone of another House, as was to be expected.

He went down personally to inspect each pair, and Hermione was impressed at his knowing exactly who belonged to which House. Even she didn't, and she made mental note to ask for House rosters from Professor McGonagall later. After a few moments, she also added to her list to make separate columns for boys and girls on the sign-up sheets for next week so there would be even amounts of both genders and no awkwardness from a case of being partner-less. In addition, she remembered that she needed to add points to each House for each attendee they produced, and pick up Slytherin's sign-up sheet after the event.

She walked down off their platform to ground level, and called for everyone to stand still and not move around for a bit, so she could count how many people there were. The total number was divisible by four, and after Draco affirmed that each couple had followed his instructions (maybe Ginny had a point, for the Slytherins were not more numerous than the other Houses), Hermione called out clearly for everyone to hear, "I will now add five points to each House for each person that came here tonight. Hufflpuff, one hundred points! Ravenclaw, one hundred points! Slytherin, one hundred points! And Gryffindor, one hundred points!"

With that, she pointed her wand at the double doors as Professor McGonagall had done earlier, and closed them. _No one's leaving early now. _she thought, satisfied.

Suddenly, a girl's whiny voice rang out, full of confidence and wit, "Shouldn't Gryffindor get ten points extra, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin five points extra?"

Every head in the room turned towards Romilda Vane, who was looking smug from the attention. Her friends in the couples surrounding her giggled quietly, reveling in Romilda's triumph.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny coldly. It was plain that she still resented her for trying to slip Harry a love potion, which, in her book, made a girl desperate and lower than dirt.

"Well, you and the Senior Girl are in Gryffindor, the Head Boy is in Hufflepuff, and the Senior Boy is in Slytherin. Therefore, there are twenty-two attendants for Gryffindor, twenty-one attendants for Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and twenty attendants for Ravenclaw."

A murmur went around the room, positive from three Houses and negative from the other. Romilda positively glowed as she heard people advocating her proposition. On the other hand, Trevor Birch looked murderous, and all the Ravenclaws protested as well, saying it was not fair.

As the room erupted into loud yells and violence seemed forthcoming, Hermione groaned, and looked at Draco, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as she was: _All this for ten points?_


	23. Chapter 23

Wands were being drawn, and Hermione could feel the panic rising rapidly inside her. She glanced nervously at Professor McGonagall, who was staring intently at her and Draco. Ginny and Zacharias already had their wands drawn too, although for different reasons than the other students. Hermione turned back to Draco. "Well, that escalated quickly." she finally said in a sort of strangled voice.

"I'll take care of this." he replied grimly. "Just go get Ginny and Zach. We don't want them to do something impulsively stupid that'll make this even worse."

Hermione nodded and tottered off. She reached the pair of seventh years and said, "Guys, it's all right. Draco's got this under control. Let's go help him… without wands. Please?"

Zacharias immediately stowed his wand away, for anything from Draco, even a message, was law, but Ginny was more hesitant, dropping her wand arm only slightly. "We should at least have a Shield Charm for each of us in case a fight does break out and someone accidentally hits us."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ginny it wasn't necessary, but then stopped. _Why not? Extra protection never hurt anyone. _

She was about to reply when Draco's voice rang throughout the Great Hall. "Everybody, drop your wands! Now! Or this class is over!"

The bedlam came to a halt. Everyone froze, as if Draco had just uttered the greatest threat in the world. A few students looked confused, as though they were not sure Draco had just told a joke or had really just threatened them.

"I said drop them!" he cried again. A few of the younger students, particularly those in Slytherin, who were partnered with the furious Ravenclaws, dropped their wands. As soon as the wood clattered against the stone floor, the silence was broken, and others followed suit. The last to drop their wands were Romilda Vane and her cadre of friends, who looked truly disappointed that a fight seemed to have been averted.

Without warning, Hermione drew her own wand, and called out, "_Accio Ravenclaw wands!"_ Twenty pieces of unique magical instruments flew toward her from the ground, and she gathered them in her arms. As everyone in the room watched with an expression of horror mixed with bewilderment, Hermione stacked the wands neatly and walked up to her meal table, setting the wands on her side of the table, and then adding hers on top. "No more fighting." she said firmly. "You can do that after class."

Draco grinned at her from ground level. "_Accio Slytherin wands!" _he cried, and copied Hermione's previous actions, as did Ginny and Zacharias with the wands of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively.

When the wands had been secured, (Hermione had to convince Ginny that in order to be fair, they would ALL have to drop their wands, which Ginny only reluctantly agreed to), Draco lined up the couples into a large circle inscribed inside the corners of the Great Hall.

He then proceeded to call Hermione to join him, which she did, and they demonstrated the box method to all the students. Although it was mechanic and basically just walking to the beat of the harp's music, Hermione was glad that she was in close proximity to Draco again.

After several repeats of the basic frame of the dance, they stopped, and encouraged the enraptured students to try in on their own. There was plenty of space for each couple to dance a complete box without bumping into the couples next to them, and Ginny and Zacharias wove in and out of the circle, correcting postures, hand positions, and step lengths.

Draco and Hermione went around as well, answering questions, sometimes redemonstrating the sequence yet again, and occasionally dancing with the students who were truly lost.

As they neared Trevor Birch and his partner, Hermione started to panic again. Luckily, the couple next to them, Astoria Greengrass and her partner Justin Steele, were having trouble and Draco stopped to help them, seeming to take extra time and care to give Hermione a chance to prepare herself for the encounter.

Justin danced wonderfully, albeit a bit mechanically, steering Astoria like a ticking clock, slowly and consistently, but without rhythm or fluidity. Astoria, on the other hand, kept tripping over her own feet and stabbing Justin's with her heels, although he never complained. She whined that he was going too fast, although the tempo was barely at one hundred beats per minute.

Draco asked to step in, and Justin accepted without a word. Astoria clung to him, and Draco started talking to her gently and backing up from her, as he was obviously uncomfortable from the close contact with the girl. Somehow, she was even worse when she danced with Draco, although he was very patient and was constantly advising her on what to do. Perhaps it was because she was too busy staring at him.

Hermione remembered that this was Daphne Greengrass's younger sister. She could tell by the facial features, which were very beautiful and mysterious. Although Daphne was blond, and Astoria was brunette, they could've been twins. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy over the sisters' profound beauty, and wished she spent more attention on her own self.

That jealousy increased tenfold when Astoria started flirting with Draco. As she was finally getting the hang of the box sequence, she giggled and thanked Draco repeatedly, complimenting his wonderful dancing as well as teaching skills, and then telling him she had been invited to Professor Slughorn's party tomorrow.

Draco was a gentleman throughout it all. Hermione could never be angry with him, for he was polite but never encouraged Astoria's flirtations. She was more angry at her lack of flirting skills compared to Astoria, as evidenced with her failed attempt to show off her legs earlier after dinner. However, the charismatic girl didn't seem to give up in the least on her attempt to win over Draco, and continued showing her affections. Hermione finally remembered that Ginny had told her earlier in the week that Astoria was trying to nab Draco for herself, and was suddenly consumed in a jealous passion.

It didn't help when Astoria asked, "So, Draco, I've heard that you've been invited to Slughorn's party, too. Is this true?"

"Remember that you're at the bottom of the box right now, so slide your right foot first." he said in way of reply. They moved in silence for a few moments before Draco finally said, "Yes. I received an invitation in class earlier this week."

"Well, are you going?" she persisted, trodding on Draco's feet again in her carelessness.

He winced slightly, but ever the perfect gentleman, he replied, "Perhaps." without any indication of pain in his voice.

"Well, if you do, would you like to go with me?" she asked coyly, stopping the dance altogether, and leaning towards him.

Hermione felt her breath catch. Ginny and Zacharias had finally reached where they were in the circle, and stopped, too, surprised at what looked very much like an embrace.

Draco looked intently into Astoria's eyes for a moment, as if seeing her in another way, and then stepped back. He curtly replied, "I'm sorry, but if I do go, there's already a girl I've been wanting to ask for a long time. Maybe another time."

"But the party's tomorrow night!" exclaimed Astoria, closing the distance between them again. Draco deftly maneuvered himself from her grasp, and went to Hermione. Although he didn't pick up her hand, or wrap his arm around her, side-by-side, they were standing so close that their arms touched. Ginny and Zacharias glanced at each other and decided to move on and let Draco and Hermione work this out on their own.

"Good luck on your dancing for the rest of the night, Miss Greengrass." he said coldly. He finally put his arm around Hermione and steered her towards the next couple, Trevor Birch, who was, even worse, dancing with _Mafalda Prewett. _

Mafalda was highly intelligent, Hermione could give her that. She had received top marks in every class since she had started Hogwarts, and aced all her exams. However, she was nosy and unpleasant in all other aspects, a miniature version of Pansy Parkinson. Sometimes, Hermione would rather have to deal with Pansy than with Mafalda. Whereas Pansy could be forgiven because of her obvious stupidity, Mafalda was just plain cruel.

Hermione didn't really have to deal with Mafalda in her first year, since that was the year of the Triwizard Tournament and she had other things to do. However, in her second year, and Hermione's fifth year, the problems started. As a prefect, Hermione was supposed to keep the underclassmen in line, but Mafalda did her best to foil that, as they were common enemies, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

In sixth year, Mafalda seemed to be less troublesome, but was becoming increasingly known for her brilliant marks, and it was circulated throughout the school that "Hermione Granger had better watch out! Mafalda Prewett is a worthy rival."

Thus Hermione was wary as she and Draco approached the loathsome couple. Draco was obviously already distressed from the encounter with Astoria, and it didn't help when he saw Trevor, who had already lost interest in his partner and was eyeing Hermione hopefully, not at all bothered by the fact that Draco had his arm around her.

"Well, let's see it, then." said Draco professionally. Hermione could see that he was truly struggling to keep his temper and try to be polite, as in the case of both Trevor and Astoria. _All for me? _she thought, feeling flustered yet pleased.

Trevor and Mafalda performed it perfectly, and even put in rotations, just to show off, each for their own reasons. Trevor was trying to impress, and Mafalda was trying to intimidate. _Bugger off. _Hermione thought, annoyed.

"I didn't tell you to put in rotations yet." Draco said icily. But he added grudgingly, "However, keep up the good work." With that, he swept on with Hermione to the next couple. He didn't let go of her for the rest of the circle, as if afraid that someone would take her away from him or he would be forced to dance with someone else again.

"That was nice." giggled Hermione as they headed back to the center of the circle, on the way to join a waiting Ginny and Zacharias. "Why were you so generous in your compliment to Trevor?" she teased.

Draco let go of her arm and instead wormed his hand into hers. "Because I want him to dance well. Then he won't have an excuse to ask you to teach him and take you away from me."


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the evening passed painlessly enough. Hermione had been dreading seeing Jimmy Peakes again when she saw his name on the Gryffindor sign-up sheet, but when she and Draco had passed him and his partner in the circle, both parties had remained polite, if somewhat indifferent.

Everyone seemed to find the box step easy, (except for Astoria Greengrass, of course), and even Romilda Vane was enjoying herself too much to cause any more drama. Trevor Birch attempted to reach Hermione once more, but was blocked by Draco and Zacharias. As there were no wands to properly duel with, Trevor saw that he was outnumbered in terms of physical strength, and gave up, vowing he would find a way sooner or later.

The class itself was a success. After learning rotations and spins, most couples were twirling around the Great Hall delightedly. People were genuinely having fun learning to waltz, and as the music sped up, so did the talking. Students in different Houses made conversation with their partners, and discovered that they had much more in common than they previously thought they had. Ginny and Zacharias had settled at their meal table and were watching the class contentedly as Draco and Hermione continued to supervise.

As the time ticked by, Hermione felt increasingly drowsy. She groaned at the thought of Slughorn's party tomorrow night, and was all for holing up in the common room with Draco for all of Saturday. There was homework to be done, anyways.

Finally, Professor McGonagall announced that class was over, and it was time to retire. Lines were formed, much like the second morning for receiving schedules, for students to retrieve their wands. Pleased chattering never stopped even as the students filed out of the Great Hall after being reunited with their wands.

Hermione was delighted to see that many students of different Houses were walking out of the Great Hall still talking animatedly together. She smiled at Draco, who reflected her feelings. Ginny and Zacharias were yawning, and Draco told them to go back to their dormitories first. He and Hermione would take care of cleaning up.

As Draco was adjusting the harp, Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione, who was pushing in chairs and floating the House tables back into position. She looked very proud, and Hermione felt her heart soar.

"Miss Granger, I'm pleased to say that tonight was a success to anybody, teacher or student, who witnessed it. I'm very happy that you managed to take care of the little problems and proceed on when disaster threatened. You have my permission to continue this activity for the rest of the year, granted that it will not occur more than once a week. And I will not be needing to supervise from now on, I believe."

"I'm not quite sure about that, Professor." Draco joined them, tugging slightly at his shirt collar, which had been choking him for long enough. "We had some pretty close calls tonight, and I think they were all avoided because you were here."

"Nonsense!" said Professor McGonagall. "I know you two, along with the Head Boy and Head Girl, will do just fine. Now that the students know what is expected of them, next class should flow much more smoothly."

"Speaking of what to expect, how is Lady Montecino?" asked Hermione, trying to sooth Draco's worries of the next waltz class by distracting him. "We miss her. Sir Cadogan is… interesting, but I miss hearing Lady Montecino's sweet voice."

"We are still trying to reverse the damage done to her portrait." replied Professor McGonagall grimly. "It will probably take another day before we find out whether it was Birch or Peakes that was the culprit and hear the full disturbing story. I purposely used Sir Cadogan as a replacement so if there happened to be any more potential intruders, he would annoy all of them away."

Draco and Hermione laughed, and Professor McGonagall proceeded to bid them good night. She walked out of the Great Hall as Draco and Hermione adjusted the last table, and then they also hurried up to their dormitories.

Luckily, Sir Cadogan was sleeping, so when they woke him up, he was too drowsy to joust with them and just let them in. Draco and Hermione used the bathroom at the same time, but closed the doors and everything for decent privacy when it came to showering and the loo. They talked about the evening, and Hermione shared with him her idea of altering the sign-up sheets next time so they could have equal numbers from each gender.

Draco then brought up the subject of Slughorn's party, which reminded Hermione of Astoria. She was too tired to feel resentment, though, and just said she didn't want to go because they could use the time for homework.

Confused, Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to go. At least just for the first one, anyways."

Hermione replied easily, "I know you don't want to, so we can just send our regards with Ginny and Zacharias when they go."

"I know Ginny won't go if you don't, and now that Zacharias finally has friends, he won't go without us, either." Draco continued to look curiously at Hermione. "I know you're hiding something from me, Mione. Is this about Trevor? Or Astoria?"

Hermione looked down at her hands as she squeezed out toothpaste. "Maybe." she admitted softly. She wasn't worried about Trevor; she knew Draco could easily kill him if she ever indicated she had the slightest inclination for him to do so. Astoria, though, was different. She was just so… flirtatious. And beautiful. What if she managed to charm her way to Draco's heart? _Face it, you're still with Ron, and Draco's a free man. He can leave you for her or any other girl at any time, since you didn't fight for him first._

As if he could sense her exact thoughts, Draco hung up the towel he had been using to dry his hair quickly, and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. She was astounded how every time he touched her, her heart rate would increase no matter what. She was positive that this could never change, and that he would always make her heart beat louder than a screaming Mrs. Weasley just by being near her.

"I love you." Draco whispered, burying his face into her still slightly damp and sweet smelling hair. "I always have, deep down, and always will. Now that I've been given the chance to show it, I'll never let it go, no way. Don't worry."

Hermione set down her toothbrush and turned around, hugging Draco, her rock of comfort, her source of perpetual happiness. She loved how he would console her, and how they hadn't had a single fight since seeing each other again. Of course, there would be bickering and snide comments, but it was all play. Minor disagreements were fixed just through intense looks, and other scares were solved just by a slight touch.

As he rested his chin on the top of her head, Draco chuckled lightly. "And in all honesty, I think she was like that this evening because she's liked me for a long time. Pansy used to tell me that Daphne had a serious crush on me from when we were kids all the way to fifth year. They would gossip at each other's houses during the holidays or summer vacation, and no doubt Astoria wound up hearing their conversations. I know that the sisters are fiercely competitive against each other, so perhaps Astoria's trying to one-up Daphne, although why, I don't know. Daphne's been dating Blaise Zabini since last year, and they're still going steady. Anyways, you don't have anything to worry about. I don't like ugly girls."

He kissed the top of Hermione's head as she gave a slight giggle. Pulling her closer, he asked huskily, "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking again about Ron. _No, just don't think. _she instructed herself. She gave a small "Okay" as a response, and Draco squeezed her slightly more and kissed her hair again, before departing to the common room, no doubt to conjure some pillows and a blanket, as well as remove Crookshanks to an armchair.

Hermione brushed her teeth quickly, and flossed with extra care, wondering if tonight she would finally get her first kiss with Draco Malfoy. She combed her hair even more, and debated on putting on perfume, even though she had just showered and still smelled like daisies.

She shouldn't have gone to the trouble, though, for when she reached the couch, Draco was already fast asleep, with Crookshanks sitting on his chest, mewing. Hermione gave an amused smile and picked up Crookshanks, setting him on an armchair. It seemed as though Draco had only conjured pillows before passing out, so Hermione produced a blanket before snuggling next to him and tucking them both underneath. As she buried her face into the crook of his neck, she was again overwhelmed with the wonderful peppermint smell coming off of him. She curled her legs against his, and felt his arms automatically wrap around her waist, while he moaned slightly, "…Mine-y…" and she was disappointed that his pajama bottoms were long, and she couldn't feel his skin against hers.

It didn't take long before the young lovers were both asleep, in complete bliss with the one they loved.

* * *

It was morning again, and sunlight streamed in, although Hermione refused to open her eyes, choosing instead to listen to the steady beat of Draco's heart and be lulled back to sleep by his rising and falling chest.

However, her plans were ruined when she heard Sir Cadogan's booming voice announcing the arrival of Ginny and Zacharias. _It's Saturday. _she moaned inwardly. _Can't we just sleep in? _She couldn't see how high the sun was in the sky.

Hermione was too lazy to even get up and greet Ginny and Zacharias when they bounded in, bringing with them the smells of breakfast. Hermione's back was to them, as she was facing the backrest of the couch, and only when Draco's stomach growled did she finally open her eyes and gently roll off of him to face her visitors.

She sat up, stretched and yawned, and then smiled tiredly at her two friends. Ginny had an enormous smirk on her face, while Zacharias looked confused, and had an expression as if he were trying to put two and two together but to no avail.

"Good morning." Hermione said quietly, glancing at Draco's sleeping form. She eyed the baskets Ginny and Zacharias were carrying that were obviously the source of the delicious smells, and knew that Draco would be up at any moment.

As Ginny and Zacharias set down the baskets, Crookshanks leapt from his bed on the armchair and went to scratch at the portrait door, so Zacharias went to open it. Ginny settled onto the floor criss-cross applesauce, and Draco stirred feebly, moaning, "Food…"

Hermione, though amused, rolled her eyes and caught Ginny's. "What do you want to do today?" she asked as she settled on the floor next to her.

"Let's go shopping!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Erm, shopping?" Hermione asked blankly, as Zacharias came back and sat down on her other side and Draco finally sat up and yawned.

"You know, going out and buying things." Ginny reminded her, as Zacharias started unloading the baskets of food and drink onto the table and Draco stretched.

"You mean, today?" asked Hermione confusedly, as Zacharias started eating a blueberry muffin and Draco sat on the ground across from them, scratching his head.

"OI! That's their breakfast, you git!" Ginny chastised, as Zacharias finished the first muffin and was reaching for a second. "You already had about four of those!"

"But I'm still hungry." replied Zacharias mournfully, withdrawing his hand, and looking to Draco for support. "I'm growing." he defended himself when the girls gave him incredulous looks.

Draco chuckled, saying "It's okay. Since we're going shopping, I'm sure Hermione and I can manage with a bigger lunch. Go ahead and enjoy yourself, Zach."

Zacharias beamed, much to Ginny's disgust, and started munching on another muffin. Hermione was more amused than revolted, and said to Ginny, "It's alright, Gin. I'm sure he'll grow out of it sometime. Shouldn't you be used to this kind of eating behavior from having six brothers?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know. My brothers ate a LOT during their Hogwarts years too, and they still do, but at least it's BELIEVABLE. You'd probably be more on my side if I also told you that Zacharias here has already had three eggs, a plate of bacon, a plate of sausage, a bowl of oatmeal, and two slices of toast in addition to these six muffins."

"Ugh, that is a bit excessive." Hermione conceded as Draco laughed some more and started pouring pumpkin juice for both her and himself. "I don't think that's healthy, Zach."

"I'm growing." Zacharias repeated, reaching for a seventh muffin.

"Alright, let's just eat before Zach consumes everything here." said Draco, pushing a goblet of pumpkin juice towards Hermione and starting to load his plate with food. "We can grab a snack at Honeydukes when we go shopping and Zach can watch us with a fully belly and remorse for not eating less."

"Who says I can't have a snack after this." Zacharias muttered, amid the clinking sounds of silverware and glugging of pumpkin juice.

"So, we're going to need to practice Disillusionment charms before we go to Hogsmeade." said Ginny, standing up to admire the scenery of the Hogwarts grounds from the eastern window. "We certainly don't need the press on our tails again. Last time was a close enough call."

"Wait a moment now." said Hermione, swallowing a mouthful of hash browns. "Who said we were going shopping again? We have homework and even Slughorn's party to think about!"

"Exactly." replied Ginny, turning around to face the group again and beaming. "We need to get party clothes."

"I already have very nice dress robes." stated Zacharias nervously. Going shopping for his own clothes was already a pain in the ass, and he didn't need Ginny next to him criticizing his fashion sense on top of everything else.

"Good for you, but I could care less." Ginny snapped. "I think this could just be a girls' day out, Hermione. Just the two of us, doing GIRL things, and relaxing, and-"

"No." Draco said flatly, setting his toast down. "I'm coming with. Zach doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, but what with the press dogging Hermione, and lunatics like Birch and Peakes popping up out of nowhere, any extra protection and company is desirable." He looked at Ginny seriously, and she didn't argue back, nodding understandingly instead.

"I'll come!" said Zacharias indignantly. "I've been dying to try out that new restaurant. 'The Bloody Mary,' I think it's called. My father said it was excellent."

"It's very nice. Draco and I went there for lunch on the first day of school." Hermione said kindly. "But Ginny, I don't even want to go to the party, and neither does Draco. We both know it's just a waste of time."

"Oh, but I very much want to go." said Draco earnestly, causing everyone to stare at him. "We need to party more and have more fun, honestly. It IS our last year, after all."

Ginny looked pleadingly at Hermione and came back to sit down beside her. "Please, please, PLEASE? Just this once, and in the future we won't go if you don't want to. Besides, you yourself said that we should go to the first one just for politeness's sake, and if we don't go this time, it'll be harder to go in the future since we'll have more homework!"

Hermione pondered a while. _Do I really not want to go, or is it just because I'm scared of people that are going to be there Like Astoria Greengrass and Trevor Birch? _Finding her Gryffindor courage, Hermione finally granted her acquiescence, and Ginny threw her arms around her best friend, squealing "Yay!" as Zacharias stuck his fingers in his ears as an exaggeration of Ginny's ear-splitting joy.

"I'll go pick out your clothes so we can go sooner!" Ginny said breathlessly, and zipped out of the common room to Hermione's door happily.

Hermione smiled amusedly, finishing the remains of her breakfast. Draco grinned as well, looking for more food, and was disappointed to find out that everything Ginny and Zacharias had brought up had already been consumed.

As the three friends started loading the used dishes, goblets, and silverware back into the baskets, Zacharias asked slyly, "Hey, Drake, can I go pick out _your _clo-?"

"Don't even think about it," Draco cut him off swiftly, "unless you have a death wish."

* * *

Half an hour later, the four friends were in Honeydukes browsing through an enormous selection of sweets. They were very visible to everyone else in the shop, because they had decided against concealing themselves in the end.

"Let's just Disapparate back to this common room should we meet any reporters." offered Draco as a better solution. "I'm sure that after several times of us leaving them with nothing to jot down on their note pads, they'll give up on trying to stalk us."

"You know, that's a very good idea." Ginny agreed. "But Hermione's in far more danger than we are. People like Rita Skeeter would forcibly take her just for an interview."

They had all agreed that Hermione was too famous for her own good, to which she had nothing to defend against. _It is true, after all. But it's not my fault. _she thought.

"I'll take extra good care of her." said Draco, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist, much to Ginny's happiness and Zacharias's disgust. He had finally caught on to the fact that Draco and Hermione had _feelings _for each other. "Ew." was all he could say.

Thus the friends were buying candies at Honeydukes in open daylight, or, rather, Draco and Hermione were buying treats while Ginny was restraining a visibly struggling Zacharias.

"Can I just have ONE Cauldron Cake? PLEASE?" wailed Zacharias, trying to escape Ginny's grasp. It didn't work.

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself. It's embarrassing not only yourself, but the rest of us, too." Ginny hissed in reply.

"I WOULDN'T be, if you would just let me have one snack." Zacharias snapped back, upset not only because he was being kept from food, but also the fact that he was being treated like a five year-old, and also that Ginny was physically stronger than him.

"We don't always get what we want." retorted Ginny, not loosening her restraining hold. "Don't make me hex you." she warned, as Zacharias again made another desperate bid for freedom. She dragged him towards the door so he was less visible to passerby.

Draco and Hermione attempted to ignore the bickering as they looked through candies.

"I'll have a couple of Pumpkin Pasties." Hermione finally decided, adding two to the empty basket she held in her left hand. "And I'll get a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Zacharias. I'm sure Ginny won't mind if some of the beans are healthy, right?"

"You can dig your own grave." Draco sing-songed, as he dropped in two Chocolate Cauldrons along with the other three items.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Firewhiskey this early in the day? You'll have enough at Slughorn's party tonight. Why not get some Cauldron Cakes instead?"

Draco grinned. "Don't you think that would be a little cruel to our friend over there?" he motioned towards Ginny and Zacharias, the latter of who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I'll get Ginny a Chocolate Frog." Hermione said as an answer, and the two headed over to the counter to pay for the six things.

"That'll be two Galleons, eight Sickles, and six Knuts." the pretty girl said as she started putting the sweets into bags.

Hermione had fished her coin pouch out of her purse when Draco handed the money over to the cashier. Hermione looked indignant, but Draco smiled, and said, "My treat."

"You have a nice day now." said the pretty cashier, handing the bags to Draco and batting her eyelashes at him, ignoring Hermione. Hermione seriously considered hexing the woman for just a moment.

However, Draco wasn't paying the least bit of attention to the girl, and instead took Hermione's hand, comforting her immediately. As they walked over to the entrance to deal with Ginny and Zacharias, Hermione asked, "What's the special occasion? That we reached the weekend without killing each other?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm just glad you're here. And that we can shop in peace. Or, somewhat in peace." he finished as they arrived at the war zone.

Zacharias appeared to have bitten Ginny, as there was a bite mark on the pale, freckled arm she was using to hold her wand to Zacharias's throat.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried, running over to her friend. She procured her wand and performed a simple spell to clean and close the small wound. Ginny's arm never wavered from its' position at Zacharias's throat.

"Can't we leave you two alone for five whole minutes?" Draco chuckled. He took out the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from one of the two bags, and tossed it to Zacharias, who looked as if Christmas had come early.

Ginny finally lowered her wand, glowering at Draco. "He's already had too much food! What were you think-"

Draco emptied the bag and threw Ginny the Chocolate Frog. She caught it deftly as Draco crammed the empty bag into the one still full of his and Hermione's sweets.

"It was Hermione's idea." Draco snickered as Hermione rolled her eyes. She had seen this betrayal coming.

"I thought it was all right, since there _are _some healthy flavors and such." Hermione apologized.

Ginny had opened her Chocolate Frog and was busy trying to make sure it didn't escape. "It's okay, if you're okay with it, Mione." she said absentmindedly.

She bit off the head, and was mollified by the wonderful chocolate taste, not even telling off Zacharias for pouring the box of beans into his mouth as if he were drinking a butterbeer.

The four friends departed Honeydukes, and Draco checked his watch. "We have about three hours until noon. Where do you girls want to start first?"

"Gladrags Wizardwear." said Ginny immediately. "They have branches in London and Paris, too, and not to mention, the most beautiful dresses! Isn't that where you got that gorgeous dress you wore to the Yule Ball, Hermione?" Ginny gushed.

Hermione smiled. "No, I bought them at a Muggle store in the summer before I went to your house for the Quidditch World Cup. I altered them a little according to the latest fashions in _Witch Weekly _when I got to Hogwarts."

"Don't they sell weird socks there?" asked Zacharias.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you done yet?" Zacharias moaned for the umpteenth time, crumpled against the wall.

He and Draco were lounging on cushiony powder puff-shaped benches that were pushed up near the wall of the ladies' dress robes section. The room was pink and smelled like cherry blossoms, with rack after rack of beautiful, floor-length gowns. It was every girl's heaven.

Ginny and Hermione were in changing rooms next to each other on the opposite wall of where the boys were situated. "I think these ones are the ones!" Ginny squealed, ignoring Zacharias yet again. Draco sat up straighter, ready to judge the latest selection. Zacharias had long lost interest in giving his opinions when it hit noon.

"Maybe…" Hermione murmured. She knew these dresses were perfect in terms of color, pattern, and style, but she could not help but worry about the price. After all, both gowns were floor-length and just looked sophisticated… way too much for a school party.

But Draco had insisted that they try on every dress that caught their eye, much to Ginny's delight and Zacharias's chagrin. So now Hermione was gazing at herself in the mirror, biting on her lip in worry as the door of Ginny's changing stall swung open.

"Ta-da!" she sang, twirling around for Draco and Zacharias to critique. "I think you're right, Gin." said Draco appreciatively, and even Zacharias gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "This dress really complements all of your features."

"What are you, quoting _Witch Weekly?_" Zacharias said snidely. For a moment, Draco was giving him one of those chilling glares again, but then he thought better, and instead rummaged through the Honeydukes bag. As Zacharias caught a Chocolate Cauldron, he grinned, and said, "That dress is _so you_, Ginny." He bit into the delightful confection as Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco, who smirked and shrugged.

"Too bad Potter isn't here. I'm sure he'd love to see this." Draco said hurriedly, changing the subject as Zacharias worshipped that Chocolate Cauldron, cradling it like a baby. Ginny looked stunning, no doubt. The dress was a shimmering sea green with a deep v-neck, and accentuated with a pattern of emerald-like crystals in a wave formation at the waist. Ginny's forearms were bare as the shoulder straps were made of fine silk that looped over her shoulders. The back of the dress plunged into a v as well, and as Ginny flipped her long red hair to the front, her freckled back was shown, contrasting with the shimmering green.

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny called. "Zach is going to finish that Chocolate Cauldron at any moment, and then he won't be able to say nice things until he's chewing again."

_Like I care. _Hermione thought. But she took a deep breath anyways, and then stepped out. Her eyes met with those of Draco's, and then his jaw literally dropped. Ginny squealed again, and even Zacharias stopped mid-bite as she stepped forward.

The dress had two layers, with the inside being a simple cream-colored, long-sleeved, and v-necked shift that hugged her curves and accentuated her flat stomach. The outer layer was black lace woven in the most intricate designs and shapes, and floated around the inside layer, giving her a look of pure glamour.

"You look…" Ginny began. "…absolutely beautiful. Perfect." Draco finished, gaping at her in awe. Hermione blushed furiously, hating to be the center of attention when it wasn't in the field of academics. Zacharias, possibly sensing her distress, joked, "Who would've known? It didn't look anything like this on the rack. Good pick."

Even though he had finished his food, Zacharias was good-humored, knowing that these would be the dresses to be purchased very soon, and in a short amount of time, they would be eating again. "Better than these socks Draco got me." he attempted again to lighten the mood.

In the beginning, as Hermione and Ginny were just browsing through dresses and not actually picking anything out yet, (the "wam-up stage," as Draco called it), Zacharias had dragged Draco over to the sock section, which Gladrags was famous for. Jokingly, he had selected for Draco a pair of socks that would shock you awake if you fell asleep in them.

Surprisingly, Draco had pretended he loved them and gushed out that it was so kind, so thoughtful, of Zacharias to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep during class. Zacharias had been momentarily confused as to the unexpected kindness until Draco revealed his ulterior motive: now _he _had to pick out something for his new _friend. _

So here Zacharias was sitting in his vibrating socks, designed to give him a perpetual foot massage, feeling slightly nauseous. Draco really did know how to get revenge, and Zacharias had learned to never initiate a joke first in the future.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione fingered the exquisite dress gently, as if being the slightest bit careless would tear the gown in two. She had never been dressed this finely before, not at the Yule Ball, or even at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Twirl for me." Draco said breathlessly, drinking in the amazing sight. Hermione blushed again, and did as she was told. Ginny sighed in happiness, and even Zacharias shut up for once. Even though Hermione agreed the dress was fabulous, she didn't dare look at the price tag. Ginny was too pleased to just be able to try on dresses and pretend to be a runway model that she hadn't even thought about the actual purchasing.

However, as always, Draco seemed to know exactly what Hermione was feeling. Nonchalantly, he got up and pretended to lose interest in the girls, and walked over to the nearest rack of dresses. He picked out two simple black numbers, and handed one each to the girls.

"Now try something simple, so not every guy in the room at Slughorn's party will drool over you two."

Ginny looked disappointed that she finally understood that her dress was far out of her desired price range, but Hermione comforted her, saying, "It's alright, Gin. We don't need to dress up that much for a school party."

As the girls headed back to their changing stalls, Draco called behind them, "Throw out the other dresses you've already discarded and the ones you're wearing right now over the door. We'll put them back for you."

"Alright!" the girls chorused, as Zacharias rolled his eyes. "Why do we have to?" he whined as several dresses started toppling over the stall door. "Aren't there people that do this here?"

"Of course there are, dimwit." Draco replied absentmindedly as he scanned the pile of dresses for the ones the girls were just wearing. "I wouldn't do it either, if I could avoid it." he added. " But you should know me by now. Since when have I been nice without an ulterior motive?"

Finally, the two dresses landed on top of each pile. Draco had his chance now. "Make sure they stay here when they come out." he ordered. Seeing Zacharias's puzzled face, he explained, "Just tell them how nice they look and how each part brings out some aspect of their features."

He went to retrieve the dresses as Zacharias tried to figure out his assignment. When he finally put two and two together, he asked, astonished, "Why are you buying Ginny's dress, too?"  
Draco chuckled, and answered breezily, "We're all friends, aren't we? We got each other socks, so I'm getting the girls dresses." Seeing Zacharias's raised eyebrows, he sighed and said, "Fine. I'm getting Ginny a present to thank her for the free entertainment I get everyday by watching her harass you. Happy now?"

Zacharias scowled as Draco chuckled merrily and headed off to the check-out counter, knowing that Zacharias knew he had been outsmarted again, and would do as told. The line was mercifully short, and Draco only had to wait for about thirty seconds before it was his turn.  
He gingerly laid down the rustling dresses as a pimply man inspected them to price them. "That'll be ninety-nine Galleons, five Sickles, and five Knuts." he said, turning around to pick up two garment bags from the table behind him.

Draco again produced the pouches of Wizarding currency. Price didn't matter as long as Hermione was happy, and he would even buy things for Ginny just to make sure Hermione would accept his gifts.

"These are masterpieces." said the man, trying to make small talk as he placed the dresses inside the garment bags with extra care. He must have seen the Malfoy crest on the bags, too, for he was suddenly even more polite and attentive. "Are these for your girlfriend?"

Draco gave a rueful smile. "I could only wish." he replied, shaking his head sadly as the pimpled man zipped up both bags and and handed them to the teenager.

Trying to comfort the boy, the cashier said kindly, "Well, she's a lucky girl, whoever she is."  
Draco slung the lengthy dresses over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm the lucky one in this case."

With that, he headed back to the changing area, where he was met by Ginny and Hermione inspecting their shorter, simpler dresses, complete with Zacharias fussing over them as only a mother could.

They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Draco, though. Hermione immediately noticed the luggage on his back and then glanced at the pile of discarded dresses. "What are you carrying?" she asked suspiciously, scrutinizing the garment bags, and not in the least fooled be Draco's innocent expression.

Ginny lunged for them, succeeded in grabbing one, and pulled down the zipper. The noticeable flash of sea-green was not missed by anyone, and Ginny let out her loudest squeal yet, while Hermione gasped in shock.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Draco!" shrieked Ginny, grabbing him about the neck for a quick hug, and then letting go at the speed of light to stroke her treasure. "I don't know how to thank you." she added quietly, nuzzling the silk gently, as if she couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"You can by convincing Hermione to accept her dress with as much, or maybe even more, enthusiasm as you just displayed." he drawled, smirking at Hermione's speechless expression, and also appreciating the admiration on Zacharias's face.

"Drake..." Hermione began, her voice thick with emotion. "I... I- I- really... I just can't accept this generosity." she finished, her voice small, and her heart obviously not agreeing with what she was saying. However, she knew that this really was much too extravagant of a gift.

Draco dropped the garment bag onto the bench that he and Zacharias had previously occupied, and then wrapped Hermione with a chaste hug, whispering for only her to hear, "I WANT you to look your finest at the party tonight, so the only 'compensation' I'll ever need for this is to just see you and Ginny happy and glowing. Harry would agree with me if he were here." he added, trying to win her consent.

Hermione returned the hug, and Draco thought his mission had been a success, until she informed him, "Alright, I'll let you have your way this time, but I WILL find way to pay you back someday."

Hearing the determination in her voice, Draco accepted a partial win. "We'll see." he replied smugly, and released her from their embrace.

Ginny had already flitted over to the shoe section to buy a pair of matching shoes. "Hey guys, what do you think about these?" she asked, dangling a pair of dangerous-looking high heels. They were basically slanted blocks of wood held together with several ribbons that were identical in color to her dress, which was currently lying with Hermione's.

"I think they would be perfect ..." Zacharias started. Ginny started to beam, thinking that, based on his excessive compliments during Draco's absence, he would say something positive. "...for a troll." Her beam transformed into a scowl, and she looked to Draco and Hermione for their opinions instead.

Hermione looked skeptical, but Draco nodded, saying, "Whatever calms your hippogriff." partially because he couldn't care less, partially because he just wanted to prevent another argument, and partially because he was hungry, and wanted to eat lunch already.

"Come on, Mione. It's your turn now." said Draco, steering her to where Ginny was admiring her new-found devilish contraptions. Zacharias picked up the garment bags and joined them as well, excited as he sensed the end of this horrid experience was almost over, which coincidentally meant that he would get to eat again.

Hermione picked out a simple pair of classic black pumps that were the same altitude as Ginny's. "I'm paying for these." she stated clearly, giving Draco a look. Ginny nodded fervently, indicating she was thinking the exact same thing as Hermione.

"All right, all right. No need to get you wand in a knot." Draco chuckled. "Let's just go already. Zach looks like he's going to pass out from hunger at any moment."

So the four friends went to complete the transaction for Hermione and Ginny's shoes, with all being excited, but for different reasons, of course. As Draco gathered up their bags, (he had insisted, saying "Chivalry's not dead yet," and saying that it would make him look bad if Zacharias was carrying things for the girls but he wasn't), the front door of Gladrags Wizardwear burst open, and in swarmed Rita Skeeter and her crew.

"Hurry! Hurry! The world needs to see that Miss Granger is still human and does everything normal, like shopping!" Rita barked at the cameraman standing next to her, as he clicked away feverishly.

Other less blunt reporters were sticking to the classic approach, shouting out questions for Hermione, Draco, and Ginny as they surrounded the group of unprepared students.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! We've heard rumors from a source about your relationship with another member of the Golden Trio, Mr. Ronald Weasley. Can you confirm this?"

"Draco Malfoy! Death Eater! Lucius Malfoy's son! How has your family's experience been after rejoining society as tarnished images of your former selves?"

"Miss Weasley! Ginny Weasley! How are you and Harry Potter working out your relationship? We're assuming he's not in the country, unless you can tell us otherwise!"

Surprisingly, it was Zacharias who reacted first. He grabbed Ginny's elbow as she started to draw out her wand, no doubt in an effort to force their way through the exit as she had obviously forgotten the original plan, and Disapparated.

As the crowd converged on Draco and Hermione, Draco bellowed, "FINE! Let's have an interview then! Here's all I'm going to say, so you'd better get ready to write. MY FAMILY AND I ARE DOING JUST FINE. IN THE FUTURE, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, GO ASK MY PARENTS! THEY ARE VERY HAPPY, AND WOULD LOVE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS ON THEIR IDYLLIC LIFE! Hermione?"

Hermione was ready. Hearing Draco's outburst had given her a burst of strength and courage. "I'm sorry, but I can't confirm anything at the moment. This is just one of those things you'll have to find out by yourselves, and I'm rather shocked that you haven't confirmed it yourself, Rita." Hermione gave the suddenly pink reporter a wink, and then said. "We have to be getting back to school now. There's a party to be attended."

She wished she hadn't said that last part, for it brought on a whole new round of questions.

"Party? What party? Is it one of the famous Slughorn parties you mean?"

"Is that why you're shopping here, for new dress robes? Which ones?"

"Quick! Ask that man at the counter!" Rita ordered her cameraman, and everyone else followed suite, attacking the pimpled man.

"This is going to set the new trend in _Witch Weekly!_" another reporter gushed, as Draco and Hermione made their escape.

They landed in the common room, where Ginny was consoling a miserable Zacharias.

"I really, really, REALLY, wanted to go to 'The Bloody Mary.' Oh so much." he wailed, as Ginny patted his back soothingly while still stroking her new dress. Draco thrust her shoes at her, which she caught happily, ceasing to comfort the other boy.

"Thanks, Drake!" she said giddily, and stood up. "I'm going to go put these in my dormitory. Meet you all at lunch?"

As she exited the room, Draco replied, "If Zach's done with his temper tantrum by then." With a laugh, Ginny was gone.

Hermione took Ginny's place next to Zacharias and opened her purse. Fishing out the bag of Pumpkin Pasties, she handed them to him, and they seemed to life his spirit, for he stuffed one into his mouth immediately. "Thanks, Mione." he said, savoring the taste and kindness of his new friend.

"Anytime." she smiled. "Actually, you should thank Draco. He's the one who bought them."

"Don't mention it." Draco smiled too, before Zacharias could thank him. "Let's just get to lunch. It's already late, so unless you want to have only two Pumpkin Pasties for lunch, let's get going before all the food's gone."

"Wait, let me throw these onto my bed." Hermione called, rushing to grab her garment bag and box of shoes. "I'll only be a moment."

She dashed in and out of her room, and then the hungry trio went to rejoin Ginny for the meal, with Zacharias joking, "I'm going to be famous too, you know. Walking around with you three all the time, people will notice me soon."


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione gaped at herself in the mirror. She had gotten her hair to look nice before, but never had she had it done _entirely straight… Draco's going to be doing backflips. _she thought smugly.

Ginny came into the bathroom, wearing her new dress. In contrast to Hermione's new hairdo, Ginny had curled her hair into perfect ringlets with Hermione's help. "You still can't get over it?" she smirked, setting down a bundle of hair pins under the mirror. "Really, you do look stunning and everything, but get used to it! You're different now."

Hermione gently touched the silky strands that fell in front of her shoulders again. "I just didn't think it was possible to make my hair this obedient." she retorted. "But, what do you think? Should I leave it down, or put it into a bun?"

"Definitely leave it down." said Ginny, starting to clip her curls into place. "You have to show this off to the world, or else it'll be a waste. Draco's going to start drooling, I swear." she giggled. "Now go change into your dress so I can zip your back up. Then you can help me pin up the back of my hair."

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the stranger in the mirror, and left the bathroom. She unzipped the garment bag that was lying on her bed, and donned the fine piece of clothing that was lying in it. She even managed to zip up the back of the dress by herself, and headed back to the bathroom feeling like she was a queen of some sort.

Ginny had pinned up her curls into an elaborate hairdo, with just a few strands still hanging off in the back. She directed Hermione on where to pin them, and then they were ready to do each other's make-up. Ginny used only eyeliner and mascara to frame Hermione's beautiful brown eyes, going for a simple approach so as not to outshine the dress.

Hermione mainly used green eye shadow and a little bit of rouge, so the green of Ginny's dress would be matched and brought out. When she was done, Hermione thought, _She really does look like Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid.' If only Harry were here to be her Prince Eric…_

Hermione thought of her own prince. Not Ron, but the divine being that was surely already clad in his dress robes and lounging with Zacharias in the common room. Ginny had told them that they weren't allowed to peek while the girls were getting ready, so that they could have the "full effect" when they came out after being glorified.

Draco was probably planning the Quidditch tryouts with Zacharias. Ginny had already masterminded her plan, and made sure the boys knew that piece of information before going into Hermione's room to get ready. "And remember, it's not just me you have to worry about. There's also a certain Trevor Birch that I'm sure you'd like to flatten. So I would finish those sign-up sheets and plan basic strategies as soon as possible if I were you… Gryffindor's sign-up sheet is already half-full and we know exactly how to destroy you…"

"Have you seen my shoes?" Ginny's question brought Hermione back to the present. "I thought they were next to the dresser, but I don't see them."

Hermione looked at where Ginny was standing, and saw only her own box of shoes. She strode over, and saw something peeking out from underneath her bed. She crouched down and pulled it out, and it turned out to be Ginny's box of shoes.

"Here they are." she handed them to a relieved Ginny. "I must have kicked them under the bed by accident when I was grabbing my dress. Sorry."

"No harm, no foul." Ginny grinned, and then frowned as she took out the shoes. They were very pretty to look at, but she finally realized that putting them on would be a nightmare. As Ginny struggled with her shoes, Hermione easily slipped hers on. "Take your time." she told her. "I'll go clean up the bathroom. It's no problem."

"Thanks, Mione." Ginny muttered, concentrating on tying the proper ribbons together. "You were right, by the way. These shoes seem to be designed purposely for the wearer to have a hard time putting them on."

Hermione smiled, patted her friend on the back, and went into the bathroom. She put away her hair-straightening potion, brush, and cosmetics, and then grabbed Ginny's things and put them into her cosmetics bag. Returning to her bedroom, she set down Ginny's belongings next to her, and was relieved to see that Ginny had successfully put on the first shoe and was now attempting to tame the second one.

So Hermione gathered up the garment bags, shoeboxes, and clothes that the girls had been wearing before changing, and put them along with Ginny's bag onto her bed, knowing that Ginny would come back to Montecino Tower after the party since they had planned a sleepover for that night, complete with Zacharias and Draco. The Head Boy and Head Girl had brought a large bag of pajamas, toiletries, and other necessities from their dormitories up to Montecino Tower after lunch in preparation for the sleepover.

"We're spending more time with you guys than we are with our Houses." Zacharias had remarked after lunch, when they returned to the common room. "Soon, people won't even remember that I'm in Hufflepuff and Ginny's in Gryffindor."

"That's the general idea." Draco drawled. "We're promoting House Unity, remember? McGonagall wants her student leaders to be 'House-less,' if I recall her speech correctly."

"Okay, I'm done." Ginny announced triumphantly, standing up and letting her dress fall over her legs, so that her shoes were hidden. She looked like she came straight out of a fairytale book, and Hermione again wished fervently that Harry were here as she admired Ginny's beauty. _But that would mean Ron would be here, too, and not only would he disapprove of Ginny's rather "mature" dress, but he wouldn't allow you to remain close to Draco. Oh Harry, but you would understand, wouldn't you? You were the first to know that Draco's changed…_

"Hermione, you really look beautiful." Ginny whispered, staring back at Hermione. "Forget Draco, if Ron could see you right now, I'm sure he'd shut up about that Jane Dawlish woman and write essays for his letters instead of two paragraphs."

Hermione smiled. Ginny always made her feel better, no matter how good she already felt or how down she was, and hugged her best friend. "Thanks, Gin. Now let's go 'Stupefy' those boys outside!" Ginny giggled, and the girls departed the bedroom that was choked up with the perfume they had been spraying.

Little did they know that the boys, in addition to planning the Quidditch tryouts and making sign-up sheets, had also planned on how to react when the girls finally came out. So when they entered, the boys looked up, gave an unimpressed glance, and went back to talking Quidditch. But Hermione and Ginny weren't fooled. As amazing as Quidditch was, it wasn't amazing enough for the girls to know that they weren't really absorbed on the topic, and were teasing again.

So the girls ignored the boys as well, setting down their purses hard on the glass coffee table and giving each other evilly mischievous looks, until an idea struck them.

"Oh, what a shame that no one's escorting me to the party." Ginny sighed dramatically. "I guess it's just you and me, isn't it, Hermione?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ginny." Hermione played the act. "Maybe we can invite Luna, and make it a trio of unescorted, ugly, hopeless, lonely, and desperate ladies."

"But didn't you hear? Rolf Scamander is escorting Luna! They're both in the Slug Club, since she's a war hero and he's a grandson of Newt Scamander, who-"

"-wrote _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!" _Hermione interrupted excitedly. "I didn't know he had family at Hogwarts! How lovely. I'm so envious of Luna, but good for her."

"I don't think you'll have a problem, actually, Hermione." Ginny was smiling widely, and Hermione knew her next tactic was designed to finally break the boys. "For, you see, there's a certain Trevor Birch whom I'm sure-"

Draco stood up abruptly, cutting off both Zacharias and Ginny's words. Hermione finally got a full view of him wearing his dress robes, and immediately was mesmerized at just how beautiful he looked. She didn't even notice that he was kneeling down in front of her until he grabbed one of her hands with both of his.

"Miss Hermione Granger," he said in a hushed tone, as Hermione looked down and was met with his stormy gray eyes, "may I escort you tonight?"

Hermione almost giggled, but didn't. She was proud of her and Ginny's successful attempt to one-up the boys, but the intensity of Draco's eyes meant that he was being as serious as he could possibly be. She could see the determined silver glint that was camouflaged by the stormy gray, and so replied softly, "Yes. I'd be honored."

Draco grinned, kissed her hand in a glorified imitation of how Trevor Birch had first kissed her hand, and stood up, his eyes back to their normal soft gray. He kept one hand holding hers, and turned to Zacharias, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't expect me to kiss you." he grumbled as he also kneeled in front of Ginny. Instead of asking her if he could escort her first, though, he instead reached into the pocket of his dress robes, and took out two tiny scarlet pouches and gave one to her.

"Miss Weasley, in return for this gift, would you allow me the privilege of escorting you tonight?"

Ginny opened the bag, and turned it upside-down over her palm. Out dropped two pearl earrings, surrounded by a ring of tiny diamonds, and backed with sparkling silver.

"Done." said Ginny, her mouth slightly open, and eyes glued to the jewelry in her hand. Zacharias stood up, smirking, and said, "It's good doing business with you, Weaslette."

"Anytime." she shot back, grinning. She put the earrings in as Zacharias went to give Hermione the other pouch.

"Now, before you try and reject my generosity, I want to remind you that Draco got you two dresses, so it was only fair that I got you guys something to complement his present." he said quickly, shoving the pouch into her hand before she could protest.

Hermione decided to drop it, seeing that Zacharias had a point, and put the earrings in. "They're beautiful. Thanks, Zach."

Zacharias beamed. "It was the least I could do after you gave me those life-saving Pumpkin Pasties."

Then a thought struck Hermione. "When did you get these?" she asked curiously. "Surely not when we went to Hogsmeade today? You were with us the whole time." she frowned.

"Erm…" he turned to Draco for help. The blond supermodel looked smug as he said, "He _did _buy these at Hogsmeade. But you wouldn't have known."

"Why?" asked Ginny, stepping closer to the group after picking up her purse from the glass coffee table and handing Hermione hers as well.

"Let's just say that you girls take an _awful long _time when you get ready for parties." Draco smirked, waiting for Hermione to put two and two together.

"You mean you guys went to Hogsmeade without us while we were changing?" asked Hermione, more shocked than upset. "That must've been the fastest shopping excursion in the world!"

Draco shook his head, chuckling. "Actually, it wasn't. You guys really do take a millennia to get ready. Am I right, Zach?"

Zacharias nodded, laughing. "We even stopped by 'The Bloody Mary' for a quick snack, and when we got back, you two STILL weren't done."

He and Draco high-fived, and Ginny said amusedly, "Well, at least Zacharias got what he wanted, after all. Let's go already. The dinner reception starts at six o' clock, and I'm hungry. We can beat them at the actual party afterwards. We'll even have witnesses to show off for!"

They all laughed, and Draco again rested Hermione's hand into the crook of his arm in the momentary distraction. Hermione wasn't actually mad, just surprised that the boys could shop, eat, and change so quickly. As Draco swept her out of the common room, with Zacharias and Ginny following, she also realized, somewhat grimly, that she would probably have to start getting used to extravagant presents from both boys. _It's just another form of competition for them, _she thought wryly.

Draco interrupted her thoughts as they neared the bottom of the staircase. He had been the perfect gentleman so far, walking slowly to accommodate her new shoes that were rather difficult to walk in, and watching her carefully in case she should trip so he could catch her.

He now whispered huskily into her ear, "I forgot to say this earlier, but you should know that you look… absolutely divine, my princess."


	29. Chapter 29

Draco led Hermione into Professor Slughorn's office, where the ceilings and walls had been draped with gold and silver hangings, so that the room seemed metallic. Many people were already there, crowding around the five tables that sat twelve people each. The ornate golden lamp in which faeries were still fluttering since the last party Hermione had attended still hung from the middle of the ceiling. The flashes of cameras never stopped, causing the four friends to blink continuously.

"Invitations, please." said a boy clad in waiters' robes as Draco and Hermione stepped inside. Hermione opened her purse and handed it to the boy without really looking at him, as she was on the look-out for any signs of Trevor Birch, until she heard Draco inhale sharply.

She turned around, and gave an involuntary gasp. The boy holding a clipboard with her and Draco's invitations was none other than Jimmy Peakes. She could feel Draco pull her closer to him, as well as start to reach inside his robes for his wand.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Table One, please. Over where Professor Slughorn is." Jimmy said, before Draco could do anything rash. His voice was calm and detached, giving no sign of threat or aggression. Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then nodded curtly, and swept Hermione away to the table at the very front of the room.

They were greeted by Professor Slughorn, who was very pleased that the pair could make the party, and when Ginny and Zacharias caught up as well, he was ecstatic. "Wonderful, wonderful." he had cried, shaking each of their hands vigorously, as if he hadn't seen them in a long time. "Come, take your seats, children. Dinner is about to start, and I'm sure you're hungry."

"Got that right." Ginny muttered. Professor Slughorn made sure Hermione sat down at his left-hand side, with Draco next to her, and then Ginny next to him, and then Zacharias next to Ginny. "My guests of honor." he had boasted to the other students, who smiled, although obviously not caring one bit.

Hermione looked around, wondering why in the world Slughorn had invited approximately sixty guests. She guessed that their table was for the most prized of Slughorn's selected students, another two were for regular members of the Slug Club, and the other two were for potential members. That is, until she saw Rita Skeeter sitting at the fifth table, when she realized that there was one table for potential members, and another for reporters and cameramen.

Appalled that Professor McGonagall would let reporters, especially Rita Skeeter, into the school, Hermione turned to Draco, who looked equally alarmed. Ginny and Zacharias were looking around the room, since everyone except the waiters had sat down, at the magnificent decorations, for Professor Slughorn had wanted to start out with a flare for his first party of the year.

Hermione noticed that their table was full with only two exceptions: the right-hand side of Slughorn's seat and the seat next to that. Before she could comment on this to Draco, though, the last guests arrived. Arriving fashionably late, Trevor Birch swept into the room in the latest style of dress robes, with someone else looking even more dashing beside him.

"Ah, Brevis! So good to see you again, m'boy." Professor Slughorn cried exuberantly, standing up and waddling over to the duo to shake hands with the handsome young man, who greatly resembled Trevor. "Everyone, this gentleman is our special outside guest tonight, and who also happens to be the Captain of the Tutshill Tornadoes. Meet my former student, Ravenclaw prince, Brevis Birch."

Everybody seated stood up as Professor Slughorn, Trevor, and his brother made their way back to the Table One, and murmured respectful greetings. Brevis sat down on Slughorn's right-hand side, with Trevor taking the other seat. Everyone else sat down again, as well. "Well, Trevor, why don't you introduce the rest of the table to your brother? No one can miss the fact that the Captains of each House's Quidditch team are all here." Slughorn chuckled.

"Of course, Professor." said Trevor, smiling widely and looking first at Zacharias, who tried to appear uninterested, but couldn't help himself at the thought of being introduced to the Captain of the Tutshill Tornadoes.

"Brevis, this is Zacharias Smith, Captain for Hufflepuff House this year." Zacharias blushed as Brevis Birch gave him a deep nod as acknowledgement.

"And this is Ginny Weasley, Captain for Gryffindor House, and not to mention, the sister of the famous Ron Weasley." Trevor said just as grandiloquently, although Hermione could still see his distate. Ginny echoed Brevis's smile, which was genuine, unlike his brother's, although Hermione could tell Ginny's smile was forced. Her friend could hardly care less about important Quidditch players. Ginny's personality was one that wanted to make it into the professional Quidditch world on merit, and not through connections.

"Lastly, Draco Malfoy, Captain of Slytherin House." Brevis's eyes widened in surprise, taking in the infamous youth. "It's pleasure to meet you." he said, almost in awe, as Draco's smirk crept in, much to Hermione's amusement. She loved how he had such an effect on everyone.

"Oh, and this here is Hermione Granger, you know." Trevor said pompously as Brevis continued to stare at Draco, annoyed that the arrogant blond was getting so much attention from his brother.

If Brevis had been interested in meeting the infamous Draco Malfoy before, it was nothing compared to when he heard Trevor announce Hermione's name. Shocked, his eyes left Draco and fell on Hermione, who held her ground, giving no reaction whatsoever. She had had her fair share of being acquainted with famous people, such as Viktor Krum and Harry himself, and was not intimidated by some lesser-known Quidditch player.

Brevis finally broke their eye contact when he abruptly got up out of his seat and went to Hermione's, catching her hand, and kissing it, just as how Trevor had done. "It's an honor." he whispered as they locked eyes. Hermione was overwhelmed at the sudden contact, and could barely hear the rumble in Draco's chest.

"Now, now Brev." Trevor said, his eyes like two shards of ice. "You're embarrassing her. What if Cho were here?"

Brevis was startled for a moment, and Hermione used this momentary distraction to free her hand, asking Draco quietly to hand her her purse so she could pretend to look for something in it to avoid another awkward encounter.

However, she didn't need to really do that, as Brevis was already slowly making his way back to his seat. As he sat down, the tension between the brothers was very apparent. Ginny, clever as she was, used this to create some more drama. Innocently, she asked, "So, Mr. Birch, you're dating Cho Chang?"

Brevis answered her quickly, recovering from Trevor's pointed remark. "Call me Brevis, Miss Weasley. And yes, I am currently with Cho. You know her?"

"Yes, Brevis, she _used _to date my boyfriend, Harry Potter." Ginny replied sweetly. Hermione reveled in seeing Trevor's fist, which was very visible on the table, clench and unclench.

"Oh, really?" Brevis asked, surprised. "She never mentioned that, haha. How interesting. She only told me my little brother, Trevor here, was very attached to her." Hermione could tell that although Brevis was just as pretentious as his brother, he was at least a decent person.

At what was obviously revenge for his previous attack, Trevor stood up suddenly, drawing his wand out of his dress robes, and Brevis was only a millisecond behind him in doing the exact same thing. Ginny sat back, glowing that her work was finally done, and that it even offered her some form of entertainment. Hermione internally thanked her, first for being able to create this kind of amusement, and secondly for possibly getting rid of the repulsive brothers, as well as maybe ending the stupid party early.

"Boys!" Professor Slughorn said warningly, and stood up, with much effort, as well. "Please, take your seats. You can settle this little problem after the party, I hope? Brevis, the press is here. You don't want to tarnish your image, do you? Think of the fans! And Trevor, as one of my favorite students, I didn't think you would have this kind of a temper! You aren't the type to resort to rash actions, I hope."

Hermione could not help but admire Professor Slughorn's skills in calming people down, and nudged Draco underneath the table for giving the teacher a furtively baleful glare for ruining all the fun.

"Now, let's start dinner, shall we?" Professor Slughorn said calmly when all three people had sat down again, as if nothing had happened.

"That would be wonderful, sir." Brevis said quickly, recovering from his humiliation. "Trevor can't have seafood, sir. He's allergic." He smiled genuinely at his brother, who, wanting to repair their public outburst as well, smiled back, and replied, "Thank you, Brevis. That's so very thoughtful of you."

"Well, we do have salmon for our main entrée, but we can substitute it with roast lamb. Is that better, Trevor?" asked Professor Slughorn, relieved that the tension was finally over.

"That would be wonderful, sir." Trevor mimicked his brother's grace and politeness to perfection.

Professor Slughorn rang the tiny silver bell that Draco and Hermione had used on their first night at Hogwarts, and waiters dressed just like Jimmy Peakes appeared. Hermione was glad that the house elves weren't being used this time, as the tables they were sitting at were too high from them to reach.

Dinner was delicious, consisting of two soups, two salads, fresh rolls, the main entrée, chilled fruit, three desserts, and many, many, many goblets of Firewhiskey, to Hermione's dismay. _Tonight's sleepover is going to be beyond wild,_ she thought, watching as Draco downed his fourth goblet during the second desert. Luckily, she saw that he wasn't the heaviest drinker, as most of the people at their table had drank roughly the same amount or more, with the exception of her, Ginny, and Zacharias.

Ginny had had three, and Zacharias two. Hermione was slightly embarrassed that after drinking half of her first goblet, she could take no more. _I'm not weak. _she thought heatedly as Draco raised his eyebrows teasingly at her after peering in to see the contents of her goblet. Ignoring him, she looked around the room instead at all the people eating, drinking, and talking merrily.

At their table, besides her, Ginny, Draco, Zacharias, Professor Slughorn, and the Birch brothers, was Luna and a boy Hermione could only assume to be Rolf Scamander. Luna had given them a quick greeting when she saw Hermione and her friends before diving back into deep conversation with the pleasant-looking boy. It was obvious that they were very attracted to each other, barely speaking to anyone else throughout the course of the meal. Hermione felt better at seeing how fast they had fallen for each other, almost as fast as she and Draco had fallen in love.

The other three people at the table Hermione didn't know, and didn't really care to know. They all seemed to be people that were connected to someone famous, but were very insipid and made no conversations at all, preferring to sit there and look nice. Hermione then scanned around to the rest of the tables. She was glad that the reporters' table was farthest away from them, and finally figured out that they were here for Brevis Birch, and not for her, Ginny, and Draco.

In the potential members' table, she saw Mafalda wearing a ghastly orange dress that made her look rather like a pumpkin. Smirking slightly in imitation of Draco, her gaze passed onto the remaining tables. Astoria Greengrass was staring at their table, but to Hermione's relief, her gaze wasn't directed at Draco, but at Brevis Birch.

Hermione thought dryly, _Watch out, Cho. You've got a serious threat coming your way. _She shifted her view back to Draco, who was carefully dissecting his Crème Brule, then to Ginny, who was sipping her Firewhiskey and looking bored out of her mind, and finally to Zacharias, who was hanging onto every word Brevis was saying about his latest Quidditch win.

She then stole a glance at Trevor, who happened to be staring straight at her at the exact same moment. She quickly turned towards Rolf and Luna, who were on his other side, but not before catching his smirk from having caught her looking at him. _Please don't get any strange ideas. _Hermione thought, cursing herself for her stupid curiosity.

Dinner was finally over, and Professor Slughorn stood up first to see that everyone was finished eating, which they were, and then clapped his hands. Hermione felt an invisible string tug on the collar of her neck to make her stand up as all the tables and chairs vanished. She looked at Draco, who was just as surprised as she was. "What are we doing?" she asked him quietly.

"I think the party's starting." he replied, smiling and again holding his hand out for her.


	30. Chapter 30

As the students looked to a beaming Professor Slughorn, who announced, "I have a gift-" a stage with flashy lights and heavy instruments appeared at the opposite side of the room where everyone was standing. And then, in a puff of smoke, the Weird Sisters were blaring loud music into Professor Slughorn's office. The chorus of "Do the Hippogriff" filled Hermione's ears, and Draco's laugh mingled with it a moment afterwards.

"What's so funny?" Hermione shouted above the suddenly whooping students, who were overjoyed at Professor Slughorn's present. She slipped her hand into Draco's, and he led her as far away from the band as possible so they could hear each other without having to scream.

"I remember that during this song at the Yule Ball, I was dancing very close to you." Draco's face leaned in towards hers, and she could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath. But he wasn't drunk, to her surprise. "After the time you had so neatly abused my face in third year, you'd always stood out more, and I only pretended to disdain you from then on for the benefit of my peers. And then, at that ball, seeing you so beautiful and happy dancing with Viktor Krum while I was stuck with Pansy Parkinson nearly drove me insane. I was a proud man then, and I still am, but I won't hide from you or myself any longer the fact that I've loved you much longer than I've ever thought. I was a fool to ignore my feelings for so long, and to tell you the truth, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Hermione's heart almost stopped. She already knew that Draco loved her, and that she loved him back, but this rocked her to her core. Draco had confessed that he had liked her for a while that night they had waltzed by themselves, but hadn't had any idea that this had stemmed back to when they had been immature fourteen year-olds. However, on hearing this confession, Hermione was suddenly blinded by memories of how she had cared for him, too. She realized that she had liked him even longer than he had claimed to love her.

In the first year, when she first saw his pale blond hair, slicked to the nape of his neck, she had swooned. But she had been forced to dislike him when he picked a fight with her only two friends, Harry and Ron, and had picked on Neville and other innocent souls. She had been so young at the time to realize that he had been trained to disdain other people since he was born, and had simply thought it was his personality.

In the second year, when she saw his gray eyes glint maliciously when he had first called her a "Mudblood," he had made her cry. On the outside, she had pretended that she didn't care, but it had truly hurt her pride and dignity so much. She didn't know it then, but perhaps it had hurt her so much only because she had liked him and had wanted his kindness, and not the cruel taunts he had thrown at her.

In the third year, when she had punched him right in the kisser, she couldn't lie: it had felt good. Really good. Truly, it had. He had been terrible to Hagrid, Buckbeak, and her and her friends. At the time, he had deserved it, and it was perhaps this little event which resulted in a rare compliment from Ron Weasley that had made her be even more distant from Draco, and start drifting towards the freckled redhead instead.

In the fourth year, Hermione had wanted to strangle Draco when he had viciously tormented Harry when he was named a champion for Hogwarts. However, she had felt… _scared… _when the fake Professor Moody had Transfigured him into a ferret, and even somewhat embarrassed for him. At the time, she had thought he had deserved that, too, but now that she thought about it, it was perhaps this year, the year that Lord Voldemort had returned, that Draco was fully let into the Death Eater world. During that year, he had possibly glimpsed the mantle he was to uphold one day, and knowing that he could not turn back and choose another path.

In the fifth year, he and Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad had been prepared to torture her and her friends for information on Dumbledore's whereabouts. But, no doubt, he had been instructed to do so by his father, who had obviously resumed his Death Eater activities. And Hermione didn't even feel slightly vindictive after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, when she saw in the newspapers that Lucius Malfoy had been caught and sent to Azkaban, and that Draco and his mother had fallen into the greatest and fullest disgrace possible.

In the sixth year, she had been shocked when she saw how much he had changed for the worse, losing so much weight, gaining dark circles that seemed permanent under his eyes, and even possibly… _dying. _Hermione had been telling Harry to "leave Malfoy alone" that year, but was it because she truly thought he hadn't been up to anything, or was it because she didn't want Draco to suffer anymore? True, she had been beyond furious that Ron had betrayed her undeniably obvious affections and dated Lavender Brown, but in all honesty, it hadn't broken her heart, like it should have. She realized that if Draco left her right now, her heart _would _indeed break.

And last year, so much had happened between them that Hermione's mind almost overflowed with the sudden influx of memories. _Draco not wanting to identify Harry when they had been captured at Malfoy Manor… Draco shaking visibly with his eyes full of utmost terror when his Aunt Bellatrix had been torturing her… Draco letting Harry take his wand to defend himself after a half-hearted struggle… _Tears suddenly came to her eyes after all of these visions.

"Hermione, Hermione! Are you all right, darling?" Draco's worried voice brought her back to the present. His face was still mere inches away from hers, and she suddenly didn't care anymore. Not about Ron, not about her values, not about anything. She loved Draco more than life itself, and bitterly laughed at herself at her stupidity for chasing after Ron, at Draco for not revealing his feelings sooner, and at the misunderstandings that had been driving them apart.

She surged forward and hugged him tightly, swallowing her tears as soon as she was reunited with her one, true beloved. "I just love you so much." she whispered into his ear.

He hugged her back, stroking her fine hair, "I know. I know, love. And I'll never let you go. You and me, we'll be together forever." He pulled back from their embrace so that their faces were right in front of each other again, and gray eyes met brown.

In that moment, as if they had planned it, they both leaned in at the same time, and their lips finally met for the most pure, most sacred, and most absolutely beautiful kiss that had ever happened. Hermione's heart seemed to be in the process of being tattooed to her ribcage, and Draco felt as if he had died a saint and was in Heaven getting his just rewards. Time stopped, and in that moment, time itself seemed to revolve around the couple, and it seemed nothing could ever break them apart.

"Miss Granger, I got you a dri-" the smooth voice of Brevis Birch was faintly registered in Hermione's mind as her lips remained locked with Draco's in a most passionate kiss. She couldn't have cared less that this heartthrob of so many women was offering her refreshments, but Draco did tend to have a temper, and was also very possessive of those he cared about.

He slowly pulled back from their kiss, and Hermione felt almost as if her soul were tearing in two, as if Draco were her Horcrux, a part of her, being separated from her. She finally opened her eyes as their lips were completely parted, and saw him glaring hostilely at Brevis Birch, who looked rather shocked.

"Pardon me, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you two-"

"Save it." said Draco, his frown rapidly turning into a smirk. "Look who's coming this way."

Brevis turned his head to see his brother taking rapid strides towards their direction.

He quickly turned back to Draco, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hitting on your girlfriend, I swear. Blimey, I wish Trevor would tell me about these things-"

"I don't think it's just Hermione who Trevor's upset about." Draco interrupted the Quidditch hotshot once again. "I think he's also a little bit upset over the fact that you're being slightly unfaithful to your own girlfriend, who, by the way, in case you haven't realized yet, is the girl Trevor's been chasing after for so many years."

Brevis's face became the epitome of shock as Draco bid him a good evening, and whisked Hermione away from the oncoming duel. Hermione caught a last glimpse of Trevor's contorted face, before they bumped into Astoria Greengrass, making Hermione hiss underneath her breath.

However, Astoria barely paid attention to them, having eyes only for Brevis. Muttering a casual "Excuse me" to the couple, she dashed her way towards the brothers' confrontation. Mafalda was following close behind her, and Draco grinned as she pushed her way past to the ring that had formed around the circling brothers.

"Wow, two birds with one stone. You ought to write Brevis and Trevor a thank-you card for single-handedly getting rid of the two people you despise most at this school." Draco chuckled as they reached the middle of the room, where other couples were already dancing. Hermione saw Luna and Rolf lost in each others' eyes, and felt immensely happy for them. "Now, how's about that dance?" he asked coyly.

The song, "Magic Works" was now being played, and Hermione giggled, listening to the lyrics as Draco pulled her to him, thinking about how perfect this song was for them.

_Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm,_

_And dance your final dance,_

_This is your final chance,_

_To hold the one you love,_

_You know you've waited long enough,_

They revolved slowly on the spot, ignoring the flashes of the cameras as reporters were commenting loudly about how they would be the first to submit the newest fashion trends, Hermione and Ginny's styles, to _Witch Weekly, _and speculating on how fast the two dresses they wore would sell out. Draco and Hermione ignored them, as they were lost in their own world.

Meanwhile, the brawl between the Birch brothers drew all those who found dancing to be mundane; namely, girls that were after the famous Brevis, and boys who just wanted to see a good fight. Ginny and Zacharias were among the crowd, and had just finished making bets on who would win. This was difficult to determine, as the brothers had resorted to outright "Muggle fighting," as Zacharias had dubbed it. In terms of physical strength, the brothers were about equal, as Brevis had had more years of Quidditch training, but Trevor was taller and just looked stronger.

Zacharias, after being challenged by Ginny as to who could drink more, had become increasingly tipsy. After Professor Slughorn had enlisted the help of other teachers to break up the fight before either side could deal a fatal blow, Zacharias started wobbling, and Ginny, rendering their bet by now useless, decided it was time to leave.

She supported Zacharias as only a good friend would have done, and set out to find Draco and Hermione. They were still dancing right in the center, and thankfully, the reporters had finally left them alone to go snap some shots of the Birch brothers' brawl.

_Now, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid _

_Afraid of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she wants you to_

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away _

"Oi! You lot!" Ginny called, but to her amusement, Hermione and Draco seemed to be deaf to everything around them. She resorted to Plan B, using the shrillness of Zacharias's voice to wake them up. She pinched him hard on his wrist, and he yelped, finally breaking the couple out of their hypnotized state.

"What?" Draco snarled, irritated, as Hermione yawned and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"We should leave." Ginny said bossily. "He's drunk and she's asleep. And this party's going to over soon, anyways, so we should try and avoid the traffic." she jerked her head towards the Birch brothers being restrained by the people around them, and the shouts of glee of those who had won bets.

"You're right." said Draco, all sweetness when he saw that Hermione was exhausted. "Let's go then, shall we?"

So the four friends left the party discreetly, managing even to dodge any reporters who might have wanted to press for interviews. They reached Sir Cadogan, who, seeing Zacharias and Hermione in their vulnerable states, let them into Montecino tower without putting up a fight.

They took turns changing and showering, and soon, they were all fast asleep, curled up on the couch, as Crookshanks happily took Hermione's bed for himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione woke up to the sound of scratching quills. Her neck was slightly stiff, and when she opened her eyes, she saw why. Her head was not resting on a pillow or even on Draco's warm chest, but the armrest of the couch she was currently sprawled on. She was facing the backrest of the couch, and so flopped over to face the glass coffee table.

Draco and Ginny were quietly doing homework, with Ginny occasionally asking him a question, to which he would answer patiently and fully. The sight made Hermione smile. They were so absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't even notice that Hermione had woken. _Where's Zacharias? _she thought confusedly.

She didn't have to wonder for long, for a groan from the other end of the couch let her know of his exact location. _He sounds like he's in serious pain, _she winced slightly.

"Just sleep it off, sleep it off." Ginny sighed, getting up to check on him for what seemed like the umpteenth time for her. She went to tuck his blanket back in with a look of annoyance, while muttering unintelligible things, of which Hermione could only distinguish "git"… "sissy"… and "lightweight" from the rest. She laughed internally. Ginny was like a bossy older sister, and Zacharias was her clueless younger brother. It was adorable to watch them interact.

Ginny turned to look at her after she was done taking care of Zacharias, and smiled. "Glad you're awake, Mione. You seemed exhausted after last night's festivities, so we decided to let you sleep in. Don't worry, though, you're not the only one. Zach here is relieving himself of his hangover with Draco's very interesting potion…"

Hermione turned to face Draco, who was already looking sheepishly at her. "In my defense, I used to get the nastiest hangovers after Slytherin Quidditch parties. I couldn't spend the whole next day nursing them; I had homework to do, too!" he quickly explained. "And my father used them too, so it's safe. They're actually his, and I know for a fact that he's the type who wants the best and most luxurious things." he added, as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Hermione yawned, and then demanded, "Pull me up." to Draco, who, relieved that she wasn't mad, pulled her off the couch and so that she was standing. He watched as she stretched, loving that her pajamas showed off so much of her creamy and smooth skin. "What time is it?" she asked Ginny, who handed her her wand. "It's almost lunchtime, so we should get going. Zacharias and I have a meeting with the Prefects after lunch, and then we have to patrol."

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked, looking at Zacharias, who was curled into the fetal position, a frown dominating his face. Then, the word "lunchtime" registered in her mind.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, IT'S ALMOST NOON?!" she yelped, making Draco cringe. "WHY WASN'T I WOKEN UP EARLIER?! YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" she glared at Draco furiously. "Don't worry, you can look at my homewo-" he tried.

"ARGHHH!" Hermione wailed, pulling at her hair, and stomping to the bathroom. "I'M NEVER GOING TO FINISH ALL THOSE ESSAYS!" she moaned, as she slammed the door shut.

"I love how she only gets mad at you, even though I was the one that was telling her about letting her sleep in and how it's almost lunchtime." Ginny sighed happily, returning to her seat at the glass coffee table.

Draco, however, only looked faintly amused. "I might as well get used to it." he shrugged, before rejoining her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four friends were in the Great Hall eating lunch hastily. Hermione's anger with Draco had subsided when she saw him helping Zacharias get to his feet as if he were helping his own child, and Zacharias himself was back to normal. Surprisingly, though, his appetite had disappeared. He was perfectly content with just the goblet of water Ginny had set in front of him. He watched the other three students eat, instead, while scanning the Great Hall for signs of trouble.

"And don't worry, Mione. We have the whole afternoon to work on homework!" Draco reassured the still slightly-agitated girl who was forking in large bites of shepherd's pie into her already-stuffed mouth. She ignored him, and continued to study her Ancient Runes textbook.

"Your hangover potion works wonders, Draco, but it's still not fast enough." sighed Zacharias, picking at a crouton from the miniature salad Ginny had offered him. "I still have to convene that stupid Prefect meeting with Ginny after lunch, and then it's time for patrol duty. Of all days, why do we get today?" he asked Ginny, who was happily eating her cornbread.

"We both decided that this schedule would work best, remember? The Prefects have to take two shifts a week, and we only have to take one, although it's slightly longer and on Sunday. Quit complaining. Next time, just don't drink as much, and we won't have this problem."

As Zacharias started spluttering "You DARED me-" Draco said darkly, "There may never be a next time, so quiet." shutting Zacharias up effectively, as they all looked in the direction of the double-doors of the Great Hall.

Trevor Birch was making his way in with Professor Flitwick solemnly, sporting two beautiful black eyes. He held his head high, though, as he made his way to Ravenclaw table, where his Housemates scooted across the benches to give him a wide berth.

Professor Flitwick made his way past the four's tables, greeted them quickly, and then went to whisper something in Professor McGonagall's ear before sitting down at his own seat. Just then, several owls flew in, each bearing their own parcels, and one particularly handsome eagle owl soared straight at Draco and Hermione's table, a newspaper scroll visibly hanging from his legs as he hooted in greeting.

"Bubble!" Draco cried delightedly, as his owl landed. "You have an edition of today's _Sunday Prophet? _Did Mother send this? It must be somewhat interesting, then!"

The owl ignored him, and instead dipped his beak into Draco's half-empty goblet of pumpkin juice. Draco untied the owl's luggage as Hermione finally looked up from her book and giggled.

"His name is Bubble?" she asked, biting on her lip as Draco was already blushing. "That's really, truly, too adorable, Drake."

Bubble took off after an affectionate nip on Draco's thumb. "My parents gave him to me when I was seven, in my defense. He was only a baby then, and he was as round and as light as a bubble. Even my Father thought it was cute." he added, as if that made it more acceptable.

Hermione laughed. "I'm not making fun of you, Drake! Heaven's, no! It's just that he looks rather intimidating, so I thought 'Bubble' was an interesting name. Don't worry, my cat's called 'Crookshanks,' so you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

Draco grinned, and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. "That's why I love you." he said seriously, gazing into her soft brown eyes with his molten silver ones. "You're the only one that has ever accepted me for who I am, and not expected anything else from me."

Hermione smiled. "You want to know why I love you?" she asked, worming her hand into his, feeling once again reconnected with the most vital part of her soul. "It's because you see me as _me, _just a normal girl who can fall in love and give herself to the ones she cares for, instead of that plain, bossy, annoying, shrill brainiac, Hermione Granger."

Draco chuckled quietly, saying "_Anyone _who thinks you're 'plain' is visually challenged, in my book. As for the other above qualities, I won't deny that they describe you perfectly, but that's a major part of why I love you, so there's no reason to dislike them. I'm just immensely thankful to whoever's up there that you somehow love me, the epitome of all that's foul and cruel in this world, just as much as I love you."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. The Romeo to my Juliet."

"Who're they?" Draco asked, confused. They were nuzzling foreheads now, inhaling each other's sweet scents. Titters could be heard from around the room, but the couple ignored them.

"I'll read you their story sometime. It's very much like ours."

"Then I most definitely want to hear it." Draco replied, leaning in for a kiss, only to be interrupted.

"Oi!" said Ginny. "Lunch is over, er-, it would be, if everyone weren't staring at you two."

Hermione and Draco snapped back to reality and broke away from the intimacy, a little embarrassed to see that many people, _were, _in fact, staring at them.

Draco, very pink, gathered up the _Sunday Prophet _his mother had sent him, and Hermione, blushing just as hard, stowed her textbook back into her book bag.

"We're going now. The Prefects are already waiting for us. We'll catch you two at dinner, all right?" Ginny gave them a quick farewell before leaving the crime scene.

"Give Sir Cadogan my best." Zacharias winked, following Ginny. "And try to keep things school-appropriate, even if that portrait _is _your only chaperone." he sauntered off, but not before giving Draco and Hermione an all-knowing and rather suggestive look.

"Let's get out of here." Draco growled, as people still hadn't stopped giving them curious looks. He gently grabbed her elbow, made sure they had all their things, and Disapparated without another thought or word.

They landed right next to the eastern wall-window, and, still not quite recovered from the awkwardness of a few seconds ago, retreated to their respective rooms. Hermione set all her things down, except for the homework she really needed to get started on.

She went back to the common room, feeling a lot less flustered now that it was just her and Draco again, and sat down on the floor, spreading her assignments on top of the glass coffee table. Draco came out moments after she had settled down comfortably, the _Sunday Prophet _opened in his hands. He was sporting an ecstatic expression, making Hermione wonder what in the world was so joyous.

"Look at the front page!" he said gleefully, snuggling close to Hermione and closing the newspaper so that Hermione could see the headlines. She gasped at the enlarged photo of two figures rolling on the floor and continuously trying to strangle each other. In this very live picture, the most feral portion of Brevis and Trevor's brawl was being showcased.

The words above the photo read, "TUTSHILL TORNADOES CAPTAIN BREVIS BIRCH GETS INTO VERY PUBLIC FIGHT WITH YOUNGER BROTHER TREVOR – PREDICTABLY, OVER A GIRL."

Underneath was the full article, which Hermione started reading happily as Draco held it patiently for her.

_Things got a little out of hand at the now infamous "Slug Club" party that Professor Horace Slughorn, the Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, threw last night. Luckily, yours truly was invited since said Captain was making an appearance._

Hermione looked for the author of the story, and was mildly amused to see that it was, of course, written by Rita Skeeter. She continued reading.

_What started out as mild jabs at each other over Brevis's high-profile girlfriend, leading fashion designer Cho Chang, ended in a common 'Muggle Duel' in the middle of the dance floor! "At first, Trevor and Brevis were just having an argument on whether or not Brevis should have been quite so friendly towards another girl sitting at their table." says an anonymous inside source who was sitting at the very table that witnessed the spark that became an intense physical feud between the two brothers._

_One might ask, "Why was Trevor harassing big brother Brevis about his girlfriend then?" A fellow Ravenclaw student, Miss Luna Lovegood, may provide us the answer to this intriguing question. "Trevor's always had a crush on Cho. She was in our House, and was only two years older than our year. I think, starting our third year, after Trevor made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he started chasing after her. If I'm not mistaken, Cho also returned his affections for a while, at least, before she graduated and launched her career, meeting Trevor's brother along the way. I do recall that he wasn't very happy when they started dating. In fact, he was rather nasty to everyone in our House in the beginning of his brother's relationship."_

_So, will the two brothers reconcile? Or is this the start of a bitter path dividing the famous Brevis Birch from his brother Trevor, the widely speculated equal of Brevis? Furthermore, this also makes students at Hogwarts wonder: "Will the Slug Club parties end?" This rather embarrassing news story will obviously bring attention to the new leadership of our beloved school, one Professor Minerva McGonagall, for this astonishing and brutal behavior that has surely never before shamed the proud castle of Hogwarts will most likely bring about serious repercussions._

Hermione sucked in a breath. "When Professor McGonagall gets her hands on the Skeeter woman, she'll wish she'd never been born. I'm actually surprised that I saw Professor Slughorn alive and in one piece during lunch today."

"I think Rita's losing her touch." Draco drawled, flipping to the Forecast section once Hermione was done reading. "All she uses are rhetorical questions to draw excitement. The only 'facts' she really got were from the commentary, and that quote does NOT sound like Luna at all. For example, I'm sure Trevor wasn't just 'rather nasty' when Brevis and Cho started dating."

"I'm just glad she's at least being somewhat truthful in her article." Hermione said, leaning forward to dip her quill into her inkbottle and starting to write her Charms essay. Draco murmured agreement and leaned back against the couch, flipping onto the next few pages of the newspaper.

For an hour or so, they each quietly attended to their own tasks. Draco read the _Sunday Prophet _studiously as he waited for Hermione to catch up homework-wise, as he and Ginny had finished quite a bit in the morning, while Hermione's quill never ceased scratching against the fresh parchment. They didn't need to say anything to fully enjoy each other's silent company.

The only time the peace was broken was when Hermione had to go to the bathroom after about thirty minutes, and after another hour after that, Draco laughed out loud merrily.

"What?" asked Hermione mildly, in the middle of drawing the plants they had learned about in Herbology this week and labeling their most useful parts accurately.

When Draco didn't respond right away, curiosity got the better of her, and she leaned to her right to look at what was so appealing. She gasped, seeing two separate pictures of her and Ginny from last night wearing the beautiful items Draco and Zacharias had bought them.

"What section is this?!" she asked, scanning the top of the page, only to find the number of the page: ten. _That's not helpful at all, _she thought.

"It's _Comment." _Draco replied, still happy that he was on what he believed his way to making Hermione an even bigger icon than she already was.

"_Comment?"_ repeated Hermione, frowning. "I thought they commented only on the _news of the day, _not something that should be a side note in _Witch Weekly _or something."

"Then I guess they also have a fashion section now." said Draco matter-of-factly. Not actually interested in the article itself, he heaved himself onto the couch to lie down while Hermione scanned the page.

_Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, famous through their intimate connection to "The Boy Who Lived," are now becoming even more famous for their fashion approaches! Last night, at the scandalous "Slug Club" party that played host to the Birch brothers' infamous duel, the two girls were the center of attention in their eye-catching dress robes._

_Miss Weasley wore a shimmering sea-green gown with a deep v-neck, and accentuated with a pattern of emerald-like crystals in a wave formation at the waist. Her well-toned Quidditch forearms were shown off as the shoulder straps were made of fine silk that looped only over her shoulders. The back of the dress plunged into a v as well, and with her hair pinned up in elaborate curls, her snow-white back was very visible, attracting stares from all corners of the room. While her escort, a certain Zacharias Smith, was getting rip-roaring drunk and didn't seem to care, we wonder if this will make Mr Potter slightly uncomfortable._

_Miss Granger wore a princess-like two layer beauty_, _with the inside being a simple cream-colored, long-sleeved, and v-necked shift that hugged her curves and accentuated her flat stomach, which was no doubt gained from her experience in hiding and surviving off nature last year. The outer layer was black lace woven in the most intricate designs and shapes, and floated around the inside layer, giving her a look of pure glamour. Her most prominent feature, the wild curls that used to hide her beautiful face, were tamed and straightened so straight that they looked like strands of silk. Miss Granger has been applauded by fashion critics from all over the Wizarding world for her choice, that, while not as flashy as Miss Weasley's dress robes, clearly showed off elegance and sophistication for a woman of her importance. _

_However, the jewelry the girls wore equaled the spectacular dresses. From what the photographs can tell, both ladies wore identical earrings, and earrings only. Close, professional inspection tells jewelry experts that they were pearl earrings, surrounded by a ring of tiny diamonds, and backed with sparkling silver. Although they may seem plain to most of our fans, let us tell you that these earrings were NOT cheap. Each pair is estimated to cost about forty-nine Galleons, eleven Sickles, and two Knuts, around the same price as each dress._

_By the way, if you even want to get your hands on these new 'all-the-rage' items, you'd better hurry fast, for we've been told that the earrings have been already sold out, but that there's still hope for the dresses. Coincidentally, both dresses were designed by new and talented chic designer Cho Chang, the subject of the fight between the Birch brothers at the party where the girls wore the dresses. If you want to get a hold of what ladies all over the Wizarding world now want desperately, Gladrags Wizardwear is just in Hogsmeade! Careful though, that you don't get trampled over by all the other women who are just dying to look like the new fashion stars._

"I'm a fashion star?" Hermione mumbled, looking at her and Ginny's picture. Ginny's was of her walking into Slughorn's office on Zacharias's arm, both beaming, while her's was with Draco while they were dancing. The angle at which her picture was taken was in such a way that her whole dress was showcased, but that only Draco's backside was shown. Only his blond hair was identifiable, and Hermione was glad for that anonymity.

"You'll be more famous than Potter soon." Draco replied sleepily, playing with a strand of her now curly hair from behind before letting his hand just rest on her shoulder.

"I'm going to save this for Ginny. She's going to be thrilled that she's a fashion star now, as well as at the reference to her Quidditch playing. On the other hand, since Cho was the one that designed her dress, I wonder if she'll still be as happy about that…"

Draco didn't hear. He was already fast asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

The afternoon passed as Draco snoozed on and Hermione caught up on her homework. Both were making good progress: Hermione had almost caught up to where Ginny and Draco had left off, and Draco was burning off the rest of the alcohol he had consumed last night. When she had had enough, she stood up to stretch, and heard a tapping noise coming from Draco's room.

Seeing that he was still peacefully slumbering, she decided to go in and investigate, knowing he wouldn't mind. What she saw was rather interesting; two snowy owls were grabbing hold of what seemed to be a broomstick wrapped as a parcel on either side, hovering, hooting, and pecking the window simultaneously. They were on their way to making quite a racket, and, not wishing for Draco to be awoken, she quickly opened the window latch and let them in.

They swooped in, dropped the package on Draco's neatly made bed, and then promptly flew out the open window. Hermione looked for a note or card, but there was nothing, so she decided to go wake Draco up. She closed the window, and then plodded out of his room.

He was still sprawled on the couch and breathing deeply, though smiling sweetly. Hermione felt a little guilty that she was about to interrupt what was probably a happy dream.

"Draco, wake up." Hermione sang, shaking his arm gently. No response. "Draco, Draco!"

The blonde boy groaned, and then flipped over to bury his face in the backseat of the couch, moaning something that sounded suspiciously like "Go away." Hermione couldn't tell for sure, though, since his voice was muffled.

She resorted to another tactic. Leaning over his head, with her long curls tickling his face, she pressed her lips softly to his temple, also inhaling his fresh, peppermint smell.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he rolled onto his back quick as lightning, and Hermione's kiss was broken. Then, without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione gasped at this new intimacy while Draco chuckled. "Trying to pull a surprise attack on me while I'm asleep, darling? That's a little below the belt, don't you think?"

Hermione blushed in spite of herself, intimidated by Draco's strength and reflexes. "I was not!" she protested. "I was just trying to wake you-"

"By smothering me? Great approach." Draco smirked.

"Well, I was just teasing, anyways." Hermione replied indignantly, trying to resurface, only to find that Draco had her locked in his embrace. "There's a package for you in your room. I think it's a broomstick. That's why I tried to wake you up faster. I knew you'd be excited."

Draco's mischievous, sparkling eyes lit up even more at these words. "Did you just say 'broomstick?'" he asked excitedly, sitting up and pulling Hermione with him. When she nodded, he finally let her go and leapt for his room. "Well why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh boy!" he exclaimed, and Hermione heard the sounds of wrapping paper being torn.

She stood up and went into his room to see Draco admiring a glossy broomstick, turning it over in his hands and mouthing inaudible praise. "Do you know who it's from?" she asked, leaning against the door frame and drinking in the beauty of his happiness. "I didn't see a card or anything. It was just two snowy owls who brought the parcel."

Draco set down the broom carefully, and then went over to grab Hermione's hand and lead her over so she could properly admire the broomstick, as well. "My parents each own a snowy owl, so I'm sure it's from them. I think my father bought it without telling my mother, though. She doesn't want to spend money on anything right now, but he probably found out my becoming Quidditch Captain somehow. Father's never been very verbose about his pride, but he makes up for it in other ways." he glanced down on his bed again. "It's a Firebolt! Can you believe it?"

Hermione smiled, and rubbed his back. "I can. I'm sure your father knew you deserved it, and I'm glad you're happy. Harry had one, too, but he lost it in a skirmish with Death Eaters."

Draco nodded gravely, but Hermione could tell that he far was too absorbed in his ecstasy to actually care, for a moment later, he asked, "Do you want to share the first ride with me?"

Hermione stared at him uncomprehendingly while he grinned. "I… er-, I don't fly." she stated, crossing her arms defensively. "At least, not on brooms. Hippogriffs, Thestrals, and even airplanes are fine, but not brooms! No, thank you! I'll just watch you instead. That's good enough for me."

Draco wrinkled his nose and frowned. "What's an airplane?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Going on before Hermione could explain, he tried to persuade her. "I'll just fly around a little bit, and then we can visit Hagrid. How's that sound?"

Hermione snorted. "If I wanted to visit Hagrid, I could just walk there right now. What makes you think I'd have to travel by broomstick?"

Draco grinned again. "Because if you do, I'll visit him with you."

* * *

Five minutes later, Hermione and Draco were mounted on the broomstick on the balcony. Hermione's hands were wrapped tightly around Draco's waist, which he didn't mind one bit, and she was trembling. "You sure it's alright?" she asked nervously.

"Relax, Mione." he had replied, gripping onto the handle of the broom firmly. "It's no big deal. I know it'll be a little surprising for both of us in the beginning because of the speed, but you trust me enough to make sure you're safe, don't you?"

Hermione couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was smirking. "Whatever." she replied. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Your wish is my command." Draco teased, and they off they were, flying into the wild blue sky.

Hermione was sure she had screamed in the initial take-off, but she wasn't quite sure, since everything was being drowned out by Draco's jubilant whooping. They soared over the grounds and fields of the school and headed for the Quidditch pitch.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT?" Draco yelled, finally ceasing his whooping.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked against the knife-like wind in her face.

Draco laughed, and they were soon circling the goal-posts high above the Quidditch field. He seemed to getting the hang of controlling the speed now, for they were slowing down considerably, and Hermione could think straight again.

After a few more loops, Draco flew to the commentator's box, and landed neatly in it. Hermione stumbled off, rather dizzy, and would have collapsed if not for Draco catching her. "Was that fun?" he crooned, helping her into a seat.

"No." she murmured, dazed. "Give me a moment and go fly some more. Then we can visit Hagrid."

"Okay." Draco replied simply, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, before hopping back onto his new treasure and zooming off.

Hermione rested for a few moments with her eyes closed before reopening them and standing up. She didn't swoon, and she took that to mean that she had fully recovered. Scanning for Draco, she leaned against the railing and squinted.

She finally saw him streaking along the opposite side of the field, a spot of navy blue and gray with a tiny golden freckle on top. She sighed. _He really is so beautiful. _she thought as he came racing back towards her. She automatically took a precautionary step backwards. One of her biggest and most irrational fears was that magical breaks could decide not to work.

However, Draco came to a graceful stop a meter from the edge of the commentator's box. He slowly hovered into the box befor dismounting and hugging Hermione. "I'm done wasting time." he whispered, making her giggle. "Are you ready to go see Hagrid?"

Hermione kissed the side of his neck as an answer, and in one fluid movement, he hoisted her up and sat her on the front of the broomstick. "Your turn to fly, then." he sang, climbing behind her.

"Draco!" she squealed in absolute terror. "You know I can't fly! Don't be silly!"

"Of course you can." he replied calmly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're Hermione Granger. You can do anything you want. And besides, I'll be right behind you and I'll guide you and help you when you need it."

"Draco…" she whimpered, trying to dismount. His steel embrace denied her wish. "I can't do this. Really, I can't."

"Nonsense." Draco whispered. "Just try. Please. For me?"

That did it. Hermione gathered up her Gryffindor courage, closed her eyes, and concentrated-

"Don't close your eyes!" Draco yelped. They snapped open. "Right." Hermione said weakly. Then, out of curiosity, she asked, "How did you know?"

"It was a guess. A lucky one, too." Draco replied, choking a little.

_Okay. Just grit your teeth and do it. How hard can it be? _Hermione's brow furrowed and she felt her feet push off. In a snap, she was zipping through the air.

"SLOW DOWN!" Draco cried from behind. "AND LAST TIME I CHECKED, HAGRID'S HUT WAS TO THE LEFT OF THE FIELD, NOT THE RIGHT!"

"SORRY!" Hermione called back. She jerked around to the opposite direction, emitting a strangled sort of grunt from Draco, which made her smile. _Your fault. _she thought happily. She noticed that she was starting to feel comfortable at this speed, and noticed that she had managed to slow down much faster than it had taken Draco to figure that aspect out.

She spotted Hagrid's cabin, and glided down towards it. While the descent was admirable, the halt was not. Hermione sort of bucked to a stop by Hagrid's pumpkin patch, and before her feet had even touched the ground, Draco rolled off, pretending to vomit.

Hermione held her head high, though, as she dismounted, leaning the broomstick against a particularly large pumpkin. She crossed her arms over her chest as Draco rolled on the grass, moaning and feigning disorientation.

"Oh… my poor head. My poor stomach. Oh… poor me… I think I'm dying."

"I was NOT that bad." Hermione huffed. "In fact, I did much better than I thought I would."

Draco was still for a moment, and then jumped up and enveloped Hermione in a warm hug. "You did fantastic, darling. I want to share that moment with you again, forever. When you were flying through the heavens, and with me snuggling into your hair. I want to share everything with you from now on."

Hermione smiled and hugged him even harder. "I love you." she whispered.

"Oi! Get a room, yeh two!" Hagrid's deep and gruff voice startled them so much that they immediately sprang apart, each blushing furiously.

Hagrid had just come out of the front door, and Fang was close behind. However, now Fang bounded straight for Draco, and, Draco, holding on for dear life, made a mad dash for it and ran to seek refuge in the pumpkin patch. However, Fang wasn't the least deterred by Draco's 'obstacle,' and gave chase as Hermione and Hagrid watched fondly.

After a moment, Hermione made her way towards Hagrid as he chuckled at Draco's screams of terror and Fang's happy barks. Shyly, she said, "Good afternoon, Hagrid."

"An' a good afternoon ter ya, Miss Hermione." Hagrid said gravely. Once Hermione had plucked up the courage to look at him instead of her shoes, she was shocked to see that his eyes were twinkling instead of disapproving. "Did ya bring the Malfoy boy ter come harass me again?"

Hermione smiled, relieved that Hagrid wasn't upset over her rather strange behavior with a boy that they had both hated with a passion for the last seven years. "We were, since Draco received a broomstick from his father and decided to show off and fly us here. But I don't know anymore, since Fang seems bent on attacking him and Draco won't have any of it."

Hagrid laughed a great, booming laugh. "O' course, o' course. But I can't believe that after all these year, Malfoy's _still _afraid of that ruddy dog. I guess they're both cowards at heart, then. FANG!" he called, and whistled. In a flash, the great boarhound was at his side, drooling, and smiling at Hermione. "Hello, Fang." she said sweetly, scratching him behind his ears. "Are you teaching Draco a lesson?"

"I think he has. It seems young Malfoy's about ter pass out." Hagrid pointed at a wobbling Draco clutching his Firebolt for support, and then collapsing.

Without another word, Hermione took off towards Draco's limp form. "Draco!" she called. No answer. Now she was a little worried. When she finally reached him, though, she was a tiny bit relieved to see that he was at least breathing, for he was sprawled facedown, but his back was rising and falling regularly.

Hermione knelt down at his side and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking gently. "Draco? Are you all right? Did you over-exercise? Dra- AGHHH!"

Draco had rolled over and pulled Hermione on top of him again as quick as lightning. This time, however, he had pulled her so forcefully that they started rolling down the gentle slope that led to Hagrid's hut. When they finally came to a stop, Draco had her pinned underneath him, and was roaring with laughter.

Hermione was too breathless to say anything. For a while, they just lay there, Draco laughing, Hermione inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Was that fun?" Draco asked her teasingly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

When Hermione had recovered, she punched him in the shoulder and shouted, "DRACO-"

She stopped abruptly. She was about to say his whole name and accent each word with a punch, but now she realized she didn't know his. "What's your middle name?" she asked calmly.

"Lucius, after dear old Dad." Draco smirked. "And yours?"

"Jean." Hermione replied.

"How old-fashioned." Draco sneered.

Hermione grinned. "And so is this-"

Before Draco could defend herself, she continued what she had planned in the beginning. "DRACO. LUCIUS. MALFOY. THAT. WAS. NOT. FUNNY."

Draco blinked at her, his smile gone, replaced by a confused frown. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked.

Hermione groaned in frustration and tried unsuccessfully to heave the annoying boy off of her. "Get off." she said flatly.

However, Draco knew only too well that his beloved wasn't really mad, and decided to have some more fun. "Say 'please,' darling." he grinned widely, enjoying the control he had.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please." she grunted.

"Now say 'sorry' for attacking me.' Draco continued, reveling in how wicked he truly was.

"I'm sorry… that you're an arse." Hermione supplied listlessly, although, on the inside, she was very proud of herself for finding a loophole.

Draco sighed but rolled off and just lay next to Hermione, holding her hand. "I could've just made you apologize for that little comment, too, you know. But, knowing you, you would've just apologized again and called me another name right afterwards. And this would go on and on and on."

Hermione smiled and sighed contentedly. _He really does know me too well._ She finally got up, and extended a hand to pull Draco up. They walked towards a beaming Hagrid who was still restraining Fang, and didn't even realize that they were still holding hands.

"Well, now that you two are done frolicking in the grass, shall we have tea?" he asked amusedly.

They all went inside Hagrid's hut and once inside, Hagrid 'accidentally' let go of Fang, who headed straight for Draco. Since he had nowhere to run this time, Draco, admitting defeat, sat down on a chair at the table and reluctantly let Fang rest his head on his lap and drench his pants with slobber.

Hagrid proceeded to make tea and asked for details about what else had happened at Slughorn's party. He knew all about the Birch brothers' fight, of course, but surprised Hermione when he commented on her and Ginny's dresses.

"Don' worry, Hermione. I thought yeh girls looked very beautiful, an' I'm sure Molly an' Arthur would approve, as well. I wouldn' be surprised if they'd already seen it in th' _Sunday Prophet. _I'm glad yer moving on from being known as Harry's bes' friend to being known for your fashion sense."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Hagrid, but if I want to be known for something, I wouldn't want to be known for how I dress." she said disdainfully, to Draco's chagrin.

"It's not bad, though." he defended. "You're being seen as a woman, and not a hero for once."

Hagrid nodded thoughtfully, and garnering from Draco's reaction, realized that it was probably he who had purchased the dresses. He also deduced that it was Zacharias who bought the earrings, and was happy that the four friends were getting along so well.

However, as he brought the tea pot and mugs over to set them on the table, he remembered that he had more pressing matters to discuss. He carefully poured everyone a cup of piping hot tea as the two students bickered good-naturedly, and then brought out a plate Bath buns, which would remain untouched for the rest of the visit.

"So… Hagrid interrupted the quarrel between Draco and Hermione. "We need to talk."

Draco and Hermione looked quizzically at Hagrid as he fiddled uncomfortably with his thumbs. "Well… I mean… are yeh two… well, together?" Hagrid looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here right now.

Draco looked pointedly at Hermione, and she knew immediately that she was the one that had to answer this question, not him. Hermione felt as if her insides were melting. "Well, Hagrid, it's kind of complicated…"

"I love her." Draco stated unabashedly, looking Hagrid in the eyes. "I love her with all my heart, no matter how small it is. She is my world, my everything, the reason for my existence. We aren't together, though. She's still with the Weasel."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "I love him too, Hagrid, and I know it's wrong to admit that while I'm dating Ron at the same time, but I can't end it with him while he's in the middle of his Auror training. He'd be completely shattered."

Hagrid finally spoke. "Actually… I'm not sure about that."


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione was shocked. "Hagrid…" she started weakly. "This is _Ron _we're talking about. After all these years-"

"Yeh should know, Hermione, that Arthur an' Molly think of yeh as their second daughter, an' will look after yeh no matter what, even if it _is _agains' Ron's favor. An' they jus' sent me a letter yesterday that worries me very much."

Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking right back at her, his face expressionless. But in that detachment and calm, Hermione could tell that he was only trying to remain emotionless so that she could think clearly without having to worry too much about him.

"Anyways," Hagrid continued. "ter make a long story short, Harry sent 'em a secret letter using a borrowed owl, saying that Ron's almost completely infatuated wi' a certain 'Jane Dawlish' wherever they are, an' that he's had a fight wi' her husband o'er her. They actually had an actual duel, an' Ron couldn' stand a chance anyways; he was fighting a full grown Auror! Harry told Molly an' Arthur that Ron's on the verge o' giving up everything just ter be wi' that woman. Arthur an' Molly want…" At this, Hagrid trailed off.

"What is it, Hagrid?" asked Hermione earnestly. She was even surprised at herself that Ron's now very evident betrayal didn't hurt her one bit. In fact, it was almost reliving, for she wasn't the only one that found their relationship to be less than satisfactory and had fallen for someone else.

"They want yeh ter end it wi' him, before he does somethin' stupid an' embarrassing. They woulda' just sent yeh the letter directly, but they thought it would be better fer me ter break it ter yeh." Hagrid said finally. "Really, Hermione, they're on'y just passing on Harry's opinion-"

"Thank you, Hagrid." said Hermione, on the verge of tears as she got up and hugged Hagrid. "I've been wanting to end it since…" she looked at Draco, and that was enough.

Hagrid patted her gently on the back, and said, "I know, I know. I ne'er thought I'd live ter see this, but you and Malfoy here have struck up a love I'll probably ne'er understand, an' I'm happy for yeh two."

Hermione released her hug, and went back over to Draco, who was also smiling while trying to heave Fang's dripping head off of himself. "Thank you, Professor, for your blessing." said Draco respectfully after managing to stand up again.

Hagrid smiled his crinkle-eyed smile at him and Hermione thought she could see tears in his eyes, too, before he said gruffly, "Well, what are yeh two waiting for? Go an' send a letter to Ron. Immediately!"

Hermione gave Hagrid another quick hug, and Draco went over to shake his hand. Hagrid showed them out, and after watching them mount onto the Firebolt and take off, went inside his hut humming an old love song that he had danced to with Madame Maxime.

As Draco and Hermione flew back slowly to Montecino Tower, Hermione gripped Draco's waist as tightly as she had before, and rested her chin over his right shoulder. The sun was a bright and fiery orange as it began to set, and made Draco's hair look like pure gold, to Hermione's delight.

When they finally dismounted on the balcony, Draco held the door for her as she went in, and asked her suddenly, "Hermione. Would you like to make me a happy man?"

Hermione laughed as she went inside her room to look for a brush to tame her wind-whipped hair. "Isn't my belonging to you forever and ever not enough to make you a happy man?" Draco leaned the Firebolt against the wall next to her door and came in as well, sitting down on her duvet gingerly and watching her.

As she dragged her brush unceremoniously through her curls, Draco stood up and walked over to her, gently taking the brush from her, and then softly brushing each curl with great care.

"I just wanted to ask a favor." he amended softly, as Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Anything." She smiled, feeling him studiously unknot a strand of tangled hair.

"Well… I was hoping that when you send the letter to Weasel… you could use Bubble as the messenger. I think it would be… rather fitting."

Hermione laughed great pealing bells of the sweet laughter Draco had grown to love and treasure. "You spiteful thing! Ron would go insane if he saw Bubble; he knows what your owl looks like!"

Draco smirked. "Exactly."

Hermione opened her eyes and waited a moment. Then, thoughtfully, she said, "Maybe that _is _a good idea. Then I can just write in the letter that I'm seeing someone else now, and not have to disclose your name and have him come to Hogwarts and try to kill you. Not that I think he would stoop _that _low, especially now that he's with the Dawlish woman." She turned around to look at Draco.

"Personally, I think it would be so much fun to have Weasel try and kill me." Draco drawled, handing her back the brush. As she went to put it away, he added, "And I think I should at least teach him a lesson for being so unfaithful."

Hermione smiled guiltily, went to take Draco's hand, and they started walking out of her room. "But I was unfaithful, too." she said quietly. "Not that I regret it, but still, I feel like it's not entirely Ron's fault."

"Hermione." Draco stopped walking and cupped her face in his hands. "You _wanted _to end it with Weasel before we did anything, but because you're so selfless, you decided to wait for his sake, so he could finish whatever he needed to finish without having to be conflicted by your decision. He, sorry, I mean 'It,' on the other hand, immediately started doing God-knows-what with that Dawlish woman as soon as they touched Albanian soil. For months, you waited for any news from him, just to be sure that he was safe and to know that he still felt for you. But when the letters came, _Potty _was more your boyfriend than Weasel was. It hasn't been a good boyfriend, Hermione. If it were _me, _I would've come back to school rather than run off with Potty to Albania, just so I could be with _you."_

Draco said this so fervently that Hermione started getting teary-eyed again. "But still…"

Having no more of Hermione feeling bad, Draco leaned in, and kissed her with a passion that could have set the castle on fire, and they wouldn't even have noticed. She had never been kissed like this, not from Viktor nor Ron, and he had never kissed anyone like this, not Pansy nor any of the other girls in Slytherin he had drunkenly kissed back in his 'bad boy' days. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her impossibly close to him. They were both in utter bliss, inhaling each others' scents, tasting each others' soul, and feeling each others' love. This probably could have gone on for another few hours or so, if not for Sir Cadogan's loud protestations.

"What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands? Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan? Back, you scurvy braggarts, you rogues!"

They broke apart, gasping for air, but not taking their eyes off of each other. It was finally Hermione that spoke first, breaking that ineffable magic. "Shall we- erm, we should check on Sir Cadogan."

"Right, we should. His racket will drive the whole castle mad if we don't." Draco was still pink in the face, slightly embarrassed that he could kiss anyone with so much… emotion. Shyly, he took Hermione's hand, and they went to the portrait entrance.

They pushed it open, only to see Professor Flitwick, Professor Rhyllian, and Professor McGonagall standing outside… with Lady Montecino's portrait!

Hermione gasped, and Draco's eyes widened, but their hands remained joined together. "Professor…" Hermione squeaked.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. We're here to reinstate Lady Montecino's portrait, as she has recovered from her assault, and is ready to resume her post." Professor McGonagall said this without much warmth, and Hermione could immediately tell that something was wrong. But she could guess what it was, judging from the even more devastated look on Professor Flitwick's face.

"Professor…" she tried again.

"Why don't you to run down to the Great Hall?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Dinner's about to be served, and there will be important announcements made tonight."

"And this process could take a while, _and _be rather noisy." added on Professor Rhyllian, who looked the least agitated out of the three teachers. "Sir Cadogan won't go without a fight, I'm sure."

"As a matter of fact, I do have some parting words for these young people." said Sir Cadogan as Draco and Hermione turned to leave, although they wished they could say something to Lady Montecino. They froze, and reluctantly looked back. "Farewell, comrades." he cried. "If ever you have the need of a noble heart and steely sinew call upon Sir Cadogan."

"Fat chance." Draco muttered as Hermione smiled forcefully and bobbed her head up and down. With a quick farewell, the two scampered down the staircase swinging hands. "I forgot to bring ink and parchment to write that letter to Ron!" Hermione panted as they finally reached the bottom door. "And why doesn't Bubble stay in Montecino Tower with you, anyways?"

"As to your first question, I'm sure Ginny or Zacharias have those materials. As to your second question, use your head, darling. I shared a dormitory with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini all these years. Did you think I was going to let Bubble stay with them and be either tortured, disemboweled, eaten, or all of the above?"

"Oh." said Hermione, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of that particular detail. "So, does he live in the Owlery?" They had almost reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Yep." Draco replied, pulling her closer to him. "You know, I _would _consider letting him stay with us, but there's your infernal cat to be worried about. Does Crookshanks like owl?"

"Crookshanks would never touch a feather on Bubble!" Hermione said defensively. "Since third year, he and Hedwig have gotten along fine, and he only wanted to attack Pigwidgeon because he wouldn't shut up!"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Weasel's owl, eh? Well, if Crookshanks _had _gotten him, then he would be much higher up on my list. Who's Hedwig?"

"She's Harry's owl." said Hermione. "Or, she was. She was killed in the same skirmish in which Harry lost his Firebolt." She suddenly felt terrible. That battle brought back more memories somehow when it was mentioned later in the day… George losing his ear, Moody's body never being recovered…

"Hey." said Draco, looking worriedly at her with his luminous gray eyes. "Happy thoughts, okay? It's dinner time, and you mustn't spoil your appetite! You need your energy to write that letter you've been wanting to write for a while."

_He's right. _Hermione thought. She smiled slightly to mollify him, and soon, they reached their table and saw Ginny and Zacharias already at theirs. Hermione was relieved to see that Zacharias's appetite had returned, and she greeted them with relief that things were getting back to normal.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione said as she sat down, while Draco was at Zacharias's side, no doubt to inform him of Lady Montecino's portrait returning. "We went to visit Hagrid again. You should go see him, too. I think he's having Weasley Withdrawal Symptoms."

Ginny laughed. "I wonder what'll happen to him after this year, then. Why don't we all go next Saturday? Quidditch tryouts will be over and with no party and no shopping, we'll have plenty of time to do homework and relax."

"Sounds good." Hermione grinned as Draco took his seat beside her. Zacharias immediately claimed Ginny's attention right afterwards, telling her about Lady Montecino's recovery.

People still came up to get Hermione's and Ginny's autographs, to Draco and Zacharias's annoyance. Only when they caught on that it was because of their new fashion status, and not because of their bloody association to Harry Potter, did they indulge in it.

Halfway through the meal, though, Professor McGongall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Rhyllian came through the double doors, and those students in a line in front of Hermione's and Ginny's tables scampered back to their seats.

While Professor Flitwick and Professor Rhyllian took their seats, Professor McGonagall stood in front of her chair, and cleared her throat loudly for everyone's attention. Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Zacharias turned around in their seats. "Good evening, students." came Professor McGonagall's grave voice.

"Good evening, Headmistress." the whole room reverberated.

"I have some news for you." Professor McGonagall continued. "And they are not good news, so bear with me."

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances that plainly said _Did Trevor do something bad enough so that Professor McGonagall would have to tell the whole school about it? Or did Jimmy?_

"Two fellow students were questioned in my office today, for one of them was accused of attempted forced entry into a dormitory as well as assault on a school portrait. The other student was a witness to this, but his testimony was questionable and if proven false, would incriminate himself."

"As some of you may have noticed, Trevor Birch and Jimmy Peakes are not here right now. Jimmy is the first student I mentioned, and Trevor is the second one. Trevor is in the custody of the Ministry and Jimmy is at St. Mungo's. I am only telling you this, and what is to come next, so that rumors will not fly, and that the whole truth is presented."

Murmurs started up around the room, and Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Quiet, please! This is what happened: With new evidence, we have confirmed that Mr. Peakes was under the Imperius Curse cast by Mr. Birch when he tried to force his way into the dormitory, and when he damaged the portrait."

A collective gasp came about the room. Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes, to which he smirked. "It just gets worse and worse, doesn't it? First he publicly humiliates himself with his brother for the newspapers, and in revenge against his brother for stealing his _girlfriend, _he Imperiuses poor Peakes to frighten you and make you run to him. Pathetic. I wonder if this can get worse."

"I doubt it." said Ginny, who seemed a little fazed. "Are we ever going to have a normal year?"

Zacharias snorted. "Wouldn't be Hogwarts, then, would it?"

The other three laughed slightly, and then contemplated the bedlam that was going on. Ranging from terror to anger, people were already fighting again, especially between students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Houses. "I'm so glad we can Apparate." Zacharias said appreciatively, Disapparating with a "Pop!"

Ginny followed, ignoring the food on her plate. Hermione was rather amused that Zacharias had learned to eat more quickly in case of situations like this, where he would be forced to abandon his meal. Draco shrugged at his leftovers, and looked at Hermione, who nodded. _Professor McGonagall can take of this onslaught without our help. We can't do anything besides take points away and hand out detention, anyways._

She took Draco's hand, and he pulled them into the sucking vortex of Apparition. They appeared in front of Lady Montecino's portrait, where Ginny and Zacharias were backed against the wall to avoid being Apparated on.

"It's great to see you again, Lady Montecino." said Ginny earnestly for them all. The gentle woman smiled, and replied, "It's wonderful to see you again, too, Miss Weasley. And of course, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Smith, and Miss Granger. You all look lovely."

"Lady Montecino, could you tell us what happened with Trevor and Jimmy…" Hermione began, but Lady Montecino shook her head.

"Later, dear. Right now, I know that you four surely have some homework that needs to be completed. Later in the evening, children."

"She's right, Hermione." said Draco firmly. "We can wait. House Unity."

Lady Montecino swung forward, and the four friends went in. Ginny and Zacharias Disapparated after realizing that they had left their belongings in their dormitories, and so Hermione and Draco sat down side by side, brooding over what in the world was going on with Trevor's situation.


	34. Chapter 34

After a short discussion in which they speculated on the reasons for Trevor's behavior, the four friends finished their homework as quickly as they could, and even Zacharias, who had been dreadfully behind the others, managed to finish an hour or two after sunset. As they yawned and stretched, Ginny and Zacharias announced that they were going to turn in for the night, as patrolling and meeting with the Prefects had really taken the energy out of them. However, they insisted that they listen to Lady Montecino along with Hermione and Draco.

So Hermione and Draco put their things away in their rooms as Zacharias and Ginny waited patiently with their book bags at the portrait door. Then they all stepped outside the common room and were facing Lady Montecino, who seemed to have been waiting for them. "Hello, students." she said warmly.

They all murmured greetings and Lady Montecino started saying, "Before I begin-" only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Lady Montecino, who a_re _you?" she asked curiously, although blushing for her uncharacteristic impudence. "The way you were painted suggests that you were born well before Hogwarts was founded, I'd say, in the 10th century, but for some reason, you're wearing a necklace with the Gryffindor Lion, gold with either rubies or garnets."

Lady Montecino smiled sadly. "Yes, you're quite right, Miss Granger. I must say, you _are _very observant as well as knowledgeable. I guess we can start with _that _story first, then."

She sighed again, and then continued on. "I never attended Hogwarts as a student, nor was I a teacher. I went to Hogwarts for a different reason; to visit Godric Gryffindor. No biography on Gryffindor will ever note this, but we had a… relationship. It was secret, that's why. Godric was a brave and courageous man, except when it came to love. He gave me a material symbol of it-" here, she pointed to the necklace on her throat, "-but he refused to express his love publicly. While all the other founders of Hogwarts married and had families, Godric remained single, saying that he was bound to the school and could not share himself with another. How my heart broke to hear of it! I took my own life in the end, to end my heartbreak, and to end his conflict." she finished simply.

Hermione stood, rooted to the spot. Again, a portrait was talking to her about their experience with love! This one hit her deep. Her own House's founder, the daring Godric Gryffindor, was a coward when it came to pronouncing his love publicly. She couldn't say anything, and it was Ginny who finally spoke for her. "Lady Montecino… your story… it's so tragic…"

The beautiful woman laughed quietly. "Not tragic enough that they recorded it in any history books, though. Let's not talk about this now. I know you are all happily with someone you love at the moment, and I don't want to spoil your dreams."

Ginny, Hermione, and Draco turned to look at Zacharias, who had turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Erm..." he said weakly. "Don't we want to find out about Trevor?"

"Ahh, yes." said Lady Montecino, forcing the other students to direct their attention back to her, although Zacharias was sure that they wouldn't forget this and would interrogate him later.

"On that afternoon, I was taking a nap, when I heard footsteps. They didn't sound like your footsteps, though." she said, looking at Draco and Hermione. "So I kept my eyes closed and listened. It seemed to be two people that were rather heavy and well-built, so I assumed it to be two males. I was right, for when they reached this landing, I peeked through my eyelashes, and saw two boys. One was short and broad with black hair, and his eyes were blank as he trudged along. The other one was tall and willowy with blond hair, and he was very alert. He seemed to be deciding what to do with the smaller boy, and was tapping his leg with his wand as he frowned at the dazed boy. But after a few minutes, the smaller boy started twitching and blinking, and the tall boy didn't notice as he studied my falsely-sleeping self. Finally, the smaller boy became fully conscious of where he was, and drew his wand. He was far too naïve, though, for he used a verbal spell, and the taller boy easily leapt aside. They started throwing curses at each other, and I finally opened my eyes to tell them to stop immediately. They didn't listen, however, and I could only watch in horror until finally, I was hit by a particularly nasty and surely illegal hex that the smaller boy cast. I felt as if I were being cut all over and burned, and I was on the brink of passing out. However, before I did, I saw the taller boy, taking advantage of the smaller boy's shock at seeing me in my disastrous state, shoot the Imperius Curse at the small boy, and he went back to the same dazed state. After that, I was unconscious until they repaired me today."

"So, all this time, Jimmy's been innocent, only acting the way he was because of Trevor." whispered Ginny. "Even when he was up at the Owlery trying to frighten you, it was just another plot of Trevor's!"

"Not sure about that." Draco growled. "It seems Peakes has his own problems, too, shooting illegal hexes. And I think that his story at the Owlery was entirely his own, as well. No matter, no matter, though. It's over now. They're going to be thoroughly punished at the Ministry, once Peakes gets out of St. Mungo's. I wonder if Birch managed to jinx him badly before he was detained, for that would explain why he's in the hospital."

"Or maybe it's because he has the long-lasting effects of being Imperiused for too long, which proves my theory." contested Ginny.

Zacharias snorted. "A week is _not _'too long.' And I'm sure that Birch couldn't have been that powerful, even if he is of age already. His birthday's on September 1st, which could explain why the Trace didn't detect his illegal magic, so that's the only time he could've seen Jimmy to Imperius him. Therefore, Jimmy's only been under the curse for less than a week. I'm with Draco."

"Listen, you-"

"Children." Lady Montecino's sweet voice said. "I don't wish to be the one to say it, but it's late, and you can continue arguing tomorrow, when you have more energy."

"Right you are, Lady M." said Zacharias, and he made a speedy getaway, Disapparating with a "Pop!"

"I guess I'll see you lot tomorrow, then." said Ginny sullenly, and she, too Disapparated.

"Lady Montecino, I know you're right," Hermione began. "but your story, it's really stirred something in me. Might Draco and I go to the Owlery for a moment so I won't make the same mistake my House's founder did?"

Lady Montecino looked surprised, but smiled. "Go ahead, then. As long as you two both have your wands, and don't take too long, that'll be fine."

"Thank you, milady." said Hermione, dashing inside while Draco stood there, nodding his gratitude to the gentle woman.

Hermione was back outside in a few seconds, with ink, a quill, and parchment in her hands. Draco grabbed her elbow, and with a wave of his wand, they were in the chilly confines of the Owlery.

"Bubble!" Draco called, and in a few seconds, the eagle owl descended gracefully onto Draco's outstretched arm. "Hello, pet." he grinned when Bubble nibbled his ear affectionately. Hermione smiled fondly, before remembering she had something important to do. She went over to an open window that had a ledge of clean stone, and spread out the parchment and set down the inkbottle.

Dipping her quill in the ink, she hastily scribbled:

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm sorry this letter's going to be concise, but I think it's best this way. In short, I'm ending our relationship, or what's left of it. I know you've found someone new, and I'm happy for you, as I, too, have found another. So this is freeing you to go after whom you truly want, and I hope we can still be friends. I still love you, Ron, and always will. You and Harry are the best friends anyone could ever want, and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was for the best. Be safe!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Draco leaned over her shoulder as she signed her name, and pressed his lips to her hair. "Would it be too cruel and slightly unusual if I added a P.S – Draco says 'hi'?"

Hermione laughed at Draco's immature joke, and rolled up the parchment, producing a piece of string with her wand. Draco brought Bubble in front of her, and as she tied the letter to his outstretched leg, he cooed, "Good boy, Bubble! This is your new mistress, Hermione. We'll be sharing you from now on. So be an even better boy and deliver this to her now ex-boyfriend, the Weasel, and you can come live with us in Montecino Tower, alright? You'll even have a new friend, Crookshanks, to keep you company!"

Bubble hooted noncommittally, and Hermione smiled as she finished tying her fateful letter. _He would make a great father. _she thought happily as Draco pulled her close to him and they watched Bubble fly towards the moon. She had never imagined that she would find someone who she could feel so comfortable and perfect with, least of all in her former enemy. Draco fulfilled every hope she could ever have about her dream man. He was beautiful, of course, but that didn't matter as much to her as the fact that he truly understood her. He was willing to admit he was wrong, no matter how long it took, and he could forgive others, too. For her sake, he would do _anything, _as long as she was happy.

They chose to walk back to Montecino Tower arm in arm, and when they reached Lady Montecino, she was waiting for them, along with Crookshanks. "You know," she said as she saw the sleepy pair reach the landing, "I'd always wanted children in my lifetime, and I thought that was never going to happen, but now that Professor McGonagall has me moved here, I feel as if I will have many over the next few years, starting with the four of you."

"You would've made a great mother." said Hermione reassuringly. "House Unity." said Draco, and they bid her good night. Crookshanks immediately leapt onto the middle of the couch, signaling that this was to be his bed tonight, and Hermione and Draco laughed. They shared the bathroom quickly, and in no time, were snuggled comfortably in Draco's bed.

As he tucked her head under his chin, Draco suddenly remembered. "Hermione." he murmured gently to the almost-asleep girl. "I need to ask you something. It's important."

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

"I've wanted to ask you for a while, and now that I've finally gotten my chance… will you go out with me?"

* * *

The newest sensation that Draco Malfoy, renowned villain, and Hermione Granger, famous heroine, were now officially dating, spread rampant around the school, and, soon enough, to the press as well. The only other thing that outshined it was Trevor's arrest and his subsequent interrogation. While Ginny and Zacharias took a slight interest in the trial, Hermione and Draco could have cared less. However, Hermione _did _look through her new _Daily Prophet _subscription which she received each morning for news of what was going on.

Draco was preparing for the upcoming Quidditch tryouts and Hermione had to deal with a sudden influx of homework that put her nerves on edge. Ginny had swiftly assembled a strong team on Monday night, going on and on about how marvelous they were going to be, making Draco scowl and Zacharias whimper.

On Tuesday night, the cold front came in. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco waited tensely in the Montecino Tower common room as they did homework, wondering how Zacharias was faring. When he finally came in, he looked wind-whipped, mud-splattered, and exhausted. However, he had a smile on his face, and after warming up in front of the perpetually changing-color fireplaces, he began a full account of how promising the team he had assembled was and stating that Hufflepuff House was taking the Quidditch cup for sure this year.

On Wednesday morning, during breakfast, as Hermione and Draco walked towards Ginny and Zacharias in the Great Hall, they could hear the hushed tones of students all around whispering about what Ravenclaw's Quidditch team was going to do without a Captain. Professor McGonagall had not picked out a new one, and Trevor had been declared guilty before the entire Wizengamot. Although his sentence had not been given, most speculated he would be doing time in a now Dementor-free Azkaban, as he technically was of age.

Hermione received her _Daily Prophet _as she was almost done with breakfast. Only a few had come up for autographs today, so she managed to finish quickly. She thumbed through the articles, impressed with Kingsley's improvements with the Ministry, and, not being able to help herself since she saw her picture in the _Comment _section, checked there, as well.

Draco received something today, as well. One of the snowy owls that had delivered his broomstick dropped an elegantly enveloped letter in front of him, took a drink out of his goblet, and then flew off without further ado. Hermione set down her _Daily Prophet _and watched curiously as Draco opened the letter. He read it intently, and Hermione guessed that it was probably something important from his parents, and let him read it alone.

However, about halfway through, his eyes widened, and he crumpled the parchment quickly in his hand, looking behind him anxiously. He quickly stashed the parchment into his pocket, and looked at Hermione with frightened eyes. Hermione was greatly alarmed. "Draco, what's wrong?" she very nearly cried out.

"It's nothing, nothing." he lied smoothly, as Ginny and Zacharias turned to look at the source of Hermione's outburst. Draco's eyes were calm again, and he smirked playfully. "I was overreacting. It's fine."

"Then why did you shove that letter into your pocket?" asked Hermione dryly, not the least bit fooled. Draco's exterior was the epitome of cool and collectiveness, but Hermione could see right through his façade. "Was it from your parents?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." he replied carefully, studying her face, and realizing that she could tell he wasn't truly right. He leaned in and whispered like a summer breeze, "I'll tell you later, during free period. I promise. Just drop it, for now. Trust me."

Hermione searched his eyes and gazed into their crystal depths. _If she didn't trust him, who could she trust? _"All, right, but keep to your end of the deal."

Draco flashed a grin. "Since when have I ever deceived you?"


	35. Chapter 35

The morning classes seemed to drag on forever as Draco was imperceptibly calm, listening close to all the teachers lecture on and on, while Hermione kept throwing him worried glances and constantly fidgeted in her seat. Ginny and Zacharias had also noticed that something was not quite right, but they kept their mouths shut and chose to imitate Draco's approach.

When it was finally lunch time, Hermione was all in favor of skipping it to find out what had so shocked Draco in the morning as soon as possible. However, she knew that mealtimes were non-negotiable with Zacharias, and so quietly followed the rest of her friends to the Great Hall. She kept close to Draco, and although their fingers were always interlaced and he constantly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, she could feel that his hand was a few degrees colder today and that they were slightly sweaty, worrying her further.

Hermione couldn't eat much during lunch, preferring to watch Draco and his avid appetite, although he kept telling her that everything was fine, and he had only overreacted in the morning. When she had glared at him, he dropped it, and appealed to Ginny with a piteous look for help. Ginny was the more sensible one in this situation, knowing that Draco wasn't as silly or paranoid as Harry when it came to protecting his loved ones, as Hermione had grown used to, but that he knew exactly the level of danger he was facing and how to react. It was she who finally persuaded Hermione to eat more than just a few bites of tripe.

But Draco, too, knew that Hermione was seriously worried, so as soon as lunch was over, they didn't even bother walking back to Montecino Tower, but agreed to Disapparate to the front of Lady Montecino's portrait, receiving a slight scolding. "Honestly, children." she said disapprovingly, "You can't just Apparate every time you want to go somewhere in the castle. You need to exercise and not look like you're abusing your privileges!"

"It's an emergency, though." said Zacharias earnestly. "But we promise to do it less in the future." The other students nodded fervently.

"There we go." Lady Montecino smiled, and let them inside without requiring the password.

Once they were inside and the portrait had swung back, Zacharias chuckled, and said, "Well, in the future, we could always just Apparate into the common room, instead, and not go through that trouble again."

Ginny shook her head. "You're so naïve, Zacharias Smith. If we leave, don't pass her when we come back, and then leave again, she'll catch on anyways."

"Or we could just always use Apparition and that problem will be solved." he grinned.

Now Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right. Because she definitely wouldn't notice that we never walk in and out of the common room anymore. Use your brain, or what's left of it."

"Alright, enough chitchat." Hermione said gravely. "Draco, spit it out."

Draco put his hand into his pocket as he walked over to the couch. When they had all sat down, he slowly smoothed out the crinkled parchment that had been abused in his pocket all morning, and set it down on the glass coffee table without looking at it. "Before I explain," he said, "you two have to know something about my family that Hermione already knows."

Ginny and Zacharias nodded, and he went on. "After the war, as you all know, my family was cleared of all charges not only because my mother helped Harry Potter live on, but because we donated half of the Malfoy Fortune to helping rebuild Hogwarts, compensating for Muggles' losses, and funding for chasing down elusive Death Eaters that are still at large. Although we still have money, my parents feel insecure about how, after having accounted for taking care of the Manor and the Townhouse, we have to be very careful with how much we spend just in case."

Ginny snorted. "Right. So that's why you spent so much money on our dresses. Now I feel terribly guilty, thanks a lot."

"You have yet another house besides Malfoy Manor?" Zacharias cried.

"My pleasure." Draco smiled at Ginny's trying to lighten his mood while ignoring Zacharias's open envy. "But in any case, my mother and father have resorted to trying to earn money instead of living off the interest the Malfoy Fortune has generated for centuries, like our ancestors had done. My mother now works as a seamstress for Madam Malkin, and my father is getting rewards for hunting down Death Eaters that are in hiding." Draco stated these facts with a proud look on his face, as if daring anyone to look down on his mother's profession, or taunt his father for turning his back on his former comrades, but he had forgotten that he wasn't with his judgmental and rather derisive Slytherin friends, whom had mostly cut off their relationships with him after learning of his family's disgraceful new status, but that he was with two genuine friends who were by now fiercely loyal to him, and his girlfriend, who was devoted to him beyond words.

"So…" Ginny asked slowly, "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with you being frightened at breakfast again?"

"I wasn't frightened." Draco snapped, offended that Ginny thought he was so easily scared. "I was shocked."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, or Hermione's going to have a fit."

Draco glanced at Hermione, who really looked like she was on the verge of bursting.

He carried on quickly. "This letter," he pointed at the rumpled-looking parchment on the glass coffee table, "was from my parents. My father revealed that he has been tracking two of the most cunning Death Eaters that have managed to stay anonymous since the First Wizarding War. Although my father was indeed in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, the Dark Lord didn't trust even his most faithful enough to let them know all the names of his followers, especially on those that could be used as long-time spies."

Hermione frowned. "He must've learned from his first downfall then, right? After apprehended Death Eaters gave up the names of other Death Eaters in exchange for their freedom after the First Wizarding War, Voldemort-" here, Zacharias, cowardly as he was, flinched, "-must have learned to keep some secret supporters in case he fell and rose again."

"Right, and not right, at the same time." said Draco, to the trio's confusion. "Let me explain. What House are all Death Eaters, if they're not foreign and assuming they're human, from?"

Ginny, Hermione, and Zacharias immediately responded, "Slytherin."

Draco smiled dryly. "Exactly. That's what most people believe, since the Dark Lord himself was from that House. This, however, is a lie."

The trio sat in stunned silence for a moment, before Hermione spoke. "You're right… there was Pettigrew…"

"Wasn't he forced to, though?" asked Ginny. "That was what Harry told me."

Draco snorted. "Wormtail? He was a bloody coward, true enough, but he clung to the Dark Lord like a child to its mother. He was terrified of him, but worshipped him."

"Who's this Pettigrew? And why do you call him Wormtail?" asked Zacharias, annoyed that the other three all knew something that he didn't.

"He was a Gryffindor Death Eater." Hermione explained quickly. "We can discuss how he got his nickname later."

"Anyways," Draco continued, silencing Zacharias's protestations with an icy glare. "as I was saying, not all Death Eaters that graduated Hogwarts were from Slytherin House. The most loyal and prominent were from Slytherin, true, but the most useful, according to the Dark Lord, were the followers from other Houses. There were not many, however, and most of them managed to remain anonymous to all but the Dark Lord. These supporters were the ones that could mingle with the rest of the Wizarding community that opposed him, and could gain him valuable information if they were accepted by important society. My father is now tracking down these people. In truth, they were just as wicked as the Death Eaters that went out on Muggle killing sprees, for they betrayed their friends, neighbors, and relatives."

"So…" Ginny came to a conclusion. "did your father finally catch someone?" Ginny, although still not fond of Lucius Malfoy since what he did to her in her first year, recognized his abilities.

Draco smirked. "He's already caught several, even before school started, which is why I bought you your dresses. I'm not worried about money like my parents are. They're mostly worried about me, but they don't know the plans I have for the future… Anyways, in this letter, my father tells me that Brevis and Trevor's parents are former Death Eater spies."

Ginny, Hermione, and Zacharias let out a collective gasp. "You're kidding." Ginny breathed, as Hermione blinked rapidly and Zacharias seemed to stop breathing.

"Actually, I'm not." Draco smirked. "You can read it for yourself if you don't trust me. But, now you know why I reacted the way I did in the morning. It was just shocking. However, there's a catch."

Hermione, Ginny, and Zacharias listened intently. "The Birch family has always been in good society. They've produced excellent Quidditch players for generations, and Brevis is proof of that. They also have connections everywhere, such as with Professor Slughorn. Therefore, they hear things quickly, and not the slightest rumor gets by them. So, Mr. and Mrs. Birch heard things at Trevor's trial that made them know that they were about to be apprehended, so they fled before the authorities could question Trevor with Veritaserum. While authorities are now tracking his parents down, Trevor is returning to school by dinner today, just in time for the Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts."

Deafening silence. It was finally Ginny who found her voice first, and even she couldn't speak coherently. "How could he… he used an Unforgiveable Curse… so soon to return?"

Draco nodded. "Under the influence of Veritaserum, he revealed that he was forced to execute all of his actions by his parents. They were apparently the most loyal of that particular group of the Dark Lord's followers, as well as very cunning, being in generations of Ravenclaws, and with their Quidditch relations, friendly countenance, and social connections, no one ever suspected them, which makes sense. The only part of this that scared me was when it concerned you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at the slight fear in Draco's eyes when he said this. "Me?" she asked softly.

"Yes , you." His face looked so old just then, prematurely aged. "Remember how Trevor was trying to hit on you? Well, that was the master plan of his parents. According to my father, he plotted to use Jimmy to frighten you a few more times after the first incident at the Owlery, and then on one of the occasions, he would come rescue you from Jimmy's advances, and you'd fall for him. Supposedly, Trevor would win you over by the winter holidays, invite you to his home to visit his family for Christmas, and once you were there, hold you hostage. If there's one friend Harry would sacrifice his Auror training and even life for, it'd be you, and once Harry arrived, they would've killed him on the spot, for the Dark Lord."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, bewildered by such a simple yet effective plan. That was just like Harry. _Damn, Ravenclaws are smart. _she thought. _They know to go for Hermione, and not me. I'm just a harder to impress._

Hermione just sat there, frozen. A blank buzz filled her head for once, and she could say nothing. Ginny tried to break the ice by murmuring humorlessly, "Well, I was right in the end. Jimmy _was _under Trevor's Imperius Curse from the beginning."

Zacharias added in his penny's worth. "So, he just gets off free? No punishment at all? He's of age, for Merlin's sake! I'm sure at least some time in Azkaban wouldn't be unreasonable…"

"Oh, he'll be punished." Draco said dryly.

"Will he lose his Captaincy at least?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Not a chance. Brevis has seen to that, and don't underestimate him, even though he was indeed a fool last Saturday. He still has much influence in the community because of his position with the Tutshill Tornadoes."

"Well, what is his punishment then?" asked Hermione, finally regaining her senses.

Draco looked at Ginny and Zacharias amusedly. "He's going to be made a Prefect."

Hermione braced herself for their reactions, and no sooner, Ginny had let out a shriek, and Zacharias had slid off his armchair, limp as a rag doll. "How in the name of Merlin's pants is that a punishment?!" Ginny yelped.

"You guys, being Head Boy and Head Girl, will have to keep an eye on him, as well as meet him regularly for Prefect meetings." Draco shrugged. "Don't worry, though. Father says that he'll also receive detention once a week throughout the rest of the year."

"I think Zach's really in shock." said Hermione quietly, nudging the boy's unmoving leg with her foot.

"Give him some time. He always comes around." Draco reassured her while rubbing her shoulder.

"What about Peakes then?" interjected Ginny. "Won't he get in trouble for hurting Lady Montecino with an illegal hex? And do you know why he's in St. Mungo's?"

"That, I don't know. But who cares?" Draco asked nonchalantly, just glad that Hermione wasn't terrified. "My father says he'll catch Mr. and Mrs. Birch in no time, since he's researched everything about them and knows exactly who might help them and where their safe-houses are. Besides destroying Trevor in Quidditch, that's all I'll care about."

Hermione suddenly asked, "But why did you glance around so suspiciously when you read the letter this morning? None of this accounts for that."

"Oh, it's because all of this is top-secret." Draco yawned, leaning his head onto Hermione's. "The only thing we're supposed to find out at dinner when Trevor comes back tonight is that he's still guilty, but has been cleared of all charges for yet-unspecified reasons, which will be revealed in the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow. So I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut about this." He looked pointedly at Zacharias, who smiled sheepishly.


	36. Chapter 36

Apparently, Ravenclaw House had already been briefed by Professor Flitwick on Trevor's return and how he had been cleared of all charges, for that particular table was just as anxious as Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Zacharias appeared to be at dinnertime.

Hermione was less than enthusiastic as she ate her lamp chops, while Draco ate ravenously, claiming that he needed to build up for his own Quidditch tryouts tomorrow night. Ginny looked rather tired from all the intense lessons they'd received in class starting Monday, and Zacharias looked ill after his encounter with nature's nastiest last night. They ate less than Draco, but still more than Hermione. Trevor still had not arrived towards the end of dinner, and Hermione, not wanting to have to witness his sure-to-be awkward return, suggested that they all retire to Montecino Tower early.

So Ginny and Zacharias went up to Montecino Tower first while Hermione dragged Draco to the familiar painting of a bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and it transformed into a doorknob, which she turned, and then they were inside the Hogwarts kitchens.

"What're we doing here for?" Draco asked grumpily, although he enjoyed watching the house-elves scurry to and fro getting dessert, _which we missed thanks to those two, _Draco thought darkly.

"Ginny looks terribly tired, and Zacharias looks like he's slightly ill. We're getting them things that will make them feel better. Also, I feel a tiny bit guilty for cheating you out of dessert, so we'll get some of that, too." she replied bossily, scanning the large room for a certain elf. Draco gazed at her appreciatively. _Merlin, this woman is too perfect. _he thought.

Suddenly, his Hermione smiled. "Kreacher!" she cried delightedly as a wizened house-elf braked to a stop in front of her and bowed. Draco inhaled sharply. He recognized the elf from his stay at Malfoy Manor during the Christmas holidays in his fifth year. Although he had liked the elf, it was his mother and aunt that were kindest to him. Draco had never really recovered from losing Dobby, as he had grown up with that elf, and although he was encouraged by his father to treat him harshly, growing up at Malfoy Manor without any siblings, Dobby was the closest thing Draco had to a little brother he could boss around but also take care of. _Another reason why I used to hate Potter: he stole my childhood friend from me!_

"Mistress Hermione." Kreacher croaked. He turned to Draco and bowed again. "Master Draco."

Draco smiled loosely, and replied, "Hello, Kreacher."

Hermione suddenly remembered that Kreacher had gone to live with the Malfoys after Sirius had kicked him out, and so understood how the two already knew each other. She was glad she didn't have to ask about it, for it would be awkward to Kreacher, since his stay there pretty much culminated in the murder of his master.

Kreacher had turned back to Hermione again. "Is there something Mistress would like in particular? Is she feeling ill? Kreacher will put on a pot of nettle tea if she is!"

Hermione laughed. "No, Kreacher. It's our friends, you see. One of them is very tired, and the other might be sick. Could you get me anything that might help them? Oh, and some dessert, too. Draco's still hungry."

Kreacher bowed low and answered throatily, "Of course, Mistress." before scampering off to order some house-elves who were preparing desserts to load a basket with lemon meringue pie, apple tarts, chocolate gateau, and rice pudding. He then proceeded to boil some nettle tea and prepare some of his strongest coffee.

Draco and Hermione watched fondly as Kreacher readied the foods assiduously. Draco looked forward to the amount of dessert he would be having, before realizing that Hermione probably intended for him to _share _with the rest of them. _Malfoys don't share. _he scoffed internally, thinking of ways to keep all the goods to himself.

Finally, a basket filled with the desserts and drinks was given to Draco by Kreacher. "Master and Mistress, you can just leave the basket in your common room after you're done. We elves will pick it up when we come by to clean tonight."

"Thank you, Kreacher." said Hermione, giving the beaming elf a hug as Draco nodded his thanks fervently. With that, the couple left the kitchens and headed up the spiraling staircase to Montecino Tower's common room. When they reached Lady Montecino's portrait, she eyed the basket warily until Hermione said it was for Ginny and Zacharias because they weren't feeling well, and she let them in after Draco said, "House Unity."

Ginny was curled up on one of the armchairs, asleep, while Zacharias was sitting on the floor in front of one of the twin fireplaces, holding his hands out towards it and seeking warmth. He muttered a weak "Hey" when he saw Draco and Hermione come in. Draco set the basket on the table and wasted not a moment to helping himself to an apple tart, while Hermione frowned at his rather selfish behavior and set out the teapot of nettle tea and the empty cup and saucer.

Draco felt the least bit guilty when he saw Hermione give him a disapproving look for being so gluttonous, and suddenly realized that he was acting a whole lot like someone else he knew. So he shoved the apple tart whole into his mouth, and went to help Zacharias into the other armchair just as Hermione handed the poor boy a piping hot cup of nettle tea. He wrinkled his nose at it, but drank it when Draco glared at him. Hermione woke Ginny up and gave her the coffee, which immediately brought the life back into her. _Note to self: if you want a hyperactive Ginny, no matter which state she's currently in, give her coffee. _Hermione thought amusedly as Ginny downed the drink and then started chattering about Quidditch tactics.

Zacharias was still quiet, but regained the color in his cheeks, and after Hermione put the palm of her hand on his forehead, she decided that he would be all right as long as he drank the entire pot of nettle tea, to his disgust.

Draco, on the other hand, had already settled onto the couch and was talking avidly to Ginny about the tactics Trevor was sure to use, focusing on the patterns of the Tutshill Tornadoes, where he was sure to get them from his brother Brevis. He was eating the lemon meringue pie in its plate, and Hermione grimaced when she realized that he intended to eat the whole thing. Ginny, however, helped herself to the chocolate gateau, and when Draco didn't object, Hermione claimed the rice pudding, testing him. He didn't even notice, and Hermione settled down next to him and ate.

Both she and Zacharias just listened to Ginny and Draco's conversation, although one was significantly less pleased with what he had to drink nettle tea while everyone else was enjoying sweets.

* * *

At breakfast the following morning, the four were terribly surprised to see Ravenclaw House looking jubilant to have Trevor back, as he was sitting in the middle of Ravenclaw's table surrounded by many admirers. As Hermione and her friends walked towards their own tables, Ginny caught Luna's attention, and gave her a signal to join them up on their platform for a moment. As they sat down, Luna came to stand in front of Ginny and Zacharias's table, and Hermione was a little shocked to see that today, no one had bothered to come up to her for an autograph, for all the attention in the room was directed towards Trevor Birch.

"Good morning, Luna." said Ginny pleasantly. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Yes, I daresay I do." Luna replied dreamily. "I suppose you want to know about Trevor?"

Ginny smiled, and Luna went on. "Everyone thinks he's a hero since his brother Brevis bought the entire new Ravenclaw Quidditch team Firebolts, and that he's also been misunderstood for his actions, since his parents are Death Eaters and he was forced to do what he did to Jimmy Peakes. I guess he's really popular now, in addition to being made a Prefect."

Just then, a tawny owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed in front of Hermione, carrying this morning's _Daily Prophet. _Hermione gave the standard Knut to the owl and Draco untied the newest edition to allow all of them, (excepting Luna, who had flounced back to her table once she saw that she was no longer needed), to see this morning's headlines, which, to nobody's surprise, screamed, _Birch Family Death Eaters?: Newest Scandal from Tutshill Tornadoes Captain Brevis Birch's Family!_

Hermione didn't even bother to read the article as Draco skimmed it, with Ginny and Zacharias looming over his shoulders to glimpse it as well. She had a feeling that it would just be another repeat of Draco's story, and sure enough, her friends announced that there was nothing to report. Ginny was annoyed, however, that Trevor was thrown into a helpless light, snarling that the idiot had "cost her a great Beater." Draco grinned, remembering that his own tryouts were tonight.

They went to class, as usual, and ignored the new sensation, who was practically glowing with his new status of "Wronged Hero." _Ravenclaws can be just as conceited as Slytherins. _Hermione remarked internally.

"Saint Birch." Draco sneered, as Zacharias sniggered and Ginny rolled her eyes at the boasting Ravenclaw boy. _I hope he doesn't have to spend too much time in the hospital wing this year. _Hermione thought without much hope.

"No promises." Draco winked at her as if he could hear her thoughts perfectly.

* * *

After dinner on Thursday night, Hermione set off to retrieve the waltzing class sign-up sheets with Draco without either Ginny or Zacharias, for the latter had claimed he had "something vague to do" while the former said she was going to study with Luna tonight in gratitude for the time she had spent with them in the morning.

Hermione carried only a folder labeled "Senior Girl Duties" with her wand as well, and was dressed warmly after seeing Zacharias's state on Tuesday evening. Draco carried his new Firebolt and was clad in his Quidditch robes and armor, for they were heading straight to the Quidditch pitch after this task.

As soon as they had collected all the sign-up sheets, Draco Apparated them to the commentator's box and made sure Hermione was nicely settled in a seat and not cold before flying down to the field to meet the Slytherins who were trying out.

Hermione really wasn't interested in Quidditch at all, and would rather be writing Professor Phorces's essay right now, but was here for Draco's sake. He had wanted her to come and meet the team after it was assembled, and she also secretly wanted to see how he was as a leader, not of his goons Crabbe and Goyle, but as one trying to unite a group.

She had to admit, if she thought he was on the same level as Harry before at the waltzing class last Friday, she had been mistaken. Harry was no doubt a great leader, but he failed at asserting himself with confidence when he made decisions or was having to play fair at the cost of a friend. _Except with that one time with Cormac. _she thought, smiling. For some reason, one person that you could always count on to rile Harry up to his worst temper would be Cormac McLaggen.

The sun had almost set, and Hermione watched lazily. The weather had turned colder this year than it usually did, and she shivered a little when a big gust of wind blew at her. Thankfully, since Draco deftly auditioned each potential player quickly and efficiently, they were done much sooner than Ginny or Zacharias's tryouts on Monday and Tuesday.

As the rejected players trudged off the field and the new team assembled and congratulated each other, Draco flew up to Hermione and brought her down to meet the team. Harper greeted her first and seemed delighted that he was the new Keeper. Vaisey, whom Hermione knew had played as a Chaser on the team during her sixth year, also greeted her warmly, as he was friends with Harper and followed his example. The other two Chasers, two sixth year girls named Bridget and Rachel, were already acquainted with Hermione as they had asked for her autograph before, and had no problem conversing with Hermione. As for the Beaters, the other two boys in Harper and Vaisey's year, Peter and Roy were not unfriendly, but very shy towards their Captain's girlfriend and the fact that she was quite famous.

All in all, Hermione thought it was an enjoyable experience, and told Draco so as they walked back to Montecino Tower. Draco agreed, saying that he was proud of his Housemates for once, but did not crow about how good they were going to be, as there was no Ginny nor Zacharias around to intimidate. Or so they thought.

As Draco and Hermione walked past an empty classroom on their way back, they heard noises from inside. Hermione made Draco go in with her to remind whoever was in there, (if it wasn't Peeves, and Hermione really, truly, and sincerely hoped it wasn't Peeves), that it was getting late and it was time to head back to the dormitories, as part of their duties as Senior Boy and Senior Girl.

However, what they saw made them unable to say a word, for what could you say when you saw a pretty girl and Zacharias Smith _snogging?_


	37. Chapter 37

Draco was sorely disappointed that he didn't know anyone in Hufflepuff besides those in his own year, and, of course, Zacharias. This little detail was the only thing that was preventing him from openly teasing his now "best mate." Hermione had grabbed Draco by the scruff of his robes before he could just stomp into the classroom, and, with surprising strength, dragged him all the way back to Montecino Tower. Of course, it had helped her that she was pointing her wand at him threateningly.

Once they had reached Lady Montecino's portrait, Draco's mind finally put two and two together when he remembered Lady Montecino's words from the other day. _"I know you are all happily with someone you love at the moment, and I don't want to spoil your dreams." _Instead of saying the usual "House Unity," he instead opened his mouth to ask the name of Zacharias's mystery lover, only to be elbowed by Hermione, whose mind was about two steps ahead of him.

"House Unity." she said sweetly. Lady Montecino raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she swung forward. Hermione went in first and Draco quickly followed. She reached the couch first and spun around, arms crossed, and glared at her boyfriend, who shrugged nonchalantly and put his broomstick against its usual spot on the wall.

Waiting until she could hear the firm clicking sound of Lady Montecino's portrait being shut completely, Hermione continued to glower as Draco cautiously approached her, for she still had her wand gripped firmly in her hand. Finally, Draco broke the silence by saying defensively, "Ginny would've just barged in without any hesitation at all had she been there."

Hermione's irritation was instantly lessened. _Damn, why does he always have a point? _she thought, grimacing. Draco took this to mean that his attempted plot to embarrass Zacharias had been forgiven. He closed the space between them and hugged her. "You're right, though, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that; it was rude and immature. I'll try my best not to let it happen again."

Hermione returned the hug less than enthusiastically. Draco always knew the right words to calm her down, but she knew that he was rarely, if ever, sincere when it came to apologies. However, she was appreciative that he at least made a surface appearance, if only for her happiness.

She let Draco shower first, since he was very sweaty and much more tired than herself, while she inspected the sign-up sheets for any pranks of retaliation, from, say, Romilda Vane, Astoria Greengrass, or even (she couldn't believe she was thinking this), _Saint Birch._

However, she could detect none, and all she saw were rows of neatly inscribed names. She was glad to see that several second and third years had signed up and put her folder into her room, giving up on doing homework, and then slumping down on the couch and to relax. She had made good time the last couple of days with the help of her friends and decided that she needed a break. She felt a little guilty that tomorrow night she would also be out at the waltzing class, and thus would be neglecting homework for a night longer. _Oh well, senior year, might as well have some fun. _she thought, making herself laugh out loud at the unfamiliarity of such words.

But, in all honesty, in the years past, she hadn't had such an amazing group to work with, and had instead the responsibility of making sure Harry and Ron did their own homework properly. She still thought of both of them fondly, but would never hesitate from saying that now, finally, she was with a group of _equals _when it came to the academic world.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked as he came out of the bathroom, bringing the smell of peppermint, sunshine, and happiness with him into the common room. His hair was still slightly damp, and Hermione gazed at him lovingly. She loved how even though they were in fact teenagers with undoubtedly raging hormones, they could control that aspect of their passion and channel it into something much more chaste, such as occasional kisses, frequent hugs, and perpetual hand-holding. For the time being.

Hermione stood up from her spot on the couch and went over to hug a sleepy Draco. She kissed his neck softly, nuzzled his ear, and then whispered "You are, darling." Then she made a run for it and sought refuge in the now vacant bathroom, but wasn't fast enough to evade Draco's amused spank on her little bottom. He chuckled at her faint squeal before seeing Crookshanks plod out of Hermione's room, looking far from amused. Draco stopped his chuckling and nodded respectfully to the creature, and it seemed to be pacified from this act of discipline as it curled up on the couch to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun had not yet risen when Hermione and Draco woke up in Hermione's bed, blankets and pillows flung everywhere, and looked at each other grinning, remembering the fantastic pillow-fight that they had had the night before. For some unspoken reason, whenever there was tension between the couple, it always culminated in something funny and wild in the end. Draco didn't even remember falling asleep. All he remembered was that Hermione had had him pinned down on her bed, (he _had _let her, of course), and then it was all blackness when she had whacked him smack-dab in the face with her pillow.

He stared at his little angel, who was tracing abstract designs with her finger on his bare arm. She finally looked up at him and smiled. "We're crazy, you know."

Draco returned her smile, and leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning to you, too, darling." Suddenly, he remembered that something important was to happen this morning. Without warning, he sprang out of bed and dashed for his room, ignoring Hermione's protests and just advising her to get dressed quickly.

Five minutes later, a rather displeased Hermione and disgustingly happy Draco Apparated to the front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She let them in without question, although hesitantly at the sight of Draco, and Hermione was instructed to go upstairs to the seventh year girls' dormitories and grab Ginny as quick as possible, for Draco himself couldn't go up the staircase, and he dared not Apparate into the dormitory for fear of witnessing some unfortunate (or in their case, very fortunate, as Draco _was _devilishly handsome), girl in the middle of changing, especially if that girl was Ginny. When it came to her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes, Draco was just as terrified of her as Zacharias was.

He waited impatiently, tapping his foot while ignoring the other early-rising Gryffindors in the common room, and whistled rather facetiously. Finally, a bleary-eyed Ginny trudged downstairs led by an amused Hermione, and glared at Draco in greeting for getting her up so early. But all Draco had to do to turn that frown upside-down was whisper the magic words "Zach has a secret girlfriend!" into her ear, and she grinned as if Christmas had been announced as being celebrated twice a year.

The two of them hurriedly dragged Hermione down to the Great Hall, hoping to figure out who the mystery girl was before Zacharias arrived, and making evil plans along the way on how to torture him and cause him to reveal his secret relationship. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics, and felt sorry for whoever the girl was, for she didn't doubt for a moment on how much the poor girl would be teased and harassed by the two people on either side of her.

They entered the Great Hall and looked around for any signs of Zacharias, which, to Draco and Ginny's immense relief, they saw none. Hermione finally broke loose of her friends, marched up to her table, and helped herself to breakfast, unwilling to participate in her friends' deviousness, pulling out her Arithmancy textbook as another means of blocking them out. _Draco probably doesn't even remember what she looks like. _she thought with a roll of her eyes.

She peeked at them from behind her textbook, and, to her pleasure, she saw that the few people in the Great Hall at this early hour were mostly boys, or very young girls. Hermione couldn't help but scan the area for a willowy, graceful girl with long, straight strands of chocolate brown hair and dark-blue eyes as deep as sapphires. When she was relieved to see none, she buried her back into her book and absentmindedly twirled a sausage in mid-air with her fork.

Out of nowhere, a girl's soft voice rang as sweet as bells, "Hello, Miss Granger, could I have your autograph?" Hermione pulled herself out of her little world of mathematics and looked up to see a pair of dazzling blue eyes and a set of flashing white teeth. She started a little, and the smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" the sweet voice asked concernedly.

Hermione finally found her wits again. "No, I'm sorry. I was too distracted. The fault is entirely mine." she gave a warm grin to make up for her silliness. She knew she had found Zacharias's mystery girl, with mahogany hair and all, and wanted to make up for Ginny and Draco's future pestering in advance. "Here, I'll sign that parchment for you. What's your name?"

"Heather." the girl replied, thrilled that she was actually talking to the famous Hermione Granger. "I'm a seventh year in Hufflepuff, and you've been my hero for the last two years. I really can't believe that I'm actually talking to you!" she shook her head and laughed nervously, but Hermione chimed in with her, trying to ease her into conversation. She finished signing the scrap of parchment and handed it back to Heather, who thanked her quickly for her time, and then made to move away.

But Hermione, seeing that there wasn't the usual queue behind her, asked her to take a seat next to her. Heather seemed greatly shocked, and rather frightened, but Hermione pulled out Draco's seat for her and motioned for her to make herself comfortable. The girl bit her lip and debated for a moment, but finally took up Hermione's offer.

As soon as she was seated, Hermione started pumping her for information about her favorite classes, favorite teachers, her dreams and aspirations, her hobbies, and family. She did this in a fashion so that it seemed as if they were easily conversing, and Heather, for her part, was very enthusiastic that the celebrity was talking to her while Hermione tried to make friends in the quickest way possible, so that she could be accepted into her and her friends' circle without much hassle.

Finally, Hermione got to the subject of a job after graduation, and Heather smiled sadly. "Oh, I don't know, Miss Gra- Hermione, my grades are terribly poor, and I'm really only a little good at Defense Against the Dark Arts since I love dueling." She lowered her eyes, embarrassed, and Hermione, in an act of true feeling for the sincere girl, put her hand on hers. Although she had never had this fear of not being able to find a job, she empathized with Heather, shuddering to think what it would be like to be in her position. All her life, she had always received good marks, so "poor grades" were a terrifying thought.

Heather smiled a little brighter at the kind gesture, and tried to reassure her new friend, "I think it'll be alright though, and I'm especially optimistic since I got a new tutor this year."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she asked, "Who?"

The pretty brunette blushed, and replied, "The Head Boy, Zacharias Smith."

The Senior Girl smiled, and asked innocently, "Do you like him, Zach?"

Heather nodded, biting her lip. "He's always been really nice to me since we were first years, always offering help and talking to me whenever I wasn't with any girlfriends. He found out last year about my grades, and offered to help me this year. Last night was our first meeting…"

Hermione frowned inwardly. _I can't believe we don't have any classes together. But good for Zach, I guess, or Draco and Ginny would've caught on right away. _Hearing Heather's last words, she asked, "Well, how was it?"

Before Heather could reply, two voices in unison chimed out from behind, "Did he _kiss _you?"


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione spun around in her seat, astonished by the lack of tact from her two friends. She swatted at Draco, who was standing behind her seat, and Ginny, knowing she was next, deftly took a step back from Heather's spot. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" she hissed venomously. Neither Ginny now Draco seemed to hear her though.

"So, are you Zach's secret girlfriend?" asked Ginny, her eyes bright and mischievous.

"And answer the question already; were you the one _kissing _with him?" Draco drawled.

Heather had turned bright red, and opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, as if she knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't get it out.

"Stop it already, you two." Hermione scolded them. "Let her have a moment. This isn't an interrogation."

"Says you." Draco muttered, grinning.

Ginny came over to Heather's other side and leaned on the table in front of her. "Look. We just wanted to know if you and Zach have more than a 'teacher-student' relationship. He's our friend, and we just want to know why he's keeping this a secret from us."

Heather seemed to finally have found her voice again. "He asked me out after the waltzing class last Friday. I had strayed from my friends to take a quick bathroom break, and when I came back out, he was there, waiting for me. He asked me if we could talk privately, so we went to a deserted corridor, and then it just sort of happened. Please don't be angry with him; I'm sure he would have told you guys in due time. Maybe he was just planning the best way to deliver the news."

Draco snorted. "It's been a week, for Merlin's sake. Don't worry, though. He'll get his just rewards soon enough."

"So that's why he took so long 'using the bathroom' after the waltzing class." said Ginny thoughtfully. "And here I thought it was because he has a-"

"There's Zacharias." said Hermione weakly, interrupting whatever new insult Ginny had prepared to throw at their friend.

Zacharias came strolling into the Great Hall yawning, and still seemed to be partly asleep. It wasn't until he was halfway across the room that he looked up at his usual table, and then all the blood drained from his face as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Smirking, Draco extended one finger and motioned for him to come right up. Zacharias took a look at the blushing Heather, and swallowed. His cowardliness was telling him to make a run for it, while his love for her told him to man up for once. After a moment, Zacharias marched up slowly to his impending doom.

He stopped right in front of Hermione and Heather's table, squeaked a timid "Good morning," and tried to avoid the leers of Draco and Ginny. Hermione attempted to smile supportively, but Zacharias looked at Heather only.

"So, Zach." Ginny started, walking over to her usual spot and sitting down. "Hermione and Draco just met Heather this morning. I would've introduced her sooner, but somehow, we have no classes together this year. I almost even forgot that I briefly made her acquaintance in our second year. Remember Herbology that year? The day before the holiday break?"

Zacharias grimaced, while a smile began to tug at the ends of Heather's lips. Whatever the memory was, it seemed worth asking about later, and Hermione made a mental note in her head to try and find out sometime later.

"Anyways, Zach. Hermione and I happened to stumble across you two, ah, _displaying affection _in a classroom last night. Combined with Lady Montecino's words on Sunday, we began to wonder if you were possibly keeping a secret from us." Draco feigned hurt and concern, but Hermione internally rolled her eyes at his blunt approach.

"But we know you'd never keep a secret from us, Zach, since we _are _friends after all, aren't we?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Erm." Zacharias seemed unable to speak past monosyllable words. "Yes?"

"So… why were you guys kissing?"

Zacharias studied his shoes for a moment and then sucked in a deep breath. "Because we're dating?"

"My, my! When did this happen?" asked Draco with mock surprise.

"Um… lately?" Zacharias mumbled, glancing at his girlfriend for help. However, in the presence of the three famous people, she couldn't do much. At long last, after Ginny contemplated his response, she said, "Breakfast won't last forever. Why don't you take Heather back to her table, and we can continue this little discussion later? Perhaps at the waltzing class tonight?"

Zacharias started, and then hurriedly grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her away as fast as possible. As the trio watched the couple walk to Hufflepuff's table, Hermione sighed happily. She was happy that Zacharias had found someone that could tolerate his strange character even more so than they could. On the other hand, his evasiveness meant more trouble for him later, and she shuddered inwardly after thinking of Draco and Ginny teasing him nonstop the whole day. _Why of all days does this have to happen during a Friday? _she thought, imagining Draco and Ginny pushing Heather and Zacharias together at every moment. _Thank Merlin Heather doesn't have any classes with us. I wonder who would be annoyed to death first: her, Zacharias, or me._

Draco took over Heather's vacated seat and helped himself to sausage. "Today's going to be fun." he said happily, scraping Hermione's leftovers onto his own plate. For some reason, he liked to do that, eating the remains of her meal. Hermione didn't quite understand why, but thought it was cute all the same, and replied cheekily, "Sure, for you and Ginny. Poor Zacharias." Little gestures of affection like that always made her mood improve, no matter what.

"It builds character." Ginny grinned as Zacharias slowly made his way back. He sat down quietly at his seat, looking at anywhere but Draco and Ginny. Again, Hermione tried to make her sympathy known, but it was overlooked a second time.

Surprisingly, Draco and Ginny kept quiet throughout breakfast. It was during class that the onslaught began. Hermione was left to ponder just how vicious her two friends could be when it was finally lunchtime. Zacharias seemed to be on the verge of his breaking point, and Ginny and Draco looked immensely smug. But after Zacharias saw an encouraging look from Heather during lunch, his resolve strengthened and he kept his head held high throughout the afternoon classes.

Ginny and Draco, however, seemed to accept the challenge with glee. Hermione secretly wondered if they were verbal sadists by dinnertime. True, Zacharias had had it coming for him when he kept a secret this big, but Hermione didn't think he deserved _that _much.

However, during the waltzing class, Ginny was happily bossing the second and third years around and left Zacharias alone to talk to Heather, who seemed amused at his tales of misfortune and suffering from Draco and Ginny that day, but consoled him nevertheless. Draco, for his part, was too busy spinning Hermione around the Great Hall to the heavenly music of the harp to spare a thought for Zacharias. _Men are funny creatures. _Hermione decided.

* * *

On Saturday, it was a Hogsmeade day for all students. Although Zacharias was reluctant, at Ginny's urging, Heather was invited to come with the four to visit and then have lunch together at "The Bloody Mary." She accepted happily, thrilled to be able to have some "girl time" with Hermione and Ginny, and Zacharias's spirits were uplifted when Draco told him that he and Ginny were done tormenting him, as Friday had been enough to last him a solid half-year.

They enjoyed a lovely morning, for the air was crisp with a light breeze, but the sun was out and shining as well, casting a warm glow over the little town of Hogsmeade. However, the fuss over Trevor Birch and his parents was still blossoming there, and Hermione was annoyed to see him strutting around the village as if he owned the place and signing autographs for people as if it was a painful and challenging task.

Draco was even more irritated. "Bloody git." he muttered as they left "The Bloody Mary" having finally finished lunch although the place was crowded and loud since Trevor conveniently chose to have lunch at the same time and place as them.

"At least you don't have to have a meeting with him tomorrow." Ginny replied glumly. Hermione felt bad for her. Initially, poking fun at Zacharias had amused her to no end, but now that she had backed off, she seemed oddly lonely. While Hermione and Draco walked hand and hand on one side of the street, so did Heather and Zacharias, leaving Ginny right in the middle. Hermione hadn't thought of how much Ginny missed Harry, which was obviously more than how much she let on, and resolved to ask Lady Montecino what she thought would cheer Ginny up.

After returning to Hogwarts, Zacharias excused himself and Heather to go to the library to work, as Heather's homework was different from theirs since she was not in any NEWT classes, and he had to tutor her as well as get his own homework done, so it was easier for them to work alone. Hermione had insisted Ginny stay with her and Draco, as they worked wonderfully as a group, but Ginny smirked, saying that Draco needed some alone time with his girlfriend, and that she was welcome to work with Rolf and Luna at any time. They would probably go visit Hagrid, too, as well as Buckbeak. At that, Draco soured a little, and Hermione let Ginny go, not wanting Draco to be forced to relive his past.

Hence, Hermione and Draco spent the afternoon completing essays, mastering spells, and memorizing properties. The homework was seemingly exponentially increasing, and Hermione knew that they had to get serious starting next week. _Fun time's over. _she thought miserably.


	39. Chapter 39

Sunday was probably the most uneventful day so far this year, but Hermione enjoyed it immensely. Heather was off with her friends, so Zacharias and Ginny rejoined Draco and Hermione in their little study group. They worked from dawn till dusk, and satisfied with the knowledge that they were very well prepared for this week's upcoming tests, they all slept soundly.

Monday was a little more exciting, for that was when the _Daily Prophet _announced that Lucius Malfoy had been the one to apprehend the fugitive Birches in Spain. The couple had been living in disguise as an old couple in Barcelona, and both were now in the custody of the Ministry. Minister Shacklebolt had issued a statement, saying that _"They deserve a full trial, even though their accuser was under the influence of Veritaserum when he was questioned." _Draco had snorted at that, saying it was a waste of time, and that his father had made sure of his work.

Hermione agreed that it was a waste of time as well, but she could see why Kingsley was doing this. _The Ministry needs good publicity and an image of fairness and "innocent until proven guilty" or whatever it is. _However, she just let Draco rant about his father not getting the two thousand-Galleon bounty for his capture: one for the husband, and one for the wife. However, her boyfriend was mollified by the attention and praise he received for his father's deed from students and teachers all over, as well as happy that Trevor seemed glum and sullen.

Class was also interesting that day, for Zacharias managed to make his potion fantastically explode, and Professor Slughorn wasted no time in teasing him about it for the whole class to hear. Ginny regained some of her livelihood after she had had a private chat with Lady Montecino, and Hermione thought that life was finally going to settle when two letters arrived from Harry via a strange-looking foreign owl: one for her, and one for Ginny.

Harry's letter brought her a lot of relief. Apparently, Ron hadn't received her letter yet when he had sent out this one, and his message conveyed the depth of Ron's infatuation with Jane Dawlish. Hermione reasoned that Ron wasn't all that bad in her reply letter, saying that perhaps he had finally found his true soul mate in her and that she was fine with it. However, she did make very clear that it was shameful of him to chase after a married woman, especially one married to a powerful Auror, and that this Auror was coincidentally his trainer.

She admitted to Harry the depth of her feelings for Draco and revealed the fact that she had sent Ron a break-up letter before starting her new relationship, telling him that she truly and deeply loved him, and thanked him for being friends with him. She told him that Draco had also made peace with Hagrid, as well as the fact that he had become fast friends with Ginny and Zacharias. Although she knew he despised Zacharias, she assured him that he had changed as much as Draco, and hoped that they would be able to meet some time as friends.

Lastly, she told him how much Ginny missed him, and begged him to try to come home as soon as possible, possibly even completing his training early. She wrote how she would like to still come to the Burrow for the holidays and visit, even possibly with Draco. In her postscript, she requested that Harry keep a close eye on Ron, as she would like for him not to be hexed to pieces by Dawlish the next time she saw him, and to say hello to Neville for her.

She mailed her letter back to Harry, along with an extensive one from Ginny, after feeding the foreign owl as well as letting him rest his wings with a massaging potion that she loved to use for her aching fingers after a day of heavy homework with essays on top. As she and Ginny watched the owl fly into towards the moon, Draco came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Hermione sighed happily, and Ginny followed suit. Zacharias was still finishing his homework, as he was the slowest one out of the four of them, although he still received excellent marks.

That night, Draco and Hermione slept in Hermione's bed, as Draco claimed it smelled perpetually of daisies, and he was getting addicted to the scent. Unfortunately, Crookshanks had decided that he wanted to sleep on Hermione's bed that night, and not the couch, so Draco and him had a rather nasty brawl when Draco shut him outside Hermione's door, only to have the furry and infuriated creature come barreling back in via her bathroom door to start scratching Draco to death. However, they made peace when Draco offered Crookshanks his own bed, and Crookshanks accepted, although his tail was still high in the air, signifying that he felt not one bit sorry for the bloody mess on Draco's once unblemished legs.

As Hermione was healing him, they sat on her bed, and Draco's left arm was lying carelessly next to her. She noticed the scar there that had once been the Dark Mark, and was surprised at how faded it was, even more so than the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. When she asked him how he had managed to make it fade so fast, he shrugged, and replied, "A lot of repenting, I guess. Father's is fainter than mine." Hermione let the subject drop after sensing Draco's discomfort and finished healing his wounds. _Crookshanks really does have bad manners. _she grimaced, seeing that the scars on Draco's legs were clearer than the ones on his arm.

* * *

Tuesday morning seemed to be another promising day, as when Hermione and Draco stepped into the common room, the sun was shining through the eastern window, and the Giant Squid was basking in the lake at this early of an hour. Draco spotted something lying on the glass coffee table, and picked it up.

It was a neatly folded scrap of parchment, and Draco read it out loud as Hermione stood next to him. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had finally sent out word that the first Quidditch match of the year, to be held on this upcoming Saturday, would be held between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Hermione groaned inwardly while Draco's mouth stretched into a wicked smirk. "Time to beat Birch to a pulp." he crowed, towing Hermione downstairs as fast as non-magically possible to share the news not only with his team, but with Ginny and Zacharias.

Thus ten minutes later, Draco was at the Slytherin table sharing the news with his teammates, mimicked by Trevor Birch at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny and Zacharias were excitedly discussing this newest bit of news, and Hermione was nibbling on some toast, her head, not surprisingly, buried in a book. Even if Draco was indeed her boyfriend, she could still care less about Quidditch. The only important thing to her was if he won or lost, so she would know how to properly congratulate him or console him.

Just then, an owl flew in and landed in front of Hermione with today's edition of the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione untied the scroll from the owl's leg and deposited a Knut into the pouch attached to its other leg, and it flew off. The Senior Girl then unfurled the rolled-up copy of the newspaper, took one look at the flashing picture that took up the entire front page, and promptly threw up.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco was at Hermione's side in a flash, his hands on her heaving shoulders. He said nothing, only helping pull her to her feet. His face was the only indication of how terrified he was; it was stark white, and his gray eyes were stormy. Ginny and Zacharias watched in horror as Draco Disapparated with his arm wrapped securely around Hermione. Ginny leaned over, and gingerly picked up the vomit-splattered newspaper. Zacharias already had his wand out, so he siphoned off the sick, and then blanched. Ginny would've thrown up too, but seeing that Hermione already had, she had prepared herself for something bad, and mercifully didn't have to throw up in front of everyone. However, if she had, no one would've blamed her, for wouldn't you throw up if you saw a picture of your brother lying naked under some sheets with a strange woman?

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! Is she alright?" Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the spot where Hermione and Draco had Apparated to. They both supported a barely conscious Hermione over to an empty bed, and Madam Pomfrey hurriedly cleaned off the throw-up on Hermione's usually spotless robes. Draco said nothing until Hermione was fed some medicine and was awake again, although she was silent.

"She threw up." was all he said as he stroked her hair worriedly, the concern in his eyes making them warmer than usual.

"Obviously." snapped Madam Pomfrey as she put away the medicine. "But what did she throw up to? That's important, in case you didn't know."

"I don't know…" Draco's voice trailed off, and his hand's lingering caresses over her hair went down to her arm instead. "All I saw before I brought her here was that she was reading today's _Daily Prophet, _and as soon as she saw the front page, she upchucked. Maybe she'll tell us when she talks again. How long do you think that'll take?"

"I can't tell you for sure." Madam Pomfrey replied gravely, coming over to stand on the other side of Hermione's bed. "She seems to be in a state of shock, and there's no telling how long that'll last. Anyways, she won't be attending class today, that's a given. But I'm guessing that she'll be fully recovered by dinner. This doesn't happen often; whatever she saw must've upset her greatly, so don't go pressuring her for answers when she comes to."

"As if I would." Draco muttered. But in a louder voice, he asked, "If she can't attend classes today, then can't I stay with her? She might not be talking, but she's awake. I can't just leave her lying here by herself. She'd be lonely."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, and started saying, "Young man, you can't-"

"Please? I'm Senior Boy. I promise I'm not trying to get out of class. I just want to be with her."

Draco's pleading eyes and longing voice finally persuaded Madam Pomfrey that he could stay. Rolling her eyes, she conjured up a comfy armchair for him to settle into next to Hermione's bed, and then went back into her office muttering about truancy.

Draco sat down and scooted the chair closer to Hermione's still figure, clasping her hands in both of his. To his surprise, Hermione turned her head to face him. "Draco." she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes, darling? Is there anything you need?" Draco's crooned as he rubbed little circles on the back of her hand with both of his thumbs.

"I don't feel well." she answered sadly, lightly squeezing his right hand.

"Just sleep it off, then. You've got all day, and I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave you, I promise."

"Okay." Hermione whispered, and then her eyelids fluttered. In no time at all, she was fast asleep. Draco wondered how much she had thrown up to be this lifeless. _She'd barely even had any bloody breakfast. What could she have been puking up, anyways? _His eyebrows knit together, and he shook his head at the oddness of it all. _She's a tough girl. Something must've been very, very wrong for her to react like that._

* * *

Ginny and Zacharias were having one of their few serious discussions during History of Magic. Ginny had even cast the _Muffliato _spell and Zacharias actually scooted his seat closer to hers. He knew that this was very serious, as Ginny was more furious than he had ever seen her.

"That prat." she hissed, slamming her textbook shut. "How DARE he sleep with a married woman? Especially when he was still with Hermione? I'm going to hex his-"

"Maybe he did it when he received Mione's letter." Zacharias said, cutting her off. "Although he doesn't seem like the vindictive kind."

"Owls don't travel that fast." said Ginny shortly. "He could only be getting that letter this Sunday at the earliest. I just CANNOT believe he do this!"

"I wonder how Hermione's doing." said Zacharias. "We'll have to get her and Draco's assignments from class today. It looks like Drake's found a way to get them both out of class for the day."

"You can do that." Ginny muttered. "But I don't know why Hermione reacted so strongly. I thought she didn't care about Ron in that sense anymore… Isn't she perfectly content with Draco?"

"I would've gagged too, if I'd seen that." Zacharias replied. "I guess we lucked out that Mione saw it before any of us did and gave us the heads-up."

"I'm just so glad that Hermione and Ron's relationship was only a rumor to most of the world. I know that article was by Rita Skeeter. She would just be thrilled if she could drag Hermione into this as the cheated-on girlfriend in the situation."

"Why does Skeeter hate Hermione?" asked Zacharias curiously. "Anyways, I wonder if your brother's still alive. Dawlish is a powerful Auror. And they're in the wilderness of Albania. It's easy to bury a corpse there."

"Har har." Ginny replied. "Hermione and Rita Skeeter go a long way back… I'm sure she'll tell you about it someday. As for Ron, well, we'll have to wait until we read the article itself to see what's happened to him. Maybe Mum will send me a letter before that, though. I think the _Daily Prophet _has sold out already today, judging from this lot."

It was true, for no one in Professor Binns's class was paying to attention to his lecture. They were all huddled into little groups and eagerly devouring the most scandalous new article. "I can't believe it's only been two weeks of school. Hopefully all this stuff isn't just the beginning to another wild year." Ginny said glumly.

"Things will calm down." Zacharias assured her. "Voldy's gone moldy, remember?"

As if on cue, Peeves suddenly zoomed into the room, screaming "WEASLEY'S A CHEATY, WEASLEY'S A CHEATY. WEASLEY'S A CHEATY, AND HE'LL BE DEAD MEAT."

"I think Rita wrote about Hermione in her article." Ginny said weakly.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing, Hermione finally woke up and saw her hand still being held by Draco's. Her blond angel was fast asleep, though, head drooping to one side of the armchair he was occupying. She yawned rather loudly, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mione…" he groaned, letting go of her hand to rub his face with both of his. "You feeling better?" he asked groggily.

Hermione nodded, and sat up gingerly. She didn't feel dizzy or lightheaded anymore, and slid off the bed in one fluid movement. Draco held out his hands just in case when she stood up, but she didn't even wobble. "I'm hungry." she announced.

Draco smiled. "I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if we can go now. Wait here, and then we can go visit Kreacher for a treat. Classes aren't over yet, but I doubt you want to go back."

"Okay." Hermione agreed, and Draco walked off as Hermione sat down again.

Just then, Ginny and Zacharias came bursting into the Hospital Wing, with looks of horror on their faces. _Great. _Hermione thought.


	41. Chapter 41

Ginny was clutching a rolled-up newspaper, which Hermione guessed to be today's edition of the _Daily Prophet, _and she was thankful that the dreadful picture was carefully concealed. Zacharias was beside her, holding a bucket and grinning at Hermione playfully. _Very funny. _she thought.

"How're you feeling?" asked Ginny anxiously. "We already brought some food up from the kitchens to Montecino Tower, and we brought the work you and Draco missed up there as well."

"I feel fine. Well, enough to not puke anytime soon." She gave Zacharias a pointed look, and he shrugged. "Thanks for that. I'm starving and ready for some essays. Why the surprise party?"

"Well," Ginny replied, biting her lip. "Ron's not the only one mentioned in Skeeter's article… and we thought you deserved the right to know. You probably didn't get a chance to read anything this morning." she added.

"If you really do need to upchuck again, I'm prepared." said Zacharias, motioning to the bucket. "And it's even charmed so that your spew doesn't smell bad!"

"I'll be fine, thanks." snapped Hermione. Ginny handed her the newspaper after taking a deep breath, and Hermione was about to unfurl it when Draco came back.

"Madam Pomfrey says we can go, but that you shouldn't get any more stre- HEY!" He frantically scampered over and snatched the newspaper out of Hermione's hands. "As I was saying, you shouldn't get upset for a while. So don't even THINK about looking at this." He glared at Ginny and Zacharias. "What're you two doing here?"

Ginny tossed her flaming red hair indignantly. "In case you've forgotten, Ferret, we're her friends too! In fact, I've been friends with her for far longer than you have, so you can go and-"

"I'm here to make her puke smell nice." Zacharias smiled serenely, tapping the bucket proudly.

Draco sneered at Ginny, but had no comeback to make to her. However, he took out his embarrassment of being so unintentionally rude by snapping at Zacharias, "Well, well. Look who's so thrilled at visiting his friend in the hospital. Have you lost your mind with that kind of inappropriate humor, or has Heather snogged you senseless today for not blowing up a potion?"

"Drake." Hermione said quietly. "Let's go up to Montecino Tower and have this discussion there instead. Gin and Zach have been very thoughtful today, getting our work for us and even bringing up food to our common room. It's waiting there right now, so let's go. I'm sure you're hungry after skipping lunch because of me."

"I can do anything for you, darling." Draco replied smoothly, caressing her pale cheek lovingly. Ginny gagged silently from behind, and Zacharias made a funny little spasm and sound, which, thankfully, went unnoticed by Draco.

"We'll Apparate." Draco said, helping her Hermione to her feet again. "I trust that you two told Lady Montecino Hermione's ill, am I right?"

Ginny and Zacharias nodded, and Draco smirked. "Excellent. Then she won't be mad. See you later."

With that, Draco and Hermione disappeared, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can I break your ankle and then mend it after we get by Lady Montecino? I don't feel like walking."

Zacharias snorted. "Why don't I do the breaking and mending? For some reason, I don't believe that you'd only break my ankle for this scheme to fool Lady M."

"You're right." Ginny nodded seriously. "It's never a bad thing to throw in a Bat-Bogey Hex for good measure."

"Don't you think Lady Montecino won't ask _how _I got injured?"

"That's easy." Ginny said, whipping out her wand and laughing as Zacharias flinched. "Relax, I'm not going to hex you just yet. And as to your question, I think a threat about saying something to Heather would put you in your rightful place."

* * *

Late in the evening, the four friends were _still _discussing Ron's outrageous appearance in the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione was so grateful that Draco understood that she hadn't thrown up because of any remaining feelings for Ron, but the fact that one of her friends, no matter how sneaky and traitorous he was, had done something so horrible.

It was an unspoken understanding, and Ginny and Zacharias themselves didn't quite understand. Hermione had refrained Ginny from writing a letter of disgust to Ron, although Draco was all for it.

"I'm sure he's already gotten plenty of hate mail from people all over Wizarding Britain." Hermione said calmly, patting Ginny on the shoulder, who was still seething at Rita Skeeter's beaming picture underneath the article, proud to be the author of this scandalous piece of writing.

"But Mione, he's humiliated our entire FAMILY." Ginny moaned, slumping further. "You know we already don't get a lot of respect," she looked pointedly at Draco, who rolled his eyes, "and now Ron's gone and made it worse! Oh, I just don't know how I'm EVER going to see him again without hexing him into oblivion." she said bitterly.

"I'm sure it's even more uncomfortable for your boyfriend right now, Weaslette." Draco smirked playfully. "Maybe he wasn't the one who took that picture, but who knows if he or Longbottom, or even that Auror himself stumbled into-"

"Stop that, Draco." Hermione hissed as Ginny covered her ears with her hands and started making loud noises to block out Draco's rather nasty images. Her boyfriend just grinned. "And I suppose you're not upset about the stupid journalist calling you Weasel's poor girlfriend?"

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly couldn't care less about what that cow says. I _was _indeed his girlfriend, but this picture was taken only yesterday, and my break-up letter _had _to have reached him before then. Bubble should be back anytime, so either way, Skeeter's wrong. I wonder if I could sue her for this little mistake."

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't throw up again." Zacharias said happily as Draco threw him a dirty look. "But you're going to have a tough time during classes tomorrow. Everyone in our classes told Gin and me to tell you how sorry they feel about your situation."

Draco started cracking up as Hermione smacked him. "Zach's lying, you twit. There's no way people feel any sympathy. We're going out, remember? That must make everyone think-"

"-that you cheated on Ron before he did on you?" Ginny finished lamely, finally uncovering her ears. "Well, don't worry about that. You never confirmed it to the public, and I'm sure people will know the Skeeter cow's only up to her usual antics of lying and spreading rumors."

"The _Daily Prophet's _really losing its touch." Zacharias noted. "Under Fudge, all it did was make fun of your boyfriend Potter. Under Scrimgeour, all it did was tell the public that everything's okay. Under Shacklebolt, all it does is report on gossip."

"Kingsley just wants some peace and quiet so nothing blows out of proportion. We just ended a war, you know." Ginny rolls her eyes, defending the beloved member of the Order.

"Well, when I'M the Minister of-" Three pairs of eyes instantly zipped to Zacharias's face. "You, Minister?" Draco sneers. "I'd rather snap my wand than-"

"What a great goal, Zach." interrupted Hermione, elbowing Ginny to support her and casting a glare at Draco. "I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you can-"

"-stop being so deluded." Ginny finished for her. Hermione frowned, but Ginny added, "I don't know. Maybe Heather can become Minister, and you can be her husband and _almost _as important."

"I think Zach's just jealous of how famous we are." Draco said smugly.

"As if." Zacharias snorted in response to his friends' snide remarks. "Watch me become more famous than 'The Chosen Captain' or 'The Boy Who Scored' or whatever they call your boyfriend these days." Zacharias said indifferently.

"Below the belt." Ginny smirked. "Quidditch-related. So predictable, aren't we? You know what this means; Hufflepuff's scared of Gryffindor shooting that Quaffle right up their-"

"Why don't you guys just make sure Ravenclaw doesn't win?" Hermione asked weakly. "You guys could team up against Trevor! Wouldn't that be better?"

Draco, Ginny, and Zacharias looked at Hermione as if she had gone truly insane.

* * *

The rest of the week passed fine, or as fine as fine could be with all that was going on. Hermione found that she simply didn't care about anything related to Ron or Trevor, and if anything was directed at her about her relationship with Ron, Draco was there to be living testimony that none of that was true. It was kind of thrilling to watch him menace any potential rude commentators, and especially so when he did it for Ginny as well. Her birthday was celebrated quietly with Draco, Ginny, Zacharias, Heather, and Kreacher, who had baked her a lovely cake that she made sure to take a picture of with her Muggle camera, along with all of them having a great time in Montecino Tower.

The next waltzing class went as well as the first two, as students of all shapes and sizes attended, and after it was over, Hermione and Draco had rounded up the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch teams to meet in the Great Hall. Hermione earnestly explained her gift-exchanging and celebration party ideas for Saturday, how each team could exchange presents right before they changed for the match, and then after either team won, the winners would hold a private and small party for the losers and everyone'd be happy. These propositions were met with reactions ranging from unease to mischievousness, but Draco's glare told everyone that whatever Hermione said was law. There would be no arguing, although Professor McGonagall herself, who had first approved the ideas, had agreed with Draco secretly that these plans had a tiny likelihood of succeeding.

Trevor Birch was as popular as ever, even after his parents were sentenced to life in Azkaban for their numerous crimes that were fully unearthed by Draco's father. Draco was happy that his father received his two-thousand Galleons, and Trevor was happy that he had a new "bad boy" image that rivaled even that of Draco's. In truth, though, Draco's past appearance as that type had all but vanished when he was announced Senior Boy, and he only used the _memory _of it to intimidate people, much to his friends' amusement.

"Shame, I liked him more when he was trying to be 'momma's boy' all the time." Ginny yawned.

"If Potter heard that, he'll make sure Birch becomes 'dead boy' or worse." Draco replied.

On Saturday, both teams received their presents at breakfast, with Ravenclaw coming over to Slytherin table first, where Draco was eating for once this year, along with Hermione of course. Each player had in his or her hand a package about the size of a pack of gum, and smugly handed them to the Slytherin players. Draco snarled very audibly when he found out that his present was a toothpick, as were the presents for the rest of the team. Trevor Birch seemed ecstatic for being able to elicit this response from the usually composed Senior Boy, and Hermione had even put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to make sure he didn't lunge.

However, Draco soon relaxed and it was Slytherin team's turn to hand over their gifts. They had all decided to get identical gifts as well, for each player handed over a package about the size a ring box. Hermione knew all hopes of a party after the game were dashed when the outraged roar of Trevor Birch and the shocked gasps of his teammates filled the Great Hall as they opened their presents and saw Draco Malfoy's toenail and those of the other Slytherin players' nestled comfortably on a puffy mini-cushions inside plain cardboard boxes.

The first match of the year between Ravenclaw and Slytherin was spectacular in itself, with each team playing fantastically. Brevis Birch himself made an appearance to support his brother, (followed by hordes of cameramen and journalists, of course), to the dismay of Professor McGonagall, who couldn't do anything about it as the family's relationship was highly publicized and she would be criticized for not allowing the two now effectively-parentless brothers not have a chance to show affection. However, for once, the commentator, a sensible and unbiased Hufflepuff fifth-year girl named Eleanor Branstone, relayed all the details of the match professionally, and the Headmistress was glad that she had finally found someone on Lee Jordan's level or higher.

Not a single goal with the Quaffle was made throughout the entire game for either team. Brevis was an amazing Keeper, and so was Harper. Both teams' Chasers were mediocre at best, so it was a rather uneventful game. The brilliantly memorable part was when Draco accidentally fell off his broom while he was flying directly above the golden Snitch, and squashed the protesting sphere beneath him when he landed flat on his face. So the score was one hundred and fifty to none when Ginny, Zacharias, Draco, and Hermione were celebrating with Slytherin House in the dungeons, although Draco was teased mercilessly by Ginny and Zacharias for his unusual win, even though Draco restated over and over again that it was intentional.

* * *

On Sunday, Bubble came back to Montecino Tower with letters from Harry and Ron to Ginny and Hermione. The four friends were working diligently on their homework when the handsome eagle owl daintily tapped on the window in Draco's room. As Draco handed out each letter to their respective recipients, Zacharias took this as his cue to go, muttering something about "Heather and future campaigns…"

Hermione and Ginny both read their letters from Harry first, who wrote of only Neville, Dawlish, and the beautiful scenery of Albania. Not a word was mentioned about Ron, which could only mean that Harry was neutral in this situation and would probably explain his true feelings in person. Granted, Ginny's probably contained a lot more personal writing, but Hermione was satisfied that Harry seemed to be handling everything, including her and Ron's break-up as well as Ron and Jane Dawlish's affair, without too much discomfort. _Maybe Dawlish killed Ron, and Harry doesn't want me to know just yet, so he's pretending everything's all right. _Hermione thought, before reminding herself that idea wasn't very funny. _I guess it's Draco rubbing off on me. _she laughed internally.

Ron's letter to her was rather peculiar, for it was an endless letter of gratitude and apathy rolled all together. He was grateful that she didn't mind too much about Jane, or even the fact that he had been unfaithful. His apathy towards Draco made Draco furious, though. "Man, I had wanted an excuse to curse Weasel to bits since Dawlish didn't do it for me!" he had groaned.

Hermione gave him an irritated look and was glad Ron was all right. Ginny had shrieked when she read that Dawlish had filed for divorce, and that Ron was currently in the process of trying to convince Jane to elope with him. "Mum's going to KILL him." she howled.

"Not much of a loss, is it?" Draco asked scathingly, earning him a glower from Hermione.

"At least he loves her." Hermione sighed. "He wrote it about ten times in this letter. I just hope things can eventually become normal enough to where we can meet without any awkwardness in the future."

"Fat chance." Ginny huffed. "Seeing as he might not be alive when he comes home."

* * *

Ron's bit of glory was taken differently by others in the school over the next few weeks. At first, all the boys idolized him for being able to mess with such a powerful man's wife, and all the girls swooned at Ron's supposed "charm" for being able to snag such a beautiful woman. Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Zacharias, on the other hand, found these attitudes quite despicable, and Ginny made a point of convening all the Prefects with Zacharias to instruct them to quiet exclamations pertaining to this train of thought. "Take as many points as you want for any inappropriate remarks that relate to this." she had said flatly, and even Trevor Birch did as he was told, though he took more points away for Slytherin students than for those in other Houses.

The teachers were disgusted as well, and Professor McGonagall herself had assured Hermione that she believed nothing Rita Skeeter said about Hermione and Ron, much to her pleasure. In the end, Dawlish's now ex-wife was sent back to Britain in disgrace although she was interviewed to no end, while Ron and Dawlish were obligated contractually to stay in Albania with Harry and Neville until the holidays. Hermione often wondered if Ron was still in one piece, or if Dawlish had finally lost it and obliterated him. She was surprised she still cared about him to that extent, but she truly wanted to keep him as a friend, as long as he could accept Draco.

The only other things that happened during the rest of the first semester after all the excitement Ron and Trevor had caused had finally blown over were Quidditch matches. The second match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and true to her word, Ginny flattened Zacharias. Hermione was glad she had discontinued her ideas of gift-exchanging and partying after the first match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, as she knew Zacharias would've undoubtedly hexed Ginny as her present. The other matches were not as exciting and nor were they as hotly contented, but by the holidays, Gryffindor was first for the Quidditch House Cup, Slytherin and Hufflpuff were a close second and third, and Ravenclaw was the outlying last place.

Draco was very pleased that with Trevor's inability to coach his team as a leader effectively came to losses in matches, as well as a decrease in his popularity. However, Trevor was still a Prefect with a hotshot brother, as well as a decent individual Quidditch player, so therefore, Draco couldn't be completely satisfied with seeing Trevor sink to the very bottom of the Black Lake. Hermione suggested that he satisfy himself with spending more time on his homework, much to his exasperation.

Their homework had increased more and more, until it was impossible to get more than five hours of sleep per day, since not only did they have to deal with their schoolwork, but waltzing classes, Quidditch training, and job applications consumed all other time. Hermione was thinking about a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in order to promote "S.P.E.W," which amused Draco and Zacharias, whose families still owned house-elves, to no end. However, they were careful to keep their light ridicule to a minimum, and usually just agreed with what she said. Ginny wished to join the Holyhead Harpies after her seventh year at Hogwarts was over, but also applied for a position in the _Daily Prophet _as well, wanting to "actually make it a decent read."

Zacharias was very secretive about his applications and would only discuss his future with Heather. They knew he was hiding something, probably an ambition that was far-fetched and possibly embarrassing, and so just assumed that he was still considering the position of Minister of Magic, as he had said before when he was joking. Draco wanted to pursue his entrepreneurial interests, and so his applications were in the form of letters to companies that might offer him positions in which he could do business.

So when Hermione realized that the Christmas holidays were to start the day after tomorrow, it felt like a smack in the face. _Where did all that time go?_ she wondered. She hadn't even thought about what she was going to do. _Stay in the castle? Go to the Burrow and see Ron? What about Draco?_

However, she needn't have worried about that, for as she was finally finishing her Charms essay, Draco leaned towards her across the glass coffee table, alone in their common room, and asked her if she would like to spend Christmas with him in Wiltshire.


	42. Chapter 42

_I'm going back to Malfoy Manor. _Those words rang in Hermione's head as she finished packing her trunk. She was in the middle of the common room floor, where Ginny was curled up in an armchair with Crookshanks, and Draco and Zacharias were lounging on the couch discussing the last Quidditch match of the semester, which was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Both were delighted that Ginny had won, but were evidently worried about losing to her again next semester, as they analyzed all the Gryffindor strategies and tactics.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll go easier on your teams next semester. I promise." Ginny teased, earning her scowls from both boys. "Well, Heather and Hermione won't like you any less if you lose." she retorted.

"I don't know…" Draco drawled. "Heather's already abandoned Zach for the holidays."

"That's because she's ON VACATION with her parents in Mexico! They're taking a 'cruise,' or whatever it's called. Her mother's a Muggle, and she says that her parents will meet me during Easter. It's not like she'll never come back."

"If you say so." Draco yawned, smirking at Zacharias's clenched fists. The Head Boy still didn't know when someone was teasing him or being serious. Draco and Ginny never forgot to use that to their advantage. Just now at dinner, Ginny had been inviting Draco, Hermione, and Zacharias to the Burrow for a New Year's Eve party, and Zacharias had thought Ginny was joking and replied haughtily that he would rather spend the last day of the year with his own family. When Draco and Hermione explained to him that Ginny was being serious, he had turned a brilliant shade of pink, and apologized excessively, which amused Ginny to no end.

Hermione closed the lid of her trunk, and yawned as well. Getting up off her knees, she stretched, and then flicked her wand lazily. "_Locomotor trunk." _The trunk levitated over to the western wall, right next to Draco's. Hermione walked over and took the other armchair. "Be nice, Draco." she chided gently.

"Sorry, love." Draco replied, giving Zacharias a patronizing smile. "Couldn't help myself."

Ginny was the third to yawn. "Well, I'm going to turning in now, seeing as I'm leaving bright and early tomorrow morning. See you three on New Year's Eve, hopefully."

"We'll be there." said Draco confidently. "Hermione wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I don't think I have a choice." Zacharias said sadly. "Seeing as I'll be hexed into oblivion if I don't go. See you all there, then."

Ginny and Zacharias soon Apparated back to their respective dormitories after bidding Lady Montecino a merry Christmas and saying farewell to their friends, and Hermione could tell that they were both looking forward to tomorrow. Ginny would get to see Harry soon, who would arrive at the Burrow in two days with Ron, and Zacharias would get to see his mother again, who had been minimally ill after catching the Vanishing Sickness at the beginning of the school year, but was now finally completely recovered. Hermione was glad for the break too, but then, the thought hit her again. _I'm going back to Malfoy Manor._

"Are you alright, Mione?" Draco asked. They had curled up together on the couch after Ginny and Zacharias had left. "Nervous for tomorrow?" he asked shrewdly.

"Are you a Legilimens?" Hermione asked back, avoiding answering the question. "You always seem to know exactly how I'm feeling!"

"Is it my parents? Or what happened last-"

"I look forward to meeting your parents." Hermione said very seriously. "From what you've told me, they've both moved on from the past, and I'm ready to start over with them, as I did with you. I'm not worried at all."

"What about… you know…"

"I'll just try to avoid that room during this visit." Hermione answered quietly. "It's alr-"

"No, it isn't." Draco whispered with anguish. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for that night. How I watched that wretched aunt of mine nearly torture you to death. And how I stood there and watched, not being able to lift a finger. I should've done something, I should've tried to help you escape, I could've fought-"

"Draco." Hermione said quietly, putting a finger to his mouth to stop his lamenting. "I forgive you, so you don't need to feel that way. What happened then doesn't matter; we're both alive and here right now. Draco Malfoy, I trust you completely. I know that you'll protect me and love me no matter what, and that's all that matters. You're one of the bravest people I know. Maybe you weren't so in the past, but everything's changed now. It's time to look to the future."

Draco didn't say anything, just gazed lovingly at her face as if she were a baby. "I love you." he whispered, kissing her fingertips gently.

* * *

The next morning, at a quarter to noon, Hermione and Draco were standing in the common room, fully dressed and ready to go. Hermione had Crookshanks's cage handle held in one hand and the handle on her trunk in the other. Draco held his wand and trunk handle in one hand while his other arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist firmly.

"Ready?" Draco breathed into her ear.

"As I'll ever be."

A moment later, the couple was standing in the snow in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. The house seemed less imposing and sinister to Hermione in the bright sunshine and white snow, and she started to feel slightly less nervous. Draco let go of her waist and cast a levitation charm on all of their luggage before grasping her hand. Hermione involuntarily shuddered, for their hands were bare in spite of the frigid weather, and Draco's warm hand electrified her cold one. "You'll be fine." he whispered as he led her to the gates, their trunks and Crookshanks following behind them. Bubble had simply flown to Malfoy Manor the day Hermione had agreed to come with Draco to visit his parents, bearing a letter from Draco about his bringing a guest, and had stayed there since.

He waved his wand carelessly before they collided with the wrought-iron gates, and Hermione closed her eyes as she stepped through them. When she opened them, she was already halfway across the snowy driveway, and she could see the blond hair of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy at the entrance of the large house. She looked around frantically, trying to avoid staring at these intimidating people. She spotted a large white peacock strutting on top of the yew hedge, blending in perfectly with the snow, and felt a little calmer at seeing the beautiful creature.

"Bubble hates them." Draco whispered into her hair. They were walking very close together, and Draco could just feel the tension Hermione was generating all around her. "And I don't really like them, either."

"Why?" Hermione asked, thankful that he was trying to distract her.

"I tried to pet one when I was little, before I got Bubble. I thought he could be a pet, since I'd never had one. Unfortunately, they're very proud creatures, and I got a particularly nasty bite from the bloke."

"Poor Draco. You must've sobbed for days." Hermione giggled, imagining Draco as a young boy of perhaps four or five, bawling that the bird had bitten his finger off, in a fashion not unlike the time he complained after Buckbeak had scratched his arm.

They were steps away from Draco's parents now, and he cleared his throat to warn her. Hermione shyly looked forward, but didn't raise her eyes until they'd stopped in front of the elder couple, who were arm in arm.

Hermione was shocked to see that Narcissa was smiling kindly at her, reminding her of the way her mother had smiled at her when she was younger. Even Lucius, who had terrified her ever since she was twelve, although she did not show it, looked serenely amiable. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father." Draco said quietly. "This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

Narcissa's smile became even warmer. "Draco, darling! I've missed you so." She stepped forward and embraced Draco, who hugged his mother back just as fiercely, although never letting go of Hermione's hand. When the blond witch stepped back, she turned to Hermione, and without any hesitation whatsoever, hugged her as well.

"I'm so glad that the girl my son loves is here." she said as she drew back, her hands on Hermione's arms. Narcissa's words were genuine, and Hermione could feel the happiness radiating off of Draco from his mother's sweetness.

"I'm so glad that you've let me come." Hermione replied brightly, feeling at ease with Narcissa's apparent joy. Mrs. Malfoy's words were genuine, and Hermione knew that she would get along with her during her stay.

"Come, Lucius." Narcissa let go of Hermione and stepped back, motioning for her husband to step forward. Hermione was momentarily frightened, wondering if she would be hugged by this man who had once tried very hard to kill her. Instead, Lucius extended a pale hand, and said politely, "Welcome to our home, Ms. Granger."

"Ah-ah-ah." Narcissa sang as Hermione shook Lucius's cool hand gingerly. His touch was not repulsing, as she had feared, but gentle and cordial. They shook once, and then let go. Hermione was uncertain if Lucius really liked her or not until he gave her a small smile that showed that he was just as shy and awkward as she was about this initial meeting.

"Really, we can't go about calling our little boy's girlfriend something as formal as 'Ms. Granger' while she's here, Lucius. She's practically family now!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco grinned. His father chuckled gently at his wife, and looked at Hermione amusedly. "Well, what would you like to be called then, young lady?"

"Hermione." she replied thoughtfully. "And what should I call you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco's Parents?"

Both Narcissa and Lucius laughed at this, and Draco as well. "You can call us what Draco calls us: 'Mother' and 'Father,' if you want." Narcissa said, wiping a tear daintily from her clear blue eyes. Suddenly, she was tense. "Of course, you don't have to-"

"Mother." said Draco sharply. He looked anxiously at Hermione, who was momentarily frozen at the subtle implication of her now deceased parents. _Of course, Draco must have already told them in his letter. _she thought. She pushed the sad thoughts of her parents out of her mind, and sweetly replied, "Of course, that sounds fine. Thank you for being so accepting."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and Narcissa, seeing her son's signal, moved on hastily. "It's no problem, Hermione, dear! But hurry in, it's quite cold outside, and we have a sumptuous lunch prepared for you two!"

* * *

An hour later, a very full and content Hermione was being shown up to her room by a young elf named Miffi. Lunch had been an enjoyable affair, for Lucius talked about the newest developments at the Ministry, and Narcissa shared some funny stories about the most interesting people she had met while working at Madam Malkin's. To Draco's delight, his parents had announced that they wouldn't be working at all during the holidays, as they wanted to spend as much time with him as possible as well as get to know Hermione thoroughly.

Hermione was happy, too, not only for Draco, but that she knew she was going to have a wonderful time here. _It's like having a family again. _she thought, as she headed up the staircase behind the little elf, her trunk and Crookshanks's cage floating in front of them. She could hear footsteps coming up behind her, and no sooner, Draco's arm was around her shoulders as he walked by her side and smiled widely.

"Doing alright so far, Princess?" he asked, kissing her ear, to which she giggled. "Sorry if the house is so big that you get lost. You know, women and their sense of direction."

Hermione glared at him. "Very funny, Draco, but I think I'll manage just fine. And even if I do get lost, didn't your mother say Miffi will take care of me?"

"Yes, young Mistress! Miffi will take very good care of young Mistress!" the little elf squeaked.

"What happened to your 'spew' business?" Draco teased, earning himself another scowl from Hermione. "Aren't you supposed to be adamant about not having elves serving us wizards?"

Hermione thought for a moment on how the elves here had been treated so far. During the meals, a couple of elves had cleared dishes and refilled drinks for them, but Narcissa and Lucius had asked kindly every time, and had personally handed the plates and goblets to the short elves. Draco had complimented Kiri, the head cook, for the wonderful meal repeatedly when Lucius and Narcissa had presented her to Hermione when she had asked for the mastermind of the delicious food. _They seem so happy here, and I can't deny that they're treated well. _She bit her lip.

"It's still technically slavery if they don't get paid…" Hermione said doubtfully, to which Draco smirked.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Miney. For Christmas every year, we give each elf a Knut, so they're getting some form of payment, aren't they?"

"It doesn't count if it's a _gift._" Hermione snorted. "And a Knut a year is shameful for the elves serving the noble House of Malfoy, don't you think?"

"Fine, we'll make it a Galleon a year." Draco replied playfully. "Happy now?"


	43. Chapter 43

Over the next week and a half or so, Hermione had a wonderful time with Draco and his parents, more so than she thought she ever could. They were out of Malfoy Manor more than they were in it, for Lucius and Narcissa wanted to treat their son and his girlfriend to every luxury possible in the country, despite Draco's constant reminders about their reduced finances.

They had breakfast at the Manor every morning, served by the lovely house elves that now had an hour off-duty every Sunday, to their confusion but gratitude. It was a big house after all, and several female elves were (to Hermione's horrified delight) pregnant. She had asked Draco on how that worked, and he had shrugged, telling her that it was his father who saw to their breeding, although he assured her that Lucius was very careful and knowledgeable about what he was doing.

After breakfast, they would all Apparate to a known Wizarding community, with Draco bringing Hermione using Side-Apparition, as all the Malfoys had been to these places before and simply wanted to show Hermione around. Draco would show Hermione to his favorite places and sites, as well as give her a tour of each village's bookstore, much to her delight. Lucius and Narcissa would call on their friends, pure-bloods and half-bloods alike, although they visited more of the latter, for the pure-bloods mostly lived in houses like the Malfoys' and were less receptive to Lucius and Narcissa for their now apparent "blood-traitor" status, although the family was still feared and respected. Lucius made sure of that, and Hermione found it amusing how Lucius and Narcissa could be so warm and friendly privately, but in public, they were as cold and condescending as ever.

Hermione and Draco would join Lucius and Narcissa for lunch with whichever family they were visiting for the day, and then the Malfoys, with Hermione, would depart to go shopping. Actually, it was Hermione and Narcissa shopping. Lucius and Draco were there to hold bags and give opinions. Narcissa delighted in spoiling Hermione with dresses, robes, shoes, accessories, and jewelry. Hermione protested vehemently to the indulgent treatment, but Draco's mother would have none of it. She told Hermione seriously that she'd never had the chance to have this kind of fun, seeing as Draco was too ugly, and her sisters called her hobby "nonsense," and pleaded with Hermione not to spoil her fun.

Of course, Hermione couldn't say "no" after that. Day after day, she patiently modeled for Draco and his parents her new clothes, and thought of her rather drab dressing before she came to Wiltshire. _Well, I guess there's no going back now. I'll never be able to wear anything plain again after this. _It was true. By the end of the holiday break, Narcissa had basically bought Hermione a wardrobe three times the size of all her wardrobes, from babyhood to now, combined. _Now I see where Draco gets his generosity from._

After Narcissa saw that Lucius and Draco had had enough bags to carry, or that she was getting hungry, Hermione and the Malfoys would go to the fanciest restaurant in town. They liked to eat foreign food whenever possible, so Hermione got to taste a wide variety of food during her stay. Draco revealed that their family had a tradition of visiting a foreign country for a month every year, and so that was why all of them liked to eat non-traditional food.

Hermione was astonished when Draco told her that he had been to Greece, France, Belgium, China, Japan, Mexico, Canada, Brazil, Venezuela, Argentina, Austria, Luxembourg, Spain, Sweden, and Australia. Lucius and Narcissa had been to almost every country in the world, and claimed that they had enjoyed the liveliness and festivities in the American Deep South the most. In fact, their favorite city was New Orleans, and Hermione was brimming with questions about everywhere Lucius and Narcissa had been, particularly that splendid city.

However, Hermione counted mentally that although Draco was eighteen, he had only been to about fifteen countries. She realized that his family probably hadn't gone on their annual trip since Lucius's incarceration in Azkaban, and so thoughtfully expressed her desire to visit New Orleans sometime, prompting Narcissa to excitedly plan a trip to the United States next summer, of course, with Hermione traveling with them.

They would arrive back at Malfoy Manor early in the evening, with Hermione feeling like she was going to pop from all the food Narcissa kept forcing onto her. Lucius agreed that she looked underfed, and Draco helpfully supplied the fact that she would sometimes skip meals to study for an exam. Her room was on the other side of the Manor in relation to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco's bedrooms. This was because Narcissa didn't "trust her little boy not to be naughty with his girlfriend around," although Draco protested that at school, their rooms were already right next door to each other.

"We've shared a bloody bathroom together since September!" he had cried vehemently, until silenced by his father's glare. Hermione didn't mind. Their bedrooms were very close to the drawing room, where she had almost been killed last Easter. Her bedroom was right upstairs from the dining room, and that's all she really went to in the house. She hadn't even been inside Draco's bedroom once, again, per his parents "old-fashioned" rules.

Her room was very nice, though. It was much larger than her room in Montecino Tower, and also came with a bathroom. The walls were painted a champagne color, and all the furniture was made from rosewood. Her bedspread was red embroidered with gold swirls, and Hermione could immediately imagine Narcissa having bought this very "Gryffindor" bed set from Diagon Alley as soon as she received Draco's letter.

Her only complaint could be about the window, for there was none. Although Malfoy Manor had a lot of windows, they were all big, tall windows that were for the living rooms, drawing room, and dining room. In the bedrooms, especially the smaller ones, windows were nonexistent, and Hermione wasn't lucky enough to be placed in one with a tiny pane of glass. However, the lack of windows made the room seem more cozy and safe, and Crookshanks definitely liked that.

In fact, Crookshanks felt right at home here, and although he couldn't go outside and hunt for his food as usual, it was made up for the fact that he and Lucius Malfoy took an immediate liking to one another. On the second day of Hermione's stay at Malfoy Manor, Hermione and the Malfoys had gone to Diagon Alley, specifically Magical Menagerie, to buy Crookshanks a litter box as well as cat food. While three out of the four wizards browsed for treats and toys, an awkward Lucius Malfoy was left in charge of Crookshanks, and they bonded quickly.

By the fourth day of Hermione's stay, Crookshanks would always follow Lucius into his study once the family got home from dinner, and curl up in his lap while he went over his papers and research to relax. Hermione didn't mind, though. Lucius had never had a pet besides his owl, and neither had Narcissa. They had explained to Hermione that in the old Wizarding families, it was uncommon to keep pets other than owls, who were considered the most expensive and "high-class" pets.

However, Crookshanks would still stand guard over Hermione's sheets at night, so she didn't feel lonely. She was also getting along very well with Miffi, who was devoted to her. Although the Malfoys had been ruthless masters in the past, after Lord Voldemort's occupation in the Manor, all three of the Malfoys, Lucius in particular, came to appreciate the work the house-elves did for them, shuddering at the thought of having to please the Dark Lord and clean and cook and launder all at the same time during Voldemort's usage of the Manor as his headquarters.

Hermione grudgingly accepted that the elves were never going to petition for regular pay, extended holidays, or wear decent clothes. She compromised with her beliefs and the proof that both the Malfoys and the elves were happy in this situation, and dropped any further requests for elf rights. _If everyone can treat their elves like this, then I think we'll be all set. Some things are just impossible to change. _she thought, although she didn't really mind, as her beliefs hadn't really changed, and she was going to continue on S.P.E.W, although with less expectations.

In the evenings, while Lucius would read or wrote with Crookshanks in his study, not really "working" as he had promised, Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione would do whatever Hermione wanted to do. This made Hermione feel uncomfortable, for she didn't know what she could want after everyday being so fun and relaxing, unless it was homework. However, Draco had forbidden her to even touch a book, saying that Malfoy Manor's library would be available to her only on Christmas day, as a present from the entire family. Hermione was only allowed to write letters to Ginny and Zacharias, and Narcissa made sure Bubble took long trips just so Hermione wouldn't be able to write novels instead of enjoying herself.

In the end, Narcissa suggested that Hermione show them Muggle pastimes, as both she and Draco were rather interested in that. So in the evenings, Hermione would play Muggle cards with them, after a trip to Muggle London to buy the cards, which fascinated the entire Malfoy family, although they were on edge the entire time. Thankfully, Hermione had made sure they looked decently Muggle in dress before they left Diagon Alley so their discomfort wouldn't be added onto by the pointing and whispering of Muggle bystanders. So far, Hermione had managed to teach them Blackjack, Poker, and Old Maid, and they were delighted with them. They had even started gambling, and finally, Lucius and Crookshanks were drawn over by the sound of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts being passed from hand to hand. Lucius always managed to beat them in Blackjack, having an uncanny knowledge of when he ought to take another card, but somehow, whenever they played Old Maid, he would always end up holding the Joker.

On the day before Christmas, Hermione went with the Malfoys back to Muggle London again, and rented a car. She had learned to drive and had obtained a license over the summers away from Hogwarts when she wasn't vacationing out of the country or at the Burrow, and had the pleasure of driving the Malfoys through the streets of London. They were frightened at first, but eventually, they got used to sitting in the vibrating vehicle and stared outside at all the Muggle buildings and shops in the nice, warm car. Draco sat in the front with Hermione, and was fascinated at her operating so many pedals, buttons, and the wheel all at the same time.

That day, Hermione took the Malfoys shopping in Muggle London as well, and they bought a variety of things with the Muggle money Hermione had exchanged for the money she had withdrawn out of her Gringotts account earlier in the morning. Although the Malfoys protested that she was their guest and they would not take her money, Hermione insisted that this was her treat, so she could thank them for their generosity and hospitality in at least some small way.

Narcissa was enraptured by the newest Muggle fashion trends, and bought many Muggle coats, scarves, and hats. Lucius was enthralled by Muggle books on things such as electricity, which was a completely new concept to him. Hermione thought he rather resembled Mr. Weasley as he flipped through the pages of the four books he had bought on the subject, fascinated by this technology. Draco fell in love with the televisions in the electronics store they walked into, and begged repeatedly for one to be installed in Malfoy Manor, to which his parents replied with a carefree "We'll see," although Hermione couldn't see how they could put electricity in a Wizarding home.

For lunch, Hermione took the Malfoys to a movie theatre that also served meals with each movie. They watched, "The Parent Trap," and the Malfoys were quite delighted with the movie, as well as the meal, which consisted of fish and chips and something called "soda pop" that they rather enjoyed. Even Lucius got himself a refill, and Draco downed several cups of the bubbly drink.

In the afternoon, Hermione drove them to visit Muggle monuments such as Buckingham Palace, and while they were inside touring the grand place, which rivaled the opulence of Malfoy Manor, Hermione was regaled from Lucius the tale of Armand Malfoy receiving the original Malfoy land from King William I.

For dinner, the family headed back to Malfoy Manor, where a sumptuous Christmas Eve meal was waiting for them. Hermione laughed that if this was the meal preceding tomorrow's sure-to-be even grander meal, she was quite frightened for her poor stomach tomorrow.

"Then don't eat so much." Draco had suggested, helping himself to generous amounts of green bean casserole, one of his favorite foods.

That evening, the family didn't play cards, but sang Christmas carols. Narcissa was rather talented on the piano, and Hermione, Draco, and Lucius would sing along as she played. Of course, the house-elves had decorated the Christmas tree at the beginning of December, according to Lucius, but now they all placed the presents they had prepared for one another under the lavishly decorated tree.

Hermione had already mailed off Ginny, Harry, and Zacharias's presents with Bubble, and she even sent a little present to Ron as a sign of goodwill. She had made Draco send presents to people outside his family, as well. She had expected him to send some things to his old friends, such as Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle, but he had declared that as they would not send him anything, neither would he. In the end, he just sent presents to Ginny and Zacharias, only to satisfy Hermione, though.

Hermione had had no idea on what she was going to give to Lucius and Narcissa for Christmas, as they seemed to already have everything, so she settled for Muggle specialties that would surely excite them. For Draco, though, she had already had her present ready since September.

She was left to wonder what they had prepared for her, and what they were planning to give to each other. As she snuggled with Crookshanks that night, she wished to be wrapped in Draco's warm arms and fall asleep, which seemed like she hadn't done for ages and was used to after several months, but looked forward to Christmas morning tomorrow, as it would bring her closer to going back to Hogwarts, and therefore closer to falling asleep to the beat of Draco Malfoy's heart again.


	44. Chapter 44

Hermione was the last one to be awake out of everyone in the family. She had woken up and dressed quickly, but when she reached the Christmas tree, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were already waiting there for her, along with several enthusiastic house-elves.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione dear." Narcissa's voice rang out, beaming at the red holiday dress Hermione was wearing. It was made of red satin and full length, accessorized with only a crisp white sash tied into a bow around her waist, and some white lace embroidered around her throat. Her hair was tied back with a large white ribbon, and she knew she looked like some sort of fairytale doll as Draco gaped at her, his jaw dropped open.

Lucius smiled slightly, and murmured a soft "Good morning." Hermione murmured her salutations and moved over to join the family, taking the still-staring Draco's hand, and asked, "So, how do we start?"

Narcissa bent down, and handed her a small and long present wrapped with dark blue paper. "My gift to you first, dear. We can go from there."

Hermione sat down and started carefully opening her present. She was delighted when she found a tall, crystal bottle full of golden sparkling perfume that looked like had cost a fortune or two, and thanked Narcissa repeatedly, although the elder woman waved it off, saying it was nothing.

Then Narcissa gave her presents to the rest of her family, who were pleased with this year's results. Draco received a couple of books on taking care of his Firebolt and Lucius received several designer ties made of fine silk.

Next, it was Lucius's turn to hand out his presents. To Hermione, he gave her several books on magical law and regulation that she had been so eagerly pursuing. Although to some it seemed a rather odd and boring present, Hermione was thrilled that she had finally gotten her hands on such marvelous scriptures, since such detailed and comprehensive books did not come cheap. To Draco, he presented a new Firebolt maintenance kit that complemented the books that his wife had given their son. And for Narcissa, she received from him a stunning diamond bracelet that was both delicate and ornate. It was made of fine silver that linked together gracefully and swirled and molded into roses, complete with the diamonds in their centers.

Hermione cooed and admired it with Draco's mother, and Lucius looked rather smug that he had managed to impress his wife and his son's girlfriend so much with his little masterpiece. He exchanged knowing looks with Draco that plainly meant: "_Women. They're all the same when it comes to this kind of stuff."_

Hermione demanded to go next, not wanting to be last. For Lucius, she gave him a couple of books on electronic devices that included telephones, computers, televisions, and cars, much to his delight. To Narcissa, she gave a pair of simple silver earrings that went perfectly with her new bracelet, as they were in the shape of roses. And finally, for Draco, she presented a gold-framed picture of the two of them cutting Hermione's cake during her birthday gathering, looking as happy as humanly possible. On top of the frame was inscribed, "_Draco and Hermione, September 19__th__, 1998._"

Draco had pulled her in immediately for a passionate hug, and whiled he didn't kiss her or show any other sign of affection as his parents watched this intimate moment fondly, Hermione could feel his joy at her giving him such a lovely gift, and felt better than she had ever felt in her entire lifetime.

"It's my turn now." he whispered for only her to hear as he drew away. He quickly gave his gifts to his mother and father, who were delighted with the lace handkerchiefs and new quills they received from their son. Finally, with trembling hands, Draco placed his present to Hermione gently into her hands.

"I hope you like it…" he had mumbled shyly as Hermione lifted up a silver locket from the tissue paper it had been wrapped in. She mouthed something inaudible as she gently fingered the delicate silver chain. The locket was rather small, only about the size of a butterbeer bottle cap, and was shaped in an oval. The lid was engraved with Draco's "DLM" monogram, as well as a tiny dragon. She carefully pried open the lid of the locket, and inside was a miniature portrait of Draco's face, moving and all. She gasped delightedly as the portrait beamed at her, and then noticed the tiny inscription on the inside of the locket opposite the picture, behind the lid of the locket.

"_For Hermione Jean Granger, my heart is, and always will be, yours." _Big, fat tears started cascading down Hermione's cheeks, and she took one look at Draco before she flung herself into his arms again. "It's beautiful. Absolutely perfect. I love it." she cried unabashedly as Draco kissed her hair. Narcissa had started weeping as well at the sight of the two young people, and Lucius had happily wrapped his arm around his wife and murmured, "I know, Cissy, I know. It's wonderful," and had even started tearing up a little himself.

After the gift-opening, the family went to have a light breakfast, for lunch would be the imminent feast. Hermione and Draco were gazing at each other like lovesick puppies across the dining room table and Narcissa was watching adoringly until Lucius cleared his throat, claiming all of their attentions. "Narcissa, dear, didn't you want to tell Draco and Hermione about our guests for lunch?"

Narcissa blinked confusedly for a moment, and then smiled widely. "Oh, yes! I've invited my sister Andromeda, your aunt, Draco, over to our house to have Christmas lunch with us! We've been corresponding through owl after the war ended, but haven't had a chance to meet up yet, since she's got to take care of her infant grandson, Edward."

Hermione stifled a gasp. _Edward as in… Teddy? _She thought sadly for a moment on Tonks and Lupin, and then moved on to Narcissa's reconciliation with her sister again. _Haven't they been estranged for years?_

Draco was obviously thinking of the same thing as she was, for he asked with a frown, "Aunt Andromeda? Mother, you swore you would never speak to her again, and I know that you _always _keep your word. Why the change of mind?"

Seeing the sudden look of despair on his wife's face, Lucius decided to reprimand his son for his ignorance. "It was more a change of heart, Draco." he drawled coldly. "You see, when your dear Aunt Bella was killed by the charming Molly Weasley, your mother realized that the only person left in her family was your aunt. Does that make sense to you now?" he asked, sneering at his son's foolishness.

"Lucius, don't." Narcissa said sharply, looking worriedly at Hermione. _Of course, she thinks the mere mention of Bellatrix Lestrange's name will make me cry. _she thought, touched by Narcissa's concern.

"It's alright, Mother." said Hermione seriously. "But won't the Weasleys be expecting Teddy and Aunt Andromeda to spend Christmas with them? I mean, Harry's Teddy's godfather, and I'm sure he'd want to see him today."

"Of course, I'm sure Teddy will go over to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, but Andromeda certainly won't." Narcissa replied, stiffening again. "Perhaps she'll meet up with some other friends."

"Why?" Draco asked, again earning another glare from his father, which he completely missed.

"Because, maybe, your Aunt doesn't want to spend Christmas with the killer of her own sister, no matter how horrible she was." Lucius snapped, glancing with concern at his sad wife.

"But I thought they were really good friends! And Aunt Bella had it coming for her." Draco said indignantly. Narcissa paled suddenly at Draco's last words, and Hermione decided to intervene for the sake of the rest of the day not being spoiled.

"Mother, Father, I think it'll be wonderful to have Teddy and Aunt Andromeda over for lunch. I can't wait to see how much Teddy's grown, and I know you and your sister have so much to catch up on. Draco, the war changed a lot of things, so just let your mum and dad decide what they want to do. Family is family no matter what, and nothing can ever change that."

Draco nodded gravely, and went back to his pancakes, chewing thoughtfully. Narcissa looked at Hermione with shining eyes, and her look was of one displaying the deepest gratitude. Lucius nodded covertly to his son's girlfriend, silently thanking her for ending that awkward conversation effectively. Christmas had missed disaster by an inch. _I guess the war didn't just turn out with peace, but new estrangements and bitterness, as well as lost friendships. _Hermione thought sadly. She thanked her lucky stars that with Draco and his family, it had turned out the opposite way.

* * *

Hermione and the Malfoys were sitting primly and properly in one of the plush and ornately furnished living rooms when the doorbell rang. Hermione resisted the urge to stand up and answer the door herself, knowing that the house-elves were supposed to get it, and instead touched the silver locket hanging over her bosom instead. Her other hand was intertwined with Draco's, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze when footsteps could be heard just outside the living room door.

An older male house-elf came in first, and announced grandly, "A Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Lupin here to see you, Milord and Milady."

"Show them in." Lucius said without hesitation. The elf bowed deeply, and then went out again. A moment later, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin were being led in front of Hermione and the Malfoys.

Hermione immediately recognized Andromeda from her resemblance to her sister Bellatrix. Although her hair was brown and her eyes much softer, their dark looks in comparison to Narcissa were striking, but Hermione, with her Gryffindor courage, didn't flinch. Andromeda looked every bit as kind as Harry had described her.

In her arms, she was carrying a quiet boy with turquoise hair and his fist in his mouth. Teddy Lupin had grown into quite the rug rat, adventurous like his mother and brave like his father. Hermione could just imagine him crawling around his home, poking every object that came into his path straight into his little mouth.

"Narcissa." Andromeda finally said softly after the two sides had stared at each other for quite some time. The old elf had long since bowed out of the living room. "Thank you for inviting me over today." She bowed her head deeply, and seeing her own sister act this way finally broke Narcissa's composure, and she stood up suddenly.

"Andromeda…" her voice trailed off as she swiftly ran to her sister and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, to Draco, Hermione, and Lucius's shock. Andromeda seemed just as surprised as the rest of them at Narcissa's gesture, but closed her eyes and sighed at her sister's contact after all those long years.

The spellbinding moment was broken by Teddy's loud squall after being squished for so long. Narcissa pulled back and smiled at the little boy, who looked at her intently. "Why, hello there, little Edward."

"He goes by Teddy, Cissy." Andromeda smiled, not taking her eyes off of her sister. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I would love to." Narcissa gushed, and Andromeda handed her grandson over to her sister. The boy was quiet, and just studied his great-aunt as if she were a new toy and he was deliberating on if she would be fun to play with or not.

"Say hello to your Great-Aunt Cissy." Andromeda requested her grandson gently.

"Hello, Great-Auntie Cissy." Teddy said clearly and immediately without any hesitation. "I Teddy."

"Why hello, Teddy." replied Narcissa, throwing her sister a startled look. "And how are you today?"

"I happy, 'cause today Chrismus." Teddy promptly responded. "Play wiv' me, Great-Auntie Cissy!"

"Of course, little one. But don't you want to meet your uncles and aunt first?" she asked, bouncing the boy on her hip. Hermione inwardly gasped, realizing that Narcissa had introduced her as part of their family.

Narcissa turned to Andromeda. "Goodness, Andie, what have you been feeding him? What a precocious child!"

"Gramma give oatmeal." Teddy said proudly as he was passed into Lucius's grip. He started gurgling on what else Andromeda fed him as Lucius greeted his sister-in-law awkwardly.

"Really, Teddy, aren't you going to say 'hello' to Great-Uncle Lucius?" Andromeda asked her grandson sternly, to which Teddy shyly greeted him, before being passed into Draco's arms quickly.

Draco had been staring all this time at the aunt whom he had never met, and had shyly greeted her upon receiving his nephew, before his attention was stolen.

"This is your Uncle Draco. Say hello, Teddy." instructed his grandmother.

"Hello, Unca' Drake." Teddy said simply, poking Draco's cheek expertly, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Er, hello, Teddy." Draco replied shyly, obviously not used to seeing children this young. "Ready for lunch?" he asked, attempting to make conversation with his nephew.

"Goodness Draco, of all topics." Hermione said, standing up and shaking Andromeda's hand in greeting. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, Draco's girlfriend, and Andromeda nodded in understanding, enthusiastic on the inside for meeting one of Harry Potter's best friends.

Teddy was passed to her, and he immediately looked at the locket on her chest. "Whassat?" he asked her, earning a scolding from Andromeda for not greeting Hermione first.

The little boy corrected himself, but obviously his mind had turned in another direction again, saying this time, "Aunt Miney, play wiv' me!" he commanded imperiously, sparking tinkling laughter from everyone in the room.

"Maybe after lunch, Teddy dear, since it really is time for lunch, and your Uncle Drake is hungry!" Narcissa sang.


	45. Chapter 45

Lunch was spectacular, simply put. Hermione wondered why they were being served a meal that could have easily fed sixty people instead of six. She supposed that the numerous house-elves probably needed food as well, and also assumed that they would have leftovers for the remainder of the year. Seeing as Draco ate enough for three people, she doubted the food would last long anyways, especially since he enjoyed midnight snacks.

Narcissa and Andromeda had finally gotten over the awkwardness of the meeting in the living room and had chattered excitedly throughout the whole meal. Lucius listened intently to their discussion, which was about everyone in all the families they were related to and what was going on in each clan, and Hermione realized with a small grin that Lucius Malfoy enjoyed listening to women's idle gossip.

Teddy was quiet throughout the meal, observing everything that was going on and steadily plowing through the meal. He didn't make any messes with his food, as Andromeda had made sure his portions were baby-friendly, and he was very calm and enjoyed the delicious Christmas delicacies. He sat next to Draco, and the two would sometimes talk, although the latter was clearly at a loss at trying to converse with children without becoming frustrated.

Hermione sat across from her beloved and throughout the meal, exchanged loving glances with him. She was glad that the adults were absorbed in their conversation and that Teddy was too young to say things such as "Ew!" or "Gross!" The silver locket was nestled comfortably on her dress, and Hermione felt as if she were bearing a treasure for all to see. The monogram was very visible, and Andromeda had even commented on how lovely a present it was during one of the rare times she and Narcissa took a break from their lively chattering.

After lunch, Lucius retreated to his study to read the _Daily Prophet_ and the ladies went back to the living room to have tea and more conversation. Draco finally took Hermione to the Malfoy Library, as promised before, and they took Teddy with them as well. The baby seemed to rather like Hermione, and she would tell him the most amusing stories of his godfather, much to Draco's amusement.

The library, however, was stunning. Hermione could compare it only to the library in the Disney movie _Beauty and the Beast, _which she had watched the summer after her first year at Hogwarts. She could only gape at it open-mouthed, as Teddy crawled around her on the spotless marble floor and Draco smirked at her expression. She was very tempted to climb straight to the second floor with its balconies and windows and immediately start ripping off the largest and dustiest tomes straight from the shelves and devour them.

However, Teddy was there, and Draco suggested that she read to them instead. While the uncle picked up his nephew and sat down in a couch in a cozy corner of the vast library, Hermione located an ancient-looking copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _and soon snuggled down with the boys and read it aloud.

Teddy fell asleep after about ten minutes, and soon, it was just Hermione reading to Draco, who started playing with her hair, Teddy nestled in between them. Hermione thought the baby was so very precious, trusting people he had only met a couple of hours ago and not feeling anxious from being separated from his grandmother.

After Hermione finished the first story, Draco took the book from her and read her another one. Very soon, Hermione, very warm and full, felt her eyelids drooping as well. Teddy shifted his position until he was lying on her lap, and she automatically cradled him in her arms and nestled her head into Draco's neck. He read on, but she had fallen asleep before the end of the story. After Draco read the last sentence, he wrapped his arms around Hermione, and dozed off as well.

* * *

"Malfoy! Hermione! Wake up! C'mere, Teddy."

Hermione groaned and hugged Teddy harder while burying her face deeper into Draco's throat. She could feel Teddy stir feebly, and if it weren't for his heartbeat, Draco would appear dead to the world.

"Wow. I had no idea it was _this _serious." a familiar voice was saying. "They really are in love then?"

"The _Daily Prophet _has nothing on what I know." Ginny's smug voice lilted. _Wait. Ginny?!_

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and the first thing she when she turned her head around was a pair of bright green eyes. Harry's eyes.

"HARRY!" she squealed, completely forgetting that she was still holding Teddy and lunging to strangle her friend in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Ginny hastily nabbed Teddy from Hermione's arms before he was crushed by his godfather and Hermione, greeting the infant enthusiastically. Draco yawned and finally sat up straight, alert but quiet. He nodded once in Ginny's direction, but then focused on Harry and Hermione.

After hugging his friend for a long time, Harry stepped back and grinned at Hermione. "You look great, Mione. And thanks for the Christmas present. I've been dying for Honeyduke's."

Hermione beamed. "Oh, it was nothing. Draco bought a rather large supply back in November when we went to Hogsmeade, so thank him!"

Harry nodded seriously, and then swiveled to look at Draco. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Anytime, Potter." Draco waved a hand airily and then scooted over as Ginny went to take a seat next to him with Teddy giggling in her lap. Ginny was a master of making silly faces, a skill she had picked up from Teddy's mother. "Where's Crookshanks?" she asked, as fond as ever of the cat.

"He's probably with Father." Hermione said, before catching her slip. Harry and Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows, and she blushed. Draco, sensing her discomfort, turned the attention away from her by asking, "So, why are you two here?"

"Andromeda was supposed to drop off Teddy at the Burrow for Christmas dinner, but she lost track of time talking to your mother, so we offered to come here to pick Teddy up so she wouldn't have to leave." Ginny answered. "By the way, the three of you looked so adorable sleeping together!" she squealed, tickling Teddy, who shrieked with laughter.

"Yeah, we should've taken a picture." said Harry, grinning. "So, Ginny tells me you two are coming over to the Burrow for the New Year's party. Is that still your plan?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded. "Yes, it seems like it. Anyways… how's Ron?"

Harry frowned. "He's fine. Brought the Dawlish woman over on the second day after we got back. I can't deny that I was delighted to see Molly promptly throw her out."

"It was beautiful." Ginny said happily, bouncing Teddy on her lap. "After chasing out that she-devil, Mum practically murdered Ronald on the spot. I think he's lost his hearing, at the very least."

"He's looking forward to seeing you, though, Hermione. And it seems that he doesn't really care about you being his girlfriend, either." he glanced pointedly at Draco.

"Don't worry, I'm not exactly thrilled to be seeing Weaselby either." Draco drawled, drumming his fingers on the armrest of the sofa. "Anyways, Potter, Mione and I got you something for Christmas. Where's our loot? Same thing goes for you, Weaslette."

Harry glared at Draco, but fished in his jeans pocket anyways. "From Ginny and I," he said very clearly, "we present to you, Mr. Ferret, this flag." He tossed Draco a small package tied with red ribbon, and Draco opened it immediately. Out fell a small Albanian flag, and when Draco picked it up and waved it, the Albanian national anthem started playing.

"Um… thanks?" he asked, looking at the little banner without much interest. Harry ignored this, and turned to Hermione waving his wand and making a larger gift appear. "And for you, Hermione, a book."

"Surprise." Draco muttered, as Hermione opened her parcel. When she saw the cover of the book, she squealed, "Oh my goodness! It's the _Meshari, _the first published literary work written in Albanian!And a sixteenth century edition as well! How did you get it, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Magic." he replied cheekily.

Just then, Lucius Malfoy strode into the library. Harry stiffened at once, Draco immediately stood up, and Ginny clutched Teddy a little tighter.

Without sparing a glance at Harry, the intimidating former Death Eater looked at Ginny, and said, "You'd better get going with the youngster. It's getting late, and I'm sure your family is waiting on you."

'Is Andromeda still not going to come with us?" Harry asked quietly. Lucius turned to look at him and shook his head. "No, she's staying to have dinner with us. She has years and years and years' worth of conversation she needs to make up with my wife."

"Alright, well, we'll get going then." Ginny stood up and handed Teddy to Harry. The infant happily threw his chubby little arms around Harry's neck and bid farewell to "Great-Unca' Luci, Unca' Drakey, and Auntie Mione." Lucius personally led the three visitors out, and Hermione and Draco waved at them from the doorway from the library, promising to see them again on New Year's Eve.

As they collapsed back on the squishy sofa, Hermione grinned at Draco, and said, "Luci? I'm sure that pleased your father."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and grinned back. "To be honest, he's really gone all soft. I suppose he, Weaslette, and Potter already made peace in the living room before coming here. Back in the day, he would never have personally come here to see his guests off. He'd have sent a poor house-elf."

"Maybe you're infecting him." Hermione whispered, kissing his jaw gently. "You certainly did it to Zach."

"I wonder if he enjoyed our present." Draco mused, tracing light patterns on her back and leaning his chin onto the crown of her head. They had sent him a beautiful bouquet of flowers that featured heather as the centerpiece, and he had sent them, predictably, food, the most important commodity in his view.

"I'm sure he did." Hermione giggled. "Anyways, it was nice napping with Teddy. He's an awfully bright kid. Babies aren't supposed to speak like that at only eight months! I wonder who he got it from: Tonks, or Professor Lupin."

"It was nice." Draco replied, ignoring the second part of Hermione's words. "Although Potter did scare the toll bogies out of me when I saw it was him waking us up. I've never been a big fan of kids, but I think we could try for a couple."

Hermione smack his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy! We're still at school, for heaven's sake! Don't be silly! Kids, as if!"

"I meant in the future." Draco muttered ruefully, massaging his shoulder. "Usually, Malfoys only have children to pass on the family name. And if it's a boy on the first try, like it's been for the past several centuries in our family, siblings are seen as unnecessary. I remember Mother always saying to Father when I was younger that she wished she could have a daughter, but Father put his foot down, saying that they needed to concentrate everything on me. I suspect that's why Mother absolutely adores you. You're the daughter she never had."

"Why, that's so lovely to hear." Hermione replied, flattered that Narcissa Malfoy considered her as her own offspring."Well, I didn't particularly enjoy being an only child, so if I have children in the future, I'm definitely having at least two."

"Let's make it four; two boys, and two girls." Draco said idly, twirling a lock of her hair around his pinky. "Mother will never chastise me again if she becomes surrounded by her grandchildren. And Father might even be proud of me for once."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco." sighed Hermione, leaning against his collarbone. "Your father thinks the world of you, I'm sure, and I don't think you'll get two boys and two girls perfectly. Knowing your family's ancestry, all of your kids will end up being boys."

"I think not. There hasn't been a Muggleborn in our family tree before, so you just might make things interesting." Draco said smugly. "And knowing your luck, you'll probably have a girl every time, and then Mother and Father will keep insisting that you try for a boy to carry on the Malfoy name. And before you know it, we'll have a dozen children in our family!"

Hermione snorted. "You wish, Draco Malfoy. I won't have more than four children, and that's final. Maybe we could adopt a boy if it really comes to that!"

Draco stifled a whimper of horror, thinking of how that would effectively end the Malfoy blood line. Instead, he decided to change the topic. "But, you know what's definitely going to be true about our kids?"

"What?" Hermione asked, yawning.

"With mine and yours brains, they'll be the brightest witches and wizards in their year." he smiled, pressing his lips to her temple.


	46. Chapter 46

For the next few days up until New Year's Eve, it was the Malfoys' turn to play host for visiting families. Hermione could see why Narcissa and Lucius had taken her shopping; they wanted to show off their son's lovely girlfriend, and a Muggleborn witch at that, to show that not only were they rid of their prejudices, but that birth was not important to them anymore, even in their own family. There was not one fault with Hermione, except perhaps that she read too much.

The first callers were the Goyles. Although Mr. Goyle had been imprisoned for life in Azkaban, Mrs. Goyle and her son came. Hermione cringed when she saw that the Goyles had brought Pansy Parkinson with them, but was relieved to see that the two were holding hands. Draco was rather apathetic at seeing his old friends, although he was polite. While the adults got to talking, Draco and Hermione led them to a different sitting room to "catch up," as instructed by Narcissa.

Hermione and Draco sat down together across from Goyle and Pansy. After an awkward minute, Draco opened his mouth and said uncertainly, "So… are you two together?"

Before Goyle could respond, Pansy had opened her mouth and started saying, "Why, yes! Gregory and I have been dating since June. We're also going to buy a flat together soon, isn't that right, Greggy?"

Goyle looked conflicted at what to say. Finally, he muttered a "Fine, sure." and Pansy squealed, strangling him in a tight hug. Draco flashed a quick grin at Hermione, who felt sorry for Goyle, and at the same time, wondered why Draco had once subjected himself to this.

"So, how's school for you two? It must be a wonderful feeling to be able to live with your boyfriend while you're still at Hogwarts, isn't it, Mu- Granger?"

"Her name is Hermione." Draco said icily, and answered for his girlfriend, "And we have a great time at school together, especially with Ginny and Zacharias."

"Oh, those prats! I am so sorry that you have to deal with them. Goodness, if only your parents hadn't made you take another year of Hogwarts!"

"Actually, I'm glad." Draco replied coldly to the oblivious Pansy and head-drooping Goyle. "Because if they hadn't, I would never have been able to become _this _with Hermione." He picked up his girlfriend's hand and kissed the knuckles gently, plainly showing his affection.

Pansy barely noticed, as she had started prattling about all the other Slytherins in their year and what they had been up to for the past half-year. Goyle was quiet too, seeing as he had fallen asleep and was snoring gently. Nobody bothered to wake him up.

Thus, the afternoon passed by slowly as Pansy chattered perpetually about all the newest gossip. Hermione was rather jealous of Goyle's lovely nap, and Draco amused himself by replying sarcastically to all of Pansy's questions on her opinions.

Hermione was relieved when the visit was finally over, but couldn't help but feel weary from the fact that before Pansy left with Goyle and Mrs. Goyle, she had reminded Lucius and Narcissa that her family would be calling very soon, as well.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of that." Draco had whispered into Hermione's ear. "We can go on a date or something. I'm sure Mother and Father wouldn't object to that."

Indeed, he was right. Lucius and Narcissa had no qualms about Draco and Hermione going to see another Muggle movie or go shopping, as long as they checked in during meal times. So, when the Parkinsons, Greengrasses, and Carrows visited, Draco and Hermione were out. They actually went to visit some of Hermione's Muggle friends and family, although Draco noticed that there was never once a mention of Hermione's parents. He wondered if he would ever learn their names.

However, when the Goyles, the closest friends to the Malfoys at the moment, visited again without Pansy, Hermione found that Gregory was decent company. That is to say, he didn't talk much and Draco and Hermione could just read to pass the time while their guest crashed on a plush sofa. Graham Montague and his parents visited as well, and Hermione was convinced that his brains had indeed been permanently addled from his trip in the Vanishing Cabinet, for he was rather loopy and reminded her of Lockhart after he had Obliviated his memory. However, he was tolerable enough, and Draco certainly had his fun inquiring about Montague's job as a janitor at the Leaky Cauldron.

Also, Blaise Zabini visited with his mother and her current husband, along with Theodore Nott, whose father was in Azkaban. Blaise and Draco struck up conversation right away, and he was respectful to Hermione as well. Nott was drawn to Hermione from the start, to everyone's surprise, and at the end of the day, Hermione concluded that she had made true friends with four Slytherins other than Draco now, and couldn't wait to tell Ginny and Harry.

Of course, the Slytherins in Ginny's year and below counted as well, but Hermione never imagined once that she would ever become friends with any of the Slytherins in her year. Draco reminded her that she had only made friends with the males in their year, and lightly suggested that Hermione was just being jealous, earning himself a shrill lecture.

"Oh PLEASE, Draco! Pansy is obviously infatuated with Greg, Astoria has her crush on Brevis, and you yourself called the Carrow twins ugly!" She was rather red in the face, and Draco was enjoying this, his Hermione being jealous.

"Aren't you worried about Daphne? I never gave an opinion on her." He smirked, knowing that would rile her up. Daphne was beautiful, the light version of Astoria. With her golden blond hair that flowed down gracefully in tresses, statuesque build, and sky-blue eyes, no one would ever find her plain.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Actually, I'm not worried about her at all. In case you haven't heard, Daphne's rumored to have a crush on Blaise, courtesy of Pansy. But I doubt that you listened to her, being you. So even if you did fall for Daphne, she wouldn't have you anyways, dear." Draco's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Oh my, what if they get married?" Hermione gasped, clasping her hands together. "They would have the most beautiful babies in the world!"

Draco snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself. They're not even dating yet."

"That's what you think." Hermione said with a wink. Draco shot her a look, and she replied innocently, "Ginny tells me EVERYTHING. Do you think she could be wrong?"

Draco couldn't think of a retort. Ginny was always right, and he had to admit that. He chose instead to argue with her on another point. "They wouldn't have the most beautiful babies. After Veela babies and another kind of baby, maybe. But it's alright, Blaise won't mind settling for third-class."

Hermioen rolled her eyes. "And what exactly is the most beautiful kind of baby, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco flashed a brilliant smile. "Our babies."

* * *

On New Year's Eve, Hermione was standing in the parlor of Malfoy Manor wearing an outrageous fire-truck red dress. It was floor-length, the sleeves flowed to her wrists and puffed out, and the neckline was a deep "v" that plunged to her rib cage, showing off her bosom. For her jewelry, she wore only Draco's locket and Zacharias's earrings. And for her shoes, she wore the same black pumps she had bought back in September. Her hair had been styled to cascade down her back in elegant but also free curls for a natural feel, and Narcissa had basically applied make-up to her face with the force of a snow-blower. However, Hermione found it amusing that she, a girl, was done dressing before Draco Malfoy. Narcissa was cooing over her and making sure her wrap was secured around her shoulders while Lucius was looking impatiently at his watch and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "That wretched boy!"

Lucius and Narcissa were to have a quiet New Year's Eve with Andromeda and Teddy, which they were thankful for, as the past few days of entertaining the pure-blooded guests had exhausted them. Although most of them were over their blood prejudices, (in public, at least), they were still very demanding and ready to slyly criticize any weakness of the great Malfoys. However, Lucius and Narcissa had held their heads high, according to Miffi, and showed their guests that although their ideals and views had changed, they were still a respectable and powerful family.

Draco finally came downstairs clad in black velvet dress robes. His tie was green and red striped, making Hermione wonder if he had forgotten that they had already celebrated Christmas, a thought that Lucius expressed with much humor.

"Son." he had called, as Draco descended and smirked appropriately at the women's fond gazes to their blond angel. "You do realize that Christmas is over, right?" Draco nodded as he reached the floor and swept into an elegant bow, making the ladies giggle. Lucius, however, was not amused.

"Then, pray tell, dear Draco, why you are wearing that horrible abomination of a tie that clashes so horribly with your robes? Or did you accidentally swallow some potion that made you temporarily color-blind?" Lucius drawled.

Draco made a face at his father, and replied smoothly. "I was wearing it as a gesture of goodwill. I'm not exactly on the best of terms with the people whose party we're going to tonight, and much of it has to do with the fact that we were in opposing Houses at school, so this is me trying to make peace. Gryffindor and Slytherin, you see?"

"Well, did the colors really have to be so… _solid? _Lucius gave a strangled sort of retch as his wife pinched him hard from behind and hissed, "Alright, Lucius darling, let's just send the children off. They're late as it is, thanks to our little Princess over there, and I'd like to head over to Andromeda's as soon as possible. Teddy really is such a brilliant child!"

Draco grinned at his parents and quickly took Hermione's arm. "See you tomorrow!" he laughed, implying that they would be back after midnight. As he waved his wand, Hermione called, "Send our love to Aunt Andie and Teddy!"

In a whoosh, Draco and Hermione landed in the field next to the Burrow. Fireworks were being set off everywhere in the sky, and lights shone brightly from around and within the house. Hermione spotted George Weasley, along with Angelina Johnson, igniting the fireworks.

"George! Angelina!" she called, dragging Draco over with her across the snowy field. The night was frosty, but Hermione's mink wrap kept her nice and warm, as did Draco's arm around her shoulders. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hermione!" Angelina squealed, dashing over as quick as she could in her heels and giving the younger girl a hug. "You look lovely, and it's been so long! Come on in, George and I are just testing out the starter fireworks for when midnight comes!"

"Those are starter fireworks?" Hermione asked incredulously, watching a flock of dragons and unicorns dance across the night sky and play with the stars.

"Indeed they are, my friend. " George had finally set off the last fireworks and joined their group. He picked Hermione up and spun her around, making her shriek with laughter. "It's been ages, Mione! How come you haven't been visiting my shop? Did my love potions not work out for you? Or did you make your own?" he asked, smirking pointedly at Draco, who turned beet red.

Hermione laughed, barely noticing the dark hole on the side of George's head. "If you've seen the _Daily Prophet, _then you should already know all about it. Or, I forgot, you _do _know how to read, am I right?"

Angelina roared with laughter and George feigned hurt, moaning, "Just because me and Fred only got three O.W.L's-"

"I'm hungry." Draco interrupted, and for a moment there, Hermione thought that it had been Zacharias speaking. But thank goodness for that interruption, for Hermione didn't know what would have happened had the group fallen silent at the mention of the deceased Fred Weasley's name.

"Well, let's go in then." Angelina suggested. Hermione knew that she hadn't been a fan of Draco since fifth year, when he had cost Gryffindor's Quidditch team its Beaters and Seeker, but she appreciated her effort to be civil. She was also proud of Draco, too, for not calling George "Weasel." However, it wasn't saying much, as he hadn't greeted either of the two.

The four of them trudged in, and Hermione, holding Draco's hand, saw that George and Angelina were doing the same thing. Her mind became torn between happiness and awkwardness as it became evident that they were obviously going out as well. She was happy that Angelina hadn't melted into a Cho Chang after the death of her previous boyfriend, but thought it a bit morbid that she had moved on in the way of dating Fred's identical twin.

As George opened the door for Angelina, with Draco and Hermione behind them, Ron's face came into view. He lunged.


	47. Chapter 47

For a moment, Hermione thought Ron was going to strangle her and Draco simultaneously. However, Draco simply removed Hermione and himself out of Ron's flight path before Ron could collide with them, allowing the redhead to crash into the snow.

As Ron recovered, Draco drew out his wand with a quickness Hermione had never seen before and cried, "_Stupefy!" _

Ron fell back onto the snow, and George and Angelina ran from their positions by the door to heave him to his feet. Ginny and Harry suddenly appeared at the door.

"Oh, no." said Ginny, as Harry ran to help George and Angelina bring in the dazed Ron. "What did he do this time?"

"He tried to attack us." Draco replied, miffed. He was in the process of making sure Hermione was alright, and although she repeatedly assured him that she had only been barely startled, he was convinced that she might have twisted her ankle or strained her neck from his sudden push.

Ginny shook her head as Ron was carried inside. "Well, you'd better come in. Meet everyone first and then I'll tell you what's going on."

Draco and Hermione were ushered in by Ginny, and soon greeted by the rest of the Weasley family as well as old friends. Ron had been discreetly carried upstairs to his bedroom by Harry, George, Angelina, and Hermione was glad for that, as it might've been somewhat awkward if Draco was introduced as having been the one that Stupefied Ron when he arrived.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to come greet Draco and Hermione. Although Draco got along well with Mr. Weasley from the very beginning due to their now mutual interest in Muggle devices, he was detachedly polite with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione didn't blame him, for even though Bellatrix Lestrange was a truly horrible woman, and Draco admitted it too, she was still his aunt, and Draco would never be able to feel comfortable with the woman who murdered her. In fact, Hermione was proud that Draco was even able to talk to her civilly, a feat that Narcissa would never have been able to accomplish.

Next were Bill and Fleur. Hermione was surprised that Fleur was not yet pregnant, but guessed that the couple had decided to wait until the pain of the war was farther behind and their children could live more remotely from the past horrors. They spoke with Draco amiably, Fleur especially. Hermione could understand how they had more to talk about, as they had similar personalities, something she would never admit out loud, for she still wasn't the fondest of Fleur. She was glad to be able to talk to Bill about Gringotts, and he excitedly told her all the newest developments and security measures that they had had to take since her, Harry, and Ron's famous break-in.

At this point, Charlie came up and introduced himself to Draco. He had brought as his date a pretty girl who turned out to be a journalist for _Witch Weekly_, and who begged Hermione for a picture of her outfit and a quick few words about hwhere she had gotten it. While Draco and Charlie talked dragons, Hermione and the bubbly girl talked fashion. She chattered rather quickly, and after she had been whisked away by Charlie, Hermione hadn't even found out her name, much to her amusement. Draco had come back to her, and voiced his opinion that Charlie might actually be gay, earning himself a short lecture on "not judging on first impressions."

Dinner was served precisely eight o' clock, and Hermione found herself seated across from Draco, with Percy on her left, and George on her right. The latter had whispered that Ron had been given a sleeping potion to keep him from attacking anyone else for the rest of the night, but had announced to everyone else that the youngest Weasley son was feeling ill and would refrain from rejoining the party as to not infect everyone else with a possible disease and ruin the festivities.

Percy was pleased to see Draco and Hermione, shaking the blonde's hand pompously and giving Hermione a brief hug. He introduced the lovely lady sitting across from him and on Draco's right as Audrey Something-or-Other, his girlfriend and coworker. Hermione couldn't really hear Percy's words, as the room was so very loud from all the people in it. She realized that the Burrow's dining room had been magically expanded somehow, so that it snugly accommodated all the guests. She couldn't even see all the way down the long table, only briefly catching faces such as those of Hannah Abbott's and Rolf Scamander's. _Where's Zacharias? _she thought.

Dinner was delicious, with all of Molly's finest cooking, and afterwards, the table was cleared and stowed away, and people started grouping and conversing again.

Hermione was happy to see Luna and Rolf mingling with all the red-haired Weasleys, holding hands and looking completely at ease. She and Draco greeted them briefly, before a certain someone tapped her on the shoulder and said, "It's been a while, Hermione."

Hermione spun around, and gave a squeal when she saw Neville. She shrieked his name, although not so loud as to draw attention, and tackled him in a warm hug. "How are you, Neville? Herbology hasn't been the same without you. Harry had me so worried about you!"

Neville chuckled and released Hermione. "I'm fine, now. I guess it was just being so far away from home. And, of course, _that." _Hermione understood immediately that he was referring to Ron and Jane's situation.

"Well, I'm proud that you finished Auror training anyways, and now you're safely home! I was wonder- Oh! Hello, Hannah!"

Hannah Abbott had made her way over and slid her arm into Neville's, smiling brightly. "Hello, Hermione! Hello, Draco! It's so nice to see you!"

At this, Neville's head snapped towards Draco, who had been silent throughout the conversation and had escaped Neville's notice in the beginning. An awkward silence ensued, with both boys staring each other down, until Draco held up his hand uncertainly and said calmly, "Pleasure to see you, Longbottom."

Neville only hesitated for moment before swiftly grasping Draco's hand with his free arm. "Pleasure's all mine, Malfoy."

"Oh, it's wonderful when you boys are nice to each other." Hermione gushed, feeling tears start to form. Hannah nodded, and started asking Hermione about her dress and praising her for her fashion choices that had come to be so lauded in _Witch Weekly _and the _Daily Prophet._ Draco and Neville studied their shoes.

A moment later, Ginny and Harry quietly slipped by. They waited until Hannah and Hermione were done speaking, and then Ginny quickly said, "Come upstairs to my room. We can talk there."

Hermione and Draco followed Ginny and Harry upstairs. Draco looked mildly uncomfortable, realizing they were going to Ginny's bedroom, but trudged upstairs nevertheless. Harry held the door open for them and Ginny went in and sat down on the floor, motioning for Draco and Hermione to follow suit. Then Harry firmly shut the door and cast the _Muffliato _spell on it, joining the group in a sort of circle.

"So, what's up with Weaselby?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione closer to him. Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Jane Dawlish left him."

"What for?" Hermione gasped.

"The Auror Dawlish committed suicide just this afternoon." Harry replied bleakly, and here Ginny took his hand, comforting him. "They only let us Aurors know first. But I'm sure the _Daily Prophet _will report it tomorrow."

"That still doesn't explain why he tried to attack us." Draco drawled.

"Well, in Jane's farewell letter," Ginny said cautiously, "It seems like she only used Ron to create a scandal and become famous. She'd wanted to divorce Dawlish for a while, but he refused to grant it to her. Now she's free and also a sensation, ready to marry a new, young, and rich husband."

"Poor Ron." whispered Hermione, while Draco snorted.

"Ginny, how did you get your hands on that letter?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "I thought he burned it after reading it storming off to his room!"

"Magic." Ginny stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Is Ron still going to be an Auror?" asked Hermione tentatively.

Harry shook his head. "When the Auror department contacted me with Dawlish's death, they asked me to find Ron a temporary job that can keep him out of the spotlight until all this blows over. Kingsley's furious; the scandal itself was bad enough, but now with Dawlish's suicide, people are definitely going to criticize the Minister's leadership and skills."

"What if Ron can't find a job?" asked Hermione, worried that nobody would want to take him after his disgrace. Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled. "It's no problem. George already said he'll let Ron work for him for a couple of years until he can become an Auror again. But I hope Ron doesn't take up his offer, because I know for a fact that George is still annoyed that he shamed the family name."

"It may be his only path." Ginny said flatly, obviously still irritated with her brother.

The four sat in silence, wondering how in the world Ron had made these poor choices.

It was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "So… Neville and Hannah are looking very cute together."

Ginny nodded. "I think he's going to finally ask her out tonight. She told me they've already been on a couple of dates since he got back, but that she's really happy with him."

"So she's alright now?" Hermione thought of when Hannah had been pulled out from Herbology class to be told that her mother had been killed of Death Eaters. She hadn't seen her since then.

"Yes, it seems so." Ginny said sadly, knowing what Hermione was thinking. However, she changed the subject, not wanting Hermione to start thinking of her own mother. "Haven't you two given a thought as to why Zacharias isn't here?" she asked.

"Nope." Draco said truthfully but bluntly. Harry laughed.

"I have!" Hermione cried. "As soon as we sat down to eat dinner, I noticed. Where is he?"

"He's sick." said Harry triumphantly, earning himself a smack on the arm from Ginny. "I do hope that he gets better soon." he added, cowering from Ginny's glare.

"He caught the Vanishing Sickness, too." the flaming redhead informed Draco and Hermione. "But he should be better soon, according to Dad. He had to go to St. Mungo's the other day and saw him. Should be returning home tomorrow."

"Poor Zach." Hermione sighed. "He missed a beautiful meal! He must feel miserable."

"Who cares?" Harry asked, earning himself another smack. Draco sniggered.

"Shut up, Malfoy." said Harry irritably, rubbing his arm.

Before Draco could retort, George and Angelina Apparated into the room.

"Oi!" said Ginny angrily. "There's a door there for a reason. Use it!"

"It's an emergency," Angelina said smoothly as George locked the door with his wand.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, drawing Hermione closer and pulling out his own wand.

"Is it Ron?" Hermione asked, frightened. She drew her own wand as well.

Goerge nodded grimly, and Harry and Ginny got to their feet, arming themselves.

Loud footsteps could be heard stomping downstairs. Everyone in Ginny's room tensed as the footsteps stopped right outside the door. _"Alohamora." _they heard a ragged voice whisper. The door creaked open… and there stood Ron, his wand raised and pointed directly at Draco and Hermione.

"Ron, stand back." Harry said calmly, trying to push Ginny behind him, to no avail.

Ron swiveled his wand towards his best friend for a moment, and Hermione vaguely wondered if he was going to curse Harry Potter.

Ron blinked, and then to everyone's surprise, dropped his wand and held his hands up. Ginny scampered to retrieve it, while hissing at George for his pathetic sleeping potion.

After Ginny had returned to her position by Harry, Draco asked coldly, "What do you want?"

Ron's round blue eyes watered a little as he replied, "I just came to talk."


	48. Chapter 48

"You weren't so keen on being verbal when you first saw us a while ago." Draco sneered, not lowering his wand an inch.

Ron nodded. "I know. I was upset. Please, let me explain myself."

George and Angelina lowered their wands, and soon Harry and Ginny followed suit. Hermione dropped her stance as well, but Draco refused to let down his guard. "You guys can listen to him, but I'm standing guard." He spoke with such ferocity that no one dared to contradict him.

They all sat down again, but in a semicircle. Ron sat down in front of the now closed door with his hands on his lap for all to see. "Alright, now speak your mind, Ickle Ronniekins." George smirked. "Spill your deepest secrets."

Angelina nudged her boyfriend, but Ron seemed to mind neither George's sarcasm nor the name he used to hate so much. Hermione unthinkingly put the palm of her hand on the back of Draco's calf and gently squeezed it. This gesture made Ron Weasley's nostrils flare.

"They're going out, so there's nothing wrong with that." Ginny said, not missing anything. Ron glared at his sister and then swallowed. "Guys… Jane was giving me love potions. I didn't want to be with her. I love you, Hermione." He gazed at Hermione, who had gone stone cold.

Draco finally lowered his wand as Ron's words struck him. _What if Hermione… No. It doesn't matter whether Weasel was hoodwinked or not. She loves ME._

Hermione was mouthing words silently, and everyone else had stiffened and was processing Ron's words. In her own mind, she was thinking, _So, he didn't cheat on me after all? I cheated on HIM? Oh no. No. This can't be happening. I would be with Draco either way._

"Hermione." Ron pleaded. "We can still get back together. I'll forgive you for everything. I won't even try to kill the Ferret. Please, I love you, and if it weren't for Jane, I would've proposed to you by now. I was intending to. You have to believe me."

Hermione had started absentmindedly mouthing unintelligible words. George and Angelina looked uncertain. Draco was deathly pale, his eyes locked on Hermione. Harry looked at Ron as if he were seeing him in a new light. Ginny, however, seemed to have no qualms about glowering at Ron without hesitation.

She marched straight up to her brother, and slapped him across the face. "How DARE you lie to me, to us, to Hermione, you DESPICABLE arse, you DISGUSTING pig, you DISGRACEFUL moron! I cannot believe your nerve, Ronald Bilius Weasley, by making up an excuse for your choices by way of a _love potion. _How stupid do you think we are, huh? What are we to you? How DARE you play on our emotions, on our kindness, on our LOVE for you."

Ginny raised her hand to strike again, but Harry darted forward to restrain her and pull her back to their original spot. George stared at his sister with a sort of new kind of reverence, and Angelina's mouth had literally dropped open in awe. Draco had fallen to his knees, and Hermione was now supporting him, although she was still speechless. It was Draco who finally broke the silence. "Anyone mind explaining what just happened?" he asked weakly. Hermione nodded feebly, feeling faint. _What in the world was going on with Ginny? How was Ron lying?_

Harry answered, for Ginny was still red in the face from her outburst and was shaking uncontrollably, her fist still raised in the air. "Ginny's right, guys. Ron's lying. I'll explain, but first, let me take some precaution." Without blinking an eye, Harry cried, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron was put under the Full Body-Bind Curse, and Harry continued his explanation without further interruption.

"First of all, what Ginny said about Jane's letter provides excellent proof that Ron could not have been under the influence of a love potion. She specifically said she wanted to be famous as well as get divorced from her husband to start a new 'fabulous' life, if you recall. Her plan was obviously to create a huge scandal to drive Dawlish away, as well as have every reporter in Britain trailing her. This way, she would be free, and would also be very desirable in the public eye. Marriage to a wealthy, handsome, and young suitor would come right along, and everything would work out just as she had planned. So, the question is, if she had a love potion, why would she drug Ron, and not _me?"_

George nodded slowly. "Of course. A woman like her would definitely go for you, the big, juicy 'Boy Who Lived.' You're right. No one in her right mind would try and go for Ron, not if she wanted to create a sensation to rock the country. A love potion is definitely out of the question."

Harry nodded, and then continued. "Secondly, we were all training to become Aurors, Neville, Ron, and myself. Coincidentally, we were also being trained by a full-fledged Auror himself, and a veteran one at that. I think we would've been able to see the effects of a love potion had Ron truly been under the influence of one. Don't forget, I saw him in sixth year after eating Romilda Vane's love potion-spiked Chocolate Cauldrons. You can ask Professor Slughorn if you don't believe me. Ron was absolutely crazy. I would've noticed, being his best mate and all."

Hermione gave the bound Ron a horrified look. This was not the sweet, caring, loyal boy she remembered. Ron had never fibbed to her or Harry before for as long as she could recall, and this obscene lie was a frightening move for the once-honest, pure Ron. She closed her mouth again and hugged Draco tight, glad that Ron's subterfuge had not tricked them. Not that she would've left Draco, but had Ron convinced everyone else that he was under the influence of a love potion, _she _would be the guilty one, and everyone would try to persuade her to give Ron another chance, as it wasn't his fault.

Draco, on the other hand, massaged Hermione's arms as she gripped him tightly, burying his chin into the crown of her head. Everything was alright again. _Weasel's frozen. Hermione's with me. Potty's turned on his best friend. And Weaselette… someone needs to remind me to thank her. _Although he would never admit it, Draco was also rather impressed by Harry's quick thinking and deduction skills. _Alright… so maybe I owe Potter, too. I'll do something important for them, and that's a promise._

* * *

Hours later, Hermione, Draco, the Weasleys, and other friends were gathered outside the Burrow and watching George's fireworks blazing in the night sky. Ron had been left, bound and gagged, in Ginny's room, and no one but Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, George, and Angelina knew. Everyone else stuck to George's story that Ron was feeling ill without further question. Hermione was secretly slightly amused at how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn't even bothered to check up on their son, proving that they were still put out at his behavior, even if they didn't show it.

It was close to midnight, and Hermione was ready to make her New Year's wish. Draco had his arm draped around her shoulders, and she felt warm and snug with her wrap around her. All the males were whooping at the spectacular images in the sky, and even Hermione shrieked once or twice at a particularly stunning firework. They were standing with Ginny and Harry on one side, and with Neville and Hannah on the other. Luna and Rolf had gone home early to spend the rest of the evening with Rolf's parents. One minute until midnight.

"What are you thinking of right now?" Draco's warm breath tickled Hermione's cold ear as she counted down the seconds to the New Year.

"I'm making a wish." she replied sweetly, pecking him softly on the cheek.

"Pray tell, what is that wish?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his own now.

"If I tell you before I make it, it won't come true." she replied seriously.

Before Draco had a chance to respond, everyone around them had started shouting, "TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

Wild cheering and hysterical whooping filled the area, and Hermione made her wish. After she was done, she turned to look at Draco, whose eyes were closed and brow furrowed in concentration. When he finally opened his eyes, Hermione saw that they were sparkling with tears.

"Draco, what's the matter?" she asked, alarmed. He grinned at her in response, and said, "I'll tell you in a moment. First, tell me what your wish was."

"Well… I wished for… I want you to be happy. Forever." she said, unable to get the words out. In her mind, she had just wished for Draco's perpetual joy and content, but the thought was ineffable. She hoped he understood her words.

It seemed that he did, for he grinned even wider. "That's funny." he remarked. "I wished for you to be happy forever, also. What a coincidence!"

Hermione gasped, and then asked accusingly, "Did you use Legilimency on me?"

Draco chuckled and replied, "My dear Hermione. I am only an Occlumens. Legilimency, no matter how tempting it is to be able to look into other people's minds, is really not my thing. Anyways, I don't need it to read _you. _To me, you're an open book."

He smirked Hermione's favorite smirk before leaning down to whisper in her ear again. "Anyways, happy New Year, love."

* * *

The rest of the holiday break was very calm and peaceful, with the exception of Dawlish's New Year's Eve suicide hitting the headlines of the _Daily Prophet _on New Year's Day. Jane Dawlish was interviewed on almost every radio station on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Narcissa was absolutely disgusted, so instead of listening to popular tunes on the device, she had some house-elves bring in various instruments and perform for them instead. Hermione would've objected to this, but the elves seemed so happy to be able to express their musical talents, and they also switched out when they tired of playing, so that she simply curled up next to Draco on the couch in the living room and read daily letters from her friends and wrote back as well.

Draco was in the middle of reading his new Muggle books, Narcissa was taking up her new hobby of knitting hats for the house-elves, (they didn't mind clothes now, as they were pretty much being paid for their services anyways), and Lucius continued to play endlessly on the rug with Crookshanks in front of the roaring fireplace. Everything was so cozy and comfortable, that Hermione actually dreaded going back to Hogwarts for once.

Ron hadn't been heard from since the party at the Burrow. Ginny had written that Molly had kicked him out of the house for his outrageous behavior, but he was working for George now. Hermione was relieved, for as strange and conscience-less Ron had become, she knew that somewhere deep inside, was still a good person. Perhaps, over time, they could all become friends again. Harry complained in his letters about how Ron was now more famous than himself, the Boy Who Lived. It seemed that Ron and Jane's scandal, coupled with Dawlish's grotesque suicide, was re-exploding the Wizarding community again. He wrote jokingly that George kind of liked it, though, for now, his shop was always crowded with reporters, journalists, girls after Ron's fame, and regular shoppers.

Zacharias wrote, too, although it was brief. Hermione could tell that he was lonely without his friends and Heather, but he wrote that his father had insisted that he not go out for the rest of the break to recover fully and properly from the Vanishing Sickness, and his mother had insisted that he spend as much time with his family as possible before being shipped back to school.

The days quietly slipped by, and when it was time for Draco and Hermione to Apparate back to Hogwarts, Hermione found herself tearing up as Narcissa embraced her warmly. Lucius paid more attention to bidding farewell to Crookshanks than his son and his son's girlfriend, but that was to be expected. Draco rolled his eyes, amused, when Narcissa smacked her husband for being so uncaring. Thus, Lucius stiffly shook Draco's and Hermione's hands, and Hermione could feel a single tear sliding down her right cheek as she and Draco Disapparated.

They landed right behind the sofa of Montecino Tower, and Hermione quickly wiped her tear away before Draco could see. They turned towards the twin fireplaces, and jumped when they saw Kreacher there. It was nearly dinner-time, and the elf had prepared a hot meal for them on the class coffee table.

"Master Draco and Mistress Hermione," he croaked, bowing low, "Welcome back."


	49. Chapter 49

Kreacher helped Draco and Hermione unpack their belongings quickly, and then was invited to have dinner with them, an honor he accepted with evident pride. Draco updated the wizened old elf on "Mistress Cissy's" and "Master Lucius's" respective health. The evening passed by happily, and Hermione felt less sad about leaving Malfoy Manor and its inhabitants. She had even come to be exceedingly fond of Miffi, and the sweet elf was devoted to her like a slave. Hermione was still conflicted over the whole house-elf situation in general, but she couldn't deny that the Malfoys had every right to have theirs.

After Kreacher had whisked away the remnants of their dinner, Draco took a quick shower while Hermione played with Crookshanks, who was feeling unhappy from being separated from Lucius. He slunk away when it was Hermione's turn to shower and curled up by the portrait door. Draco went to have a few words with Lady Montecino after quickly urging Hermione to take a shower, seeing as she was still rather dejected about their departure and thought that some sleep would do her some good.

When Draco came back in after a good thirty minutes of conversation with Lady Montecino, Hermione was still in the bathroom. Draco knew she never took that long of showers, and was a little worried. He knocked on the door and called Hermione's name, but she gave no response. Alarmed now, Draco whipped out his wand and said, "_Alohamora," _before pushing the door open.

What he found was Hermione fast asleep on the sink counter. She had been in the middle of brushing her teeth, as evidenced by the toothbrush in her slightly ajar mouth, and she had also been crying, judging by the tear tracks on her cheeks. Draco felt pained, and hurried went to pick her up gently, allowing her knees to stop supporting her body weight. With one arm around her, he used his other hand to finish brushing her teeth for her. She didn't wake up until he gently shook her to tell her to rinse out her mouth once he had finished the job. After that, her head dropped right back against his collarbone again.

Draco levitated her limp body out of the bathroom with his wand as he closed the bathroom light. He gently set her onto his bed and put his wand on the nightstand after he had produced a mint green silk handkerchief from its tip. Wiping her cheeks gently with it, Draco realized that tonight, he would finally get to sleep with his girlfriend again. Ecstatic at the thought, he quickly extinguished the remaining lights and crawled under the covers with Hermione again. He hugged her tight, and she curled up to him, sighing contentedly in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." Draco whispered, before sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up to see Hermione's large, milk-chocolate brown eyes gazing at him. "Good morning, love." he said, leaning over to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

"Hi, Draco." she replied, and then promptly added, "I don't want to go to class today."

Draco widened his eyes in shock. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he asked suspiciously. "Or have you gone temporarily insane?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've missed lying in bed with you, Drake. Let's just stay here the whole day so I can get back what I've been missing out for the last three weeks."

Draco chuckled softly, kissing Hermione again, but this time on the cheek. "I don't think Professor McGonagall would appreciate the Senior Boy and Senior Girl skipping class on the first day back from the holiday break, Mione."

"Who cares." she mumbled.

Draco laughed. "Now you're scaring me. Besides, don't you want to see Zacharias?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, Draco. Let's go. I haven't even talked to Lady Montecino yet!"

They got out of bed quickly, washed up, and grabbed their book bags. Hermione talked to Lady Montecino for a bit while Draco let Crookshanks outside first. Then they met up in the foyer to walk to the Great Hall together.

When they got there, only Ginny was sitting up at their platform. She waved to Draco and Hermione enthusiastically as they walked by the House tables. When they reached her, she hugged Hermione while Draco asked curiously, "Where's Zacharias?"

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy." she glared at the tall blond while releasing Hermione. Then she smirked. "He's over there, but if you want to keep your appetite, I wouldn't look for him right now."

However, her words had the opposite effect, for Hermione and Draco turned around with blinding speed towards Hufflepuff's table, and were suddenly embarrassed.

Zacharias and Heather were wrapped in each other's arms and passionately locking lips. Several bystanders were whispering and pointing at the couple's _very _public display of affection, as well as giggling out loud. Hermione quickly went to her seat, feeling awkward at seeing the show. She randomly grabbed food and started eating, trying to erase the images of Zacharias and Heather out of her mind, much to Ginny's amusement.

Draco actually gagged as he went to his seat, dropping his book bag loudly before he collapsed into his chair. Hermione couldn't tell if he was acting or not, and really didn't want to know either, focusing on her breakfast and eating fast, well, at least for her standards.

Zacharias came up to the platform towards the end of breakfast. "Hey, guys." he said in a rather high-pitched voice before slinking off to his seat.

"How was your catching up?" Ginny asked pleasantly. Zacharias pretended he didn't hear her. Instead, he said loudly to Hermione, "Hi, Hermione! That's such a pretty necklace you're wearing. Where'd you get it? Was it a Christmas present?"

At that, Ginny's head immediately snapped towards a blushing Hermione. Upon closer inspection, she saw the initials etched on the locket. "Oh, Draco! How adorable! Hermione, could I see the inside?"

Despite Draco's frantic head-shaking, Hermione opened the locket for Ginny to see anyways. The redhead beamed at the inscription, and then smirked at the photo. Draco was trying to hide his face with his hands inside the silver frame. Zacharias even gave a soft snort, and Draco glared at him, mouthing behind the girls' backs, "_You're dead_."

After breakfast, the four students stopped by Hufflepuff's table to briefly greet Heather, (although in Ginny's case, it was a chance to annoy Zacharias by telling Heather her boyfriend had been rather rude by not coming to her New Year's Party), and then went off to class.

Class was surprisingly easy the first day. Hermione had forced Draco to do a mini-review with her on their second-to-last day at Malfoy Manor, so they were ready for whatever the Professors threw at them. Zacharias and Ginny, however, struggled a bit more, but Draco and Hermione happily helped them catch up. The four were still at the top of all their classes, and when they went to lunch, they felt fresh and new from a morning of learning.

The afternoon passed by quickly as well, and soon it was dinner. Draco and Ginny, upon seeing Heather as they walked past Hufflepuff table, smiled evilly at Zacharias, to the point of breaking him. Unable to hide his secret any longer, he said, "Guys, I have something to tell you."

"Are you trying to distract us again? It won't work, you know." said Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

Zacharias swallowed. "I'm serious… it has to do with after we graduate Hogwarts."

"Well, then spit it out." Draco said, swallowing a bite of steak-and-kidney pie.

"My father… well, he's secured a job for me… I mean, it was over the break, that's why I couldn't come to your party… he made me get interviewed…"

Hermione had set her fork down. "Zach, it's alright. You can tell us. We won't judge you."

"No promises." said Draco simultaneously under his breath.

"Well… if you must… you see… I'm to become the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic starting next August."

There was dead silence. Hermione timidly asked, "Ginny, isn't that Percy's job…?"

"Oh, he got promoted to Senior Assistant to the Minister for Magic last August." Ginny replied. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you about it at the New Year's Eve party. He wouldn't stop blathering about it to everyone since he got the position."

Hermione blushed. "Well, perhaps he did, but I couldn't really hear. It was so loud-"

"So, your father _bought _you your job?" Draco asked incredulously as Zacharias flushed, unable to retort. The Head Boy looked absolutely ashamed.

"Don't act like that's something new." Ginny snapped, defending Zacharias for once. "Hasn't that been the practice in _your_ family for generations?"

Draco glared at Ginny with narrowed eyes, and Hermione could almost just see his temper rising. "Actually, my father was on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and he got that position on his own, thank you very much. Tell me, what does _your_ father do for a living again?"

"That's right." said Ginny pleasantly, ignoring Draco's last sentence, although she was obviously incensed by Draco's reference to her father's job, "But wasn't he also sacked after he was caught blackmailing the other school governors into turning on Dumbledore, who, by the way, you served on a platter to the Death Eaters?"

"DON'T." Draco suddenly bellowed, abruptly standing up. His chair toppled backwards, and Hermione gave a frightened squeak, staring wide-eyed at Draco. He looked murderous, but Ginny didn't bat an eyelash. Zacharias gave a small whimper of fear, eyes swiveling back and forth from Draco to Ginny. Hermione was vaguely aware that several onlookers had started staring at them, but she felt frozen. _Oh, please, Draco. Don't do something stupid._

For a moment, it seemed as if Draco _would_ do something rash and unintelligent. But at the last second, he seemed to regain his senses, and stalked out without another word, the rest of his dinner left untouched. He swept out of the Great Hall as a giant silence blanketed the students and teachers, who were surprised at seeing the Senior Boy angrily leave.

Ginny glowered at Draco's retreating back, seething that he had once again insulted her family's financial situation. Zacharias looked greatly confused, searching for Heather among Hufflepuff table, and wisely chose not to say anything.

As for Hermione, she was sort of stuck in between. On one side was Ginny, her best friend, the one who had always been there for her whenever she had a problem. On the other side was Draco, her boyfriend, the one who made her feel like she could find true love. How was she supposed to choose?

The weight of the chain on her neck seemed to multiply, and Hermione abruptly realized that she was being silly. _Of course I need to console Draco first. I can talk to Ginny later. She at least has Zach for now. Draco's all by himself._

"Sorry, Gin." she said thickly, giving her friend an apologetic look. "I'm going to go after him. I'll see you later, alright?"

Ginny nodded once, not at all angry with Hermione, but still furious with Draco. Hermione quickly gathered her belongings and Draco's before Disapparating with a "Pop!"

She appeared in front of Lady Montecino, who was wide awake. Without waiting for an explanation from Hermione, she said quickly, "He's inside, and probably in his room. Go to him!"

Hermione whispered a grateful "Thank you!" as Lady Montecino's portrait swung forward. She ran in, dropping the book bags on the couch as she sprinted for Draco's closed door. Knocking gently, all she received was a muffled grunt.

"Draco." she called softly. "Do you want me to come in? Or do you want some time to yourself right now?"

No response. Hermione took that as a 'no,' shrugged, and then went to her own room. She decided a shower for herself was long enough time for Draco to be able to cool down, and soon, she could feel the warm water trickling down her cold body.

_Oh, I do hope they won't fight for long._


	50. Chapter 50

Hermione waited patiently in Montecino Tower's common room for Draco to stop fuming while she quietly wrote her Charms essay. The only sound in the room was of her quill scratching against the parchment and book pages being flipped. She wasn't worried at all about Draco not coming out. One of his vices was taking a nice, warm shower before going to sleep, and nothing could deter his daily habit.

At around midnight, Hermione was curled up on the couch with Crookshanks, who was snoozing on her lap. She had finished all her homework, as well as made a trip to the library and back, but was now fighting the urge to doze off herself. A moment later, though, she could hear water running in the bathroom. Gently, she got up and moved Crookshanks into an armchair before stretching and yawning. Then she headed straight to Draco's room.

The door was unlocked and she pushed it open, checking to make sure that Draco's bathroom door was closed. Seeing as it was, she headed over to his bed, which was rumpled and warm. She sat down gingerly and rested her hand on the pillow at the headboard, which was, to her surprise, moist. _Oh dear, he's been crying. _She sighed, picked up his wand from the nightstand, and dried the pillowcase. Then, she put it back before sitting crisscross in the middle of his bed, smoothing out the sheets.

A little while later, Draco emerged from the bathroom, his grey eyes rimmed with red, and his nose red and puffy. He started a little upon seeing Hermione and froze in his tracks. Wasting no time, Hermione patted the bed and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. He did, hesitantly, and while Hermione waited, she took his wand again, as well as a small comb, for his hair was still wet and he looked too defeated and tired to fix his locks himself.

As he sat down, Hermione immediately got to work drying his hair and smoothing it out with the comb. In the process, she also massaged his scalp and whispered sweet things to him in an attempt to make him feel better. It seemed to work, well, at least a little bit, for when she was done rubbing his neck with her nimble fingers, he had a sad, tired smile on his face.

Hermione was setting down the comb and Draco's wand when the pale, blond boy suddenly said, "She's right, isn't she, Ginny? I'm responsible for Dumbledore's death."

"Oh, Draco." Hermione whispered, leaning over to wrap her arms around his neck. "It's all in the past now. Ginny just said some things that don't matter anymore now. Nobody really blames you." she assured him.

Draco automatically held Hermione as she snuggled to him, but with a pained voice, he said, "But it's true. If it weren't for me, Dumbledore could still be alive today, and perhaps not as many people would be dead."

Hermione shook her head. "Draco, darling. Dumbledore was dying anyways from a curse cast by Voldemort. Professor Snape was trying to cure him, but Harry said that Dumbledore wouldn't have survived past our sixth year, no matter what. He saw Professor Snape's memor-"

"I wish I hadn't been so rude to Zacharias. It was our first day back, and I couldn't even keep my big fat mouth shut. And I'm also the most filthy hypocrite, disdaining Zach's situation when all my family-"

"No! Your parents are both working now, and they most definitely got their jobs on their own! And you, Draco! By Disarming Dumbledore that night, you gave Harry his chance to end Voldemort once and for all! You're a hero; never forget that! We can't help Zacharias right now, but you can help yourself. I know for a fact that after we graduate, you'll go on to do wonderful things in your lifetime! You're amazing, Draco Lucius Malfoy. And there's a reason as to why I love you."

With that, Hermione stopped any more protests from her boyfriend with a kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, and could see that some of the life had come back. "Now, Draco. I don't expect you to go and beg for Ginny's forgiveness tomorrow. You can have all the time you need to make peace with her, but I need you to be civil. Can you do that, dear?"

"For you, anything." Draco replied, leaning back in for another kiss.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, though, Draco and Ginny maintained an icy silence towards one another. Hermione had talked to Ginny the very next day after their argument on Draco's behalf, but the stubborn redhead was adamant about Draco apologizing to both her AND Zacharias for his snooty jabs on their fathers. Until then, she declared, she wouldn't say a word to him.

Draco, for his part, was obviously still incensed about Ginny's snide remark about his own father's sacking, and his Malfoy pride prohibited him from apologizing to either of his friends. However, neither Draco nor Ginny fought again or tried to provoke one another, for both parties had decided on a silent battle.

Hermione chose not to take sides in this cold war, but filled the emptiness with her own chatter. Zacharias followed her lead, talking loudly with Hermione about the most trivial of things until his mouth was dry. Hermione could tell he was miserable and probably wished that he had never mentioned his career plans. Of course, both Ginny and Draco talked to Zacharias and Hermione, but never to the opposite party.

In the evenings and during their free periods, Ginny and Zacharias would meet up with Heather to do their homework in the library. Heather was so helpful, distracting Ginny from her irritation by talking about the latest fashions, asking her about her Quidditch strategies, and of course, listening to her vent on how much she missed Harry.

Harry was now working as a full-fledged Auror, and thus was very busy. He was responsible for helping redeemed Ex-Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy in their quests for hunting down remaining active Death Eaters. Seeing as he had a lot of spying and following to do, he hadn't even visited Hogwarts once since the holiday break. However, he had promised to be Ginny's date to the Valentine Ball in February, after she had her first honorary dance with Zacharias, who would be going with Heather.

On Quidditch, Hermione was just glad that in the five weeks of silence so far, Gryffindor and Slytherin hadn't had a match yet. The second season had started out with Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, then Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, and then Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Slytherin managed a close win against Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor won every game they played.

However, Ravenclaw lost every game, predictably, as Trevor Birch had started dating Astoria Greengrass, and she had him wrapped around her little fingers. Even Trevor's grades had started falling from not doing his homework to frolick with Astoria instead, and he had missed patrol duty several times, getting an earful from Zacharias. Hermione was inwardly inclined to think that Astoria had used a love potion to get Trevor this devoted to her, but was thankful when she heard the news that Trevor had been guaranteed a spot on the Tutshill Tornadoes by Brevis after he graduated. As was with Ron, Hermione didn't have it in her heart to hate anyone, and always hoped the best for people she really didn't like, for she liked to think that they could eventually change.

It made Ginny's day whenever she caught the Ravenclaw Prefect and Quidditch Captain with his girlfriend snogging hungrily in an empty classroom or hallway and had the opportunity to take points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Between Ginny and Draco's very obvious ignoring of each other and Ginny's deducting large amounts of points from Slytherin House for the most harmless of offenses, though, Hermione could just see the feuding between Gryffindors and Slytherins start up again.

In fact, just days before the Valentine ball, at the end of the last waltzing class before the event, Hermione heard some Slytherin boy call a Gryffindor girl a "Gryffinwhore!" before the sounds of a scuffle reached the rest of the room. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall had been there to intervene, as she had been observing this last class before the ball, and therefore Draco and Ginny lost their chance to have an opportunity to be at each other's throats in defending their House members. The waltzing classes hadn't been as much fun as before, what with Draco and Ginny pointedly ignoring each other, but Hermione hadn't expected a Slytherin boy dancing with a Gryffindor girl to call her such a rude name when she had accidentally stepped on his toes.

Granted, it was a second-year Slytherin student who had uttered the nasty word, and he and the first-year Gryffindor girl probably hadn't even really known what it truly meant, but Hermione knew that the boy had no doubt picked it up from some of the older boys in his House. Anyways, she had been even more shocked to see a group of older Gryffindor boys who had been dancing nearby defend their Housemate by ruthlessly assaulting the younger Slytherin boy.

Professor McGonagall had been furious, chewing out Draco and Ginny for setting such a poor example for their Housemates, before promptly serving detention to the boys involved in the fight, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. The little girl was crying by then, thinking she had gotten herself into a world of trouble, and Ginny was instructed to bring her to Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Draught.

As the crowd dissipated, Zacharias and Heather slunk off after a hurried farewell to Draco and Hermione, and Hermione towed Draco off to Montecino Tower. Hermione knew Draco was absolutely furious about the beat-up Slytherin boy, who had been teamed up on. After pretending everything was alright for Lady Montecino, Draco stormed and raged inside the common room, repeatedly telling Hermione it wasn't right for a gang of older boys to converge on such a small second-year.

Hermione listened patiently, although she was rather worried. As Draco buried his head in his hands, after Hermione was done patting him on the back and soothing him with sweet words about his kindness, caring, and justice, she went to take a shower.

Although she didn't show it, Hermione was indeed very worried about her friends. The Valentine Ball in three days' time would have reporters and journalists there as guests to show to the world the new cooperation within Hogwarts. _What if Drake and Gin are still fighting then? _she thought, mulling over this terrifying prospect in the steamy shower. _Those writers will definitely notice! McGonagall would never hear the end of it. _And then there was Slughorn's Easter party that would be held before Easter break. There would be reporters there, too, as McGonagall had rescinded her banning of journalists at the Slug Club parties, provided that Slughorn didn't invite anymore Slug Club alumni. Those events had worked nicely last semester when the four friends had got along splendidly, but now, Hermione was sure that Draco and Ginny would embarrass Hogwarts with their new display.

And then there was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match between the two events. Hermione knew that when one side won, the other would be bound to finally break down and initiate a skirmish. Hermione dreaded that Saturday, and instead started thinking about Harry. _Oh Harry, please. When you come on February 14__th__, please, please, PLEASE try and make Ginny see sense. Lord knows I've already tried with Draco, so now it's your turn. This really is unbearable._

* * *

During lunch on the day of the Valentine Ball, Ginny suddenly leaned over towards Hermione, who was busy eating pot roast and studying her Ancient Runes textbook. "There's something I've got to tell you Hermione, but I'll wait until you've finished swallowing."

Hermione was immediately intrigued, as the last time Ginny had warned her about eating in pertaining to something important, it had turned that Ginny had been right, (as in when she told her and Draco about Zacharias and Heather's smooching).

Swallowing, she said, "Alright, Gin."

Ginny took a deep breath before whispering into Hermione's ear, "Ron's coming to the Valentine Ball tonight."

Hermione gave a small gasp before looking at Ginny with wide eyes. She quickly stole a glance at Draco, who was busy eating and glaring at the Gryffindor table, before turning back to Ginny.

"What? How?" she whispered urgently.

"I heard Romilda Vane in the bathroom today." Ginny replied grimly. "She claims that she and Ron have been secretly going out since the end of the holiday break. Her 'proof' was something about meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron while he was completely drunk and passed out, nursing him through his hangover in a rented room upstairs, and then losing her virg-"

Hermione blanched. "Ginny, I haven't quite finished eating yet." she said weakly. She shuddered at the thought of Ron and Romilda, who happened to be sitting just where Draco was glaring, getting it on in the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny nodded, looking grossed out at her own words as well. "Anyways," she continued, "Ron's coming as Romilda's date."


	51. Chapter 51

After classes had ended that day, Ginny, Heather, Luna, Rolf, and Zacharias followed Draco and Hermione up to Montecino Tower. There was an unspoken truce in the air for Ginny and Draco to be around each other outside of class, for it was understood that the four girls would need each other in preparation to look absolutely stunning for the Valentine Ball, and the most ideal dressing area would be Montecino Tower.

Zacharias, Rolf, Luna, Heather, and Ginny were all carrying garment bags, and the girls in addition were carrying make-up bags as well as bags full of beauty potions and other necessities such as perfumes and brushes. As the seven friends trudged upstairs, all except one of them were lively and chattered away happily, almost forgetting the fact that Draco and Ginny were still upset with each other.

Hermione, the exception, was busy brooding on how she was going to prepare Draco for Ron's presence. With his problem with Ginny right now, she wouldn't be surprised if his temper went astray tonight and ugly things happened. _What am I going to do? _she thought miserably.

When the friends reached Lady Montecino's portrait, she beamed at them all, thinking that perhaps Draco and Ginny had made up for the upcoming party. "House Unity." said Draco after everyone had greeted the beautiful woman. As they filed in, Lady Montecino called, "Make sure you get Kreacher to come and take a photograph of you all after you're done beautifying yourselves and before you leave!"

"No problem, Lady Montecino." Draco said brightly, his mood vastly improved from the last few days. Hermione smiled at the excited lady, but her mind was still whirring furiously to find a solution to her dilemma.

The boys were given half an hour to get ready, as Ginny declared the girls needed much more time, as there were more of them, and it didn't matter if the boys looked ugly. "Don't worry, no one will look at you anyways." she had assured them. "It's us females that'll be the center of attention. Go. You have now twenty-nine minutes and thirty seconds. Chop chop!"

With a last scowl at the bossy redhead, the boys vanished inside Draco's room and the bathroom while Heather and Luna giggled at Ginny. The girls set their luggage down in Hermione's room before returning to the common room to chatter. Of course, Hermione was still quiet, barely hearing her friends' innocent gossip, and it was Luna who first noticed that something was not quite right with Hermione.

"What's the matter?" the blond girl asked, lightly touching Hermione's arm. "Something's bothering you, Hermione. You should tell us."

"It is about Draco?" asked Heather worriedly. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"It's fine, it's fine." Hermione muttered, not meeting either of the girls' eyes.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Mione, should I tell them…?"

Hermione deliberated for a moment, and then nodded. "Go ahead, Gin."

Ginny exhaled. "Alright, guys. To make a long story short, Ron's coming tonight as Romilda Vane's date."

Heather gave a loud "No way!" while Luna raised an eyebrow. "He's got a lot of nerve coming here, doesn't he?" she said calmly. "After all he's done, I wonder exactly how many pieces Draco will tear him into."

"That's the problem." Hermione said grimly. "I don't know how to tell Draco this without ruining the dance before it starts. And if I don't, he'll be so shocked at seeing Ron there that he'll charge without thinking and get himself humiliated."

"My, my." Heather said softly. "I think you'll have to tell him, Mione."

"I know, but how?" the bushy-haired brunette replied, twisting her hands anxiously.

"I'd tell him right after you guys have your first dance." said Luna serenely. "That way, you'll have at least one good dance with him before he starts looking for Ron to pummel."

Ginny nodded her agreement, and Hermione sighed. "I guess you guys are right then."

"I know _I'm _always right." a voice from behind them sounded. The girls jumped from their seats and turned around to see Draco, Rolf, and Zacharias looking snazzy in their dress robes. Rolf and Zacharias wore classic black dress robes that looked nearly the same. Only their ties were different, as Rolf was sporting a sapphire blue one while Zacharias had a white one with a large diamond in the middle.

Draco's robes were a solid emerald green, and he sported a plain golden tie. All the boys looked handsome, Draco most of all in Hermione's opinion, and the girls immediately ran to them and started fussing over them, much to their annoyance.

"Calm down already." Zacharias moaned as Ginny and Heather cooed over how adorable he looked. Draco decided to step in and help his friend by looking at his watch, and saying, "You girls only have two-and-a-half hours left to get ready. So-"

With a squeal, the girls dashed off to Hermione's room without another word, Ginny slamming the door behind them. "Thanks, Draco." Zacharias grinned. Rolf looked at the Senior Boy in awe.

* * *

Exactly two-and-a-half hours later, the girls were ready and inspecting each other for any last minute details they might have overlooked before going into the common room. Each girl's ensemble stuck to the theme of Valentine's Day, and therefore the main colors of each outfit were red, pink, and white.

Heather wore a full-length gown that looked fit for a princess. The skirt was huge, cascading in white ripples to her dark pink stilettos. Here and there were dark pink roses scattered all over the voluminous skirt, matching the dark pink bodice that was dotted with pearls, which was strapless. The top of the bodice was embroidered with white lace, and on Heather's bosom lay a magnificent chain of pearls and diamonds, courtesy of Zacharias. Her hair had been curled so that it looked only chin length, with only a princess pony tail holding it back. On top of her head was a small but glittering tiara that went perfectly with her necklace, and she had only diamond studs in her ears.

Luna also wore a full-length gown, but hers was of the palest pink and there were small diamonds sprinkled all over both the skirt and the bodice. It was a simple dress, really, fitting Luna perfectly and showing off her slim figure. The skirt barely flared out, instead floating close to her body, and the bodice was also strapless. Luna had straightened her wavy dirty-blond hair for the evening, and it flowed down gracefully onto her bare back. She wore no necklace but she did have on a pair of dangling diamond and sapphire earrings that sparkled at the tiniest tilt of her head. Luna looked like a pink cloud filled with a thousand tiny stars, and she, too, wore a tiara, but hers was of sapphires and diamonds. Her stilettos were also sapphire blue, and Hermione thought that the pale pink and dark blue looked quite lovely together.

Ginny's gown was more similar to Hermione's; it was short and strapless, and it also clung to her figure. It was entirely silver, save for the red rubies intricately sewn into a swirl design at the waist of her bodice. Her skirt was made of elegant silver frills that flowed only to her upper thigh, and her ears were decorated with Zacharias's earrings. Ginny's beautiful red hair was swept into a high bun that was held together by a glittering diamond band, and on her throat hung a simple silver necklace that was attached to a ruby heart charm. Her shoes were glossy red pumps, and made the tall redhead look even more mature.

And finally, there was Hermione in a short red dress that came to her knees. Like Heather's gown, the skirt cascaded in ripples, but clung close to her thighs like Ginny's did. The bodice had intricate silver swirl designs wrapped all around it, and it was strapless as well. Nestled on Hermione's throat was Draco's locket, and she, too, had Zacharias's earrings on. Her shoes looked similar to Ginny's, but at the toes, she had a large ruby in the center of a silk bow as a decoration. She had done her hair exactly how she had done it in her fourth year at the Yule Ball, except that instead of pink crystal fasteners, she had used ruby pins, just for Draco's appreciation. While she hadn't regretted going with Viktor, she knew Draco had regretted going with Pansy, so this was her little present for him.

"We look beautiful!" Ginny squealed, beaming at the four of them in the mirror.

Heather shushed the excited redhead, telling her that the boys would barge in if she kept carrying on like this.

"We do look rather nice." Luna agreed, twirling around in her gown, and sighing contentedly.

"OI! Hurry up, will ya? We're going to be late if we don't go soon, and in case you've forgotten, we have to start the dance!" Draco Lucius Malfoy was a hypocrite at heart, but Hermione didn't mind that.

"We're coming, Drake. We're just doing last minute touch-ups!"

"Well, could you make it last second touch-ups instead?" Zacharias grouched. Heather giggled. "We're coming, sweetie. Be patient!"

"We have been, for the last two-and-a-half hours." Rolf replied earnestly. Luna grinned goofily. "He's got a point, you know."

"Alright, alright." said Ginny. "Let's go."

Whispering and giggling excitedly, the girls filed out of Hermione's room after turning off the lights. Just as they expected, the boys' jaws dropped in awe upon seeing their lovely ladies. However, what they didn't expect was seeing each boy holding a magnificent bouquet of flowers, as well as a certain Harry Potter looking flashy in his scarlet dress robes and a silver tie.

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked, hobbling over to her boyfriend at the speed of light and strangling him in a hug. "You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here." Harry chuckled, one hand holding the roses patting Ginny's back, the other hand trying to fix his glasses that had been knocked askew by Ginny's sudden lunge. "You look good."

Ginny stepped back, grinning. "Thanks for stating the obvious." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Anyways, when'd you get here? I thought we were going to meet after the first dance! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was a surprise, obviously." Harry said, smiling widely. "It wasn't my idea, though. You'll have to thank this young man here, I believe." He pointed to Draco, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Hermione.

Ginny stiffened, and Draco finally peeled his eyes off of his girlfriend to turn to Ginny. His face became impassive as everyone waited to hear what Ginny would say.

"Erm, thank you, Draco. Thank you so much. I'm really grateful." she said in a small but sincere voice. It was the first thing she had said to Draco after little more than a month, and it made Draco feel strange to hear her voice directed at him after all this time.

"You're welcome, Ginny." the blond replied calmly. "It wasn't much, though. All I had to do was write Harry a letter last week, and then I used Side-Apparition to bring him here from Hogsmeade after he arrived this evening."

Both sides seemed to be on the verge of apologizing to each other when Kreacher suddenly croaked, "Pictures, everyone!"

Hermione looked around wildly for her favorite elf before she saw him by the armchair Crookshanks and Bubble were currently sharing, holding a camera.

"Zacharias got hungry." Rolf explained, "So we went to get Kreacher and then he remembered that Lady Montecino wanted us to take a photo, so he brought a camera, too." Hermione smiled at the empty platter on the glass coffee table, and said, "Well, let's do this then! We have a dance to be going to!"

It took a while for the group to decide which arrangement was best for eight people, and it was finally agreed upon that the girls would sit on the couch and their respective boyfriends would stand behind them. Hermione sat on the far right, holding her bouquet of crimson roses, Ginny next to her, with a bouquet identical to Hermione's, then Heather with a bouquet of pink roses, and finally Luna with an identical twin of Heather's bouquet. The boys stood straight and tall, and each had their right hand draped on the backrest behind their girlfriends' necks. Kreacher took several shots, and then Lady Montecino's voice was heard. "I know it's impressive to be fashionably late, but you guys are stretching it out!"

"Coming!" eight voices cried. After frantic goodbyes and thanks to Kreacher and Lady Montecino, both of whom looked fondly at the happy students, the friends hurried downstairs. As they were met by an irritated Professor McGonagall outside the closed double doors of the Great Hall, Hermione saw Draco and Ginny exchange small smiles, and was glad that they had finally made up. _Harry James Potter, you are truly amazing._


	52. Chapter 52

"You are LATE!" an irate Professor McGonagall hissed. "And you four! You're not even starting off the dance! You should be inside already!"

"I'm sorry, Professor." said Harry gallantly. "They had to pick me up from Hogsmeade, so that's why we were a little short on time."

"And we didn't know that we couldn't come down with Hermione and Ginny." Luna chirped, Heather nodding in agreement.

"This is why we READ." Professor McGongall snapped, pointing to a flyer posted by the doors of the Great Hall. It specifically says-"

"Really, Professor, it's my fault." Harry said. "If it weren't-"

"Then you should've come in through the main gate, Potter!" fumed Professor McGonagall, who didn't care one bit that she was chastising the famous war hero. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, and Mr. Dean all did!"

Hermione's head swiveled towards Draco, who didn't seem surprised at all. Before she could ask, though, Professor McGonagall had exasperatedly thrown her hands in the air, and cried, "All right, all of you walk in together then, like at the Yule Ball! Here, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, come up front-"

The final line-up was Hermione on Draco's left arm in front, Ginny on Zacharias's left arm next, then Luna on Rolf's left arm, and finally Heather on Harry's left arm.

"When you walk in," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Only the Seniors and Heads will walk to the center of the room. The rest of you merge with the crowd until the second song. Let's get going, then!"

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands twice, and the Great Hall's doors slowly swung forward. As if on cue, a fanfare started playing, and Draco led Hermione into the ballroom.

It seemed as if the whole school had turned up, teachers and students alike. The Great Hall had been transformed into some kind of fairyland, and Hermione thought she was literally in heaven. Everything was a light color and some form of pink, making her feel as though she were floating through clouds. The crowds were on either side of her, and most were beaming, although a few looked quite envious. Everyone sat at circular tables of eight and watched while the Seniors and Heads glided towards the dance floor.

As Harry, Luna, Heather, and Rolf branched off to join the rest of the school population, Luna and Heather hurriedly sped up and took Hermione and Ginny's roses from them before they went to join Harry and Rolf at the empty table they had claimed. It didn't surprise Hermione one bit when she started hearing the hushed murmurings of, "Is that Harry Potter?!"

Hermione craned her neck to look for Ron, but as far as she could see, there was no sign of him or Romilda. Feeling a little relieved, she stole a glance at Draco, but all she saw was contentment on his face. Hermione finally felt that she could just relax and enjoy the ball, and she turned forward. There was an orchestra seated where the Staff Table usually was, complete with conductor and percussion.

They had finally reached the center of the spacious dance floor. Draco turned to face Hermione and confidently held out his arm while putting his other hand on her waist. Hermione blushed a little, but also got into the waltz position. She could see that Ginny and Zacharias were ready as well, and in no time, after an announcement that the Seniors and Heads would start off the dance, the dance started.

It felt a little nerve-wracking to have everyone's eyes fixed on her as she spun around effortlessly with Draco, but he kept a steady hand and pulse, so all she had to do was look into his shining gray eyes to feel reassured. Cameras clicked feverishly from every corner of the Great Hall, and Hermione felt her heart almost burst with joy when Draco pressed a chaste kissed right into her mouth for the world to see while they continued waltzing.

Far too soon, the first song was over. Hermione was dizzy, for although she had felt that the song was short, they had spent a good ten minutes dancing. As everyone applauded, Draco led her to the table where their friends were, closely followed by Ginny and Zacharias.

It wasn't hard to find the table where everyone was, since Harry had a flock of reporters trying to interrogate him. "I'm sorry," Hermione could hear him saying heatedly, "but I've got to dance this next dance with my girlfriend. You can have an interview another time." As Professor McGonagall came to chase the journalists away, Harry, Rolf, Luna, and Heather congratulated their friends enthusiastically and complimented them on their dancing skills.

Then, Zacharias gallantly handed Ginny off to Harry, and Harry did the same with Heather to Zacharias. The four of them headed off to the dance floor, now being flooded by everyone else, with Rolf and Luna following close behind. Draco and Hermione were left alone, as all the reporters and cameramen started attempting to stalk Harry, forgetting all about Hermione, to her extreme happiness.

"That was fun." Draco said breathlessly, running a hand through his smooth blond hair. "Look, there are the menus from the Yule Ball, except this time without any foreign dishes. Are you hungry?"

Hermione didn't answer his question, instead saying, "Draco, do you know that-"

"Weasel's here." Draco finished for her calmly. As she cocked her head curiously, he shrugged. "Potty already told me before you girls came out. He just found out yesterday night, apparently. Don't worry, though. Harry's already warned me to keep my temper in check, and I'll be a good boy for you."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thanks, Drake. I hope he doesn't try to ruin the night."

"Who's trying to ruin the night?" an all-too-familiar voice asked. Ron and Romilda, holding hands, slipped into Harry and Ginny's empty seats across from Draco and Hermione.

"Speak of the Devil." Draco muttered, his hand beginning to reach for his wand. Hermione shot him a warning look before saying as pleasantly as she could, "Good evening, Ron, Romilda. Fancy seeing you here!"

Her voice sounded a little unnatural to her, but she resolved not to be intimidated by Ron anymore. Should he attack, their friends were coming back soon, and Draco had a quickness with drawing his wand that rivaled Harry's skill.

Ron, however, only nodded. "Hermione, Malfoy." he said calmly. Romilda smirked. "I'm here as Romilda's date. We just came to say hello."

"Well, as her date, shouldn't you be dancing right now?" Draco asked shrewdly as Hermione nudged him with her foot.

Ron waved a hand airily. "The dance floor's too crowded right now, and I'm horrible at dancing, anyways. You don't mind, do you, Milda?"

"Of course not, sweetheart." Romilda said with a voice as sickening as Professor Umbridge's, caressing Ron's cheek lovingly. "As long as you get me Harry's autograph, I'm yours!"

"There." Ron said simply. "I also just wanted to apologize for my behavior at the Burrow. I shouldn't have lied like that. I was so desperate to get you back, Hermione. But, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I've moved on." He motioned to Romilda, who was busy glowering at Harry and Ginny dance.

"That's great, Ron!" Hermione said as happily as she could, although it was very obvious that Romilda's true affections were reserved for someone else. Hermione, however, would not interfere with Ron's love life, even if it was for his own good. "I'm really happy for you! Aren't you glad, Draco?" she asked her boyfriend imperiously.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." Draco said noncommittally, observing the menu in front of him, which he had taken a sudden interest to. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's purposeful rudeness, and went back to Ron. "So, we can be friends again?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe you can help me win back Harry and my family, too." he said, glancing in the direction his date was staring at. Romilda started tugging on Ron's sleeve when an open spot on the dance floor appeared, as Rolf and Luna, who had been dancing next to Harry and Ginny, left the dance halfway through. "Ronnie, let's dance!" she commanded.

Ron grinned and waved at Draco and Hermione as he was dragged away by Romilda. "Duty calls! See you around!"

Hermione waved halfheartedly at Ron as Romilda started stomping all over his shoes while they danced, and Draco didn't even bother looking up. "Baby back ribs." he finally decided, and the food materialized onto his empty plate. Hermione sighed. _Boys. _she thought. _At least he didn't attack Ron, so I guess I should be thankful enough. _Lightly, she said aloud, "Well, that wasn't too painful, was it?"

Draco chuckled as Luna and Rolf sat back down in their seats. "I think it was more painful for Weasel than for us. I wonder if Romilda gave him another love potion."

"If I didn't know better, I would think that Romilda actually still likes Harry." Luna said blandly, helping Rolf pick something to eat. "The way she took our dancing spot almost convinced me!"

"Luna, dear." said Rolf. "I think Romilda's only dating Ron since he's now famous, and it's a good way for her to get close to Harry. I think I'll have pork chops." As Rolf's food materialized, Draco nodded his assent, saying, "I think they're perfect for each other, though. They obviously both love the spotlight, and can use any means to get what they want. I fear for the children, though."

"Draco!" Hermione protested, smacking his arm as Rolf and Luna laughed merrily. "You'd really want that kind of punishment inflicted on Ron?"

"What, him marrying Romilda, or seeing their mutant children?" Draco asked innocently.

This time, all three of them laughed at Draco's wittiness. _This is going to be a fun night, _Hermione thought.

* * *

By midnight, when the Valentine Ball was over, Hermione was pleasantly full, but her feet ached. She had eaten a rich fish course, as well as much dessert, and then unwisely chose to dance with everyone who asked her. So in the end, Hermione had danced once with Dean, who had come with Demelza Robins, twice with Seamus, who had come with Vicky Frobisher, twice with Harry, once with Ron and once with Trevor, (to Draco's chagrin), twice with Zacharias, once with Rolf, once with Jimmy, who was now once again a happy and normal boy, and thrice with Zacharias.

After the sensation of Harry's appearance had died down, the paparazzi started following Ron and Hermione as well. The only reason why Hermione had danced with Ron was to prove to the world that they were still friends, and it seemed to work, as many reporters looked disappointed to see that there wouldn't be any drama between the rumored ex-lovers. With Trevor, Hermione just felt sorry for him, and it also gave her a surge of happiness to see Astoria's furious face. She supposed her newfound pettiness was from Draco, although Harry could say different, as he remembered when she had went with Cormac McLaggen to a Slug Club party just to get even with Ron in their sixth year.

Harry was given permission by Professor McGonagall to stay the night, as Draco and Hermione had invited their table to a sleepover in Montecino Tower. Lady Montecino looked delighted when she saw the group make its way back to Draco and Hermione's common room, and bid the exhausted children goodnight as they tiredly went in.

Kreacher was called upon to bring the guests their pajamas from their dormitories as they each showered and changed out of their fancy, sweaty clothes, and the sweet elf even went to the Burrow to fetch Harry's for him. It was about three o' clock in the morning when everyone was finally done, and instead of going to sleep, the teenagers played Blackjack with Hermione's Muggle cards and gambled Knuts, (Lady Montecino wouldn't permit anything more than that), until it was five o' clock. Hermione was glad that tomorrow was a Sunday.

At that point, everyone had pretty much passed out instead of falling asleep. Hermione thought that everyone besides her and Draco had had far too much Butterbeer, (although Draco had had a good amount of Firewhiskey), and as she snuggled in Draco's warm arms with his roses clutched in her hands, on the floor of the common room surrounded by their wonderful friends, she thought she could possibly be the happiest girl in the world.


	53. Chapter 53

"Aren't we a little too old for these?" Draco grouched as Hermione gave a squeal of delight before handing him a colorful egg. Sighing, he added the egg into his basket, which was dangerously close to overflowing. Hermione ignored him, bounding off to another bush on the great, rolling lawns of Malfoy Manor, while Draco reluctantly followed. _Well, it beats being at school, I guess. _After the Valentine Ball and before Easter break, the professors had piled enough homework onto the seventh years to make their heads spin. Even Peeves, who had already been keeping a relatively low profile throughout the course of the year, had made his presence almost nonexistent. Somewhere inside his mind, a little voice reminded him that there was still a stack of homework sitting on the desk in his room, waiting to be done. Hermione wouldn't forget. _Egg hunting it is, then._

It wasn't that he didn't like Easter egg hunting; he just didn't like doing them after three hours out in the full glare of the sun. Especially when he was hungry and lunch was supposed to be served thirty minutes ago. But still, he complained as little as possible, for exactly a year ago, Hermione and her friends had been held in the dungeons here, and he owed it to make this year's Easter a happier memory. Plus, it was nice to be back at home again.

Many pairs scoured the vast lawns for the elusive Easter eggs as Hermione, true to her competitive heart, scampered around under the numerous bushes of Malfoy Manor. The blond teenager wondered just how many eggs his mother and father had hidden. Although it had originally been Narcissa's idea for the Malfoys to host an Easter egg hunt this year, Draco was pretty sure that she had intended it for people around Teddy's age. However, Lucius had expressed his thoughtful idea that Draco and Hermione invite their friends over as well, since Teddy, at his age, didn't have many friends besides Gabriel Carrow, the younger brother of the Carrow twins, who was a year older than him.

So Draco, stomach growling, trailed Hermione to the edge of Malfoy Pond where the peacock nests were. Nearby, the inseparable Teddy and Gabe were with Harry and Ginny, poking under some rocks. Greg and Pansy were searching some other bushes, Blaise and Daphne were on the opposite side of the pond, Heather and Zacharias were near the Manor and peeking underneath the porch, and Luna and Rolf were by the trees.

Mercifully, Ron and Romilda were nowhere to be seen. Although Draco had voiced his opinion that those two were not to show their faces on the Manor grounds, he had been outvoted by his parents and Hermione with their "reconciliation" and "forgiveness" nonsense. Such rubbish. He'd rather have invited Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, but Charlie had returned to Romania after the winter holidays, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were spending Easter at Shell Cottage. Draco lamented that Molly Weasley had ended his Aunt Bella, as it certainly provided an obstacle when it came to invites. He certainly couldn't invite Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur without Mrs. Weasley, could he?

Theodore Nott and Graham Montague had brought the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia, and were also dating them, respectively. They, along with George and Angelina, who had come at Hermione's request as well, were presumably behind the Manor searching for eggs. Percy and Audrey were inside the Manor being "grown-up" and talking with Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Mr. and Mrs. Carrow, Mrs. Goyle, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. and Mrs. Vane, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Zabini and the current Mr. Zabini, and Mr. and Mrs. Montague. Lunch was to be a full-out party, and Draco was not only impatient to eat, but to also show Hermione the ballroom, which, like the library, she was to be kept from until a special day.

He thought she looked especially beautiful today wearing a floral dress that was collared and long-sleeved, perfect for the crisp spring morning. Although he was grateful that so many people had come today so he could have an excuse to show Hermione the ballroom, Draco thanked his lucky stars that Astoria and Trevor weren't here, for they were out on one of their frequent ten-hour dates, and Ron and Romilda were disgusting enough. Surprisingly, though, Draco had struck up conversation with Neville when he had arrived with Hannah, much to Hermione's pleasure. Even better was that Draco actually liked Neville, almost as much as he liked Harry, although he would never admit it to their faces.

"Time's up!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang through the dewy grounds, magically amplified by her wand. "Four hours' time is up, so will the contestants bring up their eggs? There will be prized awarded to first, second, and third place!"

Hermione hastily snatched up one last egg that she had found as Narcissa finished her announcement and thrust it into Draco's hands. "I think we've won!" she beamed, and Draco chuckled. "How many do you think we've got?" she asked as they made their way up to where Narcissa was standing.

"I don't know…" Draco began. They reached a small bush marked with a violet hair ribbon that exactly matched the flowers on Hermione's dress. Draco pointed his wand at the bush, and it transfigured into a three more baskets of Easter eggs. "…I haven't had time to count them all." Hermione giggled and picked up two baskets, leaving the last for Draco. Then she asked seriously, "Drake, do you think the others cheated? They could've made duplicates of their eggs!"

Draco grinned as they reached where everyone else was already standing. "You underestimate my mother, Mione. She HATES cheaters. There's no way anyone could fool her." Hermione nodded and then peered around at the others' baskets. Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Gabe, predictably, had gotten the most eggs, with five baskets, as they had had more people on their team. Ron and Romilda had four baskets as well, and everyone else had two or three baskets filled in varying degrees.

As the grown-ups started counting the eggs under Narcissa's supervision, the "children" were ushered into the Manor by Draco. Hermione followed him as he led them all through winding corridors, sitting rooms, and painting-filled hallways. At last, the group reached a set of double-doors that closely imitated those that guarded the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and Draco pushed them open. Hermione knew she had let out a gasp, but couldn't hear herself, as everyone else had also inhaled air sharply upon seeing the magnificent ballroom of Malfoy Manor.

Again, Hermione felt as if she was in _Beauty and the Beast _once more, for the windows, the balcony, and the chandelier mimicked the grandeur of those in the cartoon. Two great circular tables were already set up, with Percy and Audrey already sitting at one of them. Draco greeted them politely, and then chose to sit down at the other table, to which everyone else followed suit. Hermione, though, raised her eyebrows at him as she sat down next to him, and Draco got the message. _Just because Percy likes to talk a lot doesn't mean you can choose not to sit by him!_

Draco feigned innocence as a house-elf asked him what kind of drink he would like. After asking for pumpkin juice, he whispered, "I think Percy and Audrey want to sit with Mother and Father, and Merlin knows I DON'T. Do you want to spend the whole meal listening to them talk about how pink my bum was when I was three?"

Hermione giggled, and replied, "Actually, I think I do, as a matter of fact."

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione sweetly turned to order her drink. Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione, grinned knowingly at him. Sticking his tongue out at her, he turned to Zacharias, who was sitting next to him.

"I'm so hungry." he was moaning to Heather. His girlfriend ignored him, caught up in a conversation with Luna, who sat next to her. Rolf was chatting with Neville, and Hannah, unfortunately, was stuck next to Romilda Vane. Before Draco could sympathize with Zacharias, though, a voice on Romilda's other side beat him to it.

"I am, too, Smith. Malfoy, d'you know what we'll be eating?"

Draco stiffened at being addressed by Ron, but feeling Hermione nudge him with her foot, he replied cautiously, "I don't know, Weasley. Mother always surprises us each year, and she makes sure the elves don't tell us. But I can guarantee you, whatever it is, it'll be good."

"I'm sure it will." Harry's voice said kindly from Ginny's other side, although Teddy and Gabe separated the couple. "Even if it weren't, I still wouldn't mind. I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole hippogriff."

"I have some Puking Pastilles." George offered, digging in the pocket of his jeans for some of the infamous treats. Angelina, who sat between him and Ron, rolled her eyes. "George, don't be stupid. All that would do is make them dry-heave. They don't have anything in them to throw up."

George looked disappointed as everyone at the table, even Draco's Slytherin friends, laughed. The Slytherins sat in one continuous line, between George and Harry, and Draco was glad that nothing had erupted between former enemies, especially with George and Graham. Luckily, though, Graham was too far gone to even remember that it was George that had shoved him into the Vanishing Cabinet, although he was very sweet, waiting on Hestia Carrow's hand and foot.

Blaise joined in the conversation first, followed by Daphne, whom Draco was growing fonder of, as Hermione had taken to her immediately when they had greeted each other in the morning. The rest of the Slytherins, even screechy Pansy and monotonous Greg, eventually joined in as well, and soon, the young people were happily chattering with each other with none of the animosity from their history in the past.

At last, the adults came in, headed by Lucius and Narcissa. They made sure their guests were comfortably seated at Percy and Audrey's table, leaving two seats for themselves, before Narcissa waved her wand and a small table appeared by her side.

A hush fell over the room the Malfoy matriarch waved her wand again, producing three large containers that settled gracefully on top of the table, one labeled, "Crystallised Pineapple," another, "Sugar Quills," and the last, "Pink Coconut Ice."

"Now, we have the winners." Narcissa smiled widely at the eager children. "Whoever is first place chooses their prize first. Then second place chooses. And then third place gets whatever is left. However-"

Here, she paused. "-we have a tie for second place! So whichever teams you are, you need to decide on a prize together, and then share it!" An uncomfortable silence fell over the children's table, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sharing is caring." she muttered under her breath, making Ginny and Draco snort quietly.

"Let the naming of the victors commence!" Narcissa sang. "First place, Teddy, Gabe, Harry, and Ginny! Congratulations!"

A round of applause went up for the four as they went up to claim their prize. Teddy and Gabe immediately demanded the Sugar Quills, and Harry and Ginny obliged, carrying the container back to their seats. Predictably, the little boys quickly opened the container and snatched up several of the sweets each, but surprisingly, they didn't eat them. Instead, Gabe ran to give one to Flora and Hestia first, and then to the other table to give one to his parents. Teddy toddled over to Andromeda and gave her three, before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, eliciting "Aww's" from everyone in the room.

While the kids were being their innocent selves, though, Harry and Ginny had taken advantage of their momentary distraction to hurriedly toss Sugar Quills to everyone else at the table, and sighs of relief came as the hungry teenagers were unburdened from the pain in their stomachs. Draco made a mental note to like Harry more than before in the future.

"Second place!" Narcissa continued, a twinkle in her eye, "Goes to Draco and Hermione, as well as Ron and Romilda!"

Enthusiastic applause rang out again, and Hermione, Draco, Romilda, and Ron made their way up to the table. Draco knew he wanted the Pink Coconut Ice, and wondered vaguely if he would have to fight Ron for it. Figuratively, of course.

Loudly, Ron said, "Let's get the Crystallised Pineapple!" Romilda nodded fervently, although she kept glancing behind at Harry, to Ginny's visible irritation.

"I want the Pink Coconut Ice." Draco said evenly, although Hermione shot him a look anyways.

A moment of tension had begun. Narcissa was blinking too much, her smile plastered onto her face. Hermione looked fearfully from Ron to Draco, and then Draco to Ron. Both boys stared each other down, neither seeming to show the least bit of gallantry. Even Teddy and Gabe were quiet throughout this exchange, and Harry said nothing, either. George started to rise from his chair, obviously to make a funny remark to defuse the situation, but Angelina forcefully pulled him back down. Ginny glared daggers at her brother. Romilda gazed fondly at Harry. Lucius looked bored.

"I guess we can take the Pink Coconut Ice." Ron finally said. A sigh of relief was exhaled in Hermione's mind as Ron and Draco carried the container back to their seats. She was irritated, though. Draco, as the host, should've let his guest choose in order to be polite. _But he needs to assert that he's in charge here, that this is his home. _a small voice said. Hermione pushed both thoughts out of her head. _What's done is done. No harm, no foul._

"All right then!" Narcissa called, her voice a bit higher than usual. "Now for third place, the winners of the Crystallised Pineapple, Blaise and Daphne!"

The applause sounded again as Blaise and Daphne went to claim their prize. Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Romilda were passing out the shimmering pink squares of their prize, smoothing over whatever antagonism the boys had felt towards each other before.

"And that's it!" Narcissa cried. With a final wave of her wand, the little table disappeared, and she went to take her seat next to her husband. "Let the Easter meal begin!"

Immediately, about a dozen elves burst in carrying platters, trays, and dishes of delicious food. There seemed to be no particular theme this year, for it seemed everything was being served. The boys dug in greedily, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike, while the girls ate daintily. The adults had pleasant conversation, completely forgetting about Ron and Draco's moment before.

At the teenagers' table, Teddy and Gabe ate quietly, and not much, either, for they were already full from all the sweets they had devoured. _Aunt Andie's going to be mad. _Draco thought. The rest of the table had bits and pieces of light chatter, such as the rumors about Astoria and Trevor, which Daphne was happy to share her knowledge about, the news that Millicent Bulstrode had gone abroad to pursue her career in Italy, and the Patil twins' new French model boyfriends.

At the end of the meal, Draco was glad that it was finally over. As the Malfoys and Hermione said their goodbyes to the guests, who were strolling out the gates, Draco caught up to Ron for a moment, whispered something to him, and held out his hand. Ron looked hesitant for a moment before shaking it. With a final wave, Draco ran back to rejoin his family.

When the last guests, Blaise and Daphne, left with their families, Hermione spun around to face Draco. "What did you say to Ron?" she asked curiously.

"Draco won't tell you." drawled Lucius, picking up a mewling Crookshanks. "It's probably one of those 'male honor code' things that we men have."

Draco gave his father an appreciative look as Narcissa frowned. "Draco, do tell."

"Do I have to?" he asked childishly, making Hermione laugh.

"Course not, Drake! Just remember,_ I_ don't have to tell you anything, either."

Draco glared at his girlfriend for a moment, and then gave in. "Fine. To make a long story short, I thanked Weasel for not embarrassing me for my little stunt, and that I hoped we could actually be friends now."

"And he said yes?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"Duh, Mother." Draco rolled his eyes. "That's why we shook hands."

"I must say, son, I didn't think you had it in you." Lucius smirked, stroking Crookshanks' soft, fluffy fur.

"You do know me well enough that I wouldn't have done it without an ulterior motive, right?"

"So what's the catch, Drake?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Obviously, I did it to placate your fury.. Y'know, for being rude to Weaselby in the first place."


	54. Chapter 54

The warmth of the sun radiated through Draco's entire being as he and Hermione lay by the banks of the lake, which they had been doing for a couple of hours now. After Easter, the rest of the semester had flown by. The N.E.W.T tests for all of their subjects had been surprisingly easy after all the rigorous homework, essays, preparation, drilling, practicing, charming, planting, and transfiguring they had done. Even Hermione hadn't completely freaked out right before the tests, and Draco himself had almost let out laughter after seeing how easy the test questions were.

Of course, there were the hard parts, especially when it came to the technical parts of the exam. The most challenging aspect for Draco was producing a Patronus charm. Although he had had plenty of practice with Hermione for this greatest weakness of his, during the actual test, his fox had appeared for only a moment, and then dissipated. That was pretty much the only difference between Draco and Hermione's technical performances for their N.E. . He was sure they were about neck and neck for the written portion, but since he had been less than spectacular with his Patronus, he conceded defeat to Hermione.

The most interesting part of the test, though, was when they faced the Boggart. The examiners had found it most amusing when the Senior Boy's most dreaded fear was a dead Senior Girl, and immediately after, the Senior Girl's Boggart turned out to be a dead Senior Boy. Zacharias and Ginny had laughed so hard when they heard the story from other test-takers who had witnessed the scene, and wasted no time in teasing their friends.

Now, though, Draco and Hermione were alone. It was their last day at Hogwarts. Graduation had happened just this morning, and both had their Hogwarts diplomas safely stowed in their trunks upstairs. Although Lucius and Narcissa had appeared for the ceremony, everyone would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to London, so after seeing Draco and Hermione make speeches and receive Salutatorian and Valedictorian awards, respectively, they had left the school grounds and Disapparated to London, where they would wait to escort the graduates back to Malfoy Manor.

Many other people had shown up, as well. The Weasleys (without Ron) and Harry had all arrived for Ginny, and were still inside the Great Hall celebrating. Hannah and Neville, as well as Teddy and Andromeda, had come just to visit with other families who came. Some of Draco's friends from the Easter party had shown up as well, cheering for both Valedictorian and Salutatorian as they received their diplomas. Hermione had had a lively exchange with Daphne and Blaise after the ceremony, and Draco had talked to Theodore, Greg, Ron, and Harry enthusiastically.

But after a while, Draco had noticed Hermione growing less and less energetic from talking to reporters, congratulating their friends, especially Heather, Luna, Harper, Zacharias, and Rolf, and greeting the autograph-obsessed parents of their fellow graduates, and so therefore excused them both for some fresh air. They had ended up near the lake in their regular school robes, and now Hermione's head lay on Draco's chest, both of them feeling the soft earth underneath them.

"You're going to miss this place, aren't you?" Draco asked softly, stroking Hermione's fluffy brown hair. Neither of them had tried to look special for the event, wishing it to be just another day of school. But it wasn't.

"I can't believe we're leaving." Hermione replied simply, and Draco thought he could hear a sniffle. "For seven years, it's been our home, our life. And now it's time to say goodbye."

_I was right. _Draco thought. _She's really upset about this. _"Hey, we can come back and visit all the time! McGonagall wouldn't care; we can make speeches and stuff to motivate students like Harry, Ron, and Greg! And there's always those class reunions, remember?"

Hermione grunted. "But our home, Draco-"

"-is at Malfoy Manor now, Hermione. Honestly, remember what Mother and Father said before we left after Easter? 'As soon as you two get married, you can take the East Wing Suite for yourselves. Until then, Hermione is a family member, but you two can't be anywhere close at night.' Relax, Mione. As soon as you start your job in August, you won't even think about Hogwarts anymore."

Hermione sniffed. "You're right, I guess. Although I don't think Junior Undersecretary in the Being Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is going to keep me distracted in the least. However, I might get bored to death."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So optimistic, darling. You can promote 'spew' while you're in it! And Rolf's going to be working there, too. You'll have a friend in your department!"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "It's S.P.E.W, Draco. And yes, at least I'll be able to help the house-elves get some rights. But I won't see Rolf, anyways. He's Junior Undersecretary for the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We'll hardly ever come into contact."

"That's what you think." Draco replied. "Knowing you, you'll find some way to chatter away to a friend, so I should probably warn Rolf before August. Well, you could get promoted quickly once your N.E.W.T results come in. I bet you'll only be stuck in this job for a year before you get transferred to another department."

Hermione giggled. "We'll see. But I'd rather stay in this area of the Ministry and work my way up to a higher position within it. I wish you could work with me, too."

Draco chuckled. "I would, love, but I'm not built for office work. I'm far too amazing for that. Business is the way to go."

"Oh Draco." Hermione laughed. "You could've been brilliant in the Auror department with Harry and Neville! Instead, you turn down the job offer _after _you worried for weeks about how your interview went, and now you're setting off to create a Potions enterprise!"

"So is Zach, we're partners in this, remember? We're investing seventy-thirty and reaping the rewards seventy-thirty. And, I'm pretty sure Neville's quitting his Auror job in a couple of years. Professor Sprout intends on retiring soon."

"But Zach is also the new Junior Assistant to the Minister starting in July, Draco."

"Which is why he is investing less, and it's only because I need some of his money due to the less-than-astounding amount of gold currently in the Malfoy Fortune. Don't worry, Mione. I know for a fact how important nice teeth and dentistry are to you, so how could you possibly be against me starting up 'Granger's Glorious Gums?' After all, it'll be right next door to George's store in Diagon Alley, and you'll be the face of the company! My plan is fail-proof."

"Mother agrees with me that you should find a _real _job first, Draco." Hermione replied. "Maybe even work for another company first and get some tips on business before branching out on your own. We all know you lack experience, and your customers won't miss that fact, either."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I've already brewed a potion that's a treatment for cavities. You know how good it is; you saw how nice Harper's teeth looked after taking that for a week! It's going to be a real money-spinner, and I'm spending all of July working on new potions for burning away bits of food stuck between your gums, and another one for helping babies control their teething! It'll be perfect, Mione. Father's already converted the dungeons at home to an enormous Potions laboratory with offices for you and me, and Mother's given us a set of keys to the Malfoy Townhouse in London! We can both go to work from there when it gets busy, and go home when things are calm! What do you say?"

Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss Draco's nose. "It does sound fairly ideal, Drake. Heather's opening a perfume shop, too, so you're not the only one risking a lot. You two can help each other, and I guess that reassures me some. And you're right; we'll be able to see each other a lot this way. We can be in London and Wiltshire at the same time. However, it's still not the same as seeing each other at work every day."

"But," Draco countered, smiling mischievously, "we can spend many nights at the Townhouse, _alone, _and not have to be under Mother and Father's eyes all time."

Hermione laughed again. "Yes, that does sound nice. But you've already heard my view on this, Draco. It's always been my belief that the best wedding present a man and a woman can give each other on their wedding night is each other's virginity. Remember?"

Draco huffed. "Yes, I know, dear. But you _still _won't marry me, and I've asked you about a dozen times already."

Hermione smiled. "When you propose to me at the right time, there's no way I will refuse you. However, right now, we're both too young, and you yourself only turned nineteen less than three weeks ago."

"Who cares?" Draco retorted. "We'll be going to New Orleans next week, so let's just have the wedding there. We already look like an old married couple anyways, what with you constantly nagging at me and me making witty responses."

"Oh Draco." Hermione chuckled. "Let's focus on our careers for a while first, alright? You're thinking way too fast. Soon, you'll be begging to have children."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about that." Draco said, kissing Hermione's hair. "I've already been thinking of baby names for a while. Actually, right after we took our N.E. . Class does get boring when we've already learned everything we needed to for the test."

"You mean you haven't been paying attention to classes for the last week?" Hermione gasped, horrified.

Draco shrugged. "What? It's not like we'll ever need it again. Come to think of it, I don't even remember what we've learned throughout the course of this year anymore. Thank Merlin for that. Now I can fill my brain with other things."

Hermione smacked Draco's arm lightly. "Draco Malfoy, with that kind of attitude, don't even _think _about having kids anytime soon!"

"Hey, I still remember Potions!" Draco protested. "Since that's the only thing I actually need to know for my career! Mother made me take all those other N.E. just for show, remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Remind me to not have children until ten years from now, when your views on the importance of all education have changed."

"You're making me a father when I'm twenty-nine?!" Draco cried in horror. "Never! I'll get Mother and Father to pressure you. Merlin knows they've been dreaming about a new heir to the Malfoy line since I was twelve."

At this moment, his stomach gave a monstrous roar. Hermione looked up at her boyfriend's face, wide-eyed. "Didn't you eat enough during lunch?"

"Your memory's going, Mione." Draco replied, propping himself up on his elbow. "We never ate lunch, remember? After we came down here, we sat in silence for a few hours. And we only started talking about half an hour ago, which brings us pretty close to the Leaving Feast. And, of course, Gryffindor House winning the House Cup, Quidditch Cup, and life. I don't think I'm going to be able to clap for Ginny when she goes up there."

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione responded sheepishly, patting Draco's muscled stomach. "But you should be happy for Ginny, Drake! I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts when we first came outside. You're right; I'm going to miss Hogwarts so much."

"I am, too." Draco replied, pulling himself and Hermione to their feet. He glanced at his watch, the one Hermione had given to him for his birthday. It was beautiful, and a perfect match to Hermione's locket. Made of silver, there was a catch on the side of the clock, which allowed the face of the watch to be pulled open. Inside was the same picture of Draco and Hermione that also resided in the locket on Hermione's chest, as well as the loving inscription. It was, in a sense, the fraternal twin of Draco's gift to Hermione.

As the couple walked back up to the castle Draco thought about how lucky he was to have returned to Hogwarts this year, and spend the best year of his life with the woman he loved, as well as make friends with his old enemies. Hermione had made him new again, had given him hope. Before coming back to school, he had had no idea about what to do after graduation. But after hearing her tragic tale about her parents, he had decided to honor in his own quiet way the people who had brought Hermione into the world by focusing his career on their area of expertise. She had made everything perfect for him. And now, his future was bright, and his family was going to become complete.


	55. Chapter 55

New Orleans was amazing. Wizarding New Orleans, especially. Hermione lounged in her seat, enjoying the lively jazz of the Wizarding dance club they were currently in. She wore a white silk dress that reached her ankles, as well as matching sandals. The gown was a halter top, and she topped it off with Draco's locket, Zacharias's earrings, and a large white lily tucked into the bun that was piled on top of her head. _Tonight's the night. _she thought.

It was her last night in New Orleans with Draco and his parents after two-and-a-half weeks of meeting the fascinating American witches and wizards and their more "unorthodox" culture. They would depart for Wiltshire and have lunch in Malfoy Manor tomorrow. Hermione thought that their final evening in this magical city would be the perfect time to propose to Draco. Although she was a strong and confident woman, the thought of the little velvet box inside her purse made her slightly nervous, and she had put off popping the question until dinner was over.

Now, though, Narcissa was shooting her little looks here and there, while Draco and Lucius were seemingly oblivious and talked of nothing but football and compared it to Quidditch. Hermione had told only Draco's mother about her plan when the two women had gone shopping, and Draco and his father had gone to watch an American football game, (which they enjoyed thoroughly and went to a few more afterwards). Narcissa had been delighted and assisted Hermione in picking out a ring for Draco for the rest of the afternoon, visiting several jewelry shops in the process.

In the end, they had settled on a simple gold band that was wider at the front but otherwise quite slim that they engraved several things onto, so that Narcissa proclaimed that it would be a new family heirloom. On the front was engraved the Malfoy crest, which Narcissa had shown the jewelers on her purse's clasp, and on the back, where it was far thinner, Hermione had had a message engraved inside the band: _I but know that I love thee, whatever thou art, forever._ Everything was perfect. So why was she feeling so scared?

"Lucius, darling. Shall we?" came Narcissa's voice, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts. The older woman extended her hand to her husband, interrupting his conversation with Draco. "Dance with me." she commanded.

Lucius Malfoy rose up gracefully and caught his wife's hand. "Dear, I thought you'd never ask. Have fun, children!" The Malfoy parents left with a smile and a wink, leaving a suddenly breathless Hermione, and a bewildered Draco, who had never thought that his parents could dance anything outside of the traditional dances of England.

"Erm, Draco." Hermione squeaked, reaching her hand across the dinner table, where the remnants of dessert lay. "I need to ask you something."

Draco turned to gaze at her, and cocked his head to one side before grinning. "That's funny, love. I have something to ask you, too. But, I suppose, ladies first?"

"No, you can go first." Hermione said quickly, fiddling with her thumbs.

Draco chuckled, and then said, "Well, fine by me. I've always thought it would be more traditional this way."

Before Hermione could bat an eyelash, Draco was kneeling in front of her, drawing a small velvet box from his pocket. As he opened it, Hermione gave a gasp she was sure everyone in the room could hear, and Draco murmured in a clear voice, against the noise of the club, "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to die with you. You are my angel, my world, my everything. Marry me."

He said this without any hesitation whatsoever, but with the intensity and sincerity of a man with everything at stake. As his stormy gray eyes burned into hers, Hermione heard herself whisper back, "Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" She flung herself around his neck, and Draco's lips found hers. It was a moment for only the two of them, for the rest of the world was lost in its own mundane doings, and on July 17th, 1999, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger became engaged.

When they finally broke apart, Draco wasted no time in slipping his ring on Hermione's left hand. "I want that to stay there until the end of time." he whispered, kissing each finger gently afterwards. "Just like our love; forever."

"I love you." Hermione responded, kissing her new fiancé. Suddenly, she remembered her own surprise. "Draco! Wait!" She hurriedly grabbed her purse as Draco watched, bemused, and started rummaging in it for his ring. When she fished it out, Draco grinned at her as she slid it onto his ring finger. "Looks like I beat you to the punch, Mione."

"Mother told you, didn't she?" Hermione asked, finally starting to gaze at the ring that now rested on her hand. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Like the one she had bought for Draco, it was gold, but thin all the way. A brilliant diamond was mounted on the center, surrounded by a ring of tiny rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and yellow spinel, obviously signifying Hogwarts. However, Hermione was sure that someone like Draco wouldn't have included only that on something as important as her wedding ring.

Gently, she slid off the ring again and inspected the inside of it. She was right. There was a message engraved inside the back, making her smile. _'You are my breath, my love, my very life.' _Hermione felt tears coming into her eyes as she donned the ring again. Draco was just too wonderful to be true.

He had finished inspecting his ring as well, and gazed at Hermione with the most joyous expression she had ever seen, although a small smirk graced his lips. "You didn't say she couldn't, did you?" he asked playfully, standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"No, I didn't." Hermione replied. They were making their way through the crowd to where Lucius and Narcissa were dancing, ready to share that it had finally happened. "But somehow, I feel as though you secretly wanted to ruin my flawless plan in the process."

Draco shrugged. "Not really. But I _did _want to propose before you did. Trust me, I wasn't intentionally trying to show you up."

"I believe you." Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand. _I'm Draco Malfoy's fiancée. _That was the last thought in her mind before they first shared their bliss with others.

* * *

"Fleur delivered yesterday! It's a girl!" Draco glanced up from the potion he was currently working on and saw his fiancée race from the door of his spacious laboratory up to his messy table, clutching a letter in her hand. Today was the day after the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Like last year, the day marking the end of Voldemort had been met with quiet grief and the visiting of many tombstones, and Draco had not expected the silent reverie to be broken by the happy news of a birth.

"That's great! Congratulations to Bill and Fleur! Did they name her yet?" asked Draco, setting down the ingredients he was holding and making sure the potion was stewing correctly before placing a lid on top of the cauldron.

"Yes. Victoire Apolline Weasley. Such a beautiful name!"

"It is rather unique." Draco replied, wiping his hands now on his apron before leading Hermione to the cozy couch in the corner. "But she'll be a unique child, having her birthday on such a memorable day."

"That's why they chose that name. 'Victoire' for 'victory,' y'know? And then 'Apolline' is Fleur's mother's name."

"Hmm." Draco replied. "Do Mother and Father know yet?"

"Yep." Hermione said. "I already told them. Thank goodness today is a Sunday. Otherwise I'd have been at work when I got Ginny's owl!"

After returning from America last July, Hermione had set up her office in the Ministry and gone right to work. The public made that difficult, though, for everyone wanted details on her engagement to Draco, family, friends, and press alike. However, now that many months had passed, Hermione was finally able to work in peace, and she found that she rather enjoyed her job, although it was long hours and she had made little progress with 'S.P.E.W.' so far.

Draco, on the other hand, had been a success with his tooth care business. It hadn't even been a year yet, and his enterprise had already refilled the Malfoy Fortune. Zacharias had been a faithful investor, and Draco's dental care potions had been a hit, far more than George's products. He was just as busy as Hermione, and they were both glad that they had agreed on a year-long engagement. They were to be married on July 17th, 2000.

Most of the time, the engaged couple lived in London, specifically in the Malfoy Townhouse. They would visit Lucius and Narcissa on the weekends in Wiltshire. Hermione liked the Townhouse a lot more than she did the Manor, as it was more cozy, harder to get lost in, and gave her much more alone time with Draco. Although they still hadn't done much beyond kissing, Hermione was starting to yearn for her wedding night. And she knew Draco was, too.

However, work was able to keep her distracted enough, and visits to Harry at Grimmauld Place were frequent as well. Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies, who had been having a victorious season ever since she joined, Harry and Neville were still busy as ever as Aurors, Zacharias had already been promoted to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and this time of his own merit, and Heather's perfume shop was doing nicely as well.

Rolf and Luna were abroad researching rare magical creatures for a book they were planning to co-author, so Draco and Hermione hadn't seen them in a while. Harper had come to be the manager of Granger's Glorious Gums, and usually ran the store while Draco simply owned it and was busy creating new products at his other laboratory in Malfoy Townhouse. Graham Montague was Harper's assistant, and Draco had given him the job out of the goodness of his heart, as he couldn't bear to keep seeing his old friend work as janitor in the Leaky Cauldron.

Blaise and Daphne had married in March in Italy, and Pansy and Gregory in April. Draco and Hermione had attended both their weddings. Theodore was in the Ministry with Hermione and Zacharias as well, along with both Carrow twins. Andromeda and Teddy were as sweet as always, and Draco and Hermione would see them often at Grimmauld Place. They also visited the Manor at times, especially if Draco and Hermione were around, so that Teddy wouldn't get bored to death.

Lucius and Narcissa were happy as clams. With their money refilled, son engaged, and a good name restored after Lucius turned in his twentieth Death Eater, the Malfoy parents were happily retired in their home, now awaiting a wedding and possibly grandchildren.

Ron and Romilda had finally been accepted by the Weasleys, but Ginny and Molly still disapproved of their lust for fame, disgusted by their bragging of becoming friends with the newly Brevis and Cho Birch, as well as Trevor and Astoria Birch. Even more embarrassing was Ron's far-too-public reconciliation with Jane Dawlish, who had never managed to remarry, to Hermione's amusement. Still, Hermione was happy that Ron had finally found someone that loved him, as Romilda had finally gotten over her crush on Harry. He had also gotten his Auror job back, to George's relief. Draco could care less, although he was on good terms with Ron.

"Let's get married early." Draco suddenly said. "I know Mother's been planning this wedding for Merlin-knows-how-many-months by now, as well as invited practically half of Wizarding Britain, but why don't we just elope tonight, and then head straight to France for our honeymoon? In nine months' time, we'll have our own little bundle of joy. How about it?"

Hermione laughed, replying, "Oh Draco, it's only two-and-a-half months from now. Surely you can wait a little longer?"

"No." Draco growled, pulling her close to him. "I want all of you, and I want it now."

"Have some sympathy for your mother then." Hermione suggested. "You're her only son, and she does want to make this as fantastic as possible. You wouldn't want to make her sad, would you?"

"Who cares." Draco muttered.

"I think your father would."

"Right you are, dearest. July 17th it is, then."


	56. Chapter 56

Hermione lay with Crookshanks by her side on a sandy strip along the rocky coastline of the Mediterranean Sea. Behind her, on a grassy cliff, loomed Malfoy Villa, a wedding gift to Hermione and her husband from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. It was a one-story cottage that spanned the length of the long cliff, complete with a spacious balcony that gave its inhabitants a dazzling view of the water. Hermione's attention was not on the pretty house, though, for she was gazing fondly as her husband splashed around in the warm sea with two puppies.

It was the day after Draco and Hermione's wedding, and they were currently enjoying their week long honeymoon on the beach of Marseilles, France. The property Lucius and Narcissa had bought was from a Muggle agency, so this was the only one of the Malfoy lands that was not Unplottable and use of magic was secretive. Draco and Hermione, however, liked it immensely, as it was run by electricity, so Hermione could keep a computer and Draco became obsessed with the television set, much to Hermione's amusement.

Crookshanks meowed loudly, and then glared balefully at the frisking puppies that were paddling after Draco in the sparkling water. Hermione scratched him gently on the head in an attempt to sooth her old friend, but Crookshanks's tail never ceased to whap loudly against the fluffy beach towel. "You could make friends, you know, like you did with Bubble." Hermione murmured softly, trying not to giggle at the cat's stubbornness.

Just yesterday, Hermione and Draco had been pronounced man and wife in front of the whole of Wizarding society on the lavish grounds of Malfoy Manor. Among the wedding gifts from their many well-wishers were these two puppies, one from Professor McGonagall, and the other from Carenza Lockhart, a cousin of their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor , as well as a friend of Hermione's in her own Gryffindor year, though they had never been particularly close. She and Fay Dunbar had been as close as Parvati Patil had been to Lavender Brown, as well as Hermione to Ron and Harry. However, both puppies were accepted into Draco and Hermione's new family, with the one furry exception. They were named after their givers, Carenza and Minerva, and called "Carrie" and "Minnie" for short.

Watching Draco play with the pups, Hermione started thinking about how beautiful yesterday had been, from beginning to end. It had started with her being woken up gently by an excited Narcissa after a long night's rest. Unlike most couples, Draco and Hermione had flat out refused to stage either a hen or stag party, so both hadn't seen each other since yesterday afternoon. Hermione had a light breakfast consisting of oatmeal and strawberries, and then was ushered straight into one of the various drawing rooms of the Manor that had been converted into a full-scale beauty parlor.

Hermione had spent that morning having her unruly hair carefully curled into perfect, glossy waves, and then tied into a half ponytail at the crown of her head. Fastened on top was the very old Elizabethan pearl wedding tiara all Malfoy brides had worn for their weddings since Lucius Malfoy I, who had been himself a lover of the queen at that time, and therefore had received this jewelry from her after years of devotion and affection. Along with the breathtaking tiara was a fragile veil made from ivory silk tulle trimmed with hand-embroidered flowers, which had been worn by the bride of Armand Malfoy, the first Malfoy in England.

Her makeup was very simple, and Narcissa had made sure of this, wanting Hermione to show off her beautiful natural self on this blessed day. There was only all-around eyeliner, smoky brown eye shadow over the entire lid, pink cheeks, and not-too-shiny nude lips. Hermione positively glowed, and Narcissa and the four bridesmaids, Ginny, Luna, Heather, and Daphne applauded the wonderful choice of make-up. As for jewelry, Hermione insisted on only Draco's locket and Zacharias's earrings, much to Narcissa's disappointment, for she wished to bestow on Hermione more of the Malfoy heirlooms besides the tiara. The rings were with the ring bearer, one Teddy Lupin.

Then Hermione had a small lunch with only a watercress salad and pumpkin juice. She tried to get Ginny to sneak her some biscuits, but Narcissa put an end to that plot, saying, "Oh no you don't, dearest. There'll be plenty to eat tonight at the wedding feast. The elves have planned the menus for months, so don't you dare insult their hard work by not eating all they cook!"

"But what if I faint as I walk down the aisle from lack of food?" Hermione mumbled, asking for more pumpkin juice, which were the only seconds Narcissa allowed. However, her soon-to-be mother-in-law didn't hear her, as she had already bustled off to fetch Hermione's wedding gown and plain white silk pumps, which were the only clothes that had actually that had been bought for Hermione for this occasion. Everything else was a hand-me-down, but she didn't mind, for they were all equally beautiful.

Hermione wondered where Draco was, and whether if he had already started getting prepared. But, knowing him, he wouldn't sit down until the last moment, and even then, it would probably take him only about half an hour to get ready. He was probably with Lucius right now, seeing to the decorations, program, and guests, while Hermione was playing the part of make-over Barbie.

After what seemed like hours, Narcissa came back into the drawing room with the silver garment bag, interrupting the conversation between Hermione and her bridesmaids. She was instructed to close her eyes while the five women carefully clothed her with the delicate garment. When she was declared perfect, she was finally allowed to open her eyes. And when she did, she let out an involuntary gasp so loud that everyone else giggled.

The dress was made from ivory and white satin, with a skirt meant to resemble an opening flower. The ivory satin bodice was narrow at the waist and padded at the hips, with silk and organza covered buttons on its back. The underskirt of Hermione's wedding dress was crafted from silk tulle trimmed with Cluny lace, and the gown's train seemed about five feet long. In every sense, she looked like a fairytale princess on her wedding day.

While she stared at herself in the floor-length mirror, the females around her chattered endlessly about how fine the dress was, how long it had taken for it to made, how many stitches had been hand-sewn, and other smaller details Hermione couldn't remember. After a while, though, Heather handed her the bouquet, a small bundle of lily of the valley tied with a thick, white silk ribbon, which Hermione would be holding when she walked down the aisle after the bridesmaids and groomsmen, on the arm of Hagrid, who had started blubbering when Draco and Hermione had asked him a month ago to do the honors.

Hermione was then escorted to a small parlor where Hagrid was waiting. They were left alone, as the other women had yet to change for the ceremony, so Hagrid and Hermione had a pleasant conversation about when they had first met, about how much Draco had changed, and how this day would affect the rest of their lives. Hagrid almost started crying again at that last bit, but Hermione reassured him that nothing would change drastically, and she and Draco would still visit all the time.

And, she added, there could be possible children in the future coming to visit at Hogwarts for tea during school terms. That cheered Hagrid up considerably, and no sooner, the four bridesmaids, clad in full-length strapless lux chiffon dresses with sweetheart necklines and criss-cross draped bodices, complete with slight shirring at the front skirts, burst in to escort Hermione to the door where the groomsmen were waiting.

When the party of six reached Blaise, Harry, Rolf, and Zacharias, Hermione beamed at how lovely the boys looked. They wore black dress robes with gold trim and ties, and were fidgeting in the thick robes against the heat the hot July weather. In other words, everything was fine. They were standing at one of the side doors of the Manor, and Hermione, having peeked at the wedding program already, knew that right outside was the aisle on which she would tread to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy, with Hagrid handing her off to be bound in holy matrimony

"You look beautiful, Mione." Harry said warmly, attempting to give his old friend a proud hug, only to be stopped by his girlfriend. "Don't you dare endanger my masterpiece, Harry James Potter!" Ginny hissed.

"Your masterpiece?" Heather teased. "I think we all worked an equal amount on making Hermione a beautiful bride, Gin."

"Yeah. My wife contributed just as much." Zacharias said pompously. He and Heather had eloped in June, just to avoid the big wedding that Mr. Smith would demand. They had just come back from their honeymoon for Draco and Hermione's wedding, and Zacharias was still reminding everyone that they had married, since none of them had attended the ceremony.

"We should get lined up in order soon." Rolf said quietly, holding his arm out to Luna, who gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "It'll be Ginny and Harry first, then Zach and Heather, then Luna and me, and then Blaise and Daphne."

They solemnly got into order, and Hagrid gently placed Hermione's veil over her face before holding his arm out to her. His lower lip was trembling, and Hermione was suddenly very nervous. However, in just a moment, the sounds of Pachelbel's Canon being played by the golden harp, specially brought from Hogwarts, floated through the French doors. The cue to come out had been executed, and the gilded doors slowly swung forward, allowing the bright July sun to stream into the parlor.

Hermione knew that the harp had been charmed to play this song in its entirety and then fall silent, which gave the procession three and a half minutes to reach the altar, where the little tufty-haired man who had presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding, as well as Dumbledore's funeral, stood. Next to him would be Draco, as well as Teddy, bearing the rings, and finally, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

It was finally Hermione and Hagrid's turn to step off, exactly eight paces behind Blaise and Daphne. Although there had been no rehearsal, according to the Malfoy tradition of having a natural wedding on the big day, Hermione had been told when to start walking down with Hagrid, and to stay in time to the beat of the music. This would bring her to be joined hand-in-hand with Draco by the end of the song.

And so it happened. Hermione was thrown into the soft beams of sunlight, and she saw just how many people had been invited to her wedding. On either side of the red carpet were rows and rows of wooden benches, each one fixed with a bouquet of red and white roses on their side. Hermione counted about ten rows of benches on either side of her, each one seating about fifty people. With her quick brain, she mentally calculated about a thousand guests, making her almost faint on the spot. However, when she saw Neville, Hannah, George, Angelina, the Patil twins, Fleur, Bill, and baby Victoire, she managed to calm down.

Ginny and Harry had reached the altar now, and they veered off to the left side, where Hermione would also be standing. On the right side was… _Oh Merlin, is that Draco?_

Draco Malfoy was dressed in the traditional wedding robes of a Malfoy groom, the striking blood-red robes with gold trim, complete with a green sash across his chest. A very shiny golden pin was noticeable on top of the sash, and Hermione, squinting under her veil, saw that it was the Malfoy crest, most elegantly crafted.

For the rest of the journey, all Hermione could do was stare at the man she was about to wed, mesmerized by just how beautiful he was. Beside him were his parents and Teddy, looking delighted with the proceedings. Draco was just as transfixed as his future bride, positively glowing from staring at her radiance as she joined him in front of the altar.

Hagrid finally handed Hermione's hand to Draco's outstretched arm, and the bride barely noticed that Hagrid was now openly weeping as he lumbered off to stand next to the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The strumming harp finally closed on the song, and all of Hermione's attention was on Draco, who looked like a man who had conquered the world.

As the little wizard began performing the ceremony, Hermione couldn't hear a word he said, and neither could Draco. They had sunk into their own world again, a place where they could hear each other's deepest thoughts, and feel the love they both had for each other. They floated out of it only when they were asked to recite their vows, which had been written a month before, and finally, when both had uttered the holy, "I do" and slipped each other's rings on, Draco and Hermione wasted no time in pulling each other into their first kiss as a married couple.

Thunderous applause erupted, but Draco and Hermione couldn't hear any of it, at least, not until they broke apart, and even that was for the sake of propriety. If it were up to them, Draco and Hermione would already be on their honeymoon now, but Lucius and Narcissa had insisted on a wedding reception at the very least, since a great dinner that would no doubt go late would no doubt agitate the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

The wooden benches disappeared and turned into tables for twenty-five, with a large table where the altar had been seating all the bridesmaids, groomsmen, Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco and Hermione. Teddy went to join Andromeda at her table, and Hermione turned around behind her chair and threw her bouquet blindly over her.

When she looked, a beaming Hannah Abbott held the small bunch of lily of the valley, looking joyous, with Neville right beside her. But before Hermione had a chance to congratulate them, food appeared in front of her, and the never-ending stream of well-wishers and their wedding presents had started to make their way up to the main table.

It was mainly Draco that received all the gifts, letting the famished Hermione have a chance to finally eat a proper meal. As the enormous table with the four-tiered wedding cake continued to amass present after present, excluding the puppies, which had been put into kennels, along with Crookshanks and Bubble for the couple's departure to France later, Hermione really was beginning to get quite drowsy from all the scrumptious food, (the house elves had really outdone themselves this time), and toasts of Firewhiskey.

As the first dance, led by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, started after everyone had had the amazing cake, cut by Draco and Hermione, Narcissa and Lucius quietly escorted Draco and Hermione back into the Manor. Narcissa helped Hermione change into a sapphire blue summer dress and matching shoes while Draco changed into black khakis and a polo shirt. When Hermione and Draco were ready and stood in a living room with all their luggage, Narcissa and Lucius kissed each child goodbye, and with a wave of their wands, both vanished.

Draco and Hermione landed in the dimly lit living room of the Malfoy Villa, as had been planned, and Draco wasted no time in dropping all their luggage and sweeping Hermione up bridal-style into his arms. He practically ran with her into what was apparently the master bedroom, and what happened after that would always stay in Hermione's memory, forever and ever.

And then they had woken up in the morning, sunlight streaming into the love-filled room, with the couple curled up beside each other, holding each other tight. The room, like the rest of the interior of the cottage, was painted a light yellow, and after a few more tender moments, Hermione and Draco had finally gotten up to explore their residence.

After touring the villa, unpacking their luggage, cooking their first meal together, and taking their first shower together, they headed down to the beach with their pets. The puppies were both beagles, excitable yet clumsy, and Draco took to them immediately, jumping into the water and playing with them. Hermione preferred to watch and take pictures with her new camera, letting Bubble skim along the sea with his claws gently scraping the water, and comforting Crookshanks over the new disturbances.

Now done reliving the sacred events of the last twenty-four hours, Hermione was joined on the sand by a dripping-wet Draco, trailed by two furry messes. Crookshanks slunk off from the abominable wet-dog smell, and as Draco enclosed his strong arms around his wife and kissed her deeply, Hermione could feel two little bundles burrowing under her knees. Could there be anything more perfect than her life?

* * *

"Hermione, I'm home." Draco Malfoy called as he shut the front door of Malfoy Townhouse behind him. The lovely smell of dinner being made by their two house-elves drifted to the foyer, and Draco felt a little worried when he didn't hear his wife respond.

They had been married for two months now. In two days, it would be Hermione's twentieth birthday, and Draco had been secretly planning a huge party for her. It would be on Saturday, when they would be visiting his parents at Malfoy Manor, and Lucius and Narcissa were in on the plan.

Hermione really deserved it, for she worked so hard in the Ministry, almost always coming home later than Draco, even if he had to go to his store and oversee new developments for once. He, of course, had to negotiate with other business and companies interested in investing in his shop, make meetings with other Potioneers, and have extravagant meals with potential clients. So both of them didn't have much time to see each other except at night, (and then, they saw quite a bit of each other), and Draco was happy to see that Hermione had for once come home earlier than him. He had news to tell her.

As Draco jogged to their bedroom, he saw the door was closed, explaining why Hermione hadn't heard him call her. He opened it cautiously, and saw his beloved wife sitting criss-cross on the bed, brow furrowed in her "deep-thinking" mode. She looked up as he crossed the room, and a wide smile lit up her face.

"Hello, darling." she said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I've been waiting for you."

"I see that." Draco said, setting down his briefcase and climbing up to sit next to her. "Guess what? Zacharias came by the shop today as I was closing up. You'll never believe what he said!"

"I think I will." Hermione teased. "I can believe anything now, being friends with Rolf and Luna and seeing their fantastic discoveries."

"Yes." Draco agreed. "But still! He and Heather are having a baby! Actually, they've already known for a while, but now that they've finally found out the gender of the child, they're finally telling people. It's going to be a boy, and he's already four months!"

"Wow!" Hermione said, her voice raised a little higher than usual. "Wow!"

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione shrilled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Dearest, what's the matter?" Draco asked, now seriously alarmed as tears started to spill down her cheeks. "I know we haven't managed to conceive yet, but-"

"It's not that." Hermione said, a smile starting to break though the tears. "I left work after lunch today to go to St. Mungo's. As you know, I'm highly irregular, so I couldn't tell if it had happened or not. But apparently, I've been pregnant since the end of July."


	57. Chapter 57

**December 1****st****, 2005**

"DRACO-LUCIUS-MALFOY-YOU-SODDING-ARSE-PICKING-MORO NIC-BOGEY-EATING-TROLL-BRAINED-IDIOT! MAKE IT STOP! NOW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, AND WHEN I'M DONE HERE, I'M GONNA-"

But Draco didn't hear what his wife was going to do as she gave another scream of pain, interrupting her unfinished sentence. The birth was progressing naturally, and Draco knew, since he was pretty sure Hermione had squeezed all the blood out of his right hand, and she was still throwing fresh insults at him. Of course, it wasn't really his fault that she was in pain, but he really didn't feel like correcting her as she whimpered after her latest outburst.

Cautiously, he used his left hand and smoothed her sweaty hair back. "I know, I know, darling. It's my fault, and you can do whatever you want once we're done here. But right now, concentrate, dear. The baby needs you."

Hermione glared at her husband with bleary eyes. "It's easier said than done, Draco. Would you like to switch places?"

But Draco didn't get to answer as Hermione gave one final earsplitting shriek, and the cries of a newborn baby filled the room. Draco, however, never strayed a moment from his wife's relieved face until the baby was brought over by the Healer, thoroughly washed and freshly wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"It's a boy." announced the plump, small woman, handing the tiny bundle to Draco, and then going back around to start cleaning up Hermione. Draco peered for a fraction of a second at his son's face before giving the baby to Hermione's outstretched arms.

"He's beautiful." he said quietly, as Hermione cooed at the infant, calming down its screams. "So, Scorpius Granger Malfoy, then?"

"Just like we agreed." Hermione smiled at her husband, and handed little Scorpius back to him. "We can call him Cory for his nickname."

"Sounds good to me." Draco beamed at his wife.

At this moment, the Healer was done cleaning Hermione, and said, "Sir, if you can fill out the child's birth certificate outside, I'd be much obliged. Do you have waiting family members outside to take care of the child while the mother rests?"

"Of course." Draco replied. "I'll be right back. Here, Hermione, darling, I'll only be a moment."

As Hermione received her newborn son back, she said happily, "Zach and Heather will be excited! We're still naming them Scorpius's godparents, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco replied, kissing his wife's forehead, and then that of his son's, before exiting the room.

* * *

An extremely tired Hermione was just about to doze off with Scorpius as the Healer bustled around the room, washing instruments and then putting them away. Her eyelids drooping, she wondered vaguely what was taking Draco so long, and was just about to fall asleep when the door was flung open and two little whirlwinds tumbled in.

"Mummy! Mum! We're here! Are you alright?" cried four year-old Austrina Hermione Malfoy, who had been born on April 12th, 2001, and was Draco and Hermione's eldest child. She was slim and rather tall for her age, with her mother's brown hair, though it was as straight as arrows. Austrina had also inherited Hermione's large brown eyes, highly inquisitive, as well as penetrative. She was pulling another little girl by the hand, who was even more chatty than her sister.

Three year-old Berenice Lucissa Malfoy, born on May 8th, 2002, was Draco and Hermione's second child, as well as daughter. She was built like her sister, tall and slim, but looked far more like her father. She had inherited his silvery-gray eyes, as well as the distinct blond hair, although it fell in wavy curls in contrast to her sister's straight locks. Poking the mysterious bundle in her mother's arms, Berenice asked, "Mummy, is that the, what's it called again, Trina?"

"It's Mummy's new baby." the older girl replied patiently to her younger sister and stopping her from poking their brother again. "Mummy, is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy, Trina. You two have a new baby brother, besides Hyperion!"

"Aw." Berenice looked disappointed as Austrina peered at the newborn's sleeping face. "Does that mean he's gonna be stinky like Rion, Mummy?"

Hermione smiled at her younger daughter. "Your brother's not that stinky, Berry. Daddy just doesn't change his diaper immediately every time he poops."

"Yes, with that memory of his, it's understandable." the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy floated through the still open door. He walked in first, with his wife right behind him, holding yet another child, a one year-old boy. He was the spitting image of Draco Malfoy, though he had only been born last year, on November 17th, 2004. Like his sister Berenice, Hyperion Draco Malfoy had also inherited their father's beautiful gray eyes, as well as the blond hair, although his was as straight and drawn-back as his father's.

"Hello, Father! Hello, Mother! Come meet our newest little addition, Scorpius Granger Malfoy!" Hermione called, as the girls also excitedly waved their grandparents over.

Lucius and Narcissa quickly walked over, congratulating Hermione, as well as craning their necks to get a closer look at their newest grandchild. "He's a fine-looking boy, my dear." Lucius stated proudly, as Hermione handed the child to him.

"Oh, my darling girl! He looks just like you, with the wavy brown hair and eyes, already!" Narcissa declared, handing a struggling Hyperion to his mother.

"Yeah, he kinda looks like me!" Austrina noted, watching her grandmother bounce her new brother and coo at him after her grandfather reluctantly surrendered the baby.

"So me and Rion look the same, and you and, uh, Mummy, what's the baby's new name again?" asked Berenice sweetly.

"It's Scorpius, Berry, but you can call him Cory for short."

"Okay! So now it's me and Rion, and you and Cory!" Berenice finished, clapping her hands together. "Mummy! Now there's two boys and two girls!" she cried, reveling in her observation.

"Yes, yes dear. Where's your father?" Hermione asked worriedly, just now realizing that Draco was still nowhere to be seen after all this time.

"He went to get the Smiths." Lucius replied. "After he told us to hurry to your room, he went to give Scorpius's birth certificate to the front desk, and then Disapparated. The new Minister of Magic is too busy to reply to every owl that's sent to him, as I've already told Draco. It's not a surprise they haven't gotten the message yet."

Zacharias Smith was now the new Minister of Magic, and he was a good one, too. Kingsley Shacklebolt, after steadying the new infrastructure, had handed it over to his best assistant, a man that was now very good at empathizing with the Wizarding community, and not to mention, had very close ties to large corporations, such as Granger's Glorious Gums and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, furthering his understanding of both the economy and the public. Heather Smith was also very successful with her perfume shop, though not on the scale of the other enterprises. They were all still good friends, and Draco and Hermione were even the godparents of their son, Zanavian Saloman Smith, which was why they were now returning the favor and asking Zach and Heather to be their own son's godparents.

"So does that mean Cory's godparents are gonna be Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" asked Austrina curiously. "How come my Mr. and Mrs. Scamander can't be his godparents too?"

"Or my Mr. and Mrs. Potter can be Cory's godparents, too!" Berenice echoed her sister indignantly, her gray eyes bright.

Hermione laughed lightly with her parents-in-law and replied, "Girls, you each have your own godparents, and Cory will, too. It's going to be okay. Rion has his own godparents as well!"

The little boy squeaked out the word, "Beanie!" before burrowing his blond head against his mother's throat.

Narcissa laughed. "Yes, little one. Your godparents are Blaise and Daphne Zabini. How bright you are!"

"They all are." Hermione said, gazing fondly at her four children.

Then in walked Draco, with Heather, Zacharias, and little Zanavian, only a month older than Austrina, right behind him.

"Congratulations, Mione!" Heather squealed, rushing over to her friend.

"Thanks, Heather. Hey Zach! Hi, Zane!"

"That's a good-looking kid, Mione." Zacharias said, joining his wife and friend as his son followed. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Hey, Trina, Berry, Rion."

"Hello everyone." Zanavian called, skipping over to join his friends, Austrina and Berenice.

"Guess what, Mr. and Mrs. Smithie? You guys are gonna be Cory's godparents!"

"We heard!" replied Heather, beaming at the little blonde. "Draco asked us already, Hermione, and we definitely would be honored!"

"Thanks, Heather. Thank you too, Minister." Hermione smiled, winking at an embarrassed Zacharias. "And this little fellow's name is Scorpius Granger Malfoy, Cory for short."

"Zanavian, come say hello to little Cory!" Heather said, beckoning her son closer to Narcissa Malfoy. Peering down at the infant, Zanavian remarked, "He has a cool name, just like Trina and Berry and Rion! Is it a star, too?"

It was Draco who replied, taking his seat next to his wife's bedside again. "No, Zanavian. 'Scorpius' is a constellation, just like 'Draco,' my name. 'Hyperion' is the name of small moon of Saturn, and Berenice is named after 'Coma Berenice,' another constellation. Austrina is named after the constellation 'Corona Austrina.'"

"Oh." Zanavian said sadly. "So none of them are stars anymore?" he asked gravely.

At this, all the adults in the room laughed again. If only children would always stay this innocent.

* * *

It was Christmas again, and Hermione felt deeply content as she sat on a comfy couch in the largest living room of Malfoy Manor. Draco had one arm around her and the other one holding Hyperion, and was listening to Neville share his descriptions of the new students in his Herbology class, having gotten the job after Professor Sprout retired three years ago. On Neville's other side was Hannah, who, like Hermione, was rocking a sleeping baby. Hermione was holding Scorpius, and Hannah was holding Alice Hannah Longbottom, born only two weeks ago, and talking to a heavily pregnant Romilda Vane, whom Ron had announced was carrying a daughter to be named Rose Amaryllis Weasley. Ron himself was discussing with Harry a recent Auror case to George, and Angelina was gathered in a group consisting of Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Rolf, and Luna. Nearby in another group, the Zabinis were showing off their son, Blaire Greengrass Zabini, the same age as Hyperion, to Zacharias, Heather, Pansy, Gregory, Theodore, Graham, Flora, and Hestia. The Goyles had a three year-old boy named Patrick Gregory, the Notts had a boy the same age named Thomas Carrow, and the Montagues had a son named Garett Carrow, the same age as his cousin, all of whom were sound asleep in an upstairs guest room.

The last group was still at the dinner table talking endlessly - the generation of Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Mrs. Goyle, Mr. and Mrs. Carrow, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. and Mrs. Montague, Mr. Abbott, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Xenophilius Lovegood, Mr. and Mrs. Vane, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, and, of course, Blaise's mother and her latest husband. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were again not present, having gone to Romania to spend Christmas with Charlie and his newest girlfriend for once.

And finally, the children. Teddy and Gabe were both seven now, had toy wands, courtesy of George, and were shooting thin streams of water at each other. Little Victoire, called "Vicky" by friends and family, was five now, and was currently leading Austrina and Berenice in dressing up the dogs, Carrie and Minnie, who were now full-grown beagles, in pink, frilly tutus Fleur had purchased for her daughter a few days ago, but which said daughter heartily disliked. Nearby was James Sirius Potter, a few months older than Berenice, but was outcast, too young to play with the big boys, and having too many cooties to play with his cousin and her friends. Ginny stood next to him, holding a sleeping Albus Severus Potter, who had been born in October this year, and encouraging him to try and play with Teddy and Gabe, although he kept whining that he wanted to play with Berry.

Hearing this, Hermione looked around the room, and saw Crookshanks skulking around under a shelf in the corner. She called out, without waking Scorpius, "Hey, Jim! There's Crookshanks in the corner! He looks so lonely. Why don't you go play with him?"

Ginny threw Hermione a look of relief and came to sit down with her best friend as James happily captured the sour Crookshanks and started petting him, making the old cat purr, something Hermione hadn't heard in a quite a while.

At around midnight, when everyone started moving steadily towards the great front door, Lucius called, "Everybody listen! My two granddaughters have asked to lead us off in singing the Christmas Carol, 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' before you all leave! So please, let's all rise and sing the song before we part ways!"

Hermione smiled as her daughters climbed atop the chairs their grandparents had just been sitting in, and felt Draco kiss her hair and beam. As everyone started singing the carol, Hermione glanced at Draco as the thought hit her: she had never really lost her family; she just had to wait for them. And here they all were now, grandparents, parents, children, and friends, all together, and all celebrating another joyous Christmas, with many more to follow in the future.


	58. Chapter 58

**June 29****th****, 2012**

Hermione Malfoy could hear her Beagles barking as she unlocked the main door to Malfoy Townhouse, as well as smell the distinct odor of burning pot roast. _I hope Draco isn't attempting to cook again. _she thought.

As she pushed the door forward, she was greeted by the excited barks of Carrie and Minnie, now about twelve years old and fat, but still as hyper as ever. When Hermione closed the door, she turned around to see four other bodies running towards her, and was suddenly enveloped in a mass of hugs and greetings.

"Hello Trina, hello Berry, hello Rion, hello Cory." She kissed each of their heads as she spoke their names, before asking, "Where's Daddy? Not in the kitchen, I suppose?"

Four solemn pairs of eyes peered up towards her. "Daddy's trying to cook again." six year-old Scorpius replied quietly.

"He's attempting to, actually." eleven year-old Austrina amended.

"The elves aren't happy, either." ten year-old Berenice added.

"It smells bad." said seven year-old Hyperion.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, kids. Go get washed up for dinner and let Mummy change from her work clothes. I'll meet you and Daddy at the table soon, okay?"

The children nodded and dashed off, the dogs scampering behind them. Hermione traveled the corridor to her study, dropped her briefcase and papers, and then went into her and Draco's room. It was Friday night, and she was dead tired. She and Draco had worked their schedules so that one of them would be home with the kids everyday while the other worked. Since Draco didn't really have to go the shop everyday and could work in his laboratory in the Townhouse, he stayed at home and developed dental potions on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, while Hermione was working at her position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for ten hours a day.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, however, the situation was reversed. Hermione stayed in her study at home and worked from there while Draco went to check on his Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley branches of business, as well as had engagements with representatives from other companies wishing to supply ingredients for use. On the weekends, both of them didn't work, and would spend all of Saturday and Sunday at Malfoy Manor with Lucius and Narcissa.

As Hermione stepped out of her fancy business suit and slipped on a comfortable T-shirt and shorts, she noticed some cat hair on the ground, bringing tears to her eyes. Crookshanks had died about a month ago, and the elves must have missed this spot when they were cleaning the floors. Although Hermione had already grieved for a considerable amount of time, just seeing reminders of her old friend made her heart break once more. It also brought upon her the fact the one day, the dogs would die, too, and Hermione just knew she wouldn't be able to bear it again. _Stop this. _she snapped at herself. _We're leaving for the Villa tomorrow, and I won't have to work again until September. I need to brighten up for the kids and Draco._

With that, she grit her teeth and strode over to the door, walking out without a backward glance.

The burning smell was gone now, to her relief, and as Hermione entered the dining room, she saw that the rest of her family had already sat down to a sumptuous meal and were patiently waiting for her.

"You look beat, Mione." Draco remarked, as she sat down in her chair across from him, at the other end of the table. On his left side sat Austrina, with Berenice next to her, sitting on Hermione's right side. On Draco's right side was Hyperion, with Scorpius next to him, sitting on Hermione's left side.

"I feel beat." she admitted, as both parents started loading food onto their plates, signaling to the children that they could start helping themselves, too. She noticed the pristine boat of pot roast. "I thought you were burning food again. How did you manage to salvage that into something edible?"

"It was the house-elves." Draco chuckled, pouring Hyperion some pumpkin juice. "They came in the nick of time, even though I told them I wanted to try it on my own and forced them out of the kitchen. I think I've been banned permanently now. They'll probably petition you to sign it in writing later tonight." he joked.

The kids giggled, and Hermione smiled as well. "Next time, wait for me, Drake. In fact, we can cook together tomorrow night at the Villa! Let's not give the house-elves high blood pressure anymore, alright?"

"Tomorrow at the Villa." Draco agreed. The children's faces lit up immediately. The Malfoys always spent all of July in southern France, Lucius and Narcissa as well. The children loved it, for they were able to play all day everyday on the beach and eat all the delicious local French food. After a month, they would come back to London for a week, unpack and pack, and then visit a foreign country for a week, again with Lucius and Narcissa. That was the annual Malfoy vacation plan, and it never failed to create beautiful and distinguishing memories for each member of the family.

"I can't wait to get on the airplane tomorrow!" Berenice burst out, spraying bits of mashed potatoes on Scorpius, who sat across from her. He didn't mind, though, licking the bits off his face, and then continuing to eat his own food. Austrina gave her sister a disapproving look, while Hyperion snickered.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Berry." Hermione reprimanded her daughter. "And Rion, don't be rude to your sister. You'll be lucky if she doesn't laugh at you for getting sick on the plane ride tomorrow."

That immediately shut Hyperion up, and he scowled as he stabbed his carrot with his fork. Draco chuckled, and leaned over to ruffle his son's hair. "It's alright, Rion. Daddy's not one for planes either, so Berry's going to have to laugh at both of us. And we have first-class seats, so you'll be very comfortable, too."

It was true. Since Scorpius and Hyperion were both allergic to Floo powder, and were far too young to be Side-Apparated, getting violently sick each time, whenever the Malfoys had to travel somewhere, they would have to go by broomstick or use Muggle transportation. In fact, Draco and Hermione owned a Mercedes GL450 that they would use to drive two hours to Wiltshire every Friday night, and then another two hours back to London on Sunday evening. Draco enjoyed driving immensely, having gotten his license after Berenice was born. However, when it came to flying, it was a whole different story. Hyperion and Draco hated planes, no matter how long they had to sit in them. Scorpius would only get fussy if he had to sit in the plane past the two hours it took to get to Marseilles, such as when they went to a country that was located outside of Eurpoe. Hermione and the girls were fine with it every time, saying there was no difference between planes and broomsticks.

Hermione liked it especially that her children were able to mingle with Muggles and learn about the world she had grown up in this way. Sometimes, when they were in Wiltshire, Draco and Hermione would even take them to the local Muggle park and let them play with Muggle children, after warning them, of course, not to display any signs of the their very potent magical power. Each of the Malfoy children, were in face, highly powerful witches and wizards, as well as child-prodigies in the Muggle sense.

For example, right after Draco's reassurance to Hyperion, Austrina changed the topic by saying, "Mummy, Professor Hampton was teaching me how to draw sinusoidal graphs today, but I don't quite understand how the period and frequency works. The amplitude and displacement I understand, but not the others." Yes, eleven year-old Austrina was learning trigonometry, and ten year-old Berenice was not far behind, already learning about ionic compounds from Professor Hampton, who tutored the children Mondays through Fridays for an hour on mathematics, and then another hour on sciences.

"I'll explain to you on the plane ride tomorrow, dear." Hermione replied, sipping her Butterbeer. "How are you doing in classes, Berry?"

"I'm fine. I really like the new piano piece Professor Simpson gave to me to work on. It's by Beethoven." the younger Malfoy daughter replied. In addition to a tutor for mathematics and science, the Malfoy children had a tutor for music and arts, each an hour-long class, and with the girls learning piano and dance, and the boys learning violin and martial arts, as well as a tutor for the hour-long classes of English and history, and two more tutors for French and Quidditch.

So in all, the Malfoy children attended tutoring sessions for eight hours Mondays through Fridays, starting at the age of six, with an hour-long break in the middle of French class for lunch with either parent that was home that day.

All the tutors were the best wizards and witches in their fields and encouraged the brilliant children to reach their potentials. Draco and Hermione were extremely proud of their children, knowing that their outstanding performance in these non-Magical academics, (perhaps with the exception of Quidditch), would be reflected in their studies at Hogwarts, which Austrina was extremely excited to start, having heard all about it first from Teddy and Gabe, who had just finished their second year, and her best friend Vicky, who had just finished her first year and had visited Malfoy Townhouse on Tuesday evening.

"And you, Rion?" Hermione continued, although her son was still irritated with her. After a warning glance from his father, though, he begrudgingly replied, "I shot ten goals in a row in Quidditch."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said, playing it up so that Hyperion would stop sulking, and indeed he did. "You'll be on the team as a first-year at Hogwarts, I'm sure."

"I know I will." Berenice said smugly. "I'm getter than Ri-"

"My turn!" Scorpius said, banging his spoon on the table, unwittingly stopping an argument from breaking out between his siblings, as well as earning annoyed looks from his parents. "I broke a string on my violin today!"

An awkward silence ensued until Draco cleared his throat, and said lightly, "Wow, Cory, you must've played that violin string so well that it popped."

"I know." Scorpius said happily, before resuming the stuffing of his mashed potatoes.

"Where are the suitcases?" Hermione asked. "We're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning, so we should have them put near the front door. We'll drive to the airport, get on the plane, and meet Grandma and Grandpa at the Villa for lunch. Oh, and I do need to find the tickets. I can't believe I already lost-"

"I gave them to the house elves." Draco reassured his wife. "I had a feeling you would forget that you put them away in your bottom desk drawer."

"Thanks, honey." Hermione beamed at her husband. "I know I can always count- HYPERION DRACO MALFOY. WE DO NOT FLICK PEAS AT OUR SISTERS!"

* * *

**August 8****th****, 2012**

"Mummy, my legs are spaghetti." Scorpius complained, plopping himself down on the grassy rocks. "Can we eat lunch now?"

"No, we have to reach the pyramid first." Draco replied, looking at his map again as the rest of the family stopped, panting from climbing Tepozteco Hill, in Tepoztlan, Mexico. "Come on, sport. We had breakfast only two hours ago, and it's not even close to noon yet."

"But I'm tired." Hyperion whined. "Can we at least take a break, Daddy?"

"What a wimp." Berenice quietly remarked, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Berry, be nice." Austrina gently chided.

"I have some snacks, if that makes things better." Hermione announced. Immediately, five pairs of hands were outstretched towards her, and she rolled her eyes as she tossed Pumpkin Pasties to each person. Although she was glad Draco had taken the time to research and plan the hike to this famous pyramid, Hermione couldn't help but wish she were still in the air-conditioned hotel in Mexico City with Lucius and Narcissa, who had claimed weakness from old age and had "looking after the dogs" as their excuse.

Spending July in France was nice, but Hermione enjoyed the beautiful scenery of Mexico, too. Although it was hotter than Hell, she was glad that her children had traveled to so many different countries, tried so many new things, and learned so much knowledge of the world at such a young age. She was, very happy, too, that she was able to watch with her husband as they grew up.

"Is everyone energized and ready to go now?" Draco called, tucking the map away into his backpack. "Come on, kids, this stuff builds character! That's good for you!"

Hermione stifled a laugh. If only the old Draco from her younger years could hear him now, both before and after eighth year. _He would probably have a heart attack. _she thought amusedly.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Berenice grumbled, picking up her hiking stick again, while Hyperion made faces at her from behind.

"Yes, Daddy. This building character stuff seems like far more trouble than it's worth." Austrina conceded.

"What if we die from it? Character doesn't do much when you're dead." Hyperion muttered, kicking at a large rock, frustrated.

"Let's go to the library later and see if you can die from too much character." Scorpius suggested innocently. "I miss the library, Mummy. When can we go there again? It's fun!"

Draco roared with laughter upon hearing his son's words. "My darling boy, at some point, I'm sure, when your mother was around your age, she said those exact same words."

"And is that a bad thing, dear?" Hermione asked sweetly, glaring at her husband.

Draco pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm. I don't actually know, dear wife. It depends on whether you have more Pumpkin Pasties for me or not, I guess."


	59. Chapter 59

**August 20****th****, 2012**

"And the Tutshill Tornadoes score again, so the points tally up to 170-30 Tornadoes to Cannons! If the Chudley Cannons don't step their game up, well, folks, it looks like catching the golden Snitch won't help them at all!"

"Damn it!" Ron swore, earning himself nasty looks from Heather, Romilda, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny.

"There are children present!" hissed Romilda, glancing around at the scattered children, and then glaring at the other present fathers in the suite.

The Malfoys, Smiths, Potters, and Weasleys were currently viewing a match between the Chudley Cannons and Tutshill Tornadoes in the Malfoy Suite at Ilkley Moor Quidditch Staduim. Hermione guessed she should have expected this, but it still shocked her when Draco revealed that the Malfoy family had a suite in almost every stadium in Great Britain, and they were in the best viewing positions possible.

So here she was, surrounded by friends and family, watching a Quidditch game. As usual, Ron's favorite team was losing badly, enraging him, but this time, even Draco was on Ron's side, simply because of the fact that he still didn't quite like the Birch brothers, who were currently being whooped and cheered for by many wild screams coming from the other suites.

Although Trevor had lost quite badly in terms of Quidditch during Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, he had still managed to fly with the Tornadoes upon graduation, which Hermione suspected Brevis had something to do with. Since then, both brothers had married; Brevis to Cho, and Trevor to Astoria; and it happened that the Birch Suite was right next door to the Malfoy Suite.

Both couples had had children as well. Brevis and Cho had two sons, Brandon and Channing, and Bradon would be going to Hogwarts in September, just like Austrina and Zanavian. Channing would be in Berenice's year. Trevor and Astoria had married a little bit later, and had twins Tracey and Travis, who were the same age as Hyperion.

"We still have a chance." Draco comforted the redhead, ignoring Hermione's look of irritation.

"Daddy, you're making Mummy mad." sang Scorpius, who loved Quidditch as much as his father did, but was very observant of his surroundings. Next to him was Albus Potter, who, like his best friend Scorpius, had inherited his father's love of Quidditch. Both boys were just as engrossed by the rather boring match as the grown men were.

"All right, all right." Draco held his hands up, and then smacked Ron on the back, eliciting a snicker from the redhead and the rest of the adult males. Since the children had come along, all the people in the room, especially Ron and Draco, had bonded with each other much more, and were pretty much as close as family now. They were godparents to each other's children, (Ron had asked Draco and Hermione to be godparents to his and Romilda's son, Hugo, who was two years younger than Rose) and frequently arranged gatherings such as this one.

The only exception was the relationship between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa and Andromeda. Therefore, George and Percy's families were not among the Weasleys present right now, as they were visiting at the Burrow. However, many other Weasleys were present, and some new additions were chasing each other around the suite, creating a mood of nostalgia for the adults not concentrating on the Quidditch match.

Victoire now had a five year-old sister, Dominique, and a three year-old brother, Louis. James and Albus had a four year-old sister as well: Lily. Although they were not present, George and Angelina now had five year-old Roxanne and three year-old Fred, and Percy and Audrey had three year-old Molly and two year-old Lucy.

Teddy was there, too, brought along by his Uncle Draco. Ready to start his fourth year at Hogwarts, he was an excitable chap, and now got along very well with James, his godfather's son, especially if Gabriel wasn't around, such as right now. James, as well as Zanavian, had forgotten all about the Quidditch game, and were enraptured with tales of Teddy's pranks at the school. Victoire, as always, was leading Austrina and Berenice in behaving like civilized young ladies, and making sure her own sister and brother, who were running around with Lily, Rose, and Hugo, didn't disturb the chatting ladies too much.

This left Hyperion alone, but he didn't really mind, as he was reading the newest edition of _Hogwarts, a History. _Hermione was sure her eldest son would be sorted into Slytherin, ambitious as he was. He had already confided to her, one night when she was tucking him into bed, that one day, when Daddy passed his business down to him, he planned to make it even better, and not just sell dental potions, but other products as well, maybe even making a "supermarket," something his Muggle experiences had taught him, but was still a rather unknown idea in the Wizarding world. On top of that, he rather liked to be with the children of her Slytherin friends as well.

His best friend was Blaire Zabini, Blaise and Daphne's son. They were the same age, and as inseparable as Teddy and Gabe, or Albus and Scorpius. Unfortunately, none of the Slytherins, (as Hermione still grouped them in her mind, though now without the negative connotation), could make it today, so Hyperion was on his own. He seemed happy, though, sitting next to his mother, occasionally watching the dejecting game, and enjoying the attention of the ladies, who would fawn over what a good-looking child he was, just like his father.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Harry started whooping, jumping up and down like a crazy person. A moment later, a collective groan went up. "Sweet Merlin!" Zacharias cried. "How did that happen? The Quaffle clearly should have made it through the hoop that time! I call foul play! Peakes (yes, Jimmy Peakes), deserves a free pass!"

"Calm down, Minister." Bill joked. "You're almost as purple as Ron." Indeed, Ron was now spluttering with disbelief, unable to form actual words, resorting to moans and groans instead.

"I think zat zis ees too much emphasees on winning and losing." Fleur interjected.

"She's right. It's not good for the kids." Ginny agreed for once with her sister-in-law. "And the Cannons have never been good, so why fuss over the inevitable? The Tornadoes are going to win. We might as well just leave now if you guys can't accept that."

"We know." Harry said sadly. "But I can't stand those Birch brothers! Remember when we ran into them a couple of days ago at Flourish and Blott's?"

"They were pretty rude." Romilda, who had gone shopping with the Potters that day, agreed. "They openly snubbed my husband and children! As if they're any better." she sniffed. Whatever problems Romilda had had with wanting fame, she was now entirely devoted to her children, as well as husband. Even Ginny had become friends with her now.

"Well, keep it down. They're right next door." Heather said quietly, cocking her head to the right. "We all know Astoria's a sneaky little-"

"HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Albus screamed. "GALVIN GUDGEON'S CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! THE CANNONS WIN 180-170!"

Scorpius was about to comment about how the Cannons manager, Ragmar Dorkins, might faint from the shock of winning once again, but was interrupted by a collective roar from everyone else in the room. Even Hermione found herself pulled up by Hyperion, and cheered as well, but partly for the fact that they could go home now. She would soon be losing Austrina in September, and wanted to have as much time with her oldest daughter before her magical experience at Hogwarts would begin, and thus draw her away for a long time.

Ron, grinning from ear to ear, uncorked a bottle of Firewhiskey, and started pouring generous shots of the liquor, clinking glasses with the rest of the adults. Albus and Scorpius were doing some sort of victory dance in the corner, James, Zanavian, and Teddy were in deep discussion with Victoire, Austrina, and Berenice on the results, and Lily, Hugo, Rose, and Louis continued running around the snacks table and shrieking with joy.

Everything was going great until suddenly, the door to the suite was flung open, and there stood Astoria Birch, hands on her hips, looking furious. Behind her was her sister-in-law, Cho Birch, who was trying to pull away the four Birch children, who seemed eager to see what Astoria was going to do and refused to leave, no matter what Cho said. _Spoiled, as expected. _Hermione grimaced

"I'm sorry, but this is NOT a circus. I would like you to all keep your monkey howls to a minimum, if you don't mind." said Astoria with much venom.

"That's funny. I don't recall you harping on yourselves when the Tornadoes were winning." Draco drawled. Beside him, Scorpius had his arms crossed, and was glaring at the rather rude lady.

"Let's just all calm down now, before things get out of hand. We'll try and be more quiet." Zacharias, ever the compromiser, said soothingly.

Astoria blinked, and then simpered a most disgusting smile. "Of course, _Minister_. As long as these _Mud_ley Cannons can keep their voices down, we shouldn't have a problem."

Both Ron and Draco were about to lose it. Ron was furious simply that Astoria had made fun of his team's name, but Draco was a little deeper than that. The use of "Mud" still had a great significance to him. Wand drawn, he started to lunge towards the smirking woman, but was restrained by Harry and Bill.

Ron was free, though, and took it to yell at Astoria for both of them. He strode over to the, in comparison to him, small woman, and jabbed his finger in his face.

"Who the HELL do you think you are, woman? I happen to be a war hero here, AND I'm an Auror. If you've still got your little blood prejudices going on, you can get your fat ass out of here! And, it also happens that I'm a good friend of this here fellow-" Here, he pointed to Zacharias briefly, "- that you so ADORE. So I'm warning you, Birchette, if you don't leave right now, or keep your stupid, big mouth shut, I'll-"

"You'll _what, _blood traitor? I'd like to see you and your pathetic family of weasels try, you worthless, _poor, _moneyless-"

Suddenly, without warning, four year-old Hugo raced past his father, and head-butted the snarling Astoria straight in the stomach, making her stumble back a few paces.

"No one talks like dat to my Daddy!" he screamed, shaking his little fist at the flabbergasted woman. "Go away! No one likes you!"

"Why you little-" Astoria snarled, drawing her own wand. _She clearly doesn't know when to stop. _Hermione sighed. She looked to Draco, who had finally been released by Bill and Harry, but was making no further attempt to charge Astoria. He looked rather amused, seeing Ron take on the vicious woman, but was ready at a moment's notice to intervene if necessary, wand still clenched in his hand. Most of the other grown males, with the exception of Zacharias, had their wands drawn as well, but they seemed to want to let Ron have his moment of glory in teaching Astoria the lesson she deserved. Even Ginny, for once, decided not to burst in and add her own brand of "education."

She glanced at Romilda, who was terrified now, seeing her son being right under the point of Astoria's wand, but was unable to move, frozen by her fear. She needn't have worried, though, for suddenly, a big, fat purple pimple appeared smack-dab in the middle of Astoria's forehead and exploded, setting trails of green pus running down her face.

Astoria let out the most horrifying shriek Hermione had ever heard, turned on her heels, and hobbled out of the room, arms flailing, and shouting broken curse words in between. Cho, whose mouth had literally dropped open, murmured a quick, "Sorry about that." to those in the Malfoy Suite, before quickly ushering the four Birch children, who were rooted to the spot, after Astoria.

Hugo, a grin splitting his face, ran to close the door to their suite, and then said happily, "That was fun! Da nasty lady's face 'sploded!"

"All right, who did it?" Hermione asked, less annoyed than amused. "It can't happen again, you hear me?"

Louis giggled, and said, "Dummy did it! Dummy did it!"

"I did not, you little turd!" Dominique yipped, pushing her brother away from her. "It was an accident! She insulted our whole family-"

She ran sobbing to her mother, and Fleur automatically started stroking the little girl's silver-blond hair, and comforting her, saying it was alright.

"Well, she isn't going to Hogwarts, so I think everything will be fine, Aunt Hermione." Teddy said, exchanging smirks with James and Zanavian. "Mrs. Birch pretty much deserved it, anyways. Dom just did what everyone else in the room wanted to."

Everyone in the room started laughing, and eventually, even Dominique, her face still streaked with tears, gave a small smile.

"Did you see all that green pus running down her face?" Berenice squealed, giggling uncontrollably. "It was simply disgusting!"

"Okay, kiddos. Let's get going now, before Brevis and Trevor come here and try to avenge what happened to Astoria." Draco said firmly, though his eyes were still merry. "You ready, Mione?"

"Let's go home." Hermione agreed. She took Hyperion's hand in her own, and Scorpius ran to claim her other hand. Teddy, who would be going home with the Malfoys, since Andromeda was visiting with Lucius and Narcissa, joined them. "You have the car keys, right?" Hermione called.

Draco pulled them out of his jeans pocket. "Right here, love. Girls, come on, it's time to go." he called to Austrina and Berenice, who were bidding Victoire farewell. "Grandma, Grandpa, and Great-Aunt Andie are going to be waiting with dinner soon, and it's a three hour drive back to the Manor. Let's go!"

Austrina and Berenice ran over to their father, and the Malfoys and Teddy, after saying goodbye to the Potters, Weasleys, and Smiths, left the suite and went down to the parking lot, ignoring the strangled cries of fury coming from the Birch Suite.

"You know, we could've stayed longer if not for your allergies." Berenice grumbled at Hyperion as the party made their way to the car. "Then we can all Floo to the Manor like everyone else back there."

It was true. No doubt, the Potters and Weasleys were already back at the Burrow, relaying the results of the game and what had happened after to George and Percy's families, and the Smiths were probably at home, celebrating with some more Firewhiskey and Pumpkin Juice.

"I'm sorry." Hyperion shot back, sticking his tongue out at his sister. "But I can't quite help it that I'm allergic to Floo powder. There's something called _genetics, _you know, and since Daddy had it when he was a kid, it's only logical that Cory and I inherited it, too. But, if you were paying attention to the part of how Dad only had it _when he was a kid, _then you should know that we'll outgrow it in a few years."

"That's enough now, kids." Draco said warningly, cutting off Berenice's retort. "You two need to learn to get along."

"Your father's right, children." Hermione agreed as they all settled into the car and Draco turned on the engine. "Teddy, do you mind sitting in the backseat with Rion and Cory? I think if the girls sit in the middle, then we'll hear less bickering."

"No problem, Aunt Mione." Teddy replied, settling into the middle of the backseat, Hyperion and Scorpius on either side. The middle of the car only had two seats, which Berenice and Austrina took. Hermione settled into her spot next to Draco, and soon they were off, driving towards the nearest highway. Draco drove with only one hand, not the safest idea, but his free hand was entwined with one of Hermione's, so she couldn't really object.

"Who would've thought the Cannons would win?" Draco said at last, quietly, for all five children had fallen asleep after about ten minutes of drive time. "Ron will be bouncing off walls for the next week or so."

Hermione smiled, and nuzzled Draco's hand affectionately. "I'm glad that Trina's last game with us before she sets off for school had a positive outcome. But that last bit with Astoria was rather ugly. I'm sorry the kids had to witness that display of vulgarity. I'm sure Romilda will really chew Ron out for his language later."

"Well, the kids enjoyed it." Draco laughed softly. "That Dom's going to be a powerful witch, being able to do that sort of magic as a five year-old. I'll bet Fleur and Bill are secretly proud, no matter how much they'll pretend to disapprove."

"Daddy, what if it was me?" a groggy Hyperion said, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. "Would you be proud of me, too?"

"Well, I guess that depend on your mother." Draco replied, flashing Hermione a quick grin.

"Mummy?" Hyperion asked.

"Well, I wouldn't encourage it, but it's still pretty good magic." Hermione responded slowly. "Was that really you, Rion?"

"Well, I think Dom was the one who made the pimple form. I just exploded it." Hyperion admitted sheepishly. "You aren't mad, are you?"

Draco burst into loud laughter, waking up the rest of the children, and Hermione chimed in after a moment.

"What's going on?" asked Austrina, yawning and stretching.

"Nothing, Trina dear." Hermione responded, a tear running down her face. How she loved her family. "Rion, honey, your father and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mummy and Daddy. You guys are the best parents in the world!"


	60. Chapter 60

**September 1****st****, 2017**

Just like so many years long ago, Hermione and Draco were once again on platform nine and three-quarters. But, unlike Neville and Ron's families, they were not sending off their first child to Hogwarts. Rather, they were sending their last.

"Goodbye, Mum. I'm going to find Zane now. I'll see you at Christmas! Love you, Dad. See you soon, Grandma, Grandpa!" Austrina Malfoy, ready to start her sixth year, gave both her parents a quick kiss, before heading back to the Hogwarts Express, which her luggage was already safely stowed away on. She was the pride and joy of her family, a Ravenclaw prefect, and best friends with the Head Girl, Victoire Weasley, who was also in the same House.

The Malfoys, including Lucius and Narcissa, had gotten to the station half an hour early just to make sure everything would be on time, just how Hermione liked it. Hyperion, returning to his second year of Hogwarts as a member of Slytherin House, had already run off to find his friends without saying goodbye, but Hermione was sure he would come back for a hug from both his parents, so long as none of his friends saw it. Berenice, a new prefect in her fifth year as a Gryffindor lioness, was having a tearful farewell with Lucius and Narcissa. Being their favorite grandchild, she wrote them just as often as she wrote Draco and Hermione. Scorpius, ready to begin his seven year-long adventure, remained securely tucked in between his parents, refusing to do anything.

"If Trina's meeting up with Zane, then Zach and Heather should be here, too." Draco noted, glancing at his watch. "Or maybe they're trying to find the twins." Freesia and Jasmine were Zanavian's two year-old sisters, and just as beautiful as Heather. Zacharias often complained on how they managed to disappear without warning, and it could take hours to find them. Luckily, though, when they were discovered, they were usually in one piece.

"I think Heather said she was dropping them off with Luna and Rolf for the day, since Lorcan and Lysander wanted a play date." Luna and Rolf, after coming back from their adventures, publishing a book, and getting married, had had twin boys just a year older than Zach and Heather's daughters.

"Oh! That's right! Zach said he had a big meeting today with the Muggle Prime Minister, so Heather must have come and gone already. He said he wanted to present her to the Muggle Minister." Draco exclaimed, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Draco, you look ridiculous when you do that." Blaise Zabini's voice sounded, and Hermione jumped. Blaise, Daphne, and their daughter, Daisy, who was about to start her first year at Hogwarts, pushed a trolley over to where the Malfoys were.

"Hello to you, too, Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes, but then hugged his best. Hermione exchanged friendly greetings with Daphne before asking, "Where's Blaire?"

"No doubt with Rion." Daphne chuckled. "I told him to wait for his sister, but he would have none of it. I think he just doesn't want to let everyone see me kiss him goodbye, so he took off early. It's a bit hurtful, actually."

Hermione laughed. "I understand the feeling. Rion ditched us at first chance as well."

"Well, it was good seeing you." Blaise said, kissing Hermione's hand. "We're going to go help little Daisy get set up, and hopefully hunt down Blaire as well. See you later!"

"Bye!" Daisy called, following her parents as the Malfoys waved.

"There's twenty minutes left until the train leaves." Draco murmured after a moment, glancing at his watch again. "I wonder where they are."

Hermione looked around, but could only see Neville and Hannah helping Alice load her trunk onto the train, with ten year-old Frank peering excitedly, the Montagues, Notts, and Goyles bidding their children goodbye, and the Birches yelling at their children to stop fooling around and get on the train.

"Look, there's Professor Longbottom and Alice! See, Cory, you'll have Alice and Daisy in your year, so there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Mum." Scorpius responded dolefully. "I don't want to be a teacher's pet, and nor do I want to be a ladies' man. Where's Albus when you need him?"

"There!" Berenice cried, pointing to a group of redheads coming towards them. "It's the Potters and the Weasleys!"

The first to reach them were Harry and little Lily, who was clutching her father's arm, tears trailing down her face.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too." he was telling her.

"Two years," sniffled Lily. "I want to go _now_!"

Albus and James could be heard behind them, and Hermione grinned at Ginny, who was rolling her eyes at the brothers' obviously ongoing argument.

"I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin, Jim!"

"Boys, give it a rest." Ginny sighed.

"I only said he _might _be," said James, flashing Albus an evil grin. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might _be in Slyth-"

But one threatening glare from his mother silenced him, and he raced with his trolley past the Malfoys, calling a brief greeting before stopping at the train and starting to load his trunk onto it.

"Hey, Al." Scorpius called, scurrying over to his best friend. "Don't listen to Jim. He's just trying to be funny. There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Rion's in it, and so are Blaire, Patrick, Gloria, Thomas, Fiona, Garett, and Helena."

"But they all have at least one parent in Slytherin." Albus replied dejectedly. "All the Weasleys and Potters have always been in Gryff-"

"Not Vicky." Bill cut in, joining them with Fleur, Dominique, and Louis, who were here to see Victoire off. "She's in Ravenclaw."

"Where is she, Fleur?" Hermione asked. "We haven't seen her all summer, and she, Trina, and Berry used to be so tight. Of course, now that Vicky and Trina have their _boyfriends-"_

"Hey!"

James had reappeared, and seemed to be bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there." he said breathlessly, pointing to the end of the scarlet engine. "I just saw him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Vicky!"_

"There ees your answer." Fleur replied, suppressing a small smile. Beside her, Dominique and Louis pretended to throw up, while Bill grimaced, but was restrained from doing anything by Fleur's slender arm.

James seemed disappointed by the lack of reaction. "They're snogging!" he repeated louder, looking to Berenice, who ignored him. Since last year, James had been trying to get Berenice's attention, although she would have none of it. They were both fifth years and in Gryffindor, but whereas she was a Prefect, he was the school clown and troublemaker-in-chief.

"Well, I'm going to go check if Trina and Zane are doing the same thing." James announced, giving his mother and father quick hugs before dashing off.

"He will do no such thing." Berenice declared, quickly bidding everyone goodbye, giving her parents and grandparents her last kisses, and then running after James.

"He'd better_ hope_ he doesn't catch Trina and Zane doing that." Draco snarled. "If I even _hear _of them _holding hands, _I'll-"

"-Be happy." Hermione said firmly, lightly placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "She's sixteen, Drake. She's a big girl now, and I fully trust Zane. They're both Prefects and want to be Heads next year, so I don't think they'll want to do anything to endanger their chances of rooming together next year."

Although Hermione had intended that bit to soothe Draco, it had the opposite effect, for upon hearing that his daughter would practically be _living _with her boyfriend next year, he turned a bright red that any Weasley would be proud of.

"Say, I didn't know Teddy was going to be here." Bill remarked, trying to distract the fuming Draco. "Did he come with you guys?"

Hermione shook her head. "Andromeda said that he said he would have a busy day at work today, so he wouldn't be seeing her off. Aunt Andie said something about him keeping himself busy since Vicky's been 'grounded.'"

"She broke her curfew too many times." Dominique informed. "So Mum and Dad wouldn't let her see him for the rest of the summer, and she was really mad."

"Yeah, that's why she ditched us as soon as we got here." Louis added. "But now she's kissing Teddy again behind Mummy and Daddy's back!"

"Hush, Louis." Bill said, ruffling his son's hair. "This problem can be easily resolved."

"How?" asked Ron, grinning at Rose. "Our Rosie's going to be there someday too, so any advice is welcome."

"I'm not sure you'll like this one." Bill chuckled. "It's called a Howler."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco burst into laughter, remembering when Ron had received his first Howler from Mrs. Weasley.

"You wouldn't, would you?" asked Romilda doubtfully. "She is Head Girl, after all."

"Depends on how good a dinner my wife cooks tonight, I guess." Bill laughed as Fleur swatted his arm.

"Let's go already, this is boring." said Albus, and Scorpius nodded. "Race you to the train!"

"Stop." Harry ordered before the boys could take flight. "Didn't you say you had something to tell Lily, Albus?"

"Oh, right." Albus replied sheepishly. "Hey, Lily, don't cry. I'll write to you every week, I promise. Be a good girl for Mum and Dad, won't you?"

"But Jim said you'll only write me once a month at most, since nobody else ever writes to their parents." Lily blubbered, crying harder than ever.

"We wrote to Jim about three times a week last year." Ginny said.

"You don't want to believe everything your brother says about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, that boy. This goes for all of you, Cory, Al, Rose, Dom, Lou."

"What about me?" Hyperion asked, having reappeared behind his mother.

"Don't worry about it, Rion." Ron laughed. "You'll be fine, whatever happens. Take care of Al, Rose, and your brother, won't you?"

"We'll see." Hyperion replied somewhat cockily, permitting himself to be hugged by his parents and grandparents before trying to take off again, only to be stopped by his mother.

"Now, Rion." Hermione said quietly, steering himself off to one side. "Flora, Hestia, and Pansy have been telling me about your 'relationships' with Gloria, Fiona, and Helena. Honey, you're only twelve, and you need to stop playing around with girls and focus more on your schoolwork. You'll be taking your O.W.L.s soon, and you need to start preparing now!"

"Mum." Hyperion rolled his eyes. "That's in _three years_, for Merlin's sake! And I wasn't playing around with them; I was serious with all of them until I broke up with them!"

"Well, try not to do that." Hermione sighed. "Especially since Rose is going to be at school this year, and you know how she's always liked you. If you hurt her, your Uncle Ron will personally tear off your limbs, _without magic._"

"Yes, Mum." Hyperion groaned. "But honestly, Rose is _Rose, _just like a cousin. It's weird."

"Alright, sweetie, whatever you say. Now, stay out of trouble, and try to watch out for your brother and friends who are only _first years. _And, don't spy on Trina and Zane, and especially _don't _fight with Berry. She _is _a Prefect now, so do as she says."

"If she doesn't boss me around every day, sure." Hyperion muttered. "Okay, okay, I get it, Mum!"

"That's my good boy." Hermione laughed, satisfied. She kissed his smooth blond hair one last time before he ran back to an awaiting Blaire, who seemed just as eager to get away from his parents.

She went to rejoin the group, and saw that Bill and Fleur's family had left already, knowing that Victoire would not be coming back to say her goodbyes. Hugo was cheering Lily up, and the other three children were just about ready to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye, Mum." Scorpius said, kissing his mother first, before doing so for his father and grandparents. "Promise you'll write?"

"We will, every day, if you want us to." Draco reassured him, ruffling his wavy brown hair. "Don't forget that you, Rose, and Al have tea with Hagrid next Friday."

"And please don't sneak a ride a Rion's broom!" Hermione warned. "First years aren't allowed on Quidditch teams!"

"Right." Draco snorted, having already concealed the newest _Firebolt 3000 _model as a school present into Scorpius's trunk. "That's why Trina, Zane, Jim, Berry, and Rion all made the team during their first years, right?"

It was true. Austrina was a Chaser and Zane the Seeker and Captain of Ravenclaw's team, Berry was a Keeper for Gryffindor while James was a Chaser and the Captain for Gryffindor, and Rion played as a Beater on Slytherin's team.

"Just don't do it." Hermione reiterated, ignoring Draco. "Be safe, alright?"

"I will, Mum." Scorpius promised. He went over to join Rose and Albus, who had received similar farewells from their parents. They had turned around and started walking for the train until suddenly, Scorpius turned around, and asked frantically, "It doesn't matter what House I'm in, right?"

"Of course not, dear." Hermione soothed him. "We'll love you no matter what House you're sorted into. But remember to write us a letter as soon as possible so we know what to get you for your Christmas present!"

"We already have a kid in each House except for Hufflepuff, so that's what I'm betting on." Draco joked. Then on a more serious note, he said, "But your mother's right! We'll love you all the same! We wouldn't do anything like, I don't know, _disinherit you._"

"I will if you're not sorted into Gryffindor, Rosie." Ron called, earning himself a swat from Romilda, Hermione, and Ginny. "RON!" they yelled.

"Just kidding." he muttered, rolling his eyes as Lily and Hugo laughed. Lucius and Narcissa bid their farewells as soon as the final three children boarded the train, and then Disapparated back to the Manor, ready to get a head start on lunch.

In just a few moments, the train's doors closed, and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Romilda were waving at their children as they began their journey to Hogwarts, ready to have the most fantastic experience of their lives.

"I'll miss them." Hermione said quietly, as the little red speck finally disappeared.

They said their goodbyes to their friends as the crowd began to disperse, and Draco and Hermione headed back to the Muggle part of King's Cross Train Station.

"They'll be alright." he murmured soothingly, squeezing her hand with his own.

And he knew they would be. He had been married for seventeen years, had four wonderful children, had a rapidly expanding business, had his parents still, and most importantly of all, had his beautiful Hermione, his perfect wife, the person he loved the most in the world.

So as Draco walked Hermione out to the parking lot in the crisp September air, he smiled freely, knowing that only now, not only did he have an amazing life, he had finally fulfilled The Malfoy Remission.

**The End**


End file.
